Rin Hayashi, The Female Host!
by XRinAbyssX
Summary: Hello, my name is Rin Hayashi and welcome to the Ouran Highschool Host Club! Watch me as I go through countless adventures, some more stupider than others, with my friends from my club. I am the first 'female' member to join the host club (without having to cross-dress) and I'm always put into weird, cute or just plain ridiculous outfits. What am I going to do with these idiots?
1. Starting Today, You are a Host!

The blonde haired freshman stared at the school in front of her. It was an unusual looking school. It was painted pink! She was standing in front of Ouran Academy, a private highschool for the super-rich and beautiful. Well, that's what the chairman told her that morning. She fixed up her yellow puffy dress and walked into the school. She looked at the piece of paper in her right hand, observing the class number written. She continued walking until she bumped into the back of someone, falling to the ground. She swore under her breath as she stood up. "Oh sorry," a voice said. "Are you alright?" She looked up and saw a boy with scruffy brown hair, a thin brown sweater and thick rimmed glasses. She couldn't tell what colour his eyes were because of the glasses covering them.  
"Yeah, I'm alright," she said as she dusted herself off. "I wasn't watching where I was going, sorry."  
"I'm guessing you're new here?" She nodded, handing him the piece of paper. "What's this?"  
"It has my classroom on it," she said. "By the way, do you happen to know where Class 1-A is? Looking at this school, I'm gonna get lost."  
"Yeah, that's my classroom," he said. "What's your name?"  
"It's Rin Hayashi," she said, sticking her hand out.  
"Haruhi Fujioka," he said, shaking her hand. "Follow me."  
"Thank you." She smiled as they walked into the giant school.

"So, do you know any nice and quiet places?" Rin asked as they walked around the courtyard.  
"I've tried all the libraries at the school," Haruhi said. "But all of them are filled with people talking in there, so, no." Rin sighed.  
"Stupid rich people." Haruhi started laughing softly. It was a girly laugh. Even though he seemed like a male, he sounded like a girl. Rin didn't question it though.  
"But aren't you swimming in money?"  
"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." She held a book close to her as she walked on a beam.  
"Maybe we should check inside again?" Haruhi suggested. "There could be a room we missed." Rin then jumped off the beam, landing in front of him, scaring him.  
"What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

_The first light bulb has turned on_

They came across a hallway which seemed to be abandoned. There was one room though that seemed strange, the third music room.  
"Haruhi," Rin started. "Maybe we should check in this room."  
"The third music room?" he asked, reading off the sign.  
"Well, the other rooms had music coming from them. This one doesn't. Maybe this could be our hiding place." Haruhi shrugged his shoulders. _What's the worst that could happen?_ Haruhi thought. _We find people setting up their instruments or something?_ He placed his hands on the door handles, slowly opening them. A bright light seeped through and red rose petals flew through the air. The light quickly faded and there were six attractive young men standing in the middle.  
"Welcome," the six said in unison. Haruhi and Rin stared in awe.

_When we opened the door, we found...The Host Club._

"T-This is a host club?" Haruhi asked, a shiver going up his spine.  
"What the hell is this place?" Rin whispered.  
"Oh, it's a boy and a girl," a pair of red headed boys said in unison.  
"Hikaru, Kaoru. Aren't these two in the same class as you?" a boy with glasses asked.  
"Well he's shy. He doesn't act socially so we don't much about him."  
"And what about the young lady over there?"  
"It looked like she didn't want to talk to us." The boy with glasses smirked.

_The second light bulb has turned on_

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, Mr Honor Student."  
"What?" a blonde haired boy asked. "You must be Haruhi Fujioka! You're the exceptional honour student we've heard about."  
"How did you know my name?" Haruhi had stopped trying to open the door.  
"Well you're infamous," the boy with glasses said. "It's not everyday a commoner gains entrance into our academy. You must have an audacious nerve to fight your way into this school as an honour student, Mr Fujioka." Haruhi's mouth twitched ever so slightly.  
"Well, thank you, I guess?" Haruhi said confused.  
"You're welcome!" the blonde said as he grabbed Haruhi's shoulder. "You're a hero to other poor people Fujioka. You've shown that even a poor person can excel at an elite private academy." Haruhi moved away, but he quickly followed. "It must be hard to be constantly looked down upon by others."  
"I think you're taking this poor thing too far," Haruhi said as he moved away again.  
"Spurred, neglected. But that doesn't matter now. Long live the poor!" he said, pulling him close. "We welcome you, poor man, to our world of beauty!"  
"Hate to interrupt, but what is a host club?" Rin asked. Everyone stared at her.  
"Princess, you must be new here," the blonde said as he walked over to her gracefully.  
"Yeah, in France they don't have these kind of things." He then gasped dramatically.  
"Blonde hair, brown eyes, french background; could you please smile for me?"  
"I can't just smile on demand!" Haruhi laughed, hiding it behind his hand.  
"Well then, what would make you laugh?" he asked pouting.  
"Well, could you tell me a joke?" His face lightened up and he nodded.  
"Okay, how do cows do mathematics?" he asked. "They use a cow-culator." The host club went silent. The joke was completely stupid and unfunny. They were surprised though when they saw her start to laugh. The blonde boy's face flushed red; either from embarrassment or he developed a crush on her.  
"You found that funny?" Haruhi asked shocked and she shook her head.  
"No, it was only funny because of how stupid and ridiculous it was!"  
"What's your name, princess?" the blonde boy asked.  
"First of all, don't call me princess," she said. "Secondly, it's Rin Hayashi. Why are you asking?" He gasped before grabbing her and pulling her into a giant hug.  
"Uh, boss?" one of the twins asked.  
"You usually don't get 'touchy' with the guests," the other said.  
"She may be cute, but you're acting weird Tama-chan," a small blonde boy said, holding a pink bunny.  
"Are you okay Rin-san?" Haruhi asked out of concern.  
"IT'S YOU RIN-CHAN! IT'S BEEN TOO LONG!" he screamed.  
"Wait, what?" Rin asked, still being engulfed in the hug. He then let go of her.  
"My name is Tamaki Suoh," he said. "Remember me?" She gasped, staring at him.  
"Are you serious?" she whispered and he nodded. She smiled as she happily hugged him.  
"I'm so confused," Haruhi muttered, but they still heard him.  
"We were childhood friends back when we lived in France," she said and Haruhi sighed. Tamaki smiled as he let go of her, the hosts staring at them.  
"Anyway, you two can finish your reunion while I go somewhere else," he said. He started to walk out, but the small blonde boy grabbed him, dragging him.  
"Hey, come back here Haru-chan! You must be like a superhero or something. That's so cool!"  
"I'm not a hero, I'm a honour student," Haruhi said. "AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING HARU-CHAN!"  
"I never would have imagined that the famous scholar, would be so openly gay," Tamaki muttered to himself but Haruhi still heard it. "So tell me, what types of guys you're into. The Strong and Silent Type?" A very tall boy with black hair turned around. "The Boy Lolita?" The small blonde boy looked up. "How about the Mischievous Type?" The two red heads linked their arms. "Or the Cool Type?" The boy with glasses smirked.  
"It's not like that! We were just looking for a quiet place to study!" Haruhi stuttered, backing away.  
"Sorry Haruhi, but I kind of like it here," Rin said and Haruhi groaned.  
"Are you serious Rin-san?" he asked and she nodded.  
"Or maybe, you're into a guy like me," Tamaki finished. "What do you say?" He lightly grabbed Haruhi's chin and started stroking it. Haruhi stumbled back and knocked into something. He turned around and watched as an expensive looking vase fell to the floor, smashing into tiny little pieces.

* * *

"Haruhi! What did you do?!" Rin asked as she helped Haruhi regain himself from the initial shock.  
"We were going to feature that renaissance vase in the upcoming school auction," one of the twins said.  
"Oh now you've done it commoner," the other one said. "The bidding was supposed to start at eight million yen." Rin gasped and let go of Haruhi.  
"EIGHT MILLION YEN!?" Haruhi shouted as he tried to calculate the number on his fingers. "I-I'm going to have to pay you back." He rubbed the back of his neck.  
"With what money? You can't even afford a school uniform," the twins said. "And what's with that grubby outfit you've got on anyway?" Haruhi's mouth twitched again.  
"Well, what should we do Tamaki?" the boy with glasses asked as he picked up one of the pieces.  
"You know, I could just pay it off for you Haruhi," Rin said, getting everyone's attention.  
"I'm sorry Rin-san," he said, shaking his head. "But I can't let you do that for me. I'm the one who broke it, so I should be the one of pay it off." Rin shrugged.  
"Well then, there's a famous saying you may have heard Fujioka," Tamaki said. "When in Rome, do as the Romans do. Since you have no money, you can pay with your body. Starting today, you're the host club's dog." Haruhi turned white. He became like stone, he wouldn't budge.

_I don't think I can handle this mom. I've been captured by a bunch of boys, calling themselves a host club._

"Uh Haruhi, are you okay?" Rin asked, waving her hand in front of his eyes. The other hosts all circled around him, trying to wake him out of his chance. Nothing. The small blonde poked Haruhi in the shoulder twice. Haruhi fell straight to the ground with a loud thump, he had gone limp.

* * *

Rin sat down on the couch, holding a pencil and some lined paper. She tapped her pencil against the paper, thinking of what to write. "Ah, Miss Hayashi," the boy with glasses said. "Since you're staying here, you should be introduced to the members." Rin groaned as she put her pencil and paper down next to her. "The twins are called Hikaru and Kaoru. They use their brotherly love to attract the guests." She looked over and saw the two sitting quite close to each other, whispering things. "Over there is Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai. They're cousins so anything Mori-senpai does for Honey-senpai is considered cute." She saw the short blonde sitting with the taller boy, Mori-senpai was feeding Honey-senpai big slices of cake.  
"I already know you Kyoya," she started. "I'm guessing you manage the club rather than host, am I correct?"  
"How could you tell?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer.  
"Because you're the type of person to go throwing your love around, unless you have some kind of motive. And I was just a motive for money." She grabbed her things and walked over to another couch. She sat down, not knowing where she was.  
"What are you writing there?" She looked up and saw the twins standing over her.  
"None of your buisness," she said annoyed. Then then sat down on either side of her.  
"Cranky much," the one on the right said. She rolled her eyes, placing her things down.  
"Sorry, it's got nothing to do with you guys. I just realised how much I hate them."  
"Drama!" the twins said smirking and she sighed. _This is going to be a very long day._  
"Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun? Who is this?" one of the girls next to them asked. Rin picked up her things and began writing.  
"This is Rin Hayashi," Hikaru said.  
"She's new to the school," Kaoru said.  
"And is friends with our errand boy," they said in unison.  
"He has a name you know? It's Haruhi," Rin said, lifting her head up.  
"We know," they said, not caring.

* * *

"Hey wait a minute, what is this?" Tamaki asked, holding a tin of coffee in his hands.  
"Just what it looks like, it's coffee," Haruhi said as he stood behind the couch.  
"I've never seen this brand before. Is this the one where it's already ground up?" Haruhi looked at him like he was a complete idiot.  
"What are you talking about? It's instant coffee."  
"It's instant?" the girls around them said, tilting their heads to the side.  
"Whoa, I've heard of this before. It's commoner's coffee! You just add hot water."  
"I didn't know there was such a thing," one of the girls said.  
"So it's true. Poor people don't even have enough free time to ground their own coffee beans," another said. Pretty much all the girls had circled around them.  
"Commoners are pretty smart," Kyoya said, adjusting his glasses.  
"One hundred grams for three hundred yen?" Hikaru asked.  
"That's a lot less than we normally pay," Kaoru said.  
"I'll go get something else," Haruhi said. "Excuse me for not buying expensive coffee." He had mumbled the last part.  
"No, I'll keep it," Tamaki said. Some of the girls gasped. "I'm gonna give it a try." Everyone around them gasped. "I will drink this coffee!" The guests and the hosts applauded in amazement. Haruhi rolled his eyes as Rin walked over to him.  
"I don't know how you can handle him Haruhi," she said.  
"I don't know how you handled him for six years."  
"Alright Haruhi, get over here and make some of this commoner's coffee," Tamaki called and the guests walked away.

* * *

"So he had this nightmare that made him bolt right out of bed," Hikaru said who was sitting next to Rin. She was busy writing her story to notice.  
"Hikaru! Don't tell them that story," Kaoru said crying. "I asked you not to tell anyone, why are you so mean to me?"  
"I'm sorry Kaoru. But you were so adorable when it happened that I had to tell them. I'm sorry." Hikaru had grabbed his brother's face. They were so close to kissing that it made Rin feel very uncomfortable to be anywhere near them. _What the hell are they doing? They are way to close to each other!_  
"I forgive you," Kaoru whispered. The girls around them squealed with delight, their faces flushed pure red. She rolled her eyes and stood up. She noticed Haruhi was over there, watching Mori-senpai walk in, carrying Honey-senpai on his back. She walked over there and stood next to Haruhi.

* * *

"Sorry, we were running late," Honey-senpai said, rubbing his eyes. The girls turned around and gasped with a smile on their faces.  
"Hey Honey! Hey Mori!" one of the girls said.  
"We were waiting for you guys. Hi!" another girl said. Mori-senpai lifted Honey-senpai off his back and sat him down on the couch.  
"I'm sorry, I was waiting for Takashi to finish his Kendo meeting and I feel asleep," he said. "And I'm still not completely awake." The girls squealed.  
"So, did you know that he's a third year student?" Rin asked and Haruhi turned around.  
"I wouldn't have believed you if you told me that this morning," Haruhi said, crossing his arms.  
"Honey-senpai may seem young and childish, but he's a prodigy," Kyoya said as he walked over. "And Mori-senpai's allure, is as strong and silent as ever."  
"What the hell did he just say?" Haruhi whispered and Rin shrugged her shoulders.  
"How the hell am I supposed to know?" she whispered back.

* * *

"Haru-chan! Rin-chan!" Honey-senpai called as he grabbed Haruhi's right arm and Rin's left arm and spun them around. "Hey Haru-chan, do you want to have some cake with me?" he asked as they stopped. Haruhi almost fell over, but luckily Rin caught him before he did.  
"Thanks, but I don't really like cake," he said, still dizzy from the nauseating spin.  
"Then how would you like to hold my bunny Usu-chan?"  
"Thanks, but I'm not into bunnies."  
"Are you saying you don't like Usu-chan?" He held out his bunny close to their faces. Haruhi blushed as he leaned forward.  
"I guess he is kinda cute, huh," he said.  
"Don't worry, I'll hold Usu-chan, Honey-senpai," Rin said smiling. Honey-senpai blushed at the two of them.

_The third light bulb has turned on_

"Take good care of him okay!" Honey-senpai yelled as he skipped away and jumped onto one of the guest's lap.  
"You'll notice that our club utilities each man's unique characteristics to cater to the desires of our guests," Kyoya said. "Just so you know, Tamaki is number one around here. He's the king. His request rate is 70%" They looked over to Tamaki who was chatting away at one of the guests. "And in order to pay off your eight million yen debt with us, you'll act us the host club's dog until you graduate," he continued smirking. "I'm sorry, I mean our errand boy. You can try to run away if you want too Haruhi, but my private police force employs over one hundred officers. By the way, do you have a passport?"  
"Huh?" Haruhi asked, trying to take everything in.  
"He means you won't be able to stay in Japan otherwise," Rin said. Haruhi turned his head.  
"How the hell did you know that?" he whispered and she sighed.  
"I'll tell you later," she whispered back and Haruhi nodded.  
"You're going to have to work hard to pay off that debt, my little nerd," Tamaki said as he breathed onto Haruhi's neck. He jumped into the air, holding his neck.  
"P-Please don't do that again," he stuttered.  
"You need a makeover or no girl's going to look twice at you."  
"Yeah well, I'm not trying to get girls to look at me."  
"Are you kidding me? That's the most important thing! You need to learn to be a gentleman and please the ladies, like me!"  
"I just don't it's all that important." Tamaki was taken aback. "Why should I care about appearances and lables anyway? I mean, all that really matters is what's on the inside right? I don't even understand why you even have a host club like this."  
"It's a cruel reality, isn't it?" Haruhi glared. "It's not often God creates a perfect person like moi! Beautiful both inside and out."  
"...Say what?" Rin and Haruhi asked.  
"I understand how you feel since not everyone is as blessed as I am, but you must console yourself otherwise, how would you go on living?" Tamaki asked. Rin and Haruhi both tuned him out as he ranted on and on about the things a gentleman should do, trying to teach him something.

* * *

"Ah, I got it! Obnoxious!" Haruhi said and Tamaki was shocked. He turned completely white and white into the corner, rose petals falling from the flowers in the vase.  
"Oh I'm sorry, Tamaki-senpai," he said nervously while the twins laughed, resting their arms on his head.  
"You're a hero alright," Hikaru said while Kaoru laughed. _But he is a pain in the neck._  
"I'm sorry senpai, but your lesson did strike a small chord with me," Haruhi said, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Really? It did? Let me teach you more, my friend," Tamaki said as he stood up, and did a pose, sparkles flying from his hand.  
"Well he got over that quick," Haruhi commented.  
"Yeah, he's bi-polar," Rin said and Haruhi nodded. _That makes a lot of sense.  
_"Uh, boss?" Kaoru asked.  
"Call me king!" Tamaki exclaimed, wiggling his fingers. Rin smiled, he loved being called that when he was younger.  
"You can teach him the basics of hosting," Kaoru said.  
"But he's not going to get very far with the ladies if he doesn't look the part," Hikaru said. "He's not exactly host club material but, maybe if we took off his glasses." Hikaru walked in front of Haruhi and pulled his glasses off. Both Kaoru and Hikaru stood there in shock at what they saw.  
"Hey! I need those! I had contacts but I lost them on the first day of school!" Haruhi said as he waved his arms around, trying to see. Tamaki then pushed the twins aside and smirked, clicking his fingers together.  
"Hikaru! Kaoru!" he called and they nodded, grabbing Haruhi by his arms and carrying him into the changing room.  
"Kyoya! My hairstylist!" Kyoya nodded as he pulled out his phone and started calling the number.  
"Mori! I need you to go down to the eye doctor and get him some contact lenses!" Mori-senpai nodded as he ran out the door.  
"What about me Tama-chan? Honey-senpai asked, his eyes twinkling.  
"Honey-senpai! You...got have some cake."  
"It's just us Usu-chan. Everyone else said they were too busy." He pouted as he sat down gloomily with his bunny. His face lit up though when he saw Rin take a slice of cake and place it on a fine china plate. She smiled as she sat down next to him, grabbing a fork.  
"I'll keep you company Honey-senpai," she said as she took a bite of the strawberry flavoured cake.  
"Okay!" he said happily as he grabbed his bunny and hugged it tight, having a bite of cake.

"FINE! I'LL CHANGE! BUT YOU TWO HAVE TO GET OUT!" they heard Haruhi scream from inside the changing room. The twins then flew out of the room. They looked at each other for a second with a confused look on their face. _Huh?_ they both thought.

_The fourth and fifth light bulbs have turned on_

"Uh, Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi said from behind the curtain.  
"Aren't you done changing yet?" The curtain opened and they saw Haruhi. His hair was neatly styled, he had contacts and he wore the male uniform.  
"Are you sure it's okay for me to wear this uniform?" he asked casually.  
"You look so cute!" Tamaki said blushing. "Almost as cute as Rin-chan!" Rin rolled her eyes at that.  
"Haru-chan, you look so cute!" Honey-senpai said and Mori-senpai and Rin nodded.  
"If we knew that's how you really looked," Hikaru started.  
"We would have helped you out sooner," Kaoru finished.  
"Who knows, maybe he'll draw in some customers," Kyoya said.  
"You know, that's just what I was thinking," Tamaki said and Rin scoffed. "Our errand boy is moving up the ranks. Starting today, you're an official member of the Host Club." He pointed at Haruhi, getting him off guard. "I will personally train you to be a first-rate host. If you can get one hundred customers to request you, we will completely forget about your eight million yen debt."  
"A host?!" Haruhi asked and Tamaki nodded with a smirk on his face.  
"Now Rin-chan, you can be our waitress." Rin sharply turned her head.  
"Wait, why?" she asked. He smirked.  
"It would be the perfect way for us to reconnect with each other," he said. "Not only as friends, but as father and daughter!"  
"FATHER AND DAUGHTER!?"

* * *

Rin took the bag that was handed to her. She didn't know what was inside; all she knew was that it was her new uniform. She walked to the bathroom and opened it. She glanced at the uniform inside and hated it immediately. She put on the uniform and looked at herself in the mirror. Thanks to Tamaki, she was wearing the typical short black dress with a white apron over the top. She had long white socks on and black buckled shoes. Her hair was tied with a black ribbon, holding her high ponytail. She sighed, walking out of the room and towards the host club. As she passed her classmates, the boys stared at her and whispered to their friends. The girls were giving her dirty looks, probably spreading rumours about her, which she was already used too anyway.  
She walked into the host club, catching the attention of the guests and the hosts. She growled as she saw Tamaki wink from the table. A red haired girl sitting next to him glared at her. "Really Tamaki?" she asked as she walked over to him, her hands on her hips.  
"Sorry, it's the only one I could find," he said. "I'm sure I saw more appropriate ones though. But now, people can see how cute my daughter is!" He blushed.  
"Yeah, in a skimpy maid outfit."  
"Ahem," the red haired girl said and Tamaki turned around.  
"Oh, I'm sorry princess," he said and Rin walked away. She walked into the kitchen to collect the food and drinks. She grabbed a plate, put them on and walked out.

* * *

"So tell me Haruhi, do you have any hobbies? What do you like to do?" a female guest asked him. He had now officially started working.  
"I'm curious, what kind of products do you use on your skin?"  
"Yeah, it's so pretty," another two said. His mouth twitched again. He couldn't control it . _I don't want to do this anymore. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do!  
_"So why did you join the host club Haruhi?" all three of them said while making an obnoxious laugh. _All I have to do is get one hundred customers to request me and they'll forget about my eight million yen debt...I know just the story...  
_"...I see," one of the girls said with a saddened look on his face.  
"Your mother was sick and passed away ten years ago. Who does the chores around the house?" Tamaki and Rin were both intrigued by the story.  
"Oh, I do them myself," Haruhi said. "My mother taught me; she was an amazing cook. When she went to the hospital, she left me all kinds of great recipes." The guests were close to tears. "It was fun to create each dish, especially when they turned out well." Tamaki was blushing as he peeked over the couch. "It made me happy to see my dad enjoy it. I had a hard childhood, but my dad and I have managed to make it out okay."  
"So uh-"  
"-Would it be okay if tomorrow-"  
"-We request to sit with you again?" the guests said.  
"Yeah, I'd really appreciate that ladies," Haruhi said smiling.

"Why is he so popular?" Tamaki asked.  
"He's a natural," Kyoya said.  
"No training need," the twins finished.  
"Who would have guessed?" Rin said and the others nodded.

* * *

"Have you forgotten about me?" the red haired girl asked, smirking. Rin rolled her eyes as she placed some food and drinks down onto the table.  
"Oh no, I'm sorry Princess," Tamaki said. "I'm just concerned about our newest host."  
"Well that's obvious Tamaki," she said arrogantly. "You've sure been keeping an eye on him."  
"This is his first day on the job, so I can understand why he would be paying so much attention to him," Rin said.  
"Yes, I have too. I'm training him to be a gentleman, like me," Tamaki said as he clicked his fingers. "Haruhi, come here for a minute." Haruhi then walked over. "I'd like you to meet someone. This is my regular guest Princess Ayanokoji." He gestured to the red haired girl next to him. She had an arrogant smile on her face.  
"Miss it's a pleasure to meet you," Haruhi said putting on a fake smile. Rin nodded as she bowed.  
"Yes, it's very nice to meet you Princess," she said smiling. Tamaki then turned completely red and spun Haruhi around.  
"THAT WAS SO CUTE! THAT AERO BASHFUL HOST WAS GOOD! SUPER GOOD, AMAZINGLY GOOD!" Tamaki squealed as Haruhi waved his arms around.  
"MORI-SENPAI! HELP ME!" Haruhi screamed. Mori-senpai rushed over and grabbed him. Tamaki stood in shock.

_The sixth light bulb has turned on_

"Mori-senpai, you really didn't have go that far," Tamaki said. "C'mon little one, let daddy give you a big hug."  
"I already got a dad, I don't need another one," Haruhi said.  
"Excuse me miss, would you like some tea?" Rin asked Ayanokoji polietly with a smile but she just glared.  
"No thank you, I think I've lost my appetite," she said moving a piece of cake away from her and towards Rin.  
"Are you sure? Well okay then," she said. "If you need anything, just call for me." She smiled as she picked up the tray and walked away. Ayanokoji watched her.  
"So Tamaki, who's that girl working as your maid?" she asked.  
"Oh, she's Rin Hayashi. She's my childhood friend. We haven't seen each other in years so I thought it would be good to reconnect with each other."  
"Oh really? How interesting."

* * *

"Hey Rin-san, have you seen my bag?" Haruhi asked.  
"No, but have you seen mine by any chance?" Rin asked. "I swear we both left our bags in the club room." She looked outside the window and gasped. Haruhi turned around worried. "Haruhi! I found something." Haruhi than ran over and gasped.  
"Are you kidding me? Which one of ours is that?"  
"I have no idea, but where is the other one then?" Haruhi started running through the halls, trying to his best to reach the bag before everything inside it sunk to the bottom. Rin walked casually behind him, knowing that it wasn't her bag. She didn't want Haruhi to worry about it though. She noticed that Haruhi had stopped.  
"Oh it's you again," Ayanokoji said smirking, "I bet you love Tamaki making you over and fawning over you, Haruhi. It's useless though, you'll always be a second class citizen." She ran past her and Rin without acknowledging her. Rin walked to Haruhi and saw that he was still in shock.  
"What the hell was that about?" she asked.  
"Never mind, let's hurry up," he said before he started to run.

* * *

"You alright Haruhi?" Rin asked as she took off her shoes and socks. "You've been awfully quite since she talked to you." She stepped into the pond and Haruhi sighed.  
"I'm fine," he said before rolling up his sleeves and pants and stepping into the water. They both started searching, Rin found some books from his bag and Haruhi pulled out the bag. Rin sighed looking around, wondering where her bag went. She then smirked as she saw Tamaki walking towards them.  
"Uh, I should get looking for my bag," Rin said. "Sorry, but who knows what happened to it. I'll see you later." She walked towards Tamaki, holding her shoes.  
"Rin, why are your shoes wet?" he asked.  
"Oh, I was with Haruhi over there. He needs help," she said before winking. He lifted an eyebrow as she walked away smiling.

* * *

"Hey commoner!" Tamaki called. "You've got some nerve skipping out on the club like that." Haruhi looked up and saw Tamaki standing at the edge of the pond next to his bag. "Why is your bag all wet?" he asked and Haruhi flinched.  
"Uh, it's no big deal, I got it," Haruhi said as he quickly returned to searching for his wallet. _I just can't find my food money. _Tamaki sighed as he rolled up his pants and his blazer and stepped into the pond. Haruhi stood searching and turned around. _What the hell is he doing? _"Hey, you don't have to do that! You'll get wet."  
"A little water never hurt anyone," Tamaki said. "Besides, people are always telling me that I'm dripping with good looks." Haruhi then gasped as he saw something in Tamaki's hand. "Hang on a second. Is this what you're looking for?" he asked as he winked. "What's the matter, you're staring off into space. You're not falling for me are you?" he asked as he moved the wallet.  
"No way!" Haruhi quickly said, grabbing the wallet.  
"How did your bag end up in the pond anyway?"  
"Well uh, I guess I accidentally dropped it out the window at some point," Haruhi said but Tamaki didn't buy it. "Oh that reminds me, Rin hasn't found her bag yet," he said as he walked out of the pond and grabbed his things.  
"Rin's bag is missing?" Tamaki asked and he nodded.  
"We need to help her find it!"

* * *

_Where the hell is my bag?_ She searched through the entire host club but found it nowhere. She walked into the kitchen and gasped. The floor, the benches and the walls were completely covered in flour. She saw a note on the table and her bag shoved inside a bowl. She took out her bag and chucked into the sink, the only thing that wasn't covered with flour. '_Hope you like your present new girl. Next time, don't try and get to close to Tamaki. Learn your place, servant girl.' _She groaned as she grabbed a tea towel and started cleaning her bag. She made sure to get every bit of flour off of her books and stories that she had written. _This is going to take me hours. What did I ever do to her? She's just a jealous-_  
"What the hell happened in here?" a voice asked. She turned around and saw one of the twins.  
"Read the note," she commented as she continued to clean. He picked it up and growled under his breath.  
"Why would someone do something like this?" he asked. He scrunched the piece of paper up and chucked it across the room.  
"Why the hell are you asking me?" _She's just jealous of me._ She sighed as she chucked her tea towel across the room. She sat down on the small clean spot on the floor, her arms wrapped around her knees. _I thought this would all over. Of course not._  
"You alright?" he asked and she shook her head.  
"No, because some jealous girl is targeting me and Haruhi for no freaking reason. I really hate females," she said and he laughed.  
"Aren't you female though?" he asked and she glared.  
"Yes genius, I meant girls that think they can do whatever the hell they want and that nothing bad will happen to them."  
"You're more upset that you have to clean this up by yourself, aren't you?" he asked smirking and she blushed before nodding. "Is that all? Don't worry, I'll help. I've got to wait for my brother to finish his studies anyway." He grabbed the tea towel off the ground and started washing the benches.  
"Thanks Hikaru," she said and he turned around.  
"H-How did you know it was me?" She smirked as she placed her finger to her head. He raised an eyebrow and she laughed.  
"Woman's intuition," she said and he smirked. He chucked the other tea towel into her face, causing her to laugh. She lightly smacked him over the head with the towel before walking to the bench and cleaning it. _That girl is going to pay._

* * *

"Hey Rin! Did you find your bag?" Haruhi asked and Rin nodded as she turned around and faced Haruhi.  
"Yeah in the kitchen," she said and Haruhi gasped.  
"What the hell happened to you? Why is your uniform covered in flour?" Haruhi said as Tamaki walked over. He gasped as he saw Hikaru and Kaoru walk past as well.  
"Rin, Hikaru. Why are you covered in flour?" he asked.  
"Uh, the kitchen was covered in flour," Hikaru said and Kaoru groaned. He knew that he was going to be washing up tonight.  
"Why was the kitchen covered in flour?" Kaoru asked.  
"Because someone is out to get me," Rin said.  
"Do you think?" Haruhi whispered to Rin and she nodded.  
"It was defiantly done by the same girl," Rin whispered. The two left to go to the bathroom to dry off their things.

* * *

"Oh really, that must have been terrible," Ayanokoji said smugly. "I can't imagine what I would do if my bag fell into the pond. And you actually made Tamaki search that dirty old pond with you, how astonishing!" Rin glared from across the twin's table, the guests staring at her in confusion. "You do realise that he's a blue blood not a commoner, right? The only reason he's paying attention to you is because he's trying to turn you into a gentlemen. And he's only paying attention to Rin because all the guys like looking up her short skirt. Don't start think he cares about you or her cause he's doubting on you." Haruhi gasped but kept his straight face.  
"Rin was right, you're jealous of us," Haruhi said. Rin ran forward and moved right in front of Haruhi. Ayanokoji stood up and lunged for them but she pushed Rin to the side while Haruhi fell on top of Ayanokoji by accident. She and Rin screamed as the table turned over, the tea cups smashed on the ground and the tea went all over the floor. Haruhi was in complete shock.  
"NO HARUHI! LEAVE ME ALONE! HE AND THAT GIRL JUST ATTACKED ME! SOMEONE DO SOMETHING, TEACH THESE TWO BRATS A LESSON!" she screamed right before water was tipped onto the three. "Why did you do that?" Tamaki gave her his hand and pulled her up. Mori-senpai held out his hand to Rin and she grabbed it, thanking him as he nodded. "Do something Tamaki, Haruhi and Rin just assaulted me," Ayanokoji said, trying to act as innocent as she could.  
"I'm disappointed in you. You through Haruhi's bag into the pond and covered Rin's bag in flour and the kitchen, didn't you?" Tamaki asked and Haruhi gasped.  
"Y-You don't know that," Ayanokoji said. "Do you have any proof that I did?" Rin rolled her eyes with disgust.  
"You know you're a beautiful girl, but you're not classy enough to be our guest. If there's one thing I know, Haruhi is not that kind of a man. Rin would never do something shallow like that," Tamaki said and Ayanokoji started to sob.  
"W-Why Tamaki, YOU IDIOT!" she screamed as she ran out of the room, bawling her blue eyes out.

"Drama queen much," Rin mumbled.  
"Now, how am I going to punish you since this is your fault after all?" Tamaki asked. "Your quota is now one thousand."  
"…One thousand…?" Haruhi stuttered as he sat on the floor.  
"I've got high expectations for you my little rookie," Tamaki said as he helped Haruhi back to his feet.  
"This is the only spare uniform we've got," Kyoya said holding a bag. "Sorry, it's better than a wet one right?" He handed Haruhi the bag and he looked inside it.  
"Thanks you guys I'm gonna go change," Haruhi said as he walked to the changing room.  
"Here's something for you too Rin," he said and she nodded. She grabbed the bag and walked into the second changing room and sighed.

* * *

"Haruhi, here ya go! I brought you some towels," Tamaki said as he walked into Haruhi's change room. He had his shirt hanging off his arms and a pink singlet on underneath. Tamaki stood there in shock for a minute before shutting the curtain.

_The seventh light bulb has turned on._

"Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.  
"Yeah?" Haruhi said from behind the curtain.  
"So, you're a girl?" Tamaki asked.  
"Biologically speaking, yeah," Haruhi said as she drew back the curtain to revel herself wearing the girl's uniform. Tamaki then moved his hands through his hair and made really annoying and spastic noises. _Someone needs to take care of that. _"Listen senpai, I don't really care whether you guys recognise me as a boy or a girl," Haruhi said, fixing the bow on her collar. "In my opinion, it's more important for a person to be recognised for who they are rather than what sex they are."  
"Well, isn't this an interesting development," Kyoya said.  
"Oh yeah," the twins said as Honey and Mori-senpai nodded.  
"You know senpai, I thought you were pretty cool earlier," she said smiling. Tamaki gasped as his face turned completely red.  
"Now I could be wrong, but I think we may be witnessing the beginning of some love here," Kyoya said smirking, looking at the camera. Rin drew the curtain back and saw everyone staring at Haruhi. She laughed and everyone turned around.  
"Took you long enough," she said smirking and Tamaki went even redder; if possible; and hid his face behind his hand.  
"Wow Rin-chan! You look so cute!" Honey-senpai said. She had on a black and white checkered cap with her hair out. She had white and black long fingerless gloves with a black and white long sleeved shirt. She also wore a black and white plaided skirt with long black and white lace up boots.  
"Thank you," she said smiling as she walked over to Haruhi.  
"Wow, she looks so cute!"  
"I know, I wish she didn't have to wear the stupid uniform."  
"Yeah, she needs to cosplay more!" Kyoya glared as he saw boys peeking through the door. He walked over and opened it, the three men falling onto the ground.  
"Can we help you gentlemen?" he asked annoyed. The boys looked at each other with blush on their cheeks.  
"Uh, w-we just wanted to see her," one of them said and the others nodded. Kyoya then smirked and walked away.  
"What do you have in mind Kyoya?" Tamaki asked.  
"Those men over there are here to see Miss Hayashi," he said. "If they are so interested, they wouldn't mind paying us to see her now would they?" Tamaki nodded.  
"That is a good idea," he said. "From now on the host club will be co-ed. Rin, you're now an official member of the host club."  
"Excuse me?" she asked with her hands on her hips.  
"You three men can see her tomorrow at the host club. Tell your friends too," Tamaki said. The boys nodded and ran off with a smile on their faces.  
"Being in the host club and getting fused over by a bunch of girls may not be that bad. I wonder how I'll pull it off. I got it, I'll just call everyone dude and bro now."  
"I better be getting paid for this," Rin sighed.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed my first ever story! If you do enjoy, stick around because there will be more coming out. But keep in mind, these do take a little while to write because of how I write it and how much content I put in. Anyway, tell me what you think. ~Kaylee


	2. The Job of a Highschool Host!

Rin packed up her books and chucked them in her bag. She placed her bag over her shoulder and stood up. She grabbed her notepad and a pen and started walking. She jotted some ideas down as she walked through the hallways. She had her headphones in as she stopped in front of the third music room. _What kind of stupid costume am I going to wear today_? She chucked the rest of her things in her bag along with her headphones and opened the pink doors. She saw palm trees and animals around the entire room. It looked a tropical resort from Hawaii or some other country like that. _What the hell?_ Rin looked around the room and then saw six shirtless guys standing in the middle of room. "Rin! You're here!" Tamaki called in a very cheery mood. "Can you come over here for a minute?" Rin groaned as she walked over to him; he was jumping with joy.  
"Why are you guys even dressed up like that?" she asked. Kyoya smirked, looking as smug as ever.  
"It's the theme for today, couldn't you tell?" he asked.  
"Yeah I did genius, I'm not stupid," she answered back, rolling her eyes as they both shared a glare. "Let me guess, I have to wear some stupid costume too?" She already knew the answer as she saw the twins smirk.  
"Here it is!" the twins proclaimed as they held it up. It was a short wavy dress with silver heels. The top of the dress was white and the bottom half was light blue. She sighed as she grabbed them both and walked into the change room. She walked out of the change room and sighed. She noticed that everyone in the room was for some reason quiet and she heard footsteps. She saw Tamaki motioning for her to walk over and she did; the seven got into position. The door opened and a bright light shone through the crack in the door, red rose petals blowing through the door, almost hitting the person behind it.  
"Welcome," they all chorused; Rin found it creepy and weird. It turned out to be the eighth member of the host club, Haruhi Fujioka.

"You finally made it Haruhi, you're so late," the twins said sort of annoyed and Rin nodded.  
"I could be wrong here but my calendar says it's still early spring," she said as she pulled out her mini calendar.  
"Huddling under a katasu table is nonsense. And besides, the heating system we have here is…the best!" Tamaki said as he posed with his designer fan.  
"Do you have a problem with the way we run our club Haruhi?" Kyouya asked. "Be careful what you say, you owe us eight million yen, remember?"  
"Gentlemen don't bundle up in bulky clothing," Tamaki said. "It may be chilly early spring out there in the real world, but here at the club we want to surprise our chilly little kittens with a warm tropical paradise. Oh yes, we've turned this place into Nirvana. A balmy tropical island of everlasting summer!" He rested his arm on Haruhi's shoulder as she groaned.  
"That's funny cause I feel a massive chill right now," Haruhi said.  
"Oh don't worry about that, it's just Tamaki's speech going cold," Rin said smiling. Tamaki went into the corner and sulked. Men were sitting down at Rin's table, waiting for her to come and entertain them. She walked over to them and smiled as they all blushed. "Nice to see you too," Rin giggled as she sat down. "So, how's your day been so far? Anything interesting?" One of the more cocky and arrogant boys smirked as he leaned forward, the gap between them decreasing.  
"Nothing yet, but the day hasn't finished yet," he said.  
"Yeah, it hasn't," she replied as she leaned backwards. He leaned forward again and then a shoulder went to his arm.  
"Hey, leave her alone," one of the boys said.  
"It's obvious that she doesn't want you that close so back off." The boy rolled his eyes as he leaned backwards and walked out of the room. Rin sighed full of relief.  
"Thank you guys, I was worried for a second there," she said.  
"Anything for you Rin-chan!" they chorused and Rin laughed.  
"You guys are too cute!" The boys blushed pure red making her laugh even more. She heard footsteps walk behind her and she sighed.  
"Miss Hayashi, it's your turn to serve the guests."

_God dammit! Now someone is going to have a fit at me for losing a customer! I hate being a host sometimes. Haruhi looks as bored as ever. Maybe she knows why everyone is acting so strangely today._ Rin walked over to Haruhi and grabbed a drink off of her tray.  
"What's up with you?" she asked as Rin slurped her drink.  
"Some guy just tried to hit on me and he walked out, meaning I lost a customer. Kyoya is going to kill me," Rin said. Haruhi nodded. The same thing had happened to her once and it did not end pretty. Luckily Tamaki came in and rescued her, though she still doesn't like to admit it. Kyouya had told Rin's guests to come back in half an hour and they nodded as they headed out. "Tamaki's table needs cleaning," Rin said as she placed the empty glass onto the tray and grabbed her own. She walked over to their table, Haruhi following closely behind.  
"What hopelessness," Tamaki said. "Even with my lustrous skin shining like brilliant ivory, exposed by my Balinese king outfit, I am no more than a slave before my goddess." He got up close and personal with one of the girls and she blushed. "I'll kneel before you and swear my loyalty."  
"Tamaki," she whispered breathlessly.  
"Lucky," the other girl said jealous.  
"Oh wow," the last girl sighed dreamily.  
"Oh yes, I almost forgot to tell you ladies," Tamaki started. "Next week the Ouran Host Club is sponsoring a party."  
"We're throwing a party?" Haruhi asked and Rin nodded.  
"Yeah, didn't you hear? Tamaki's been talking about it so much I would have thought you would have least heard something," she said and Haruhi shrugged.  
"I kind of just tune him out most of the time."

"What kind of party is it going to be?" one of the girls from the twin's table asked. "Is it going to be formal?"  
"Yes, in fact we've rented the school's largest hall," Hikaru said.  
"Yes, it's the perfect place for dancing," Kaoru finished.  
"But I really wanted to spend some alone time with you, Kaoru."  
"Oh Hikaru, I know what you mean." The girls squealed blushing.  
"What the hell is with the girls today?" Rin asked.  
"Yeah, they seem to be worked up more than usual," Haruhi said.  
"Even the guys were affected. What is going on?"  
"Showing some skin is popular with the ladies," Kyoya said.  
"So, did you come up with this tropical paradise idea?" Rin asked. Kyoya started writing things down in his black book.  
"I have no decision making authority," he replied. "All the club's policies have been laid out by the club's king Tamaki. But, I guess there's no harm in admitting to casually slipping a Bali photobook in his desk." He smirked, adjusting his glasses.

"Ta-da!" Honey-senpai yelled out, wearing a red flower necklace.  
"Aw! You're so cute Honey," his guests chorused.  
"Hi ladies, I love these Balinese flowers," he said. "We had them flown in!" He noticed Mori-senpai walk by, holding a pineapple. He jumped onto him, climbing up to his neck before chucking a red flower necklace around his neck. "There, we match!"

"Ah Haruhi? Aren't you going to wear a tropical outfit like the other boys and Rin-san?" one of her guests asked as Rin served them the tropical drinks. Haruhi started to look flustered.  
"Yeah I'd like to see that. Rin-san, you look so cute!" the second girl said blushing and Rin nodded smiling.  
"Thank you, but he couldn't do that. He loves seasons too much," Rin said as she winked at Haruhi who nodded, catching on.  
"What do you mean Rin-san?" the third girl asked.  
"I just don't think it's appropriate to wear anything but early spring attire in early spring, ya know?" Haruhi asked flustered.

_"But we have one ready for you Haruhi! I think you'll like it," Tamaki said. "You and I are a pair!"  
"No thanks, get Rin-san to wear it," Haruhi commented.  
"Hell no!" Rin yelled as she pushed him away._

"Wow, you're really faithful to the different seasons aren't you?"  
"I think that's great! I hope we're lucky enough that the cherry blossoms are in full bloom on the night of the dance."  
"The two of us dancing among the cherry blossoms. It's so dreamy!" the girls said dreamily.  
"You really think so?" Haruhi asked. "You know ladies, I think it's cute the way you dream like that," he said and the girls blushed.  
"Excuse me miss, do you work here?" a girl asked and Rin turned around. She nodded before placing her tray down.  
"Yes, is there anything you would like?" she asked. The girl nodded, her smile annoying Rin for some reason.  
"Is it time for the hosts to switch clients?" Rin looked up at the clock above the front door. _That wasn't there before, how the hell?_  
"Haruhi, it's time to switch. There's a girl waiting here for you!"  
"I'm sorry, you must be my next appointment, Miss…?"  
"Kanako, Kanako Kasugazaki," she said. "You're even cuter than I expected. I've decided that from now on, you're going to be my new favourite host." She lifted Haruhi's chin gently and stared into her eyes. Tamaki gasped dramatically from across the room.

* * *

Tamaki was sitting on the other side of the room, staring out the window blankly. He was slurping ramen out of a cup. He seemed to be depressed about something, a grey mist surrounding him. "Tamaki! Shut up over there before I take it off you!" Rin called.  
"I can't help it!" he yelled back dramatically, continuing to slurp.  
"Why don't you stop eating that commoner's ramen and come over here and help us with the party planning," Hikaru said.  
"Does it really bother you that Princess Kasugazaki has taken a liking to Haruhi?" Kaoru asked as Haruhi rolled her eyes.  
"He shouldn't be surprised. She's had the illness for a while now, hasn't she?" Kyoya commented as he typed away on his laptop.  
"Illness?" Haruhi asked and he nodded.  
"Wait, what kind of illness are we talking about here?" Rin asked.  
"She's got the host hopping disease," Hikaru said.  
"A.K.A 'The Never The Same Boy Twice Disease'," Kaoru said.  
"Usually our customers choose a favourite host and then see them regularly," Kyoya said. "Princess Kanako tends to change her favourites on a regular basis."  
"That's right, cause before she chose you she was with Tama-chan!" Honey-senpai said as he jumped over to Haruhi.  
"Is he jealous or something?" Rin asked.  
"Looks that way," Haruhi sighed.  
"SHUT UP! I COULDN'T CARE LESS!" Tamaki screamed. "I'm running out of patience. HARUHI, IT'S TIME YOU STARTED DRESSING LIKE A GIRL! JUST LIKE RIN DOES!" Haruhi looked down at Rin's clothing. She had a red platted skirt, black stockings, long black boots, a red and black striped jumper and her hair was in low pigtails. _There is no way I'm wearing that._ "I don't understand how you can be so popular with the ladies when you yourself are a lady. No one in the entire school knows the truth except for those of us here," he continued.  
"Yeah, she got herself out of gym class because of the large amount of students," Rin said. "What was that about my clothing?"  
He didn't answer as he pulled out a giant chest from out of nowhere and started rummaging through it.  
"That's enough Haruhi! Now you listen to daddy," he said. He pulled out a giant picture frame with a picture of Haruhi with long hair.  
"Daddy wants you to back to the way you used to be-"  
"-Don't go blowing up my photos without asking me first!"  
"The more I look at it the more amazed I am," Hikaru said. "How could this, go to that?" Everyone looked at the picture that was now hanging on the wall…somehow… "Be a bit nicer," Rin whispered as he rolled his eyes, smirking. He knew he wasn't going to be doing that anytime soon.  
"The day before school started, one of the kids in my neighbourhood got some gum in my hair," Haruhi said. "It's a real pain to get gum out of long hair so I decided to cut it all off. I didn't care if I looked like a dude ya know."  
"Never would have guessed that," Rin mumbled smirking.  
"And you tell me to be nice," Hikaru whispered smirking. She rolled her eyes as she playfully punched him in the arm.  
"A GIRL SHOULD NEVER REFER TO HERSELF AS A DUDE!" Tamaki screamed. "MOMMA! HARUHI'S USING THOSE DIRTY POOR WORDS AGAIN!" Tamaki screamed as he fell to his knees, crying dramatically into a tissue.  
"Oh get over it Drama King!" Rin said as she smacked him lightly.  
"I'm sorry but who's momma?" Kaoru asked.  
"Based on club position I assume it's me," Kyoya sighed.  
"Look, I don't see what you're crying about. Working as a host, I can pay back more of my debt. It'll never happen if I'm just an errand boy," Haruhi said.  
"Hate to change the subject but do you have formal dance experience, you'll need it at the party," Hikaru asked and Rin and Haruhi popped their heads up.  
"Uh no, but the party doesn't have anything to do with my quota right? I'm not interested in going to events so if I could be excused," Haruhi asked nervously. Tamaki's eyes started to glint yellow as he thought of an idea, Haruhi already hating it.  
"Defiantly not, a refined gentlemen must know how to dance," Tamaki said. "If you want to live the life of a host that badly, you'll have to show us how far you're willing to go Haruhi. I order you to master dancing the waltz in one week and you'll demonstrate it for us at the party. Or I'll tell the entire school that you're a girl! And knock you back down to errand boy!" He pointed at Haruhi and he gasped in shock. "Rin, you're going to become a guest for the party since males won't be interested in a dance so, you must learn how to dance the waltz as well as you'll be dancing with us."  
"How do you know? Maybe I already know how to dance."  
"You're face gives it away," the twins commented and Rin sighed.  
"Fine, but who would actually take their time to teach me?"  
"And who the hell am I going to find to teach me?" Haruhi asked.

* * *

"Quick, quick, slow. Quick, quick, slow," Kanako said as she and Haruhi danced around the room together. "Good work Haruhi! Now on the slow you should bring your feet together. Remember, the gentlemen always leads, and make sure to look at the lady you're dancing with." She hid a laugh as Haruhi sighed.  
"Got it," Haruhi said right before she screamed as they both fell to the ground, Haruhi lying almost on top of Kanako. "I'm so sorry Miss Kasugazaki." Kanako wrapped her arms around Haruhi's neck and pulled her closer to her.  
"It's okay Haruhi," she said making Haruhi flustered.  
"Uh, can I help you up?" she asked nervously.

"Why so gloomy boss?" the twins asked as they saw Tamaki sitting on the windowsill; looking depressed; again.  
"I bet he wanted to be the one Haruhi dances with," Hikaru said.  
"I think you're right, but he's far too tall to stand in as a woman," Kaoru said making Tamaki even more depressed.  
"Guys, can one of you teach me the waltz?" Rin asked as she walked over to them. "Everyone else is too busy."  
"Why not ask Tamaki?" they asked and Tamaki stood up.  
"Sorry Tamaki. I need someone similar to my height to practise with," she said and he went back to the corner. She sighed as she walked over to him and patted him on the back. "How about I make it up to you by saving you the first dance?" He turned around with a big goofy grin on his face.  
"Well then, I guess it's alright to practise with one of them then." The twin's looked at each other before shrugging. She was going to have to pick between the two.  
"Hikaru, how about you dance with her?" Kaoru asked.  
"Why me? Why can't you do it?" Hikaru asked annoyed.  
"Because, a brother knows what's best for his twin." Hikaru was confused but didn't say anything to argue. _What the hell does that even mean?_ When Rin came back over, Kaoru sat down on the couch and pressed the play button on the stereo. Hikaru turned around and glared. Kaoru gave him an evil wave smirking.  
"Uh, is this a volunteer?" Rin asked smirking and he groaned.  
"It's whatever you want it to be," he said back.  
"Let's just get this over with." The two tried to dance. Rin was stuffing up the moves from time to time and laughing which confused him.  
"What's so funny?" he asked as he looked up. She stopped dancing to point.  
"Look at Kaoru's face," she said and he turned around. Kaoru was smirking and making stupid kissy faces. Hikaru growled.  
"Ignore him, just focus on this," he said as Rin tried not to laugh.

"There we go, happy now that I taught you?" he asked as she sat down on the couch. She groaned as the music finally stopped.  
"Not like I had much of a choice. Otherwise I would not have bothered with any of this," she said and he nodded. He hated dancing, though he'd never tell Tamaki. "What kind of blackmail did he have on you?"  
"I wouldn't consider it blackmail, but it involves someone here."  
"You mean you met two of the host club members before now?"  
"Yeah, Tamaki and Kyoya," she said, her smile disappearing. "We used to date, then he dumped me because my family ran out of money." Hikaru grew angry but he didn't know why. He stayed silent though, indicating for her to continue. "But that doesn't matter now, I've gotten over it. I know that I deserve better than that," she said smiling giving him an idea.  
"And now look what he's missing out on," he said smirking.  
"And what would that be?"  
"A beautiful hostess," he said smirking and she blushed.  
"S-Shut up Hikaru," she stuttered, he laughed making her go redder. She then smiled as she playfully punched him in the arm and he pushed her back. Kaoru smiled from across the room. _Even though Hikaru is as oblivious as sheep going to the slaughter he's going to realise that he'll want to spend the rest of his life with that special someone, and then, I don't know what I'll do.  
_"Thank you so much for allowing me to practise with you, I really appreciate it," Haruhi said as Kanako sat down at a table.  
"Oh no problem," Kanako said. "I heard that you're not seeing any customers today so you could practise dancing. I'm glad I got to spend this time alone with you." She looked down at the tea cup in front of her and smiled. "Oh my, this is a new tea set isn't it? It's Ginori," she said as she picked up the green tea cup.  
"You have a keen eye mademoiselle," Kyoya said. "In fact, we've received them yesterday. We decided that it was about time for the club to advance tea sets." Kanako smiled, staring at the cup.  
"I see, what a pretty colour. Lovely," she whispered to herself.  
"You must be really into…tea cups," Rin said from the couch.  
"Uh, not really, no, of course I'm not," Kanako said nervously. "Whatever would give you that idea?" she asked, her grip tightening on the tea cup.  
_It's obvious she knows a lot about it. Why would she lie?_ Haruhi thought and Rin sighed. _So obvious._

"Hello, I'm here with the new tea cups you ordered," a man said as he walked through the door, Kanako gasped.  
"Ah, thank you very much," Kyoya said. "Every item you've chosen for us has been extremely popular with the ladies. I'm quite impressed."  
"Who the hell is that?" Rin whispered.  
"Tohru Suzushima. He delivers our tea-sets," Hikaru whispered back and she nodded. _How come I haven't seen him?_  
"So do you sell tea sets?" Haruhi asked as she walked over.  
"No, I'm just a regular student. Can't you tell by the uniform?"  
"Oh Haruhi, you're so funny," Kanako said as she faked a laugh. "I can't blame you for not knowing, after all, he doesn't look like the heir to a first class company." She turned around to see him.  
"First class company?" Rin and Haruhi asked.  
"His family's business; 'The Suzushima Trading Company'; deals primarily in the importing of tableware. They currently have the top market share in the country."  
"Wow," Rin whispered under her breath.  
"Impressive huh?" Hikaru whispered and she nodded.  
"So whenever something exceptional comes in, we've asked them to send it our way. He has a great eye for fine china. Don't you Suzushima?" Kyoya asked smirking. He seems distracted.  
"Y-You think? I've still got a lot to learn but, thank you."  
"Aren't you leaving next month to study aboard in England?"  
"Yes, I am…Well, I better go now," Tohru said sadly before walking out the door, Kanako seemed to look sadder as well.  
"So, are you enjoying the host club?" Tamaki asked Kanako.  
"I get the feeling you and that guy are kinda close," Haruhi said.  
"D-Don't be ridiculous! W-We hardly know each other," Kanako said nervously. "W-What makes you say that Haruhi? Now if you'll excuse me, take care." She ran out.  
"Haru-chan! Guess what? They do know each other! Suzushima is Kasugazaki's fiancé," Honey-senpai said as he jumped onto Haruhi's back, giving her a heart attack. "Kyoya, how long have you known about this?" Tamaki asked.  
"About the two of them engaged?" he asked. "Well, as you know I conduct general searches on all of our customers. The two of them were childhood friends. It seems their engagement was arranged by their parents. I didn't think the information would benefit us so I disregarded it." He closed his folder.  
"What are you? Some kind of stalker?" Rin asked.  
"I could always do a search on you, oh wait, I already have."  
"Bastard," Rin mumbled before walking away.  
"What was that about?" Hikaru asked and Kaoru nodded.  
"Nothing, he's just a heartless bastard." Kaoru looked at Hikaru shrugging. Hikaru pretended not to know anything.  
"Anyway, Tohru Suzushima, outstanding grades, fair social status. He's ordinary looking, but he's reliable. If I had to fault him for anything," he said.  
"He doesn't have much presence."  
"And he's faint hearted."  
"In other words, he's boring," Kyoya finished, shutting the folder.  
"Alright everyone, we'll have to work on our strategy," Tamaki said, sounding as serious as he could get; that's not saying much though because one wrong word and he would be in the corner.  
"Which one?" everyone asked. None of them sounded interested.  
"Men, it is our responsibility; as members of the elite Ouran Host Club; to make every woman happy!"

Rin grabbed her bag and started to head towards the door. "Where are you going Rin-san?" Haruhi asked.  
"I have to go home now, house rules," she said.  
"You can't leave yet Rin-chan!" Honey-senpai cried.  
"I'm sorry guys, my parents want me home early." She said as she patted Honey-senpai on the head before smiling as she walked out. She looked around the outside of the school for the limo but there was nothing. She sighed as she started walking home.  
When she finally reached her hose she opened the door and was greeted with a slap across the face, she grunted in pain.  
"What have I told you about coming home so late?" her step-mother asked before stepping closer to her.  
"Not too, but I have club activities I have to do. It's mandatory for everyone in the school to do club activities," Rin said glaring.  
"Don't talk to me like that. I'll ring up the chairman then. If you're lying, you'll be getting punished." _I guess I'm not getting punished then. Have fun.  
_Her step-mother walked out of the room and into the kitchen. She picked up the phone and rang the chairman. Rin rubbed her cheek before running up the stairs and slamming the door behind her. The only time she ever wore make-up was to cover the red marks and bruises on her face.

* * *

There was a sudden knock at the door and her step-father sighed. "Who the hell is it now?" he asked himself as he got up. He opened the door and smiled.  
"Well, hello there mister, what are you doing here?" Rin ran down the stairs and smiled. She was glad to see him.  
"Why hello sir, I came here to see Rin, if that's okay." He nodded and the boy walked into the house.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked as she leaned against the wall.  
"We have a meeting in ten minutes. You didn't answer your text so I got worried," Tamaki said.  
"Oh, sorry, my phone got taken off me."  
"Wait, why?" She shook head, telling him not to worry.  
"Just give me a second," she said as she ran up the stairs and quickly got changed. Once she'd finished, she came back down the stairs and grabbed his hand. She quickly dragged him out of the house and shut the door, sighing with relief.  
"Uh Rin, is there something wrong?" he asked and she shook her head.  
"Uh, i-it doesn't matter, let's go." _If they had seen me leave, especially with a guy, I would have gotten a beating. I don't need you to see that. _That was what she wanted to say, but she didn't want to worry him, or any of them. They got into the limo and drove off.

* * *

"It's so good to see you here tonight my little lambs. The Ouran Host Club would like to bid you, welcome," Tamaki said, causing the entire ballroom to light up and the orchestra started to play, showing the seven male host members. Tamaki bowed down as did the other hosts and they looked back up to face the giant crowd of attractive females. They applauded at the sight of them standing on the balcony, wearing suits.  
"As always ladies, the host club members are here for your entertainment. So we invite you to dance to your heart's content," Kyoya said as the girls went silent with excitement. "Based on her dancing skills one lucky lady will be chosen as our queen. The queen's reward will be passionate kiss on the cheek from our king." Haruhi just stared down at the group of females.  
"Good luck to you, my darlings," Tamaki said as he winked, causing the girls to squeal and some of them even fainted.

"Haruhi, show some enthusiasm," the twins commented.  
"Well, excuse me guys, sorry. I'm not used to this sort of thing," Haruhi said. "I've only gone to the festivals held in my neighbourhood park."  
"I don't know if you can really consider that a party or not," Kyouya said. "Well, since you're already here you might as well get something to eat." Haruhi head popped up. "We've got quite a spread." _A spread?_ Haruhi blushed slightly, embarrassed.  
"With…fancy tuna?" she asked and Kyouya's pen snapped.  
"FAN-" Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai and Kyoya started.  
"-CY-" The twins said as they held onto each other.  
"-TUNA!?" Tamaki cried finishing it off. He then flipped over the railing from above them and landed perfectly on the ground. "Get some fancy tuna here right now!"  
"And some deluxe sushi," Kyoya muttered into the phone.  
"You poor little dear, aww," the twins said as they hugged Haruhi with tears in their eyes. Her face was flushed pure red from the embarrassment.  
_Damn these filthy rich jerks!_

Rin sighed, standing behind a pillar. She wore a black long dress with black heels. She had her hair down with a black headband in her hair, a black bracelet and a black necklace. She sighed as the male members started to walk down the stairs. She remained leaning against the pole as she watched the girls rapidly run towards the hosts. She closed her eyes before she heard a noise making her open her eyes. She saw a hand reached out in front of her.  
"You said you would save the first dance for me, hope you haven't forgotten your promise," Tamaki said and she smiled.  
"Of course I haven't," she said as the two started to dance.

* * *

"So Rin, how's hosting going? You seem to be handling it rather well. Much better than Haruhi has," Tamaki said.  
"Well, my teacher was pretty great at teaching me how to flirt."  
"You still remember that?" His face was turning red.  
"The lessons in France? Of course I do."

* * *

"Rin-chan! You look so cute!" Honey-senpai beamed.  
"Thank you!" she said giggling.  
"By the way, how much do you like sweets?"  
"Oh, don't even get me started on my favourite one!"  
"That's great to hear! Will you eat cake with me sometime?"  
"Sure, why not!"

* * *

"So Mori-senpai, I've noticed how close you are with Honey-senpai. Are you guys related or something?" Rin asked.  
"Cousins," he replied.  
"Ah I get it now! That's so sweet of you to look after him!"  
"Thanks," he smiled as he spun her around.

* * *

"Rin-san, it must be hard having to dance with all of them," Haruhi started. "If it was me, I wouldn't have lasted this long."  
"Well, everyone I've danced with as been pretty enjoyable."  
"Are you going to be okay? Dancing with Kyoya?"  
"…I think I'll manage," she said after a silent pause.

* * *

"Rin, you better treat my brother right," Kaoru said.  
"What do you mean by that?" she asked.  
"I know my brother better than anyone. We've been very close for our whole lives. Just promise you won't hurt him."  
"…I promise? I won't do anything to hurt him?"

* * *

"…You alright?" Hikaru asked as she sighed.  
"Just, not looking forward to the next dance," she said.  
"Well, he's missing out. If he does anything, tell me so I can punch him in his face."  
"Uh, okay, but please don't hurt anyone. But, thanks for trying to help." She kissed his cheek as she walked away.

* * *

"It's been a while, hasn't it," she said in mono-tone.  
"Not long enough," he replied. She glared at him.  
"That's a bit rude, don't you think?"  
"Not really, I just state the truth, no matter how painful it is."  
"Of course you would, I wouldn't expect anything different."  
"I can tell your still bitter."  
"Of course I am, you used me for my family's money. And when we hit rock bottom, you tossed me aside."  
"You knew what you were getting into when you met me."  
"You're saying this is all my fault?"  
"In a way, yes."  
"And what other crap do you believe?"  
"That you didn't matter to me, you never did. The same goes for everyone else, you don't matter to them either."  
"You're such an asshole!" She stormed away.

* * *

Rin sighed as she walked into the bathroom. _Again, I have to be the bigger person and not be vengeful but, he's such an ass._ She slid down the wall and sighed as she started at the floor. "Rin?" a voice asked and she sighed.  
"Y-Yes?" she asked, trying to remain calm.  
"Haruhi told me to come get you," they said. "What did he do to you?" Rin shook her head. _He doesn't need to know.  
_ "Nothing," she replied but then the door opened. "What are you doing in here? This is the girl's bathroom." He shut the door.  
"I really don't care right now. What did he do?" he asked.  
"I'm just a pawn for money, according to him. I don't matter to him or anyone, I never did."  
"I am going to teach that smug jerk a lesson-!"  
"-Please don't make a scene out of this Hikaru," she said as she grabbed his wrist. He sighed as she sat down next to her.  
"…Why would he say something like that…?"  
"He knows I've heard it hundreds of times, from everyone…My step-parents and the kids from my old school. They all hated me and wanted to prove to me of how much I mattered."  
"Do you believe them?" he asked.  
"…I-I don't know anymore…I never have," she said looking down.  
"You shouldn't believe them. You're not worthless or unimportant, no one at this school is using you for selfish reasons, and you matter to everyone in the school, your parents and us at the host club. If he doesn't like it, tell him to piss off."  
"Thank you," she whispered smiling before hugging him. He smiled as he returned the hug, knowing she needed it.  
"I guess this is where you finish the plan."  
"I'll do my best!" she smiled before he walked out the door.  
"Why were you in the girl's bathroom?" Kaoru asked disturbed.

* * *

Rin opened the door and saw Tohru standing there.  
"You're the one who wrote this letter? You're totally different from what I imagined," he said as she walked into the light.  
"Letter?" she asked politely as he handed it to her.

_'I'm in love-love! From the first time I saw you I've been head-over-heels in love! It's like my heart is stuck in a never ending typhoon! All these feelings of love keep whipping around in my heart like the breaking waves! When the typhoon's rising waters come, I want to rendezvous with you on Noah's Ark. I do! I do!'_

"Excuse me, have we meet somewhere before?"  
"Ah, not officially met but I've seen you around the school."  
"Sorry, I'm flattered by your letter, but I don't feel the same way," he started.  
"You see, another girl already has my heart."  
"Oh, I didn't know you had a girlfriend," she said.  
"Unfortunately she's not my girlfriend," Tohru said. "In fact, I think she's completely over me. In all honesty, she'd be happier with someone more self-confident than me." He stared out the window looking at the cherry blossom petals blowing in the wind.

* * *

"Where exactly are you taking me Tamaki?" Kanako asked. The moonlight was the only thing lighting up the hallway.  
"You know, you're not the kind of girl who's good at manipulation others," Tamaki said and they stopped walking.  
"What do you mean by that?" she asked.  
"I have you figured out Kanako. I know you're switching from host to host to get his attention. I've noticed that you always look the happiest, gazing into a tea-cup."

_"Hey, check these out Kanako!" a young Tohru said as they looked through the glass frame at the decorated tea-cups inside. 'So pretty!" a young Kanako said dreamily. "There's a Witchwood, a Foley, Werster. Over here's a Ginori and a Miceen," he said. "Someday, you're going to be my wife Kanako. So I'll tell you about all of them, Kay?" Kanako gasped blushing before nodding, making a cute noise that made Tohru blush. _

There was a small silence between them, Kanako remembering the cute memory of them together, before she finally spoke, her voice cracking as she spoke, trying not to cry. "It's pointless. It doesn't matter how hard I try, he never notices me. And now he's decided to study aboard without, without even telling me."

* * *

"That's why I decided to change. I want to see the world and hopefully, become a better man. I know it's selfish, but I wonder if she'll wait for me?" he asked.  
"I don't think it's selfish. If she really loves you she'll wait for you. Love holds no boundaries. If you truly love this girl, you should tell her how you feel. She needs to know how much you care about her before you leave. You also need to know if she feels the same," Rin said smiling and Tohru blushed.  
"T-Thank you," he whispered before the door opened.

* * *

"Ah, I'm sorry to interrupt. I didn't you guys were a thing," Kanako said as she ran out of the room crying. Tohru chased behind her, calling out her name.  
"Kanako!" he screamed.  
"Did we just make everything worse?" Rin asked annoyed.  
"But he did go running after her," Tamaki said. Rin sighed but had to smile. _Even though I'm a female in a club full of men, it's still their, and my responsibility, to make every woman happy._ "Come on, let's go back," Tamaki said as he started to walk.  
"I'll meet you there, I have to do something first," she said. He shrugged as he continued down the dark hall.

* * *

She walked through the hallways, looking for the classroom. She smiled as she looked at the sigh above the door. 'Class 3-D'. She opened the door, the moonlight shining through. She walked up and down the desks, looking for a certain one. She traced her hand across the marks left on the desk. _'Ren'_ was scrapped onto the desk, a ruler had made the marks she remembered. Her eyes started to water as she remembered but she quickly wiped them. _I'm sure he wants me to be strong. Crying won't make that happen. I need to leave this room. They should be right outside the ballroom by now, I hope I'm not too late._

* * *

The two were running outside, underneath the night sky. Tohru grabbed her wrist and she turned around shocked, tears still flowing from her eyes. The wind picked up the cherry blossom petals and then a spotlight shined down on them, then three more spotlights. The two shielded themselves from the bright light as the doors opened. "Ladies and Gentlemen. It's time for us to begin the final dance of this evening's festivities," Tamaki said as everyone walked out and onto the balcony.  
"The last waltz of the night has been chosen by the host club for, this couple." The two were shocked and then Tohru felt someone's hand on his shoulder.  
"Go on, dance with her and show each other your true feelings."  
"W-What are you doing here? W-What do you mean?" he asked flustered. Kanako was confused because she was the girl from earlier. But she blushed as she stared.  
"I'm here to help you. But did you really think that a host wouldn't be able to see the feelings that you two hold for each other," Rin said smiling, finally reviling herself. Tohru then blushed as he realised who she was as Kanako smiled. Rin walked away, leaving the two speechless and blushing.  
"…Princess Kasugazaki, may I have this dance?" he asked.  
"…Yes," she whispered after a short moment of silence. The music started playing and the two danced underneath the four spotlights. The host's members watched with smiles on their faces. The guests sighed dreamily, wishing it was them and their favourite host dancing under the cherry blossom petals.  
"I love you Kanako, I've always loved you. And, I want you to be my wife," Tohru said making Kanako smile with tears of joy.

_"Tonight, marks the end of the host hopping," Kanako said._

"Ah, may this awkward couple be forever blessed," Tamaki said as he stretched his arms out. Rin and Haruhi ducked.  
"Can you not do that?" Rin asked annoyed as she smacked his arm. Tamaki whimpered before Rin sighed as Haruhi nodded.  
"And now we'll announce the queen of the ball," Hikaru said.  
"Congratulations Princess Kanako Kasugazaki," Kaoru finished. Everyone started to applaud and Kanako hid a smile.  
"And for her reward, a kiss on the cheek from the king."  
"Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for Tamaki." Both Haruhi and Tamaki gasped as they looked behind them.  
"Kyoya did say a little accident at the end of the night would make it more thrilling for everyone," they said with a smug look on their faces.  
Rin had to laugh as well, mostly at Tamaki.

"It's just on the cheek right?" Tohru asked. "You should accept it. It will commemorate your graduation from host hopping." Tohru grabbed Kanako's shoulder gently, reassuring her. Kanako sighed, not really wanting to but she blushed all the same.

"There's no way I can kiss her," Haruhi said annoyed.  
"Come on Haruhi, it's just on the cheek," Rin said smirking as Tamaki went into his famous corner. Haruhi glared at her.  
"If you do it, we'll cut your debt by one third," Kyoya said.  
"W-Well, it is just a peck on the cheek," Haruhi said before sighing. She walked down the stairs towards the couple awaiting at the bottom.  
"You don't think this is Haru-chan's first kiss, do you?" Honey-senpai asked and Tamaki gasped, the twins held him down.  
"So? Why is that so important?" she asked. Haruhi and Kanako finally met in the middle, everyone watching them. Haruhi hesitantly grabbed the sides of her face gently. She turned Kanako's face to the right as she leaned in closer. Tamaki got out of the twins grip and ran towards them.  
"WAIT HARUHI!" he screamed as he ran down the stairs. He jumped to push himself forward but instead, he landed on a banana peel and accidently pushed Haruhi in the back. The push pushed her closer to Kanako, pushing her into the other girl's lips. Tamaki gasped in horror as he saw the end result. They stood in shock for a second before the two quickly separated, touching their lips in shock. Kanako looked up at Tohru worried, wondering what he would say. But he just smiled nervously, knowing there was nothing he could have done. Rin laughed as Tamaki walked back up the stairs, sulking, depressed.  
"Well done genius," she said mockingly as he let out a big whine and went back into the corner where he dramatically cried.

_I never would have thought that I would give my first kiss to a girl…But it was such an amazing night…So I guess it's just as well_, Haruhi thought as she smiled.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Yay! The second episode is done! I feel like I have accomplished so much. *sigh* I'm being weird again.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Leave your opinions and comments or whatever. Thanks for reading~!


	3. Beware the Physical Exams!

Today the host club were outside in the 'Ouran Host Club Flower-Viewing Reception', which would never be used again.

"So, which cup would my princess like her tea?" Tamaki asked.  
"The Foley? The Werster? Or perhaps the Suzie-Coopa Gardena?" His voice was as smooth and as silk as always.  
"Beautiful! These are English antiques aren't they?" she asked. "Which one do you like Tamaki?"  
He grabbed her hand gently, causing her to blush ever so slightly as he moved closer.  
"Which one? Well none of these compared to my princess." "Oh wow, I don't really know what to say," she said bewildered.

* * *

"You mean you've never been to Coven Garden?" Kaoru asked.  
"No, all our antiques come from Portobello Road," his guest said.  
"I'd think you'd like Coven Garden. Most of our Victorian pieces are from there," Hikaru said and she nodded. Kaoru picked up the tea pot as he went to pour himself a cup of tea. Instead he 'accidently' knocked the teapot over which spilled boiling hot tea over his index finger. "Kaoru!" Hikaru said as his brother winced in pain. Hikaru grabbed his brother's hand and placed his mouth onto the burn, numbing down the pain.  
"Honestly Kaoru, you have to be more careful. From now on, keep your eyes on me, okay?" he whispered as the guests moved in closer.  
"…Yes…Hikaru," Kaoru whispered back.  
"I can't take it! It's overwhelming!" one of the guests said as she swooned and turned away. Her friend turned around and gasped.  
"You have to watch this! You may not get another chance! Who knows when it will happen again," her friend said blushing.

* * *

"You are absolutely right mademoiselle," Kyoya said as he walked over, a cherry blossom petal in his fingertips. "All beauty is feltingful. Just take a look at these cherry blossoms. You'll never get to see them this vibrant again. And that's why, I've complied this picture book that contains the photos of the beauty of each passing day. Incidentally, I've prepared copies of the other hosts as well. And if you ladies are interested in collecting all five of them I'll discount the full set for you."

* * *

"Well, now we know how the club makes extra money," the twins commented as they watched the girls purchase a book on Honey and Mori-senpai, Tamaki, Haruhi, themselves and even Rin.  
"But I have to wonder-" Hikaru started.  
"-When did he take pictures of us?" Kaoru finished.

* * *

"I would say you young gentlemen look dashing today," Rin said. She smirked slightly as the boys blushed.  
"But we are just in our gym uniforms," one of them said. The other boys nodded. She started to laugh and they were confused.  
"The uniform isn't what makes a man look dashing. That comes from the personality. From what I can see, you three have such amazing personality, which makes all of you very dashing," she said as their faces turned pure red. Kyoya then walked over with a magazine with a picture of her on the front.  
"What the hell is that?" she asked as she grabbed one out of his hands.  
"Business, it's how we earn extra money around here," he answered like it was obvious. She flicked through the magazine and was disgusted at how many pictures there were. She roughly shoved the magazine back into his hands and walked away. _Wouldn't expect anything less from the famous Shadow King._

* * *

The guests had concerned looks on their faces as they watched Honey-senpai ferociously stir the green liquid. They were outside underneath the cherry blossom petals. _Should I say something to him?_ Haruhi thought as she watched confused. "Mitskuni," Mori-senpai said. "You overdid it." The guests and Haruhi seemed to gasp in horror. _He told him!_ Honey-senpai looked down and noticed how little of the liquid was left. He sat in silence for a few seconds before his eyes started to water.  
"Honey, I'll take it. It looks so yummy!" one of the guests said as she picked up the bowel and started to drink from it.  
"It's just the right amount for both of us, anymore would be too much. How did you know? You never cease to amaze me."  
"Really?" Honey-senpai asked, his face lighting up.

* * *

"Rin-can, come back here!" a male called out as he ran around the club room. Rin screamed as she saw him following her and ran faster. He seemed to have hearts in his eyes as he ran behind her. She quickly pushed open the door and looked around. All she saw were a bunch of cherry blossom trees and she sighed. She quickly grabbed a branch and climbed up to where the petals blocked her view of everything around her. The cool breeze hit as she heard the male's footsteps underneath her. She gulped, hoping he wouldn't look up. "Where did she go?" she heard him say as he sighed, walking away. She breathed a sigh of relief as she slumped against the thick tree trunk. She knew Tamaki was going to get mad at her for ripping the cute light purple kimono but there was nothing she could do. She stood up and looked over the top of the tree. She saw Hikaru and Kaoru performing their brotherly love, Honey-senpai being cute as usual, Mori-senpai being silent and mysterious as always and Kyoya looking as smug as ever and writing things down in a little black book. _Where's Haruhi and Tamaki? They must be here somewhere._

* * *

She heard a sigh coming from underneath. She looked below her and saw Haruhi staring off into the distance.  
"Haruhi," Tamaki said as she turned around. "How are you doing? Are you having a good time," he asked facing away from her.  
"Tamaki-senpai," she started confused.  
"The flower viewing reception is going over quite well. But even so, it's daunting to spend more time being admired than doing the admiring," he finished posing.  
"Oh wow Tamaki-senpai, you're blooming in more ways than one," Haruhi commented sarcastically as she sweat-dropped.  
"You noticed! Well yes, my beauty is quite splendorous today, I'm in full bloom. I'll bet you'll fall for me soon."  
_I swear, this guy must be completely unaware of the hardships of this world._

* * *

"What utter nonsense are you going on about now?" Rin said. The two looked up and Tamaki gasped in utter shock.  
"What the hell are you doing up there?" Haruhi asked.  
"A young lady should not be climbing trees and ruining their outfits!" Tamaki screamed as she started to laugh.  
"Sorry, I was running away from a psycho customer," Rin said as she jumped down from the tree. Tamaki grabbed her by her shoulders and started shaking her.  
"What do you mean psycho? Did he hurt you?" He asked so many questions that Haruhi decided to tune him out.  
"No, he didn't touch me. He was just being creepy," she said.  
"Hey boss," Kaoru started smirking as they walked over.  
"Stop hogging the one girl here boss," Hikaru smirked. Haruhi groaned and Rin laughed as Haruhi glared. Hikaru and Kaoru then grabbed the two and Tamaki gasped.  
"So, have you guys decided your elective courses for this term?" Hikaru wrapped his arm around Rin's waist as Kaoru linked his arm with Haruhi's. She glared at him.  
"How about Conversational French?" Kaoru asked.  
"I don't know," Haruhi mumbled looking at the sheet.  
"I think the four of us should take it together. It makes perfect sense-" Hikaru said as they turned around, smirking at Tamaki.  
"-We are in the same class," they finished together. The comment shocked him as he squatted down in front of the tree.  
There were blue squiggly lines above his head and a grey mist around him.

* * *

"But I already know how to speak fluent French," Rin said.  
"Good, then you'll be able to help me," Hikaru said. "I suck at learning languages." Rin nodded, smirking.  
"Good point, fine we'll do that," she said and he sighed.

* * *

"Say, Mommy dear?" Tamaki asked and Kyoya smirked.  
"What is it now, Daddy?" The slyness present as he spoke.  
"I have a new theory," he started. "I mean, it's just my hypothesis, but it seems by being in the same class, Hikaru and Kaoru are able to spend more time with Haruhi and Rin than I get to here at the club. This gives them the chance to get close to them, and if that happens-" Kyoya stopped writing and smirked.  
"-Tamaki? You just now realised that?" A shock of lighting went through Tamaki, electrocuting him. "According to my research, in a single day the twins spend roughly nine hours of class time with Haruhi and Rin, while your contact with them is limited to a couple of hours of club activities. In other words, you're involvement in the girls' lives in each day amounts to no more than a mere three percent. I'm so very sorry."  
"AH! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Tamaki screamed as he covered his ears and cried. He grabbed Haruhi by the shoulders quite roughly and shouted, "Listen Haruhi, I want you to stop hanging out with those shady twins from now on." Rin rolled her eyes as the twins glared.  
"The same goes for you too Rin. They're a bad influence on a young lady who's so innocent," he finished and she gagged.  
"Who are you calling shady?" Hikaru asked.  
"Yeah, take a look at yourself boss," Kaoru finished.  
"Bad influence? How can we not hang around them if we spend nine hours a day with them in class?" Rin asked.  
"…Alright then, we can't go on hiding the fact that you're a girl from everyone in the school any longer," Tamaki growled. "All daddy wants is for you to go back to the way you used to be! For you to surround yourself with girlfriends and start leading a wholesome life! So do it! Change back now! Change back now!" Tamaki cried as he shook Haruhi back and forth.  
"Calm down Tamaki," Rin said as she smacked Tamaki across the head, letting his grip on Haruhi loosen. "Get a hold of yourself, you need to act rational about this."  
"You don't have to rush things. She's going to be found out soon enough," Hikaru said and Kaoru nodded.  
"Physical Exams are the day after tomorrow," he said.  
"Physical Exams?" Rin asked confused.  
"Guess there's no doubt. They're going to find out, that I'm really a girl," Haruhi said resting her cheek on her index finger. The male host club members gasped dramatically as Rin sighed.  
"Well we have to do something then, don't we?" Rin asked.  
"Then what do we need to do?" the twins asked.  
"I have no idea why this is such a big deal," Kyoya said. "According to the guests, they don't seem to care whether she is a girl or a boy," he finished.  
"NO!" Tamaki screamed as he turned around dramatically.  
"Hey, do you guys think that Tamaki wants Haruhi all to himself?" Rin whispered to the twins.  
"Anything's possible with Tamaki, he just might want Haruhi all to himself," Hikaru said smirking as Kaoru laughed.  
"He might think he won't be able to get 'close' to her, if you know what I mean?" Kaoru said chuckling as Rin laughed. She sat down on the couch and they joined.  
"Seriously though, anyone have any idea how we are going to do this?" she asked. Everyone shook their heads, all except one.  
"LEAVE IT TO ME!" Tamaki screamed as he grabbed a black whiteboard marker and started writing on the whiteboard.

* * *

Tamaki seemed to be in his own little world, staring at nothing while smiling and blushing like an idiot. He seemed to be daydreaming about something but to Rin, it seemed that he was on a drug of some kind.  
"What the hell is he doing?" she asked. She walked over and waved her hand in front of his face. Nothing happened and she groaned.  
"Whatever it is, he's entranced."  
"He must be having a good daydream," Honey-senpai said.  
"He's probably thinking about Haruhi," Rin said smirking.  
"He's kind of creeping me out," Hikaru commented.  
"Envious Hikaru? This is all part of my strategy," Tamaki said. "While you're wasting time blinded by your jealousy, I've proceeded the outcome of this charade."  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Rin asked annoyed.  
"I'm saying, this anime is obviously a romantic school comedy."  
"Minus the romantic part," Rin whispered, earning a laugh from the twins. _Must he always break the fourth wall of everything?  
_"Haruhi and I are the main characters, so that means we are love interests," Tamaki said sparkling.  
"Yeah, then what are we?" the twins asked.  
"You boys, are the homosexual supporting cast." Tamaki then grabbed a stick and drew a line into the concrete. "So please make sure you don't step across this line."  
"What about me Tamaki?" Rin asked as she stood next to Tamaki. He thought for a moment before drawing another line.  
"You are also a main character, but not as important as Haruhi and I. Because of this, you don't get a love interest. You're more of something for the men to gauche at so they don't feel left out."  
"…What?" she asked but then she growled. "IDIOT! I'M GONNA COME OVER THERE AND KILL YOU!" Tamaki let out an unmanly scream as Mori-senpai held her back.  
"Hey listen boss," Hikaru said.  
"I don't think you get it," Kaoru finished.  
"If word gets out that Haru-chan is really a girl, then she won't be able to work in the host club anymore," Honey-senpai said.  
"That doesn't make sense because I'm a female host. Why can't Haruhi just admit she's a girl and then become a female host?" Rin asked annoyed.  
Tamaki tisked at her and smiled.  
"If that happened, we'd run out of episodes and we'd only be left with three episodes," Tamaki cried.

* * *

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late," Haruhi said as she opened the door.  
"Don't worry Haruhi, we're determined to keep your secret," Tamaki said as he grabbed her shoulders. "No one will find out that you're really a girl during tomorrow's physical exams. So please promise you'll stay our beloved secret princess."  
"…Sure?" she said and then Tamaki backed off. He then pulled out a giant whiteboard with writing all over it.  
"Operation, Conceal Haruhi's Gender, A.K.A, Operation I swear Haruhi is a boy is underway?" Rin said reading from the board.  
"Listen up squad members! At tomorrow's physical exams, position yourself in 'Formation A'. Then wait for your orders," Tamaki said as he pointed at the drawing.  
"I've got it!" Haruhi exclaimed. "You guys are worried that if they find out I'm a girl, I won't be in the host club anymore and therefore can't repay my debt." She turned her back on the hosts and started to calculate how much money she still owed. "Well…guess I'll have to come up with another way to pay you back," she said laughing and the twins gasped.  
"Do something! The subject doesn't seem to have any motivation," the twins said in unison as they turned to Tamaki.  
"Ugh, why did we get stuck with a difficult heroine? Are you saying that you hate being a host, that you hate this club?"  
"To be honest I'd have to say yes," Haruhi said and Tamaki went into the corner of the room. "I mean you guys aren't bad but if it gets out that I'm a girl then there's nothing I can do, ya know?"  
"She doesn't seem to care one way or the other?" Hikaru said.  
"Well before we do anything else we have to find a way to motivate her," Kaoru said and then Mori-senpai looked up.  
"Fancy tuna," he said and Haruhi's mind sparked.  
"Oh that's right. You didn't get the chance to eat any during last episode's party, did you?" Tamaki asked creepily.  
"Did you hear that? She's never eaten Fancy Tuna before."  
"Wow, talk about a difficult childhood."  
"If only Haru-chan could stay in the host club, she'd have the chance to eat all kinds of yummy things whenever she wants."  
"What are you talking about? Just because I'm poor and I've never had it, doesn't mean I'm so much of a glutton that I'd go around fooling everyone about my gender just to try some fancy tuna," she said laughing nervously. "…Am I really gonna try it?"

* * *

Rin sighed as she entered her house. She expected to be encountered with a slap to the face, but nothing happened. The house was quiet, way too quiet to mean anything good. She chucked her bag down in the corner and walked into the kitchen. There she saw her step-mother and her step-father, sitting at the table. They were reading something, some kind of letter. They noticed her and looked at each other before scrunching up the letter and chucking it in the rubbish. She glared at them before rolling her eyes and walking up the stairs and to her bedroom.

* * *

About an hour later she heard the sound of their limo driving off and she smirked. They were leaving to go talk with some other family who also had a really big company to look after. She hopped off her bed and ran down the stairs. She went into the kitchen and opened the rubbish bin. The first thing she saw was the letter. She thanked god that she didn't have to dig through the disgusting rubbish. She opened up the letter and gasped.

_Dear Rin,  
I know it's been about a year or so since I've sent you a letter, but I've been so busy with schooling that there was just no time. I'm so very sorry about this by the way. How have you been? Is school treating you good? I heard that you got into Ouran Academy._ _Following in my footsteps huh? Anyway, I know that Kyoya goes to that school, which must be hard on you. But you deserve better than that asshole anyway. So, if you're wondering, America is great, though it doesn't compare to France. I haven't really made friends here, but I don't need them anyway. By the way, how are our step-parents treating you? Are they doing any better than before? If not, there is going to some trouble when I get home. Oh, before I forget, I'll be coming back to Japan for a visit. I'll be back in time for your birthday, August 21st. (See, I didn't forget.)  
Anyway, I'll see you then!  
With love, Ren._

Rin gasped as her eyes started watering. How she had longed for a letter like this, to give her hope. She smiled to herself as she hugged the letter close to her body. She'd have to write him back, but what would she say? She got an idea and quickly rushed upstairs, grabbing her pen and paper and started writing.

_Dear Ren,  
It has been a while hasn't it? It's nice to know that you hadn't forgotten about me or anything like that. I've been doing good, I guess. School is pretty average, academically but I've finally joined a club. It's called the Ouran Host Club. Now, I know what you're thinking and no, I'm not disguising myself as a boy. I'm actually known as the female host, or a hostess. Don't worry, it's only harmless flirting. None of them are forcing themselves on me. And even if they did, I kick their sorry ass all the way to America. Yes, it is hard to be reunited with him, but I'm managing it. Don't act like that Ren, of course you need friends. You'll be so lonely! Oh, our step-parents aren't treating me any better. Now that you're gone, it's only gotten worse. I feel like they're regretting their decision and want me to go over there instead of you. You'll be coming back? You are such an amazing brother! I'm glad that you didn't forget, otherwise, you'll be in for a beating. (Kidding!)  
I'll see you then, I hope the time fly's by fast.  
With love, Rin._

She read the letter back to herself before she smiled. She went back down the stairs and ran to the mailbox out the front and put it inside, hoping the mailman would see it and send it over to America. Hopefully the letter reaches him.

* * *

"Rin, what is this?" Haruhi asked as she grabbed the piece of paper. Rin turned around and gasped.  
"Haruhi! Don't go touching people's stuff without asking them!"  
"Uh, sorry?" Haruhi said and Rin laughed.  
"I'm just joking Haruhi, I don't mind. It's a letter from my brother. He's all the way over in America."  
"Oh, how nice of him to send you a letter." She read through the letter before frowning at a certain part. "Rin, how do your step-parents treat you?"  
"Oh, that. Well," she started, sitting on the bed. "They don't treat me, like a normal family would treat someone. Let's just say, they're abusive."  
"Are you serious? Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I didn't want any of you to worry. But, I feel like I can tell you anything. Just, don't tell the others. They don't need to worry."  
"I won't tell them, I promise."

* * *

"We will begin conducting physical exams shortly. All students please proceed to the clinic in your respective school building."  
The four first year students were walking down the hallway. Behind them were the other students of the school, all of them heading towards their physical exams.  
"What's the deal with this Formation A thing you guys were talking about? What do they do here during physical exams at Ouran anyway?" Haruhi asked.  
"It's no different from a physical exam you'd get at any other school," Hikaru said smirking. _Well, it might be for commoners.  
_ "Yeah, why would a physical exam be any different just cause we're rich?" Kaoru asked and then Haruhi slightly laughed.  
"What did you expect? Hundreds of doctors and nurses or something ridiculous like that?" Rin asked.  
"You're right, I didn't think about it that way," Haruhi said. She then opened the door and saw one hundred doctors and nurses.  
"Welcome students," they all chorused at once. Haruhi was, of course, taken by complete surprise by all of it.  
"What, what is all this?" she asked in shock.  
"Just another physical exam," Hikaru said walking past.  
"The usual," Kaoru finished following his brother.  
"The usual?" Haruhi repeated as she walked in.  
"Okay, so, maybe I counted wrong or something," Rin said nervously as Haruhi glared at her. She laughed nervously.  
"Excuse me Hitachiin brothers, please, follow me this way to have your height measured," a female nurse said and they nodded.  
"Mr Fujioka, I'm your nurse for the physical exams this afternoon. Please, come this way," another nurse said as she dragged Haruhi down the red carpet. Rin felt a tap on her shoulder and saw a nurse with a fake smile staring at her.  
"Miss Hayashi, follow me and we'll get you measured up," she said. Rin nodded as she walked behind the nurse, catching up to Haruhi who was staring at something…  
"Why are Mori and Honey dressed as doctors?"  
"I don't know, must be a new cosplay or something?"  
"Honey-senpai? Mori-senpai?" Haruhi asked but they shushed her. "They're so obvious," she said in monotone.  
"I don't remember that being a part of the plan," Rin mumbled.  
"What did you say Rin?" Haruhi asked and Rin sighed.  
"Nothing, don't worry, nothing important."  
"We've got those two for backup, just in case something happens," Kyoya said with his usual smirk.  
"But why are they in doctor disguises?" Haruhi asked. "That's a very good question Haruhi," Rin said glaring. "They're just helping to set the mood. Disguises make our operation feel like a real espionage mission."

* * *

"Wow Miss Shuramina, you've lost two whole kilograms since this time last year," they heard a doctor say with a smile on his face.  
"That's so good to hear! I thought for sure I was heavier!"  
"Not at all, keep it up and you'll be even healthier next year."

* * *

"Don't you think it's weird, that these doctors are so jovial and nice?" Haruhi asked them and Rin nodded.  
"They're chosen by the school chairman. It's a school, but it's also a business," Kyoya said. "Therefore, he wants to keep the students happy. After all, most of the students that attend Ouran Academy come from prominate families that have their own private doctors at home. So this, is just a formality." _These damn rich people, _Haruhi thought as she started walking. A scruffy looking man walked past and bumped into Kyoya.  
"Oh, I'm terribly sorry," he said and Kyoya nodded. "No problem," he replied and the man walked to Rin. "Miss, excuse me, I'm look-" The nurse walked over.  
"Miss, we need to go," she said as she dragged Rin away. The man sighed before walking back, Kyoya looking back confused and also concerned.

* * *

Rin sat down on a chair in the corner of the room. She looked around and saw everyone getting measured. She noticed the twins walking to her and they sat in the two empty chairs beside her. "So, when does the plan start?" they asked.  
"Well, Tamaki should be here somewhere," she said sighing. They then both tapped her on the shoulders and pointed to the right, where Tamaki was hiding behind a curtain, motioning for her. She groaned as she stood up and walked over. Tamaki was inside, along with Kyoya who was flirting with the nurse.  
"So, does the plan finally begin now?" she asked and they nodded.  
"Here you are Miss Ootori," the nurse said handing her the nurses' short pink dress with the hat. She looked at Kyoya who winked at her.  
_He has a lot of explaining to do after this._

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru were bored out of their minds. They'd finished their height and weight measurements and they couldn't get their final one until Rin was ready. Tamaki and Kyoya walked over to them, a foot imprint on the back of their uniforms.  
"She kick you out or something?" Kaoru asked smirking. Tamaki gasped dramatically and went into the corner crying.  
"I've suffered her brutal behaviour before," Kyoya said as he brushed himself off before adjusting his glasses.  
"That's because you broke up with her because of a stupid reason like money," Hikaru spat bitterly. Kyoya glared at him.  
"Hikaru, what are you talking about?" Kaoru asked shocked.  
"How do you know that?" Kyoya asked, glaring daggers.  
"Because she told me, because I'm not some heartless jerk!"  
"Why the hell do you care about my relationships?"  
"When you two stop your stupid catfight we can move on," a voice said. The four turned around and saw Rin wearing the pink short dress with the cute matching hat and white high heels. Tamaki went out of his depression, ran over and hugged her.  
"You look so cute! You make a cute nurse!" he screamed. She rolled her eyes before punching him; what she considers lightly; in the stomach. He groaned in pain as he fell to the ground, letting go of her. Rin smirked before brushing herself off.  
"Now we can begin," Kyoya said smirking as he walked off.  
"What the hell was that back there? Miss Ootori?" she asked bitterly, despising the word Ootori. He shrugged before saying,  
"Her family is a familiar customer. She wouldn't have handed you that uniform if I hadn't made you related to me somehow."  
"And how the hell did you convince her of that?" the twins asked.  
"I said that she was my half-sister, conceived through an affair between my father and another woman, basically a bastard." He walked off flicking his pen through his fingers as she growled. She walked off after him, the twins following not long after.  
"WAIT FOR ME GUYS!" Tamaki screamed as he picked himself off of the ground and ran after them. The five made their way to the male change rooms where the students started whispering.  
"Is that Rin as a nurse?" one of them whispered.  
"She looks so cute!" a male whispered blushing.  
"Is she going to do their chest measurements?" a jealous girl said.  
"Lucky girl," another said and Rin blushed from embarrassment.

* * *

"Hitachiin brothers, please come with me, we're ready to do your chest measurements," a nurse said. "You can use the area behind the curtain to undress."  
The girl students began to blush.  
"Doesn't matter to me," Hikaru said as he took his shirt off.  
"We're not shy. Who needs a curtain?" Kaoru asked doing the same. The girls squealed with delight as Haruhi stared in confusion, disgust and shock. Rin just rolled her eyes, sighing.  
"See Haruhi? A rather impressive turn out today. Physical exam day is quite popular with the ladies," Kyoya said.  
"I won't allow it, it's just not fair. I won't let those doctors touch you Kaoru," Hikaru whispered loudly. Kaoru quietly chuckled.  
"What are you talking about? You don't seem to have a problem touching me when we play doctor at home," Kaoru said. "I can't get you to stop tickling me and toying with my body."  
"Haru-chan! This way!" Honey-senpai said as both he and Mori-senpai dragged Haruhi and pushed her into the change room.

* * *

"Okay boys, that's enough. Leave something for the bedroom," Rin said smirking as the girls squealed even louder. She grabbed them both by their arms and dragged them away. The nurse measured them quickly before they put their shirts back on and walked away. "By the way, why am I wearing this uniform?" Rin asked. The five of them looked at each other before sighing.  
"Tamaki's orders," they all said in unison and Rin groaned.  
"But you will need that for later on," Kyoya said. Rin looked at him confused but shook it off, knowing she wouldn't win.

* * *

"I've been waiting for you, my princess," Tamaki said as he wrapped his arms around Haruhi. She backed off in shock and the fell to the floor on her hands and knees. "You're so cute when you're surprised," he said and she slightly glared.  
"Mr Fujioka, it's time for your chest measurements. Once you've finished…changing…can you come with me?" they heard a slightly freaked out Rin ask.  
"What the? Why is Rin saying that?" Haruhi asked.  
"This is it. The inevitable moment has arrived. Just stay back here and wait Haruhi," Tamaki said smiling.  
"But wait, you didn't answer my question-"  
"-Don't you worry, I'll protect you," he interrupted. "I promise I'll protect you Haruhi," he finished walking out.

* * *

"Mr Fujioka, are you ready to be measured yet?" Rin asked. There was a long silence before finally, a voice spoke.  
"Yes, I am, Haruhi Fujioka," Tamaki said. A brown wig on his head with his shirt open. The girls around them went silent and Rin hid a smile behind her clipboard.

* * *

"Wait, that's Tamaki."  
"There's no denying it, that's defiantly Tamaki."  
"Is he cosplaying as Haruhi?"  
"What's going on? Is he trying to be funny?"

* * *

A quick silence before the twins and Rin bursted out laughing.  
"I can't believe he actually did it!" Hikaru said in-between laughs.  
"They recognise him! I told you they'd see through it," Kaoru said. Tamaki blushed before he screamed, throwing the wig onto the floor.  
He ran and grabbed Hikaru by his shirt, screaming,  
"YOU JERKS! YOU SAID THERE WAS NO WAY THE GIRLS WOULD BE ABLE TO TELL IT WAS ME!"  
"It's payback for calling us the homosexual supporting cast."  
"How the hell did he even think that would work?" Rin asked as she wiped the tears out of her eyes, smiling goofily.  
"They, uh, figured it out," Tamaki said embarrassed as he hid behind the slightly open curtain. Haruhi turned around, killing Tamaki with her deadly glare as he screamed and turned white._ Just as I thought, Tamaki-senpai lives in his own care-free little world._

* * *

Rin walked into the room and placed her hand on Haruhi's shoulder. "Rin? What are you…?" she asked, her voice trailing off.  
"All is according to plan," she said as she winked.  
"Are you ready? I went ahead and set up a separate room, a special boy's clinic. And I have a doctor standing by, sworn to secrecy," Kyoya said with a smirk.  
"It turns out the doctors here today, are all on staff at one of Kyouya-senpai's family's hospitals," Hikaru said.  
"Would have been nice if he'd said something earlier," Kaoru said.  
"I had to get my revenge too," Kyoya said. "Sorry, I just don't think I'm supporting cast; homo-sexual or otherwise."  
"Supporting cast?" Haruhi asked.  
"Apparently you and Tamaki are the main characters, I'm a side character and these guys are the homo-sexual supporting cast," Rin said.  
"But this is all according to Tamaki."  
"Of course it is," Haruhi said in mono-tone, Rin hiding a laugh.

* * *

"Hello Mr Fujioka," the doctor said. "I've been made aware of your situation so if you wouldn't mind undressing over there."  
"Sure, no problem," Haruhi replied as she shut the door behind her and walked behind the curtain into the change room.

* * *

"Rin, it's time for your chest measurements," a nurse said as she dragged Rin away. She nodded and followed.  
"I'm telling the truth." The boys turned around. "One of the doctors grabbed me by my shoulder. He was trying to make a pass at me. I've never been so terrified."  
It was one of the girls, down on her hands and knees, terrified.  
"Oh wow, how scary."  
"Do you think he was a pervert?"  
"I had a feeling this might happen," Kyoya said.  
"What do you mean?" Honey-senpai asked.  
"A bit earlier today, I saw a strange man. Wearing a lab coat but clearly not one of our doctors, and I thought he was a little odd."  
"Shouldn't you have said something sooner?" the twins asked.  
"Well, it's no big deal. I'm sure the security guard will catch him."

* * *

She turned around and saw a man with scruffy brown hair and a lab coat on. He closed the curtain behind him.  
"Who the hell are you? Get the hell out of here!" Rin yelled as she covered herself up. He gasped and turned around, covering her mouth with his hand.  
"Please, don't scream. I'm looking for-"  
"-Get the hell away from me!" Rin bit down on his hand, causing him to scream and run away. She breathed heavily as she quickly changed and rushed out.

* * *

"Quickly! We need to go!" Rin called as she finally found them.  
"What are you talking about?" Hikaru asked.  
"What happened?" Kaoru asked.  
"A strange man came in while I was changing. We need to hurry!"  
"Where is he headed next?" a male doctor said as he rushed over.  
"He's heading towards the special boys clinic."  
"…HARUHI!" all the male hosts screamed.

"Excuse me?" Haruhi asked and the man gasped.  
"Please don't say anything," he said as he covered her mouth.  
"HARUHI!" Tamaki screamed. "Tama-chan, KICK!" He ran and kicked the man, releasing Haruhi and crashing into the wall.

"One, good looks that attract the public eye," the twins said.

"Two, more wealth than you can imagine," Kyoya said.

"Three, shilvery that will never be overlooked," Mori-senpai said.

"The hideous wickedness of this world," Honey-senpai said.

"Four, making women feel safer and loved," Rin said.

"That's what makes up the Ouran Host Club," Tamaki said.

"We're here, watch out!" they all said in unison.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! SPARE ME MY LIFE!" the man screamed as he bowed down before them. He was the same scruffy looking man they had seen before.

* * *

"I'm a doctor. I have a small medical clinic that I run in the next town over," the man said. "My names Yabu."  
"Did he say his name's Yabu?" Hikaru asked.  
"That's crazy, what a terrible name for a doctor," Kaoru said.  
"Unless you're a quack," they finished together.  
**(Authors Note:** **Yabu: quack doctor)**  
"I know, I'm here cause I was hoping to see my daughter. My wife left last month and took my daughter with her. But I know she attends school here," Yabu said.  
"I don't mean to pry or anything, but why did your wife and daughter leave you?" Haruhi asked and then he sighed.  
"Well, you see…" he started, remembering a flashback.

* * *

_"I'm sick of this! You let someone give you an I.O.U again? You promised us you wouldn't do that anymore," his wife said.  
"Don't worry dear, I know this guy's good for it. We can trust him, everything will be alright," he responds, pleading.  
"I can't take this anymore! Dad, you never think of the welfare of our family…I'm going home to mother!" his daughter says.  
"No please! Wait," he screamed as they walked out the door._

* * *

"And that was it. They left me. Forever. I know I'm terrible at managing our money, and I can't say no to anybody. I don't blame them for being tired of consistently living in debt. But I wanted to see my daughter one more time, so I came here. After being pelted by rain and wondering the streets I finally made it to your school. Once I entered I was mistaken for a doctor here to examine students." Tamaki had tears flowing down his face.  
"Well of course, you're wearing a lab coat," Hikaru said.  
"Anyone would mistake you," Kaoru said.  
"And then it happened," Yabu continued.

* * *

_"Who the hell are you? Get the hell out of here!" Rin yelled as she covered herself up. He gasped and turned around, covering her mouth with his hand.  
"Please, don't scream. I'm looking for-"  
"-Get the hell away from me!" Rin bit down on his hand, causing him to scream and run away._

* * *

"When I tried to ask you, miss, you started screaming and bit my hand. Before I knew it there were all kinds of people chasing me."  
"That's so tragic!" Tamaki cried along with him.  
"Sorry, you came in on me changing," Rin mumbled.  
"Doctor Yabu, I think you have the wrong place. Are you looking for Ouran Public Highschool?" Kyoya asked.  
"Uh, yeah, that's right," he said rubbing his eyes.  
"I figured that might be the case. This is Ouran Academy. A private institution. Your daughter doesn't go to school here."  
"I guess you took the wrong directions or something," Rin said.  
"Man, that's pretty sad. You don't even know what school your daughter goes too?" Hikaru asked.  
"I bet your relationship is messed up because you don't pay attention to her, not because of some stupid debt," Kaoru said.  
"Wow Kyo-chan, I'm impressed that you figured out he had the wrong school," Honey-senpai exclaimed.  
"Well, there's no way the daughter of such a small time doctor, would ever be able to get into Ouran Academy." Haruhi frowned.

"Kyouya, would you please find a map of all the public schools in this area. I would like to help this man find his daughter," Tamaki said suddenly turning serious. It caught both Haruhi and Kyoya off guard, but he quickly regained himself.  
"Whatever you say." He walked off to go looking.

* * *

Yabu nodded towards the window as he walked along the concrete path, past all the vibrant cherry blossom trees.  
"Are you sure about this?" Hikaru asked.  
"After all, even if he does manage to find his daughter, there's no guarantee that she'll want to speak with him again," Kaoru said.  
"Well then, that's something he'll have to find out for himself," Tamaki responded and Haruhi gasped. They watched as a white kite suddenly flew high into the sky.  
"I'm sorry about this you guys but, could you please leave," Haruhi said out of the blue and they all gasped.  
"Haruhi, are you still angry with me? You're not thinking of quitting the host club are you?" Tamaki asked nervously.  
"Don't be stupid senpai, I've got to finish my physical exam, as a male student of course," she responded smiling.  
"Uh, but let me explain. I'm not doing this because you're bribing me with food. I'm doing it to pay back my debt." Tamaki gasped blushing.  
"YOU'RE SO CUTE HARUHI!" he screamed as he jumped onto her. "I can see right through you, I know you're just after that fancy tuna! But it's so cute-"  
"Cut it out senpai! AGH! HEY, don't touch me there," Haruhi screamed as the twins started to laugh.  
"TAMAKI! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Rin said.  
"Red card," the twins exclaimed. "Looks like Tamaki-senpai-" Hikaru started.  
"-Is a real pervert!" Kaoru finished.  
"Who cares, can you guys just get out of here!"

* * *

"Alright guys, out we go," Rin said as she pushed all the male hosts out the door. "So, what now?" she asked.  
"Well, some of us need to finish our exams. I would suggest you keep wearing that until the end of the exams," Tamaki said as he walked away.  
The rest of the members followed not long after.  
"What the hell does that mean, PERVERT!?" Rin screamed before she sighed, knocking on the door.  
"Haruhi! We'll meet you at the examination room!" She heard Haruhi grunt in understanding as she ran up to catch up with the guys.

* * *

It had been about an hour now and all the members had finished their exams. They had all headed back to the club room to discuss the next day's costume plans. Rin was half-asleep listening to Tamaki ramble on and on about nothing.  
"Kaoru? What do I do?" Hikaru whispered.  
"What are you talking about?" Kaoru whispered back.  
"I can't move my right arm," he said as Kaoru looked. He smirked as he saw Rin. She had fallen asleep and her head and fallen onto his shoulder since he was the closest thing here to a pillow.  
"Let her sleep for a bit, she's had a long day." Hikaru nodded as he sighed, looking at her with a small smile on his face.  
"Okay guys, what do you think about doing a commoner's day?" Tamaki asked excited as he bounced up and down.  
"What the hell is that?" Kaoru asked.  
"A day where we dress in regular people clothes and serve food and drinks from the thing called a supermarket."  
Haruhi rolled her eyes at the term 'commoner' because she technically was one.  
"Well, we could do that," Kyoya said. "I'll have to check the calendar but I'm sure there will be a day available in our schedule somewhere. And it won't cost much either." Tamaki jumped in joy as Kyoya started typing on his computer.  
"Rin-chan looks so peaceful in her sleep, doesn't she?" Honey-senpai asked holding Usu-chan close to his chest.  
"Yeah," Mori-senpai replied, smiling as well.  
"Compared to when she's stressing out over things then, I guess she does look finally at peace," Haruhi said.  
"Stressing out?" Honey-senpai asked.  
"Over what?" Kaoru asked as Hikaru gulped. Rin had told him not to tell anyone, even his brother and he'd done well so far. Hopefully Haruhi would be the one to tell so he wouldn't get in trouble by Rin. "Is something happening to Rin?"  
"Something happening to Rin!? Tell me now!" Tamaki screamed a he grabbed Haruhi by her shoulders.  
"Uh…fine…but don't tell her that you know, otherwise she'd kill me!" Haruhi exclaimed before making sure that Rin was asleep.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Oh no! Haruhi spilled the beans. What's gonna happen when she finds out, IF she finds out.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Leave your opinions and comments or whatever. Thanks for reading~!


	4. Attack of the Lady Manager!

Miyabi: "I love you. You're all I can think about. Let's spend the rest of our lives together, just the two of us." There were two options written on the screen.  
_"I'm so happy, Miyabi-kun." _  
_"I can't right now…"_  
"Yes Miyabi, I'm so happy," a young girl whispered as she pressed the button on her controller. Her room was covered in pictures, dolls, action figures and other things of this Miyabi character.  
"Excuse me miss," a voice spoke as they knocked on the door. "The master has returned home."  
There was only silence. "Miss?" she asked again. She then opened the door.  
"Renge," a male voice called and then he sighed. "You certainly love those video games don't you?" he asked already knowing the answer.  
"Is that so wrong?" she said with no emotion.  
"Uh no, not at all. I am your father and I want you to feel free to live your life however you please. You know I'll let you do anything you like. I've always promised you that freedom."  
"...Yeah."

"Did your business trip in Japan go well?" she asked sipping a cup of tea. Outside the window stood the Eiffel Tower.  
"I think so. I had a lovely dinner meeting with one of my clients while I was there," her father said. "I made sure to get a photo. Take a look." He handed her the photo and she gasped. "They have a boy in highschool who's about the same age as you." She started to shake the photo in her hand  
"He's the one," she muttered. "I'M GONNA MARRY THE BOY IN THIS PHOTO!" she screamed as she slammed her hand on the table and showed him the picture. He sat there in shock. "Don't forget, you promised that I could do whatever I want father!" she said running around the house, quickly packing her things.  
"But Renge-" her father started while she laughed.  
"I'm coming for you, my prince charming!" She squealed as she ran out of the house. A plane took off right outside their house and her father stood in complete awe.  
"Renge!" he called before sighing.  
"RENGE!" he screamed but it was too late.

* * *

"Oh Tamaki, my dearest Tamaki. Why are you so beautiful?"  
"To catch your eye, even if it's just one second."  
"Then why is your voice so very sweet and mellow?" another girl asked. His smirk widened as he played with his hair.  
"To set your nerves at ease, so that my true feelings might reach your heart." The other two gasped with blushing faces.  
"Why are your eyes filled with tears every time you look at me?" the last one asked. He lifted his head, tears sparkling in his eyes.  
"Because the sight of your beautiful smile, causes the fountain inside me to start overflowing." The girls sighed his name.

* * *

"It's adorable that you're wearing matching kimonos," a girl said.  
"Our mother designed everything the hosts are wearing today. If you see something you like, we can take an order for you," Hikaru said with a cat like smile.  
"Our grandmother even helped us put it on," Kaoru said.  
"But you know the only one who'll be undressing you is me, Kaoru." Hikaru grabbed his brother's chin and leaned in close.  
"Hikaru, you're embarrassing me. In front of everybody."  
"What a tender embrace," the girls squealed, blushing.

* * *

"They're up to that nonsense again," Haruhi said bitterly.  
"Haruhi! You look so cute in your kimono."  
"Almost like a girl!" her guests beamed and she thanked them.  
"Haruhi! You've booked another appointment. It seems you have a good steady flow of customers lately," Kyoya said. "Keep up the good work. I'm not going to charge you interest on your debt like I normally would so keep this up and you should be able to pay it off. Although the rental fee on that kimono you're wearing is nothing to sneeze at." _He's like a heartless tax collector._

* * *

"I can't get over how great you look in that kimono. Are you planning to release any more picture books of the host club?"  
"Unfortunately, we don't have anything planned at present ladies," Kyoya said with a fake smile plastered on his face.  
"But doesn't the host club make a lot of money-" Hikaru started.  
"-From the sale of promotional items?" Kaoru finished.  
"That's true, but the items are poor quality. Those picture books were filled with nothing but amateur hidden camera shots. However if we want to create higher quality making products, I'm afraid we'd have to cut from the school's budget," he said.

* * *

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan!" Honey-senpai called as he walked over. "I don't know how but I lost one of my sandals." He started to cry as Haruhi walked over.  
"But you were just wearing them weren't you?" she asked.  
"Mitskuni," Mori-senpai said as he placed a sandal on his foot.  
"Takashi?" he asked, tears forming in his eyes.  
"I noticed that you dropped this," he said before being hugged by the crying Honey-senpai, who cried out his name.

* * *

"Rin, you look so cute!" one of the boys gushed.  
"You really think so," she said as she spun around. The boys clapped as she finished her turn in her light pink kimono.  
"Of course we do," they gushed at the same time.  
"Oh you guys, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. I think I'm gonna cry," she said as tears started forming in her brown eyes.  
The boys then gasped as they ran over and each of them tried to comfort her.  
"You guys are too sweet!" They blushed as she took her turn to cry on each of their shoulders. She thanked them as she went off the find some tissues.

* * *

"It seems tears are popular with the guests today. But how are they able to cry so easily?" Haruhi asked herself as she watched the scene, not noticing that she bumped into Kaoru. Something had fallen out of his sleeve and onto the ground. Eye drops. "What's this?" she asked as she picked it up.  
"For your information it's common for a host to use eye drops," Kaoru said as the twins appeared right next to her.  
"No woman can resist a man on the brink of tears," Hikaru said.  
"Plus Haruhi, a man can't resist either," Rin said smirking.  
"Prove it," she mumbled in monotone. Rin sighed, shrugging. The twins didn't hear this conversation and stared at them confused. Haruhi waited for her to grab the bottle and drop some into her eyes. Instead, she saw Rin put a sad look on her face before her eyes started to form tears.  
"Are you okay Rin?" Hikaru asked as he rushed over.  
"What happened?" Kaoru asked as he did the same. She cried into her tissues but when she lifted her head, she had a smirk on her face and she winked at Haruhi, making her glare.  
"Works every time."

* * *

"Before I forget Haruhi, this is for you," Kaoru said as he took something out of his sleeve and placed it in her hands.  
"It's for me?" she asked as she blushed.  
"Aren't you the cutest?" they asked with a grin eating smile.  
"I didn't know you like sweets Haruhi," one of the guests said.  
"Well, to be honest with you I don't, really," she started. "But you know, I think it would be a nice memorial offering for my mother."  
The guests were blushing as tears formed in their eyes.  
"How admirable of you!" Tamaki cried with tears in his eyes. "Such devotion to your mother's memory, please Haruhi, take as many of these as you like," he said, handing her about five more of the flower-shaped sweets. The male hosts started to applaud.  
"Let me guess, the tears are fake," Haruhi bluntly stated.  
"How could you! My tears are always genuine Haruhi, being able to cry without the use of eye drops is the mock of a true host."  
"Tell me, do I impress you? Have you fallen for me yet?"  
"You wish," she responded annoyed. It didn't faze him though.  
"My romantic overtures don't seem to be reaching you for some reason. Perhaps I should add more panache to my character-" He trailed off as they both noticed something standing behind a pillar. It was a girl in the Ouran school uniform with light brown hair and light brown eyes. Her cheeks were pink and half of her body was sticking out as she stared at all of them.  
"Looks like the host club has a brand new guest," the twins said. They then got an idea as they both somehow teleported themselves over to her, holding roses.  
"Come on in. What are you waiting for?" Kaoru asked.  
"Watching from afar is no fun," Hikaru said smirking.  
"Please miss," they said together in perfect unison. They pushed the roses closer to her face. She backed away slightly, making a quiet gasp.  
"Stop that, how many times do I have to tell you boys to be more courteous to our first time guests," Tamaki said as he popped in front of them, also holding a rose. "Please, you don't have to be afraid my princess," he said as he lightly grabbed her chin. "I welcome you, to the Ouran Host Club." Her face got redder as she backed away, watching the rose in front of her face. She looked down at the ground as he moved even closer to her red face. She raised her hand and smacked him.  
"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU'RE PHONY!" the girl screamed as her hand stayed in his cheek leaving him with a red mark. He fell to the ground but then stood back up.  
"W-What do you mean? I'm phony?" he asked in disbelief.  
"Just like I said, YOU'RE PHONY! I find it hard to believe that someone like you is the PRINCE CHARACTER OF THIS HOST CLUB! You shouldn't be spreading your love around like that you STUPID! You must be a dim-witted NARCISSIST! You're INCOMPETENT! You're a COMMONER! You're DISGUSTING!" The words stabbed him; literally; and he fell to the ground.  
"He's created a new technique-" Hikaru said.  
"-The One Man Slow Motion," Kaoru said.  
"I don't suppose, you are-" Kyoya started causing everyone to look at him confused. The girl blushed and started to cry.  
"-It's you, KYOYA!" she screamed as she ran over to him, jumping on Tamaki's back and onto Kyoya, wrapping her arms around his waist. "How I've longed to meet you, my one and only, prince charming," she said as roses appeared behind them.

* * *

"He's your finance?" Rin asked in disbelief.  
"Of course, my name is Renge Hoshakuji, and I will be transferring into Ouran Academy's, First Year Class A tomorrow," she said as she sat down on the huge couch.  
"Why is Tamaki in the corner?" Rin asked.  
"And why is he sulking?" Hikaru asked.  
"Because Mommy was keeping a secret from Daddy," Kaoru said.  
"Whatever, why does everyone insist on referring to us as husband and wife?" Kyoya asked annoyed.  
"Oh, this is a story of love at first sight," Renge said dreamily. "I couldn't resist the way you adored those flowers in the garden when you thought no one else was looking. And how sweet it was when you reached out to that poor little injured kitten."  
"Is she serious?" the twins commented.  
"Have you got the wrong person-" Haruhi started.  
"-No way! I could recognise my love anywhere. He's a gentle man who is kind to everyone and asks for nothing in return. He likes solitude but sometimes he gets lonely. He looks like the popular dating sim from Uki-Doki Memorial! You're my very own Ichijo Viani!" The host club fell silent as she stayed in her position.  
"Uki?" Haruhi questioned.  
"Doki?" Honey-senpai asked.  
"Memorial?" Rin wondered.  
"OTAKU!" Tamaki screamed.  
"OTAKU!?" Hikaru repeated.  
"..." Mori-senpai grunted.  
"I'VE NEVER SEEN ONE!" Kaoru shouted.  
"I get it now; you're in love with that character," Kyoya said. "You're projecting that love onto me, and somehow deluded yourself into thinking that we're engaged. I assume this character also has glasses as well." He unconsciously adjusted his glasses. All of the other host members popped up, surrounding him.  
"So, she made it up? You're not really her finance right?" Tamaki asked. Renge was running around the room, spouting nonsense.  
"Well no, I don't remember ever asking for her hand in marriage. Besides, this is the first time I've even met the woman."  
"Why didn't you say that earlier?" Rin asked annoyed.  
"You never bothered to ask me." Everyone sighed.

* * *

"According to my research, I understand you're in charge of managing the club, is that true Kyoya?" Renge asked.  
"That's right! Kyo-chan is our director," Honey-senpai said.  
"You're the club's director? Isn't that perfect! Oh wow, I've always wanted to wear a sandwich board to advertise a business."  
"We don't advertise, we're just a host club," the twins stated.  
"I've made up my mind. From now on, I'm going to be the manager of this host club!" Renge stated and the twins sighed.  
"Um, listen, Kyoya-" Tamaki started.  
"-Miss Hoshakuji is the only daughter of a very important Ootori family client. So please be polite and try not to offend her, alright?" Kyoya interrupted.  
"Well boys, I can't wait to work with you," she said smiling.  
"Don't forget my precious daughter," Tamaki said.  
"…Who?" Renge asked confused. Rin walked over to her, bowing.  
"That would be me, I work in this club too," Rin said.  
"Are you their maid or cook?" Renge asked.  
"No, I'm a female host."  
"But there isn't meant to be one! THIS IS ALL WRONG! I bet you joined just so you could get close to Kyoya! I WON'T STAND FOR IT! I WON'T LET YOU HAVE HIM!"

* * *

"I thought about it a lot last night, maybe having a female manager isn't such a bad idea," Tamaki said.  
"Why do you say that?" the twins asked.  
"It's fairly obvious, isn't it? Renge just transferred into the same class as Haruhi and Rin. So, if they both have another girl friend, it will bring out the female within them. Renge's girlish air of tenderness might be able to stimulate Haruhi and Rin's own sense of femininity." Haruhi sighed in annoyance.  
"That's rude, don't you think," Rin started. "I don't need to 'access' my femineity." Tamaki sighed but nodded.  
"Fine then, now is our chance to help HARUHI get in touch with her feminine side. This is an important project men. She doesn't have any friends in class expect Rin and these two shady twins. That's not good for her to only have one respectable friend."  
"Like you have room to talk," the twins said. Rin leaned over the couch in-between them giggling. They looked at her and smirked.  
"Hey everyone, you'll be happy to know that you're new manager Renge, has baked all of you some cookies," Renge said as she burst through the door. She held a bunch of cookies which were wrapped in a pink napkin. Tamaki gasped as he stood up.  
"Isn't she ladylike? I'm so moved by your generosity."  
"Hey, I didn't make these for you, you phony prince." Tamaki became depressed again and went into the corner.  
"I'm sorry I burnt them a little bit. I did the best I could," she said towards Kyoya. "And I already know what you're going to say."  
_Miyabi: Anything you make is going to be delicious, my dear._  
"You're so sweet to me Kyoya!" Renge gushed.  
"Wow, she wasn't kidding. These cookies really are burnt," Honey-senpai said with his mouth filled with cookies crumbs.  
"Don't eat that Mitskuni, it's bad for you," Mori-senpai said as he walked over to him, worried about Honey-senpai's teeth. Suddenly Renge froze in place, her blush disappeared. Her long brown hair turned into long brown snakes and her eyes turned red. She screamed at them as she chased them around the room. Rin looked at Haruhi who had a couple of cookies in her hand. She grabbed one and bit into it, hating the taste.  
"We need to teach her how to cook," Rin whispered to Haruhi.  
"They're not that bad at all. They've got a good flavour," Haruhi said. Rin stared at her like she was crazy and spat hers out. Haruhi grabbed two cookies and shoved the second one in Rin's mouth. "Ignore the burnt part, just try it." She rolled her eyes, walking away from her. The twins then got an idea.  
"May I try?" Hikaru asked Haruhi as he bit half of the cookie that was still inside her mouth. Tamaki then gasped.  
"Looks like you've got some crumbs on your face," Kaoru said as he then licked her face, Haruhi squirmed in response.  
"DID YOU SEE WHAT THEY JUST DID?" Tamaki screamed. "HE TOOK A BITE OF THE COOKIE WHILE IT WAS STILL IN HER MOUTH! AND THEN THE OTHER ONE LICKED HER FACE!"  
"And now the first years have become closer than ever," Kyoya said while Tamaki was still yelling and screaming.  
"HOW COULD THEY! I TOLD YOU THOSE SHADY TWINS COULDN'T BE TRUSTED! THEY BETTER NOT TOUCH RIN!"  
"You know, you could have just told me and I would have whipped it off. And if you wanted to try one there's plenty here."  
"That's not the way you're supposed to react Haruhi! You're have to stay strong and reject them and casually brush them to the side! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" "This is sexual harassment senpai," Haruhi said bluntly.  
"SEXUAL HARRASSMENT!? If that counts as sexual harassment, then those two are TWICE AS GUILTY!"  
"That is disgusting!" Rin said in disgust. The twins smirked.  
"Oh really?" the twins asked in unison and she nodded.  
"I consider that sexual harassment!" Tamaki then gushed as he stood up and started clapping rapidly.  
"Yeah, you tell those bratty hooligans," Tamaki cheered.  
"Shut up! You're not much better!" He went in the corner. Hikaru wrapped one arm around Rin's waist and Kaoru linked his arm with hers.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
"What are you talking about Rin?" Kaoru said inching closer.  
"Do you have a problem with us Rin?" Hikaru said as he moved even closer than Kaoru, making Rin's cheek turn pink. Kaoru started laughing as he watched Tamaki have a spaz. Hikaru smirked as he grabbed her chin, lifting her head up.  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Tamaki screamed as he ran towards Hikaru and started strangling him. He kept screaming at him as he shook him back and forth roughly. Renge stared from the other side of the room.  
"Renge-chan! Renge-chan!" Honey-senpai called. She looked down and saw the small blonde holding a pink cup. "Want some? Its milk," he said cutely.  
"Luke warm," she muttered and Honey-senpai raised an eyebrow. "EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU, except for Kyoya, ALL OF YOUR CHARACTERS ARE LUKE WARM!" Renge screamed, pointing. "Each of you needs some sort of dark side, you understand? Girls are venerable to handsome young men who are troubled and men are venerable to women who need to be rescued. If you keep carrying on like this, it's only a matter of time before the guests get tired of you and stop coming all together. Are you trying to ruin my precious Kyoya's business? As your manager, it is my duty to change your character backgrounds. Let's start with you!" She pointed at Honey-senpai and he started to cry and wail.  
"If you are cute inside and out then you are no different than a baby. Therefore, from now on you are the BABY FACED THUG!"  
"And Mori-senpai, you're his childhood friend THE FLUNKIE!"  
"The twins will be basketball players ENSLAVED IN THEIR OWN WORLD!" The two wondered what kind of drugs she was on.  
"Haruhi, you're an honour student who's constantly being BULLIED!" Haruhi sighed, wondering what she was thinking.  
"Rin, you're being stalked by a few different guys who are stronger than you, which makes you a DAMSEL IN DISTRESS!"  
"Now as for you Tamaki, you're the school's idol that's admired for their good looks but you actually have an inferiority complex you're hiding from the world.  
THE LONELY PRINCE!"  
"And Kyoya, you're perfect just the way you are, so try and stay as sweet and affectionate as ever," she said with her hands on her reddened cheeks.  
"Thank you, I'm honoured," he said. Rin scoffed.  
"The lonely prince? It's true! That title is perfect for me!"  
"Yeah right, she couldn't be further from the truth," Haruhi said.  
"Come on Kyoya-senpai," Hikaru said.  
"You've got to do something," Kaoru said.  
"Why? The boss seems up for it," Kyoya said.  
"How does this look Renge? Do these poses work, for a lonely prince?" Tamaki asked, making stupid and dramatic poses.  
"Oh wow, you're pretty good at that Tamaki! But you know what would be even more effective, if you were standing in the rain."

* * *

The crowd went wild as the ball was passed. Hikaru had just received the ball and was dribbling down the court. The girls in the crowd were going wild. He jumped and threw the ball. It landed straight through the net and the whistle blew. The girls made high pitched screams of excitement as he ran down the court, celebrating.  
"Get him a stretcher," he heard someone call. He stopped running and gasped when he saw something. His twin brother Kaoru, was lying on the ground, holding his leg in pain. Kaoru was lifted onto the stretcher and placed back on the ground.  
"Kaoru," Hikaru muttered as he fell down to his knees.  
"You've got to get back in the game Hikaru," a player said.  
"Shut up!" Hikaru screamed as he pushed the man away.  
"H-Hikaru," Kaoru muttered softly. "Listen to me, please don't worry. There's nothing you can do, you can't share my pain. You're not the one who got hurt," he said, holding his brother's cheek. "Now, go on." Hikaru started to cry, grabbing his brother's hand that was resting on his cheek. The crowd was silent.  
"I can't Kaoru! It hurts, it hurts Kaoru!" Hikaru cried.

* * *

**_'Your pain is my pain. It doesn't matter to me if no one else understands. As long as we have each other, we can go on living.'_**

* * *

"I'm sorry, but I'm envious. The way the two of you support each other like that," Tamaki said as the rain fell down on them.  
"But Suoh-senpai," Hikaru started.  
"How can you be envious of us? You're the school's idol," Kaoru said. Tamaki ran his hand through his wet blonde hair.  
"An idol? Right. I hate that people all worship me for something so superficial as my appearance. I think it would be much better for me to be alone," Tamaki said.

* * *

**_'It's hard to forget pain, but it's even harder to remember sweetness. We have no scar to show for happiness.'_**

* * *

Rin started crying as she lent against the wall. She kept hearing their footsteps drawing closer and closer. They walked around the corner and she gasped.  
"We knew you couldn't keep going," a voice said. It was a highschool student. A boy. The other two closed in on her, smirking.  
"No one's coming to help you," the second one whispered into her ear.  
"There's no escape. Now, be a good girl and keep quiet," the third one said as he touched her arm. She screamed in terror.  
"Hey, leave her alone!" They turned around and the third one got punched in the face. She gasped as she covered her mouth and watched.

* * *

**_'One lonely heart meets another. They pass each other, wounding one another. What are the hearts of these young hosts made of?'_**

* * *

"You can't run away forever," Honey-senpai said as he watched as Haruhi slumped down a tree, tired and out of breath. The two of them walked closer to him as he tried to catch his breath. "I'm gonna show you what happens to anyone that crosses me."  
"Don't do it Mitskuni," Mori-senpai said. "You should have realised by now that whenever you hurt others, you're really just hurting yourself."  
Honey-senpai frowned in annoyance.  
"I didn't ask you for any advice. You want to put me on your knee again?" Honey-senpai asked bitterly as Haruhi gasped.

* * *

**_'Will it be the light of salvation that ultimately awaits these hosts, or will it be something_ _else.'_**

"You know, it really pisses me off when people don't know their place," he continued. It then went quiet as Honey-senpai couldn't keep the act and burst into tears, jumping into Haruhi's arms. "I'm sorry Haru-chan! I can't do this anymore! WAH!"  
"CUT! CUT! CUT!" Renge screamed and the fake rain stopped. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU GOTTA STICK TO THE SCRIPT!" She held a pink script in her hands.  
"But I can't!" Honey-senpai cried.  
"Stop rolling camera-man!" He put his thumb up and stopped the recording. Rin sighed as she tried to dry her hair as best as she could with a crappy woolen towel.  
"Well, that was tiring," she said as she was handed a better towel.  
"How did we go from changing our characters to shooting a movie about them?" Hikaru asked as he lifted the hoodie off his head.  
"And why is there an entire film crew here to shoot it?" Haruhi asked as she walked over with a towel around her shoulders.  
"Apparently, she flew them in from Hollywood," Kyoya said. "Don't you recognise the director? He directed the vampire movie, 'Millennial Snow'. It was the number one grossing box office movie in America last year." _Damn these rich people.  
_"And another thing, how come this stupid script portrays Kaoru as the pitcher," Hikaru said annoyed and Kaoru agreed.  
"What does that mean?" Haruhi asked, clueless. "If you don't know then never mind," the twins said.  
"Pitcher?" Haruhi mumbled to herself.

"I didn't know you could act Rin," Haruhi said and Rin looked up.  
"I can?" she asked and Haruhi nodded smiling.  
"I have no idea how you can cry on command, I could never be able to pull it off. How do you do it?" Rin sighed.  
"I just think of something sad, or even depressing."  
"Anyway, how come Renge chose Hikaru to punch that guy?" Kaoru asked, smirking. The three then turned to face him.  
"Wearing the hood?" Haruhi asked and Kaoru nodded.  
"That was you?" Rin asked. With the hood, she couldn't see who it was. "Wow, nice punch by the way," she said and he smirked.  
"Maybe because she saw that little scene yesterday," Kaoru said.  
"S-Shut up Kaoru!" they both stuttered as Kaoru and Haruhi laughed. They glared at the two but eventually joined in.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki called out as he ran over smiling. "So, how was I? Did you like my performance?" He started playing with his tie.  
"It was pretty awesome. I'm surprised you were able to get into your character like that. You were really believable."  
"I've discovered a darker side of myself. I think it might be a good idea to go explore it." Haruhi handed him a clean towel.  
"Are you sure about that?" she asked and Tamaki stopped drying his hair. "Because I think you're fine just the way you are now senpai," she said, his cheeks red.  
"You do? Well, if you say so Haruhi," he muttered as he pushed his fingers together with a goofy smile on his face.  
"Hey Haruhi! You're on!" Renge screamed from the other side of the wall. Haruhi yelled back before she ran around the corner.

"Over here!" Renge yelled and Haruhi gasped as she saw two scary looking guys standing in front of her.  
"These two gentlemen have just agreed to make a special appearance in our film!"  
"In your film?" the one on the right asked.  
"What are you talking about?" the one of the left asked.  
"After all, we're gonna need some tough guys for the big climax."  
"That's when all of the club members come together to fight the real villains of their school. According to the script, these two are from a wealthy family. They bought their wealth from being a part of the Japanese Mafia! Don't you think that's a brilliant casting choice?"  
"What's with this girl?"  
"Whatever my dad does has nothing to do with me!"  
"Wait a minute, Renge," Haruhi said nervously.  
"Just come over here and wait for your queue."  
"Let go of me," the red haired boy said as he was being dragged along by a very happy and enthusiastic Renge. "Hey, you think you can push me around! You don't even know me!" Haruhi called out her name as Renge was pushed roughly, causing her to scream. Haruhi quickly ran behind her, shielding her from the impact of the wall behind them. Renge opened her eyes and gasped as she turned around and saw a pain riddened Haruhi.  
"Are you okay Haruhi?" she asked as Haruhi fell to the ground. A metal microphone fell to the ground behind her.  
"That guy was right Renge," she said. "You can't do that. If you judge people by their appearance, you're stereotyping them and you'll never see the person inside."  
"I, I don't understand what you're saying," Renge muttered.  
"What happened Haruhi?" Tamaki asked as he and Rin ran around the corner. They both gasped as Haruhi turned her head, tears in her eyes. Tamaki's eyes darkened as he charged towards the red haired boy and grabbed him by his shirt, slamming him into the wall. "So, which one of you jerks started this?" His voice was dark and completely serious. The other boy whimpered.  
"Wait Suoh, it's not what you think, that girl started it. She was giving us a hard time." Rin ran over to Haruhi and helped her stand, holding her arm.  
"They're telling the truth senpai. It wasn't their fault, they were provoked," Haruhi stated as Rin let go of her. She angrily stormed over to Renge and stood near her.  
"This is your fault?" Rin asked and Renge whimpered.  
"N-No, I didn't do anything," Renge said.  
"Then why do both Haruhi and those guys say you did?"  
"I, I don't know," she stuttered. "Why is he crying?" she gasped.  
"Why? Because he protected you and took the hit! I'm pretty sure smacking your back into expensive recording equipment would hurt!" Rin screamed.  
"W-Well, I didn't ask for him to do that! And why are you telling me off? You didn't do anything to help!" she screamed back.  
"I came over here as fast as I could. I helped him stand up! AND WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?" Renge grabbed Rin by her dress and pulled her close, both glaring.  
"DON'T TALK LIKE THAT TO ME! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" she screamed as she slapped Rin across the face.  
The other members went silent as they saw Rin charge for her but Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai held her back. Hikaru and Kaoru went and held Renge back. "Let go of me! I almost had her!" Renge screamed and Rin scoffed.

"Haruhi, are you in any pain?" Tamaki asked, grabbing the sides of her face. She brushed the tears out of her eyes.  
"Uh, yeah, it's my contact," she said, holding it on her finger.  
"Your…contact?" Tamaki asked blushing.  
"I guess it must have slipped out," Haruhi admitted laughing. Tamaki went silent before letting go of her face and laughing.  
"I see how it is. You're able to cry without using eye drops. So, you're a full-fledged host now," Tamaki said and she smiled.  
"You, you, please tell me you got that camera-man," Renge screamed as she was almost moved to tears.  
"Yes boss," the cameraman responded, his thumb in the air.  
"Other than Haruhi's contact falling out that was an ideal final scene," she said, scrunching the script in her hand. "All it needs now is a moving narration by my sweet Kyoya!" SMASH! Everyone turned around and saw the camera lens smashed into pieces, Kyoya holding a giant rock. The cameraman was in complete shock.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CAMERA!?" he screamed.  
"What? Is something wrong?" Renge asked.  
"I am terribly sorry, but I cannot allow there to be any record of a club member, let alone two, in the act of violence," Kyoya said.  
"I think you've caused enough trouble around here Renge, please stop being such a pest." Tears started falling down her face.  
"Pest?" she whispered to herself, not believing what he said. "But, you're supposed to pat me on the head and tell me not to worry! You're supposed to be kind and affectionate Kyoya! Why are you so different now?" She lowered her head, hair covering her face. The tears were falling more rapidly now.  
"Because that's not the real Kyoya," Tamaki said.  
"He's not the same person you thought he was," Rin said. Renge gasped as she turned around and looked at them all. Her legs started to shake as she fell to her knees, her tears landing on the floor. Haruhi sighed, walking over to her smiling.  
"Does it really matter?" she asked. "I mean, who cares if he's a little different than what you expected?" She bent down. "Take a good look at the person inside and get to know them little by little. It's a lot more fun that way." Renge hung her head low, she had stopped crying but her eyes were still saddened.

_Miyabi: Long time so see Renge. Why are you so down? Come on, smile for me. Today is going to be a beautiful day! After all, today you've learnt a very important lesson that will help you live happily ever after. And I'm so glad you finally understand. I think you're ready to move onto the next level Renge!_

* * *

Rin arrived the next day at the host club as she opened the doors and the host club was already in the room, posing in their famous poses. She rolled her eyes and shut the door. "Chill guys, it's just me," she said and they stopped acting.  
"Why are you so late today Rin-chan?" Honey-senpai asked.  
"Got held back by the Maths teacher," she said.  
"Oh him, he was such a pain in the butt!" Tamaki wailed.  
"Yeah, she would have got detention if it wasn't for us," the twins exclaimed as Haruhi scoffed, smacking the back of their heads.  
"You were the ones who nearly put her in detention idiots," she said. They winced, holding their heads.  
"Well, that's not very nice," they said and Rin laughed.  
"Rin, we need to talk," she heard Kyoya say and she sighed.  
"Excuse me while I go through hell," she whispered as she walked out of the room. Kaoru looked at Haruhi and Hikaru.  
"What was she talking about?" he asked. Haruhi waved her hand.  
"Don't worry about it," Haruhi said. He looked towards his brother, but he was watching her walk out of the room with a saddened look on his face.

* * *

"This is the sixth time you've lost a customer? Care to explain?"  
"There's no reason, some of them are just creepy," she said.  
"It doesn't matter whether their creepy or not, losing a customer means losing money, which we need." Rin crossed her arms.  
"What are you saying? That if one of them corners me in the room, I'm just supposed to go along with it?"  
"If that's what keeps them here, then yes."  
"You're such an asshole," she said, her teeth clenching.  
"I've been called worse," he said. She growled, punching him in the face before tears formed in her eyes.  
"Don't you dare bring that up!" she screamed.  
"What's going on out here," Tamaki asked as the rest of the host club stood there, watching them.  
"Nothing, Rin was just leaving. I have important things to attend too," he said, glaring at Rin. She got the message and ran back into the club room, bumping past Hikaru as she did. She slammed the door behind her and lied down on the couch.

"Relax, it's going to be okay," she heard a voice say as they patted her on the back. She looked up and saw him smiling down at her as she blushed, hiding her face.  
"What are you doing here?" she mumbled.  
"Making sure you're okay. What did he do to you?" he asked. She sighed as she lifted her head and wiped her eyes.  
"He just, brought up a painful memory for me."  
"And what memory was that?" he asked, rubbing her back.  
"The day we broke up, he knew that would have upset me."  
"I'm gonna-" he started as he stood up but a hand stopped him.  
"Calm down Hikaru, it won't make a difference," she said, her hand had grabbed onto his arm gently. He sighed, and sat down.  
"Where's everybody else?" she asked. He smirked, wrapping his arm around her, pulling her closer. She started blushing again.  
"Outside, that means, we're alone," he said moving closer.  
"Just shut up already," she smirked as she closed her eyes, closing in the gap between them. Hikaru's eyes shot upon, he wasn't expecting it.  
But he quickly closed them, smirking into the kiss as they both soon separated, blushing madly.

"I-I'm sorry. That was a little sudden."  
"It's alright."  
"So uh, what does this mean? For us?" Rin asked.  
"Hmm, well, it means I can do this whenever I want now." He bent down and kissed her again with a mischievous smirk.

* * *

"I bought that video of the film you made," a girl said.  
"I did too," another girl said blushing at Tamaki.  
"Same here," a young shy boy said, directed at Rin.  
"So did I!" the fourth guest said and the hosts gasped.  
"You did?" Rin asked, looking at all the guests around them.  
"That scene in the rain was just phenomenal!"  
"I love the lonely prince!"  
"And the loving relationship between Hikaru and Kaoru is so sweet!"  
"And Rin was so cute as a damsel in distress!"  
"I just loved Haruhi's potent expressions!"  
"I wanna see Honey as a thug again!"  
"Mori was defiantly amazing though!"  
"And the hooded man who rescued Rin!"  
"Who do you think it was?" The girls were squealing while the guys were discussing how they wanted to rescue Rin.  
"Kyoya," Tamaki started, sounding annoyed.  
"I may have broken the camera's lens, but the footage that we already shot wasn't damaged," Kyoya smirked. "Though naturally, I did cut out those two violence scenes. Sales have been pretty good so far. That Hollywood film crew did a fantastic job, but that's to be expected." The twins looked at him.  
"Is this what you meant by interesting?" they asked.  
"It's best we have as much money on the budget."  
"And just when did he start calculating all of this?" Haruhi mumbled to herself. They then heard the sound of light footsteps.  
"Good day everyone," she said and they all turned.  
"Renge? But I thought you had gone back to France already," Tamaki said but she ignored him. She started to blush.  
"I can't believe I didn't realise this sooner. It was so shilverous of you to risk your life to protect me. I could feel the love when you lectured me about judging people," Renge said as she grabbed Haruhi's hand and wrapped them together. "When you said it was fun to get to know the person little by little, you were talking about me!" She had light tears in her eyes.  
"Uh yeah?" Haruhi questioned, Tamaki was having a spaz.  
"Come on Haruhi, let's go back to my place and play some games together. I think it's time you got to know me better."  
"What!?" Haruhi exclaimed as she was dragged by her arm.

"Hey Kyoya-senpai-" Hikaru started.  
"-Are you okay with that?" Kaoru finished.  
"Why wouldn't I be? Everything Renge said is true."  
"NO IT ISN'T!" Tamaki screamed, his teeth becoming jagged.  
"But I thought you were the one who wanted her to have another female friend in the first place," Kyoya smirked.  
"Yeah Tamaki!" Rin mocked. The twins laughed.  
"Well yeah, another female companion, BUT NOT A GIRLFRIEND!"  
"Come on Haruhi, let's go play together!" Renge said again as they reached towards the door. Haruhi groaned.  
"NO WAIT! DON'T TAKE HARUHI FROM ME!" He ran out the door really quickly, rushing to catch up to them. He slammed the door behind him, leaving the rest of the hosts either in laughter, confusion or satisfaction. Rin looked around the room. She watched as Honey-senpai went over to his table to eat more cake, Mori-senpai accompanying him, cleaning up the crumbs. Kyoya was writing in his usual little black book, occasionally going to his computer to look at the stocks. The twins were doing their usual brotherly love act and she sighed. She took a glance and Hikaru looked back, giving her a devilish smirk and a wink. She blushed as she turned around, making him chuckle. She went over to her table and sat down, putting on a smile.  
"So boys, what's going on?" she asked as she sighed. _I might just actually like this place._

* * *

**Authors Note: **Yay! That was probably one of the more funnier episodes to write, besides the first one.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Leave your opinions and comments or whatever. Thanks for reading~!


	5. The Twins Fight!

"Let's play the 'Which one is Hikaru Game?'" the twins exclaimed. They wore green hats which hid their bangs. The girls giggled in their seats.  
"So, can you tell which one of us is Hikaru?"  
"Well, it's hard to say," a girl said. "You are identical."  
"Many ladies have tried to tell us apart but so far none have succeeded," the twins said smirking.  
"That's the dumbest game I've ever heard of," Haruhi said as she walked past, holding a book to her chest. Rin followed.  
"What? Have you got a problem with it Haruhi?"  
"Not really, I just don't understand why you're so popular."  
"That's not very nice," the twins said annoyed. Rin laughed.  
"I'm disappointed," Hikaru said as he stood beside Haruhi.  
"Apparently, you don't understand the merits of having a pair of twins in the host club," Kaoru said doing the same.  
"Listen up, having a couple of good looking guys with homosexual tendances earns the club high points. It also helps if the two struggle between their attraction and their friendship."  
"And in our case, because we're twins our relationship is taboo, and therefore, more intriguing." They moved next to a girl sitting down on the chair, gasping as she realised how close they were.  
"And besides, who hasn't fantasied about twins. Having two loves is better than one, don't ya think?" Hikaru asked.  
"It's a young woman's romantic fantasy," Kaoru said.  
"Well, uh, yeah. I CAN'T TAKE IT!" the girl squealed. The other two girls were squealing and breathing heavily and rapidly.  
"Oh god, not this again," Rin said as she covered her ears.  
"You see Haruhi, Rin doesn't deny it," they said in unison.  
"She can't hear you right now," Haruhi said pointing to Rin who had her hands over her ears, blocking the girly screams.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Tamaki screamed as he ran over. "When I gave you control of the club's website, I did so on one condition, THAT YOU TAKE IT SERIOUSLY!"  
The twins didn't seemed fazed at all.  
"We take our job very seriously boss," Hikaru said.  
"In fact, last night we worked on it until dawn," Kaoru said.  
"IS THIS, what you worked so hard to create?!" He opened the laptop and showed a picture of Haruhi shirtless with a man's body.  
Haruhi was in shock while Rin burst into laughter.

"You look great Haru-chan!" Honey-senpai gushed. Tamaki then grabbed Rin's laptop; which was placed on the couch; and opened it. He gasped in shock at the picture that showed up next on the club's website. He picked it up and screamed.  
"AND WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" The picture was of Rin wearing a bikini from their mother's fashion line. The boys gasped as they walked over to Rin's laptop while the girls all went to Tamaki's laptop, gushing over the sight of the two barley clothed friends.  
"WHEN DID YOU TAKE NAKED PICTURES OF HARUHI AND RIN!?" Tamaki screamed as he ran to the twins.  
"You bribed Haruhi, didn't you?" he said as he imagined them taking pictures of her, telling her she'd get fancy tuna.  
"You must have kidnapped Rin and made her wear this. HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER!?"  
"You're imagining things," the twins said in unison.  
"It's obvious that the photos have been altered," Kaoru said.  
"It was Photoshoped?" Tamaki asked.  
"We did a pretty good job huh?" Hikaru asked.  
"We've got some major Photoshop talent," Kaoru finished.  
"YOU IDIOTS! THAT'S A WASTE OF YOUR SKILLS! HAVE YOU NO SHAME!" Tamaki screamed at them. He then pulled out a magazine and crouched down on the ground. "But, if you're going to do it anyway, can you Photoshop Haruhi into this idol photo-book?" he asked with pink hearts floating around him.  
"Don't be ridiculous boss. Why do you just-" Hikaru started.  
"-Ask her if she'd wear an outfit like that," Kaoru finished.  
"Uh, I never thought to ask her." He then somehow teleported himself over to Haruhi who was facing the wall, dying.  
"What do you think of this, my dear?" he asked holding a pink dress.  
"What are you doing with that dress?" Honey-senpai asked.  
"That is a very good question Honey-senpai," Rin commented.

* * *

"Aw, he looks so handsome," one of the girls said.  
"Yeah he does, but I'd have to agree with Tamaki. I'd love to see what Haruhi would look like if he dressed as a girl."  
"Oh, he's so cute, I'm sure he'd look great in whatever you put him in," a third girl said and the fourth nodded.  
"You girls are weird. But, what would Rin look like as a guy?"  
"She'd look so cute! I can just imagine it."  
Haruhi gasped but then sighed. She glared at Tamaki and he instantly moved away, crying his eyes out. She groaned.  
"Now, cut it out. No more making weird pictures of me, you got that? Just what do you guys take me for anyway?"  
"Yeah, how could you just Photoshop me like that. What do you take us for?" Rin asked as she placed her hands on her hips.  
"Isn't that obvious? You're our toys."  
"As we were saying, in order to entertain oneself in this otherwise boring life-" Hikaru started.  
"-One must find himself stimulating toys," Kaoru finished.  
"I am not your toy, okay?" Haruhi yelled annoyed.  
"And neither am I!" Rin said crossing her arms, huffing.

* * *

"You want a toy?" The four turned around and saw a big brown door with a cloaked figure peeking through. "Toys? Toys!? If you like toys, then you should come visit my black magic club. We've opened a market place that boasts black magic items all across the globe. We're also holding mass around the clock."  
Tamaki gasped as he turned around, shaking in fear. The cloaked figure held a candle in his hands. He moved his head through the crack in the door, a creepy smirk plastered on his face. "If you visit us right now, I'll even through in a free curse doll. You can have Beelzenef as your free gift." He held up a cute yellow cat puppet and made its hands move together, almost like a villain.  
"Why is he talking to us through a crack in the door?" Haruhi asked. Rin shrugged her shoulders, leaning forward.  
"Wait a second, has that door always been there?" the twins asked. Kyoya then walked over, writing something down.  
"Nekozawa-senpai likes to hide. He doesn't really care for brightly lit places," he said and Haruhi stared at Nekozawa longer.  
"Don't get involved with that guy Haruhi," Tamaki whispered. Haruhi flinched as she jumped away, slightly twitching. "The same goes for you too, Rin." Rin then screamed as she jumped. "If you do, you'll end up being cursed."  
"Do you have any basis for that?" Haruhi asked.  
"Yes, it happened during final exams at the end of the last school year. It's terrifying just to talk about it. On that fateful day, I stepped on that weirdo Nekozawa's cursed doll, Beelzenef. Then afterward, I took my exam and the entire test was written in some strange lettering! I looked to the others around me for help, but then I realised, I knew none of them! I was all alone in a different dimension!"  
"Scary!" Honey-senpai cried.  
"Did that really happen to you?" Haruhi asked.  
"Oh please, you guys believe that?" Rin asked.  
"That only happened because you were so scared that you accidentally walked in the beginners' Greek class and took their exam," Kyoya said, not looking up.  
"NO, IT WAS A CURSE! I KNOW BECAUSE THREE DAYS LATER I WOKE UP AND MY LEGS WERE AS HEAVY AS LED! HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THAT!?" Tamaki screamed.  
"Your legs were heavy because you ran a marathon the day before, remember?" Kyoya asked. _Ha! I knew it! _Rin thought.  
"You shouldn't underestimate, the dark powers of Beelzenef the curse doll," Nekozawa said as he scared the crap out of Tamaki. "All you have to do is write down the name of someone you hate on his back. Then that person is certain to come face to face with, misfortune." The twins looked at each other, smirking.  
"Wow, this guy really is dark. In more ways than one."  
"Supposedly he hates bright lights. I wonder what he'll think of this," Kaoru said smirking as he turned on a torch. The two shined the torch at him.  
"YOU MURDERS!" Nekozawa screamed, running out the door. They looked at each other with a blank expression and shrugged.  
"How on earth could you do such a thing? Obviously, the two of you don't know the true power of black magic!"  
"Yeah, I was going to get one of those curse dolls!" Rin whined.  
"YOU WHAT!?" Tamaki screamed turning around.  
"Ugh, I am so bored," Hikaru said as they sat down.  
"Isn't there anything fun we can do around here?" Kaoru asked.  
"Uh, never mind, forget I said anything," Rin said as she started running around the club room, Tamaki chasing after her.

* * *

"Hey Haruhi! We've got a favour to ask you," the twins said.  
"What is it?" she asked, sounding quite annoyed.  
"The next time we get a day off-" Hikaru started.  
"-Can we come over to your place and hang out?" Kaoru said. Tamaki and Rin stopped running, both wanting to listen.  
"Why would you want to do that?" she asked.  
"We're curious, we want to see where you live."  
"No way."  
"Aw, pretty please?"  
"No way. You guys are just gonna make fun of me."  
"No matter how much we beg you?"  
"No way."  
"I too have been thinking it's about time I pay my respects to our beloved Haruhi's family," Tamaki said with roses around him.  
"No way in hell senpai." Tamaki went into the corner.  
"I would love to come over to your house Haruhi! Then we could actually hang out, have some time to ourselves," Rin said.  
"I'll think about it." They didn't want the others to know that they were secretly meeting at Rin's house every week.

"We can settle this with a game. If you can't pick out which one of us is Hikaru, then your penalty will be the two of us coming over to your house later tonight," the twins said.  
"Oooh, I want to play too!" Rin said and they nodded.  
"Haruhi, you've got the advantage now. If Rin can't pick it out either, than your penalty remains the same."  
"So if I fail but Rin succeeds, you two don't come over?"  
"Correct." The two girls looked at each other, nodding. The twins moved around each other but eventually landed back in their original spots.  
"Okay, so which one of us is Hikaru?"  
"This one's Kaoru," Haruhi said, pointing to the left.  
"And this one's Hikaru," Rin said, pointing to the right.  
"Uh oh, you got it wrong," the twins said smiling.  
"No, we're right. You guys may look alike, but you're very different," Haruhi said and they stared at them in shock.  
"Even though you two are identical twins, you guys are also complete opposites. Just because you look the same, doesn't make you the same person," Rin said.  
"How did you do that Haruhi?" a girl asked.  
"Whenever they were those hats to cover up which way they part their hair, it's practically impossible to work out which one is Hikaru and which one is Kaoru."  
Rin frowned a little at that statement.  
"How could you tell them apart Rin?" another girl asked.  
"It's kind of difficult to explain. But Hikaru's speech and actions, make him come across a little more mischievous than Kaoru," Haruhi said and Rin shook her head. _Completely different._

* * *

"Sorry Hikaru, I don't mean to laugh," Kaoru said in-between chuckles before he burst into laughter. Hikaru looked offended.  
"Well, I don't see what's so funny," he said. "At least I speak my mind and don't hold back. It's sneaky people like Kaoru who are the real troublemakers."  
Kaoru suddenly stopped laughing.  
"Don't turn this on me Hikaru, after all, I'm the one who's going along with your selfish games."  
"I may suggest them but you're the one who really gets into them Kaoru. If you hate them so much, why don't you stop?"  
"Because I'd hate to see you make as ass of yourself in front of everyone. It was your idea to call Haruhi our toy, but then it was your idea to go and comfort Rin, but you were quick to make a pass at both of them. Admit it, you're actually in love with Haruhi and Rin, aren't you?" Tamaki screamed in shock.  
"You've got it all wrong Kaoru! Man, you're such a freaking idiot."  
"YEAH! THERE ARE SOME THINGS IN THIS WORLD THAT MUST NEVER BE SAID!" Tamaki screamed as he spazzed out.  
"Why would I fall for Haruhi? She looks like a Tanuki."  
"HOW DARE YOU CALL HER A RACCON DOG!"  
"I see you didn't deny being in love with Rin," Kaoru said.  
"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" Tamaki interrupted.  
"Awesome, this is just perfect!"

* * *

Renge entered through the floor on a spinning pedestal.  
"Our beloved Haruhi is in the middle of a beautiful yet pointed, 5 sided romantic relationship, with two of them being twins and the 5th member being the famous Rin Hayashi. Just the thought of it could make me eat three bowls of rice!"  
"Bud out Otaku," the twins said bluntly.  
"You guys are mean, you shouldn't say stuff like that to your manager!" Renge whined as she started crying.  
"But Renge, I thought you were the one who liked Haruhi?" Tamaki asked and Renge's face brightened up.  
"Oh, I still do, though I don't mind Haruhi having a homosexual relationship on the side," she said and Tamaki sighed.  
"I'm confused, I thought you decided to go back home to France Renge," Haruhi said and Renge's eyes sparkled.  
"Well, I was going to start up a host club of my own, but I don't think France is ready for a host club just yet."  
"But I thought you hated me Renge," Rin said.  
"Oh, I still do. But I can tolerate you if you're being paired up with someone who isn't Kyoya or Haruhi."  
"Well, you won't need to worry about that."  
"But I do! I heard that you dated Kyoya during middle school!"  
"Who the hell told you that!?" Rin demanded.  
"I uh, did some research on the internet."  
"Oh, you're gonna get it!" she screamed as she chased Renge around the room.  
Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai had to hold her back from turning Renge into a bloody pulp.

* * *

"Cut it out already!" Hikaru yelled. "You're the one who's always crawling into my bed at night. Talk about annoying!"  
"I only do that because you look lonely. I wouldn't chose to sleep in your bed you idiot!" Kaoru snapped back.  
"Who are you calling an idiot? You're the one who sucks at math!" Haruhi sighed, she was tutoring him.  
"At least I tried," she mumbled under her breath.  
"Oh yeah, well you're failing your foreign language class, you big dummy." Rin growled.  
"I'm trying my best!" Rin yelled at them.  
"The way you grind your teeth is deafening!"  
"At least I don't toss and turn so much I fall out of bed!"  
"Sex-Pixie!"  
"Sicko!"  
**"YOUR MOMMA WEARS TOO MUCH MAKE-UP!" **  
**"THAT'S IT! WE'RE OVER!"**

* * *

She opened her eyes and saw someone standing over her, smiling. "Rise and shine," he said and she gasped.  
"What the hell?" she asked as she sat up.  
"What?" he asked like nothing was unusual.  
"Why is your hair pink!?" He looked and saw a pink strand.  
"I think it suits me. Don't ya think it looks cute?"  
"Oh shut up," she said before standing up and kissing him. "Anyway, why are you here this early?" she asked.  
"I wanted to see you," he said and she smiled.  
"How cute. Now, can you please get out of my room, I need to get changed." She lightly shoved him out of the room.

* * *

They started walking, his arm wrapped around her, pulling her close.  
"So, how did you know it was me? I mean, you could have kissed Kaoru," he said and she smiled, blushing.  
"You're voices are different," she bluntly said.  
"That makes sense," he mumbled disappointed and her heat ached. She stopped walking and turned to face him.  
"That's not the only reason." He raised an eyebrow at her.  
"Oh really? What would that be?" She blushed further. "What on earth are you thinking?" he smirked.  
"Nothing of what you're thinking!" she yelled. He started to laugh. "I can tell because of your eyes." He stood there confused.  
"I mean, Kaoru has this look in his eyes of sweetness and caring, while you have a mischievous and devilish look in your eyes."  
"That must be only around you," he said smirking.  
"Just shut up already," she breathed as she grabbed him by his tie and pulled him to her, their lips colliding.

* * *

"Good morning Haruhi!" they both said as they walked over.  
"Hikaru, what in the world happened to your hair? Why is it dyed pink?" she asked and Rin had to laugh.  
"Cause pink suits me, don't ya think it's cute?"  
"Oh yeah, cause pink is so attractive," Rin mocked and Haruhi laughed, missing the playful wink he gave to Rin.  
"From now on I'm the pink haired twin. I didn't want to be mistaken for THAT Kaoru for the rest of my life, ya know?"  
Rin looked through the doorway and started to laugh. Haruhi and Hikaru turned around and saw…Kaoru with blue hair…  
"Good morning Haruhi," he said, trying to sound polite.  
"Oh, this is too funny, you both dyed your hair different colours!"  
"So, Kaoru's the blue twin?" Haruhi asked as Rin calmed down.  
"I was finally able to sleep all by myself last night, but I ended up having a nightmare. I dreamt that my stylist had dyed my hair pink. It was so garish and ridiculous looking that I woke up screaming," Kaoru said snickering to himself as he sat down. It was quiet for a minute before Hikaru leaned over and roughly kicked Kaoru's chair, causing him and the chair to fall over. Kaoru sat there for a moment before he leaned over and pulled Hikaru's chair down, the chair and him falling to the ground. They stood up and glared at each other for a few seconds before they both lifted up their chairs. Haruhi sighed as she sat in the middle of the twins' throwing fest. They were chucking everything that was around them. Chairs, desks, pictures, flowers, bags, Usu-chan and then Honey-senpai. Rin slammed her hands.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING?! WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF HOMEROOM!" she screamed. Kaoru then chucked a chair over towards her. She screamed as she jumped away, just in the nick of time too. "KAORU! WHAT THE HELL!?"  
"Sorry!" he called back as the two continued to chuck things.

* * *

They were in the cafeteria now, Rin had somehow separated them so that classes could start. Haruhi was amazed how good she was at manipulating people.  
"I'll have the A Lunch," the twins said in unison. They glared at each other as they had spoken at the same time, something they did before this whole fight had broken out.  
"No, give me the B Pasta and the D Salad."  
"I'll take the F Capellini with a barberry duck!"  
"Make that a Foie Gras parager sauce! STOP COPYING ME! WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?"  
"Amazing, perfect unison even when fighting," Haruhi said.  
"That's what happens when you make it a habit," Rin said.  
"I was wondering what all the fuss was about. I can't believe the two of you are still fighting! You're a disgrace to the Host Club," Tamaki said as the rest of the members walked into the room.  
"Ah, I love them," a girl said blushing.  
"I've never seen them together like this," another girl said.  
"What the hell is going on around here?" a different boy asked.  
"Finally, someone else with some common sense," Rin whispered to Haruhi and she laughed quietly.

"We've had enough of this. You are both to blame for this fight," Honey-senpai said as he held up some kind of sign. "Hika-chan and Kao-chan, I want you to make up and go halfzies on this cake. Kay? But I want to have a piece too, so I guess were going to have to go thirdzies. Aw, we're not going to be able to split the strawberry on top though. What should we do?" By this time, Kaoru and Hikaru were beyond annoyed at the short third year.  
"Maybe I should just take it. After all, strawberries are my favourite. Oh right, I forgot to ask. Hika-chan, Kao-chan, do you like strawberries?" Mori-senpai then picked him up and carried him away from the death glaring twins.  
"You're just making it worse, leave them alone." Rin giggled.  
"Oh Haruhi, I didn't expect to run into you here at the dining hall," Tamaki said. Haruhi looked at him blankly.  
"I was worried about those two so I followed them here without even thinking. I always bring a boxed lunch and I was going to eat it in the classroom."  
Tamaki then gasped. _A boxed lunch?_

_"__Here darling," Haruhi said. "Your boxed lunch. I hope you're not too embarrassed, but I decided to make it in a heart shape for you. I love you~!"_

"I don't care if my boxed lunch is in an embarrassing heart shape. I WILL EAT IT!" Tamaki screamed out.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kyoya said. "But it's evident that your fantasies are completely incoherent."  
"Hey Rin," Haruhi said as she sat down next to her.  
"Hey, what do you have for lunch?" Rin asked.  
"Just my usual boxed lunch with yesterday's leftovers."  
"Nice, I have to pay for my stupid lunch. Even though it does taste nice, it's bloody expensive for lunch."  
"Hey, mind if I sit here?" Hikaru asked as he walked over.  
"Go ahead," she responded smiling.  
"So, what's that? What did you bring for lunch?" he asked.  
"Yesterday's leftovers," Haruhi responded. "And a rolled omelette."  
"You wanna switch with me? I had to order something different than Kaoru so I ended up with stuff I don't really like."  
"Why don't you switch with Rin then?"  
"Because neither of us like it," she said and he nodded.  
"…That's fine with me." Rin and grabbed the two's food and swapped it.  
_This is really magnificent. I've never tried anything like this before.  
_She took one bite and instantly fell into some kind of trance. Tamaki seemed to start crying at the sight.  
"Delicious, it's delicious isn't it Haruhi," he said. "I'm so glad you like it. I want you to eat like that every day." He suddenly got an idea as he ran over.  
"Well played Hikaru, as your reward I'd like to trade you my lunch for your boxed lunch."  
"No way."  
"C'mon, trade with me."  
"Forget about it."  
"So Haruhi, is that any good?" Kaoru asked as he sat down next to her. "How would you like to taste mine?" He grabbed her chin and lifted it slightly, moving the spoon closer. Hikaru leaned over Rin; as she ducked; and placed the spoon in his mouth.  
"Quit budding in, get lost Kaoru." Kaoru remained quite as he picked up a plate of custard. Rin screamed as he threw it at them. Hikaru quickly chucked Tamaki in front of the two, his face now covered in yellow custard. Rin sighed with relief. Hikaru smirked as he moved Tamaki's face away. The two brothers then proceeded to chuck anything and everything at each other, yet again, including Honey-senpai. Luckily though, Mori-senpai rescued him, but also got chucked in the process.  
"…I think I'm gonna eat in the classroom after all," Haruhi said. She picked up her boxed lunch and walked out of the room.  
"Right behind you," Rin said as she stood up. She screamed as she got picked up by Kaoru and chucked across the room.  
"MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER!" Tamaki cried out. She soared through the air and landed in Hikaru's arms. He was pretty angry. She thanked him as he let her down and she ran off.  
"Don't go chucking people around like that Kaoru," he yelled as he picked up Tamaki and chucked him.  
"Says the hypocrite," Kaoru responded by catching him and chucking him back. This continued for quite a while.

* * *

She was about to open the host club door but she saw a black mist. She turned her head and saw a giant brown door on the other side, black mist coming from it. Rin stepped forward and walked towards it. She placed her hand on the handle.  
"Don't, unless you want to join the black magic club," a creepy and lingering voice said. She turned around and saw Nekozawa standing there, his puppet out.  
"So, you're that girl from a few days ago. You don't seem terrified." She laughed at that.  
"Should I be? I don't see why people think of you as terrifying."  
"You don't?"  
"Nope, you seem like a nice guy. Just because you like the dark doesn't make you a creepy person. It just makes you, different. And different is not a bad thing. It makes you unique."  
"…What touching and inspiring words. No wonder you're in the host club. By the way, didn't you say you wanted one of these?" He held out a wooden doll.  
"Uh, yeah, I did." She blushed a little from embarrassment.  
"Do you still want one?" She nodded slightly.  
"First of all, I need to your name."  
"Rin Hayashi."  
"Good, and why do you want this?"  
"Just to pull some pranks on Tamaki." He nodded and smiled.  
"Here ya go, take good care of him," he said as he backed away into the door. He and his puppet waved goodbye and she did the same.  
He then disappeared through the door.

* * *

Tamaki sighed as he rested his head on the table. Kyoya was calculating something, Honey-senpai was swinging his legs back and forth, Mori-senpai sat next to him with his arms crossed, Haruhi stared out the window and Rin sipped her tea.  
"Looking at the numbers, if this situation isn't resolved, I'm afraid we're going to have to stop offering our brotherly love package. We're down one pair of loving brothers," Kyoya said. "Oh Haruhi, I just want you to know that there's no reason for you to feel responsible. Even though it was your tactless comment that started this whole feud with the twins in the first place. Right?"  
_Clearly, he blames me for this, _Haruhi thought bitterly.  
"It's weird for Hika-chan and Kao-chan to be fighting like this. It's never happened before," Honey-senpai said and Mori-senpai nodded, making a grunting noise.  
"They've never fought before?" Haruhi asked.  
"How strange," Rin mumbled.  
"I've known Hika-chan and Kao-chan since pre-school. We weren't in the same year so, I never really got to talk to them. But I remember that the two of them always played together."  
"Yeah, that's true," Tamaki said. "I mean, I've only known the twins since middle school, but they defiantly stood out. It seemed like they kept everyone at a distance expect each other. Believe it or not, they were even more warped back then. But when you stop to think about it, maybe this fight is a good thing for them. Maybe it means that the twins are expanding their horizons a little bit. We should just leave them alone and let them work it out."  
Haruhi then went back to staring out the window.  
"I mean, I've had fights with my brother before, but we always made up quickly afterwards. They were never this bad, even our first fight only lasted about an hour."  
_Who knows, maybe it is a turn for the better. But if this really is their first fight, they probably need someone to tell them when to give in and call it quits. And if they've never fought before, would they even know how to make up?_

* * *

The twins were yet again chucking things at each other. The end result, books, chairs, cupboards and many other strange things in a giant pile in the middle of the room. Rin gawked at the fact that Honey-senpai was balancing on the top of the pile of junk.  
"Don't you guys think maybe it's time to give up all this fighting? It's driving me insane," Tamaki said as he shook.  
"What did you say? It's driving you insane? You've got to be kidding me?! How do you think I feel right now?" Hikaru asked. "Every time I look in the mirror I see his face. I'm sick and tired of constantly being mistaken for you Kaoru. The truth is…I HATE YOUR GUTS!" Rin winced at the harsh words.  
"…You took the words right out of my mouth. In fact I hate you so much that I got this, Beelzenef the Curse Doll!" Kaoru yelled. Tamaki screamed as he shaked.  
"Hey! That's mine you thief!" Rin called out.  
"That thing is YOURS?!" Tamaki screamed.  
"I'm going to complete the curse Hikaru. I'm going to write your name on his back. From this day forward, you are going to feel nothing but misfortune and sorrow." He started writing something on the back and Rin snapped.  
"That's enough! Both of you!" she screamed and they stopped. "Will you guys knock it off already? I am sick and tired of hearing you two argue over nothing!" They both stared at her. Haruhi then walked over and punched both of them in the head.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing? You don't bring something like this into a petty fight! You're both at fault here, but what's really sad that you brought everyone else around you into your big mess. Now apologise to each other! If you don't make up right now I'll never let you come over to my house. Have I made myself clear?" Haruhi screamed. There was a moment of silence throughout the whole host club, before a smirk came across the twin's faces as they stood up.  
"So then what you're saying Haruhi, is that if we make up, we can come over to your place?" they asked slyly as they leant on her shoulders. She held the Beelzenef doll in her hands and she turned it around and screamed. It read _blank._ She went into the corner, down on her hands and knees.  
"How the hell did we fall for that?!" Rin screamed.  
"I'm so sorry Kaoru," Hikaru said. "Even though I was just following your script, I said some awful things to you. I'm not fit to be your brother."  
"Don't say that Hikaru," Kaoru cried. "I was so worried, I couldn't live with myself if I ever thought I had hurt you."  
"Oh Kaoru, I'll never let you go again."  
"Oh Hikaru!"  
Slowly but surely, the Beelzenef doll fell to the ground.  
"You got to be kidding!? You mean you guys were faking it this whole time?" Honey-senpai asked, waving his arms around. Tamaki was lying on the ground, Haruhi on her hands and knees and Rin was on her knees having a cry.  
"We didn't have anything else to do. We were bored."  
_…They totally fooled me,_ Haruhi thought.  
"Wait a minute, how could you use my doll?" Rin asked.  
"You have a doll?" Hikaru asked.  
"How were we supposed to know?" Kaoru asked.  
"You mean, you didn't pick one up from here?"  
"No, why?"  
Rin then walked over to her bag and picked out her doll.  
"…Oh, woops."  
_…How could they fool us like that? _Rin thought.  
_…Twins with too much time on their hands…  
_The twins stuck out their tongues as they pulled on their eyelids.  
_…Are the devil, _Tamaki thought.

* * *

"Rin? What are you doing?" Haruhi asked.  
"Nothing, nothing." She hid the doll behind her back.  
"What are you doing with that doll?" she asked as she took the doll from behind her back.  
"Okay, I wanted to play a prank on Tamaki."  
"And curse him? Bring him misfortune?"  
"…Yeah?"  
Haruhi went silent before a moment before she smirked.  
"Well then, knock yourself out." She chucked Rin back her doll and walked off. Rin smirked as she got out a pen.

* * *

She sat down in the library and pulled out her permanent marker. She smirked as she started writing Tamaki's name down on the back of the doll. As soon as she finished, a black mist surrounded the doll. She held her gasp as she chucked the thing onto the table as a bright light emerged from it. The light then quickly faded and the doll returned back to normal.  
"What the hell was that?" she mumbled.  
"That, was the power of Beelzenef." She turned around and saw Nekozawa standing there, in the corner of the room. She walked over, holding the doll in her hands.  
"So, what happens now?" He smirked.  
"We wait until the curse reaches the victim. Then we sit back and enjoy the show," he said. She nodded her head.  
"Oh by the way, permanent marker comes off that doll."  
"…Wait, so I can reuse this however many times I like."  
"Of course, it is a curse doll after all."

* * *

She arrived home and groaned. She saw that they were in the kitchen again, talking about something in private.  
"Why the hell did we send him over there?"  
"Because he was our only chance of expanding the company to other countries," her step-father said.  
"Yeah, but we chose the wrong child."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I mean, he would have been better here, to start the company over here. Rin can't do that. We should have sent her over to America to just spread the word."  
"We can't do that now. Plus, we've already sent her away from her friends and over to a different country. Why does she have to go again? Let's just leave her alone and worry about more important things." She heard her step-mother groan and slam the table.  
"Fine, we'll do it your way. But, I'm not making any promises."  
Rin rolled her eyes as she climbed up the stairs and into her room. She shut the door behind her and chucked her bag onto her bed. _What the hell am I going to do? _She listened to the sound of her phone going off. She sighed as she looked at it.  
_Hikaru: Rin, I'm sorry about tricking you! How about I make it up to you? What do you say?  
__**Rin: Well, it better be magnificent. Otherwise, we're playing a penalty game. Which do you prefer?**_  
And she saw the other text message and sighed.  
_Tamaki: What the hell is happening to me? I swear, I'm having the most terrible day today. It all started when I tripped over my own feet and chucked my books into the air. Instead of landing on the floor though, they landed on one of my guests!  
_She chucked her phone back onto her bed and groaned. She couldn't be bothered reading any more of Tamaki's rubbish. She heard the phone keep going off before she walked out of the room. She grabbed her doll and wrote Tamaki's name on it, over the first one, making it bolder.  
"Please god, make this curse worse than before."

* * *

"So, how are you going to make it up to me?" Rin asked. They were in their classroom, in the middle of the night.  
"I'll do whatever you want me to do."  
"Hmmm, how about, you let me live at your place?"  
"…What?" he asked. He wasn't expecting that.  
"I need a place to stay."  
"What do you mean? What happened?"  
"Well, after I texted you back, I-I."  
"Hey, calm down. Tell me what happened."  
"T-They kicked me out of the house."  
"…Are you serious? How, how could they do that?"  
"It doesn't matter how, they just did. And now I have no place to stay. I really, need your help."  
"Of course I'll help. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?"  
"Hm, I really have changed you, haven't I?" she asked smirking.  
"Yeah, I guess you have," he said as he pulled her close, kissing her on the forehead.  
"Wait, what about Kaoru? How will he react?"  
"I'll just tell him you need a place to stay and no one else could help."

* * *

Host hours had started and Rin was laughing her head off. The first guest Tamaki had, he split his tea on her dress, then he dropped a slice of cake onto her head. She ran out crying. The second guest he tripped over and accidentally insulted her. The third guest, had all of the above. Boy, she was resilient.  
"So Tamaki, how's hosting going?" she asked.  
"Terrible, I'm having the worst luck."  
"Oh really? Must be your unlucky day," she said smirking.  
"…Wait a minute. Didn't you say you had one of those…?"  
"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't."  
"…DID YOU CURSE ME?!"  
"…Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't."  
"…HOW COULD YOU?!" he screamed as he chased her around the room. She screamed as the guests sat around and watched. He screamed as he tripped over.  
"Miss me, miss me. Now you've got a curse, jerk!" She laughed as she ran out of the room. Tamaki wined as Kyoya sighed.  
"Haruhi, Tamaki's stupid mistakes are being added to your debt."

* * *

The guests cheered as they heard the news. The brotherly love package was back on the market. "I'm so glad they made up!"  
"Okay, it's time to play the Which One is Hikaru Game!" the twins announced.  
"I know, the twin with the pink hair is Hikaru."  
"We have a winner!"  
"So, are you two going to keep your wild hair colour, even though you've made up?" a different girl asked. "It's much easier to tell the two of you apart now." Haruhi and Rin walked past.  
"No, it isn't," Haruhi said and they turned around. "Today the pink haired one is Kaoru-"  
"And Hikaru is the blue haired one," Rin said.  
"You swapped colours for the day, huh?" Haruhi said as she turned around and walked away. Rin stayed and smiled.  
"I hope you two go back to your normal hair colour though. Red hair looks very attractive," she said laughing as she ran off.

The twins held each other's hand as they stared at them. Kaoru looked at his brother for a second before looking back at them.  
"Do you realise what's happened Hikaru?" he asked.  
"Until now, there were only two groups of people. Us and everyone else. But for the first time, someone's crossed into our world."

* * *

**Authors Note: **This one was really fun to write. Because of Nekozawa and Rin's mischief.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Leave your opinions and comments or whatever. Thanks for reading~!


	6. Grade School Host is the Naughty Type!

A boy about the age of ten, walked over to the door and twisted the handle.  
"Ah, there you are Shiro," a voice said. "The rest of the club is assembled and ready to go. You should get to the music room."  
"I'm sorry sir," the boy said. "I'm quitting the classical music club."  
"What made you decide to quit all of a sudden? I think you have a natural talent for the piano." The man walked closer to the boy and placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. "It'd be a shame to waste it. Forget about quitting and come back to the classroom. If you play piano, you're sure to be popular with all the ladies." The man had a smug look on his face.  
"But that's gonna take to long." The boy turned around. "I don't have that much time!"

_The top floor of the south building, at the end of the north hallway, in the music room that's never used. This is it! This is the place._

He opened the door to find a bright light and red rose petals floating through the air. He gasped as he fell to the floor in somewhat shock and confusion. Before him, posed seven men dressed in Arabian style clothing. Then a girl burst through the doors, huffing and puffing.  
"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club."  
"Oh shut up," the girl called as she walked towards them.  
"It's just a kid," Hikaru said.  
"Not only that, it's just a boy," Kaoru said.  
"What's wrong little boy? Did you come to my palace in search of something?" Tamaki asked.  
He seemed of course, way to into the role of an Arabian King.  
"A-Are you the king of this place?" he stuttered. Tamaki gasped but smiled.  
"...Well, are you?"  
"Come closer lost one," Tamaki said and he obliged. "What was it you just called me, little one?"  
"...The King?"  
"Ah, the King! Yes, I am the King of the Ouran Host Club! Long live the Host King!"  
"I'm an elementary fifth year, Shiro Takaoji!" Tamaki stopped, his hands on his cheeks.  
"I want the host club king to take me on as an apprentice!" The host club were...shocked, except Tamaki. Instead, he sat there and blushed as he gasped with delight.  
"This is going to end badly," Rin said.  
"Oh yeah," Hikaru replied.  
"No doubt about it," Kaoru said.  
"God help us," Haruhi commented.

* * *

"So Tamaki, you have an apprentice?" a guest asked.  
"Yes, he's still in elementary school but I like the fire in his eyes."  
"But are you sure it's okay for such a young boy to become a host?"  
"Why wouldn't it be? Love has nothing to do with age." He grabbed her chin.  
"Take us for instance. Whenever I look at you my heart starts pounding. Suddenly, I feel no different than a love struck little boy."  
"Oh, Tamaki." Shiro sat on a chair beside them and watched, rather closely.

* * *

"Rin-san, whose that kind that's following Tamaki-kun around?" one of the girls asked.  
"Oh, he's Tamaki's new apprentice, Shiro."  
"But, isn't he a little young to be doing this sort of thing?"  
"That's exactly what I thought considering he's in elementary school, but Tamaki couldn't refuse the offer of having a little minion follow him around."  
"Don't you think it's weird that he's making this kid observe him so close like that?" Haruhi asked.  
"There is a theory that people are considered more beautiful the closer they are viewed," Kyoya said. "Tamaki seems to live by that theory. Well, let's leave them alone."

* * *

"You naughty girl," Tamaki said, holding her hand. "You've drawn me to the forbidden fruit. Dearest, you're the mermaid who has brought light to my lonely sea."  
"I remind you, of a mermaid?" the girl asked.  
"You're more like the carp that swim in my pond at home," Shiro said bluntly. "I'd never give false compliments like that."  
"CARP!?" The girl started to sob.  
"Oh, don't listen to him. He's just a kid. You know how kids are. They can't help but be honest."  
"HONEST!?"  
"But that's just his opinion. I wouldn't say you look like a carp. And even if you did look like a carp, you'd be the most beautiful carp of them all."  
"SO I REALLY AM A CARP!?"  
"U-Uh, no, that's not what I meant."  
"Tamaki, YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"  
"NO WAIT, MERMAID PRINCESS!"  
"Man, what a cry-baby," Shiro said. Tamaki turned to look at him, grinding his teeth.

"So uh, how's it going boss?" Hikaru asked, hiding a laugh. "That's an adorable little apprentice you've got there."  
"Hikaru," Kaoru started. "Do you wish you had a little brother like Shiro?"  
"Don't be silly. I could search the globe and I wouldn't find a better brother than you Kaoru."  
"H-Hikaru."  
"Ah, they're doing it!" one of the girls squealed.  
"Forbidden brotherly love!" another squealed.  
"They're homos!?" Shiro gasped. "And their brothers?! This makes this totally _incetuious!_"  
"I believe what you meant to say was **incestuous**," Tamaki said.

"Hey Shiro-chan!" Honey-senpai yelled as he jumped on his back. "Do you wanna have a piece of cake with me? We've got three kinds. Chocolate, Strawberry and Lime."  
"Hey! Back off!" Shiro demanded as he shoved Honey off.  
"What grade are you in anyway? And why are you wearing a highschool uniform?"  
"Something wrong Mitsukuni?" they heard Mori-senpai ask as he stood behind them. Shiro gasped in shock.  
"That's not fair! A little kid like you isn't supposed to have a cool and older friend like him!" Shiro was in so much shock that he backed into Haruhi, who was carrying a tea set.

"Are you alright?" Haruhi asked. "I know, it's kind of hard getting used to all the weirdo's here. It took me awhile to get adjusted to all the craziness, so don't freak out. I'm sure you'll get used to it"  
_This one, kind of acts like a girl. _  
"Something wrong?"  
"Are you a cross dresser?" he asked out of nowhere.  
"Oh no," both the twins and Tamaki said.  
"Kay, that's enough!" Tamaki said as he covered Shiro's eyes.  
"I think that Shiro should take care of the tea sets."  
"Oh Haruhi, you're looking exceptionally manly today," Kaoru said, both patting her on the head.  
"Do what the boss says and let Shiro take care of that tea set," Hikaru said. "It's part of his training. You're too macho for tea sets." The three then finished it with a nervous laugh.  
_This kid is smarter than I thought, _Tamaki thought.  
_He may be a kid, but he's got quite an eye, _the twins thought.  
"Now be careful with it. It's pretty heavy." Haruhi handed Shiro the tray and then…Shiro dropped it causing it all to smash into tiny little pieces. The three gasped, Haruhi stood in shock.  
"It's not my fault I dropped it. It's your fault cause you're the one who told me to take it in the first place" Shiro said.  
"…Say what?"  
"Haruhi, that's another 100,000 yen" Kyoya said writing it down.  
"HUUUH?!"  
"Rin, it's your turn for clean up." She sighed as she stood up and walked over. He stood there with a smirk on his face as he handed her a small broom and a little tray. She went down to her knees as she started sweeping the floor. Shiro watched with a blush on his face.  
"It was my turn yesterday."  
"…Do I look like I care?" He 'accidentally' kicked the tray so the glass went back onto the floor. Shiro growled. Hikaru was being held down by both Tamaki and Kaoru.  
"Hey, you shouldn't treat her like that!" Shiro yelled. The two looked up and he blushed even harder, turning to the side.  
"I-I mean, you should make the cross dresser do all your stupid shores! I'm not here to carry tea-sets. I'm here to learn how to make women happy." Tamaki was getting annoyed.  
"You won't get anywhere with that attitude," he mumbled. "And I am not going to let you disrespect Haruhi like that. So, put this brat in isolation!" The twins saluted and a cage fell to the floor.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!? WHY'D YOU PUT ME IN A CAGE ALL OF A SUDDEN!?" Shiro screamed as he held the bars.  
"Yeah, and where'd it come from?" Haruhi asked.  
"This is supposed to be a music room right?"  
"YOU IDIOTS! WHY'D YOU LOCK ME IN HERE?!" Rin screamed.  
"AHHH! I'm sooo sorry, my precious daughter! But I can't let you out without him escaping!" Tamaki said crying.  
"THIS IS NO WAY TO TREAT YOUR LOYAL APPRENTICE!"  
"Not until you've learnt your lesson," he said, regaining his composure, sipping some tea. "I made you my apprentice because I thought you were serious about becoming a host. I guess, I was wrong."  
Shiro was quiet for a moment before he looked over at Rin. She sat on the floor, looking like she wanted to kill someone. He instantly felt sorry for her. It was his fault after all.  
"I-I'm sorry," he said. She looked up. "I'm sorry for getting you into this mess." She smiled as she stood up.  
"Don't worry about it," she said, rustling his hair. He blushed.  
"Tell him the truth. Why do you want to be a host?"  
"I am serious!" he called out to Tamaki. "Totally serious! I want you to teach me how to make a woman happy." It suddenly went quiet as he bent down. "I'm gonna run out of time. Please, won't you teach me?" This caught Haruhi's attention.  
"You're a host because you like girls? You like bringing a smile to a girl's face? That's why you do it right? Please, won't you teach me to be like you?! You're a genius at it! You're the king!"  
"There it is," Rin mumbled as she saw Tamaki gasp.  
"Well, you may be a brat, but I admire your desire to become a host so, I'll teach you," he said. "You know Shiro, you and I are so much alike."  
For some reason, he started sparkling.  
"Is that supposed to be an insult?" Rin asked.  
"You poor kid," Haruhi commented.  
"So, you'll help me become the kind of host that can make any woman happy?" Shiro asked, a smile on his face.  
"Of course. Making women happy is the sole purpose of being a host. If this is what you really want Shiro, then you'll have to figure out how to use the material you already have."  
"…What does that mean?"  
"Exactly, how would a fifth year know anything like that?"  
"You see, here at the Ouran Host Club, our policy is to use our individually personality traits to meet the needs of our guests," Kyoya said, adjusting his glasses.  
"For example, there's Tamaki, who is The Princely Type."

Tamaki posed as he held a white rose.

"The Strong, Silent Type."

Mori-senpai posed as he held a dark blue rose.

"The Boy-Lolita Type."

Honey-senpai posed as Usu-chan held a pink rose.

"The Little-Devil Type."

Hikaru posed as he held a light blue rose.  
Kaoru posed as he held an orange rose.

"And The Cool Type. It's all about variety."

Kyoya smirked as he held up a purple rose.

"And now our group is complete with the addition of Haruhi."

"The Natural."

"The Natural?" Red roses floated around him.

"And with Rin, The Charmer."

Rin smiled as she held a yellow rose with red tips.  
She handed it to Shiro and he took it, blushing like mad.

"It would seem now that we have a perfect blend of characteristics, so it's going to difficult to pick one for Shiro."  
"Going by age, he should be The Boy-Lolita Type," Hikaru said.  
"But Honey-senpai's already got that covered," Kaoru said.  
"Is he going to replace me?" Honey-senpai cried.

_"Oh come on, is that all you got?"_

The room vibrated as a pillar rose from the floor. On top of that pillar, was of course Renge, doing another ridiculous pose.  
_What is with this place? It's supposed to be a music room.  
_"Oh great, she's still here," Rin mumbled.  
"Sorry to interrupt, but what's with the lack list of character analysis," Renge said. "I must say I'm quite disappointed. I thought I taught you better."  
She then smirked.  
"Oh Rin, what have you done now? Did you cause so much trouble that now you're locked in a cage? I have to get a photo!" She pulled her phone out and smirked as she took photos.  
"Bud out otaku!" Hikaru called and she gasped. Rin smirked.  
He gave her a quick wink and Shiro blinked in confusion.  
"That would be my fault. Again, sorry Rin-san," Shiro said.  
"Don't worry about it."  
"Yeah, whatever," Renge said, putting her phone away.  
"Anyway, 'Miss Manager', how would you work Shiro into our collection of characters?" Tamaki asked, changing the subject.  
"He can't be The Boy-Lolita because Honey's already got that covered." He held up a crying Honey-senpai.  
"You just don't get it, do you?" Renge pointed at Shiro.  
"Listen up! There are plenty of girls out there who have a thing for younger boys, or boys with baby faces. These girls, would be considered 'Shouta' fans. Now, 'Shouta' can be a fairly broad category. So, it's important to know that the genre can be brown down into many different small sub-categories. For example, 'Shouta' fans who have an interest in Lolita-Boys would favour a boy like Haninozuka-senpai. But, this little boy is different. If I had to pick a character for him…YES! He'd be the Naughty Boy Type, without a doubt!" Shiro made a weird face.  
"The Naughty Type?"  
Suddenly the cage was lifted off the ground and Rin sighed.  
"About time," she mumbled and Shiro nodded.

Renge blew a whistle and the nine turned around.  
"Now, to play up The Naughty Type, you have to wear shorts." She looked at his school shorts.  
"Okay." She blew the whistle again.  
"You've gotta have bumps and bruises. Give him a couple of scars." The twins got out band aids and a black marker.

The whistle blew once again.  
"Run like a spoilt child!" Shiro started to run. "Get reckless."

The whistle blew once again, driving Rin insane.  
"Now I want you to trip, and make it hard!"  
A rope came out of nowhere and Shiro tripped over it, landing roughly and dramatically on the ground.  
"Are you okay Shiro?" Rin asked.

The whistle blew, right in Rin's right ear.  
"Now give out your catchphrase!"  
"No big deal…It was nothing."  
"That was perfect! Absolutely perfect Shiro!"  
"That…was…outstanding," Tamaki said as he clapped.  
"I had no idea that you were such a great coach Renge."  
Renge did her usual annoying, mechanical laugh.  
_They're idiots! They're all a bunch of idiots…Besides Rin. _  
"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU PEOPLE!" Shiro screamed.  
"This is so stupid. None of this is gonna make her happy."  
"Her?" Haruhi mumbled as he ran off.  
"Wait Shiro! We haven't taught you how to use the tactics you learnt yet!" Tamaki called, but it was too late.  
"I swear, little boys are good for nothing," Renge said. "I went to all the trouble to coach him, and he quits." She lowered herself underneath the ground once again. Rin took off after Shiro.  
"I can't believe he ran off because he didn't like the lesson," Tamaki said. "What a selfish little brat!"  
"Not many people could enjoy that kind of lesson," Haruhi said. "But never mind that, did you listen to what he said?"  
_'I'm gonna run out of time…'_  
"He said he was gonna run out of time. What do you think he meant by that? I think that, maybe, it's a girl."

* * *

"Shiro!" she called. She saw that Shiro had stopped running as he leant against a wall. "Shiro? Are you okay?" she asked. "Trust me, I know those tactics were stupid, but if you want to make women happy, it's for the best. Both of them know what they're doing, even though I hate to admit it."  
"It's not that. I don't want to make any woman happy.  
It's just that…"  
"You have your eyes set on someone already."  
"…How did you…?" he asked blushing.  
"And, you don't have enough time to tell her how you feel."  
He stood there in shock. He gasped as he heard footsteps. He quickly ran around the corner, and Rin sighed.  
"Did I interrupt something?"  
"Not really. Why are you out here?"  
"Tamaki ordered me to go look for you. He didn't want his 'precious daughter' to go missing." He smirked as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"You couldn't wait till after school?"  
"Are you kidding me? How could I go this long without affection?" He bent down and kissed her. She kissed him back.

* * *

"How did we let them talk us into this?" Haruhi asked.  
"It'll be okay Haru-chan!" Honey-senpai said. "It was so easy to sneak in. And wearing this uniform, I really look like I'm in elementary school." He was wearing the green school uniform.  
"Yeah you do. I can understand why they wanted you to wear an elementary school uniform. I mean, we are sneaking into an elementary school and you totally fit in senpai. What I don't understand is why they made me dress in this middle school uniform." They were standing behind the walls.

* * *

_"Alright men, it's time to initiate our mission," Tamaki said.  
"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked.  
"What mission?" Honey-senpai asked.  
The room was pitch black, the only light was coming from a few candles and the glowing smirks of the other members.  
"I've assessed the situation. We'll infiltrate the elementary school. You two are going in."  
"But where are we going?"_

* * *

"Why even bother with disguises?" Haruhi asked. "We stick out like sore thumbs." The door behind them suddenly opened.

"Oh, there's a reason," Tamaki said. "A damn good reason."  
"So why am I wearing this?" Rin asked.  
They turned around and saw her wearing a cute sailor dress with her hair in high pigtails and a dark blue headband.  
"They're gonna need backup. You're going in."  
"…I hate you," she said doing a cute pout.  
"Aren't you the cutest," the twins said smirking and she glared.  
"Now get out there!" They pushed her out and she screamed. All the students stood and looked at her. The door quickly closed.

* * *

"What are you doing here Rin-chan?"  
"And what are you wearing?"  
"…Tamaki." They nodded.  
"This way Rin-chan!" Honey-senpai said as he dragged her by her arm. Rin smiled as she turned around.  
"C'mon, Haru-chan!" she said mockingly to Haruhi. She glared.

* * *

"Aren't they the cutest?" the twins asked as the door opened.  
"Look at her in that mini-skirt! She looks like a little doll!"  
"So basically you wanted to see Haruhi dressed up like that," Kyoya said and Tamaki sighed.  
They saw Rin turn around and wink at them.  
"Ah! Look at her! She looks like cute little girl!"  
"And Rin? Can't you decide?" Kyoya asked smirking.

* * *

"This is it! This is Shiro-chan's classroom," Honey-senpai said as he opened one of the classroom doors. "When I was in elementary school, this used to be my classroom too." Haruhi walked over to a random desk, brushing her hand over it.  
"There's nobody here."  
"What a waste," Rin mumbled.  
"So the kid's class is empty, is it?" Tamaki asked as he and the rest of the members walked through the door.  
"This sure takes me back," the twins said.  
"I wonder if doodles are still on my desk," Kaoru said.  
"Doubtful. The school changes their desks every year," Kyoya said. Haruhi and Rin were beyond annoyed.  
"Let's check out the cafeteria after this," Hikaru said.  
"I wanna see the old gym," Kaoru said.  
"Hmm, good idea Kaoru."  
"Hey," Haruhi said. "If you guys are just gonna barge in like that, then why did we wear these stupid disguises?"  
"Yeah, why bother when you're gonna come in here in full uniform and get us caught," Rin said as she leant against the teacher's desk.  
"Don't worry about it," Hikaru said, sitting next to her.  
"There's no one here to catch us," Kaoru finished.  
Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming towards them.  
Each of the members hid. Rin and Hikaru under the teacher's desk, the others underneath the student's desks.  
"If the teacher finds us-" Kaoru started.  
"-We'll have a hard time explaining why we snuck in here."  
"Shh, shut up guys," Haruhi whispered. "Just keep your lips zipped." She then pretended to zip her lips.  
_Haruhi's the cutest thing I've ever seen, _Kaoru and Tamaki thought.  
Hikaru tried to stand up but banged his head on the desk. She covered his mouth with her hand.  
"Don't say anything," she said before gently touching his head. To stop him from whimpering, he leant forward and kissed her.  
Haruhi stood up and carefully looked out the doorway.  
"It's alright you guys, he's gone," she said. "But you guys, we came here to get the scoop on Shiro, so what do you say we do now?" Rin stopped the kiss and smiled.  
"You almost got us caught," she whispered.  
"So what? It was worth it," he whispered back smirking.  
"Well here's something interesting," they heard Kyoya say. Rin crawled out from underneath the desk and walked over.  
"What did you find?" Haruhi asked.  
"…That's amazing," Rin sighed with a smile. There was a picture on the wall of a boy, playing the piano. There was a cute girl sitting beside him, playing on a second piano.  
"Hey, that's Shiro," Haruhi pointed out.  
"So, he's in the classical music club," Kyoya said thoughtfully.  
"It looks like he's enjoying himself. It's nice to see him with a smile on his face. I had no idea he could look so sweet."  
"Looks can be deceiving," Rin whispered to herself.

* * *

"There he is," Honey-senpai said. "There's Shiro-chan!" The three crouched underneath the ledge of a window, watching the elementary students in the music room. He looked out the window behind him, sitting on a wooden bench.

* * *

"Excuse me, Takaoji," a girl with long brown hair said. He turned to look at her. "I'm sorry, but have you been practising the piece that teacher gave us?"  
"The new piece? Not really."  
"If you want, I could show it to you. Do you want to come play it with me?"  
"No thanks, you go ahead. After all, there's only one grand piano. You should use it, Kamishiro."  
"…Thank you, I will then." She turned slightly. "And if you want to join me, just let me know." She walked off towards the grand piano. She sat down and started playing the beautiful piece.

* * *

Haruhi watched with her mouth slightly open, Rin was smiling and Tamaki stared with his arms crossed. A girl suddenly came out of the door and Tamaki quickly pulled out a white rose.  
"Pardon me, mademoiselle," he said. "I've never seen a rose more lovely than you, my dear. Here, this is for you." She took it.  
"Are you flirting with kids now Tamaki?" Rin mumbled and Haruhi tried her best to hide her laughter.  
"I was wondering if you could tell me anything about that young lady playing the piano. Do you know her?"  
"That's Hina Kamishiro," the young girl said.  
"Her name is Hina?"  
"That's right. But you better not fall in love with her."  
"Why?"  
"Didn't you know? Hina has to move away soon. Her dad just got a new job in Germany so they have to move there at the end of the week." The host club were shocked.  
"What do you think you're doing?!" Shiro yelled. "I want you idiots to leave immediately!"  
"What about me Shiro?" Rin asked cutely and he blushed.  
Tamaki took the opportunity to pick him.  
"PUT ME DOWN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"  
Tamaki lifted him over his shoulder. Hina walked out of the room and stared. Shiro was silent for a minute.  
"LET ME GO! JUST PUT ME DOWN! JUST WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TAKING ME YOU BIG JERKS!"  
"It's time to go gentlemen," Tamaki said as he walked away.  
"Stop thrashing around."  
Hina stood back and watched, both worried and shocked. She gasped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
"Don't worry Hina, he'll be okay," Rin said with a smile. Hina looked up at her. She couldn't help herself and smiled.  
"Yeah, if you're there, he'll be okay. He's told me about you."  
"He has?"  
"Yeah, you're the nicest member out of them. You'll make sure he doesn't get hurt." She turned around and walked back.  
Rin watched the girl before smiling and walking away.

* * *

Shiro grunted as he was chucked onto a large red coloured couch. The room was dark because of the curtains.  
"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU BIG IDIOT!?"  
"I'm sorry, but you're the idiot!" Tamaki said. "You said you wanted me to teach you how to make women happy. But that's not it, is it? You're not concerned with the happiness of just any woman, you've got your sight set on one woman in particular. You only care about one. And that's Hina Kamishiro."  
Shiro gasped. He looked over at Rin but she shook her head, indicating that she didn't tell him anything.  
"But, I'm afraid there's nothing I can do to help you with that. Listen Shiro, I know that I told you it's the job of a host to make women happy, but when you care for someone, you must find the courage to express what is in your heart. You have to tell her how you fell about her. You didn't come to me to become a full-fledged host. You want to be a full-fledged man."  
"It doesn't matter anymore. I've run out of time," Shiro said.  
"I just…I wanted to hear her play…before she left for good."  
"That piece she played, its Mozart's Sonata in D Major for two pianos, isn't it?" Tamaki asked and Shiro gasped. He walked over to where a yellow curtain was and pulled it open, revealing two black, grand pianos. Tamaki smirked as he opened the case on one of them, revealing the keys.  
"Isn't that why she asked you if you wanted to play?" Rin asked as she patted him on the head. He then blushed, realising what she meant. She smiled as she walked over and sat down at the second grand piano.

* * *

"Wait a minute," Haruhi said. "Since when is there a grand piano in here, let alone two of them?"  
"Well, this is a music room after all," Kaoru said.  
"So why wouldn't it have a grand piano?" Hikaru finished.  
"It is a music room after all," Kyoya said.  
"It is a music room," Mori-senpai said.  
"They've always been there," Honey-senpai said.  
"We just had it covered up."

* * *

Tamaki and Rin both started playing. It sounded amazing.  
"Awesome," Shiro whispered as he stood up.

* * *

_"Hey Takaoji, I've noticed that you're always listening to me when I'm playing. Do you like the piano? If so, then why don't we learn to play together?"_

* * *

_She played beautifully, but it wasn't the piano that I liked._

* * *

"For the next week, you will spend your mornings, lunches, recesses and any free time you have after school in piano lessons with Rin and me," Tamaki said.  
"But why?" Shiro asked. Rin placed her hand on his shoulder.  
"Well, you wanted to be my apprentice right?"  
"Besides that, it looked like Hina wanted nothing more than to play the piano with you. So, you must make her wish come true."

* * *

Rin walked through the elementary school. She still had her disguise on so the students payed no attention to her. She walked around the corner and saw Shiro walking towards her.  
"Hey Shiro!" she called and he tilted his head.  
"Rin? What are you doing here?"  
"Could you put this in Hina's locker for me?"  
"So, it's tomorrow, right?"  
"Don't worry, you'll do great tomorrow. Just relax." He nodded as he took the note out of her hands.  
"Thank you," she said as she kissed his cheek. She smiled as she walked away and he rubbed his cheek, blushing.

* * *

Hina looked at the note in front of her. It was printed on light pink paper which was held in a light pink envelope. There were pink flowers bordering the page. The note read:  
_You are invited, September 3rd at 3pm, to a private recital.  
_She held in her other hand a rose. A yellow rose with red tips. She looked around, holding it close to her chest.  
_The 3rd Music room? That's in the highschool section!  
Why would they be having a recital there?_

* * *

Hina sighed as she hesitantly placed her hand on the door handle. She opened it as a bright light seeped through. Red rose petals flew through the air and she gasped.  
What she saw was seven attractive men wearing white suits jacket, brown suit pants, red and yellow stripped tie with a pink undershirt. She also saw the cutest girl she'd ever seen, wearing a white dress. The top was lace and the bottom was a light fabric. Her hair was tied in a cute bun and a white flower in her hair.  
"Welcome princess," they all said. "We've been waiting."  
"I present to you, Shiro Takaoji's, piano recital," Tamaki said. He moved his arm to present Shiro sitting in front of a grand piano.  
"If you wouldn't mind, princess," she said as she pulled out a chair for Hina to sit in. She was unsure of whether to come over.  
"Let's play together Hina," Shiro said with a smile.  
"Okay!" Hina said as she blushed, rushing over to the seat.

The music was beautiful. Even Kyoya and Mori-senpai were smiling, which isn't something you see every day.  
Shiro looked over at her. Hina had her eyes closed as she held a huge smile on her face. Shiro himself smiled.  
"We did a good thing," Tamaki said.  
"He loves with all his heart," Haruhi said. "So I guess, that's one more way Shiro takes after you, huh senpai."  
"Why yes, I'd say so," he responded while Haruhi laughed.  
Rin leaned her head against Hikaru's shoulder.  
Shiro turned to look at her and she gave him a thumbs up. He nodded as he looked over at the blushing Hina. She looked at Rin and smiled, thanking her. Rin nodded back.  
She laughed as she turned to face him.  
"Kids seems to love you huh?" he asked.  
"But of course, I am a Hayashi after all."  
He had to laugh as he wrapped his arm around her.

* * *

"We're home!" the twins called as they entered the house. Rin walked in shortly after.  
"Welcome home boys," a female voice said and they gasped.  
"Mom?" they both asked and Rin tilted her head.  
This woman had short auburn hair and bright amber eyes.  
"That's your mom?" Rin whispered and they nodded.  
"How have my boys been?" she asked.  
"Good," they quickly responded.  
"Oh, who's this? She's absolutely adorable!"  
She quickly walked over to Rin and pinched her cheeks.  
"Uh mom?" Hikaru started.  
"You might be-" Kaoru said.  
"-Hurting her," they finished.  
"Oh, sorry about that," she said as she moved away.  
"I uh, appreciate the compliment," Rin said awkwardly, bowing.  
"Oh, no need for that darling. What's your name?"  
"Rin, Rin Hayashi. It's nice to meet you Mrs Hitachiin."  
"Oh please, no need for formalities. Call me Yuzuha."  
"Uh, alright. Nice to meet you, Yuzuha."  
"So uh, we're gonna go now," the twins said as they walked upstairs. Yuzuha sighed, laughing a little.

After the three got changed out of their uniforms they went down the stairs and entered the kitchen where Yuzuha was cooking food.  
She turned around and gushed.  
"Oh, you look so cute! Like a doll~!"  
She rushed over to Rin and started playing with her outfit.  
She had a black dress with white ruffles and black bows on the chest and connecting the ruffles together. She had her hair in low pigtails which a black headband and black high heels.  
"Mom, that's enough," Kaoru said.  
"I think she's uncomfortable," Hikaru said.  
"I'm sorry darling."  
"It's…alright," Rin stuttered out.  
"Oh, how would you like to model for me?"  
"WHAT!?" the three exclaimed.  
"It's only an offer. And besides, I had to ask. You'd be perfect."  
"Do I get some time to think?"  
"But of course, now sit down. Dinner's ready."

* * *

Her phone started ringing and she groaned.  
**Rin: **"What the hell do you want?"  
**Tamaki: **"Why are you acting like that?"  
**Hikaru: **"She must hate the ring tone."  
**Tamaki: **"Why would she hate it?"  
**Kaoru: **"Because it's a song sung by you."  
**Tamaki: **"THAT IS OFFENSIVE!"  
**Rin: **"Anyway, why are you calling?"  
**Kyoya: **"Shiro."  
**Rin: **"What's wrong with him?"  
**Kyoya: **"He wants to become a host."  
**Tamaki, Hikaru & Kaoru: **"WHAT!?"  
**Rin: **"DON'T YELL INTO THE PHONE!"  
**Honey: **"So Shiro-chan wants to become a host?"  
**Mori: **"So what do we do?"  
**Kyoya: **"Simple, he becomes the Naughty Boy Type."  
**Tamaki: **"Would the girls like it?"  
**Rin: **"I think they like anything male."  
**Kyoya: **"So, make sure you tell him Rin. And go tell some of the girls that he is now a host and is accepting customers."  
**Rin: **"Got it! Gotta go, bye!"

* * *

10 DAYS LATER

* * *

"So, you've been exchanging emails with Hina every day, now that she's in Germany?" Haruhi asked.  
"Yeah, more or less."  
"That's cute how both of you are still in touch," Rin said.  
"Yeah, I like her, but she can get pretty jealous for an elementary school girl," Shiro said with a smirk.  
"She'd be upset if she knew I was with you ladies, so let's keep this our little secret." The girls squealed and blushed.  
He was in the middle of the giant couch. Four girls sat next to him, three sat in separate chairs, four sat on a different couch and Rin sat on the arm of the chair, laughing her head off.  
"Aw, he's so cute!"  
"His little girlfriend is so lucky!"  
"I wanna a little brother just like him."  
"Naughty boys are the best," the girl on the right said.  
"I could kiss you," the girl on the left said as they both kissed his cheek.  
"You brat! What are you doing," Tamaki said, trying to hold his anger. "Those are MY guests!"  
"Heh, I guess they found someone they like better," Shiro said.  
"It's so easy to steal your customers." He smirked.  
"I think there's a new host king in town."  
"GAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHH!"  
"I thought he could make it through without exploding this time," Kaoru said as he and his brother struggled to hold him down.  
"We should have known he was going to blow up sooner or later."  
"Shiro really does have a lot in common with Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi said. "I get the feeling that senpai was also a spoilt brat when he was little."  
"I was not a spoiled brat! I was nothing like him when I was a kid! I WAS A SWEET, INNOCENT, PRECAUTIOUS, ADORABLE CHILD! YOU HEAR ME?"  
Shiro looked at Rin with a smile, giving her the piece sign.  
"TELL THEM RIN! TELL THEM HOW GOOD I WAS!"  
"Well, back then, Tamaki was a sweet and innocent child."  
"And my darling daughter was a cute and kind girl."  
"Until he grew up to be a spazzy lunatic."  
"And then she grew up to be….WAIT WHAT!? HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH A THING TO ME! I AM NOT LIKE THAT!"  
"What were you going to say?" she asked with a smirk.  
"…UNTIL SHE BECAME A RUDE, UNGRATEFUL DAUGHTER!"  
"How could you say that about me Tamaki?"  
"I uh, I can't stay mad at you Rin darling."  
"Oh dear god," Haruhi sighed.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oh my god! It's finally done. After a week of being sick and celebrating my birthday, I've finally finished.  
If you're wondering why Rin's rose is yellow with red tips, the answer is simple.  
**Yellow Rose with Red Tips: Friendship and/or Falling in Love  
**It seemed fitting.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Leave your opinions and comments or whatever. Thanks for reading~!


	7. Jungle Pool SOS!

The waves were crashing against the shore as the birds around them chirped inside the palm trees. The sun was shining.  
_Wait a minute. Am I dreaming? _Haruhi thought. _We're in Japan, right? Japan's not really known for its tropical low-cal.  
_"Behold Haruhi," Tamaki said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Bask in the beauty of the tropical birds. Aren't they breathtaking? I wonder what they're called."  
"Uh, where was the exit again?"  
"Try to make the most of this down-time and just relax." He sat down and held a drink in his hand. "We're so worried about keeping our good looks day and night. We deserve a vacation."  
"Personally, I think this is pointless and a waste of time, so can I go home now? I should really be studying and I've got a ton of laundry to do…Senpai? Where are we anyway?"

* * *

A LITTLE EARILER…3:38PM

* * *

Haruhi was walking out of the school when she was suddenly picked up by her arms. She screamed in surprise.  
"Target-" Kaoru said.  
"-Captured," Hikaru said.  
"Wait! What the…?" Haruhi yelled.  
Just then a limo pulled up and the window rolled down.  
"Good work, now take her with you," Tamaki said.  
"Roger!" The window then rolled back up.  
"Hold on. WHERE ARE WE GOING!?"

* * *

A LITTLE LATER…3:41PM

* * *

"Where the hell is everyone?" Rin asked herself.  
She screamed as she was lifted over someone's shoulder.  
"Target-" Honey-senpai said.  
"-Captured," Mori-senpai said.  
"Hey! Let me go!" Rin screamed.  
A limo then pulled up and the window rolled down.  
"Good work gentlemen. Take her with you," Tamaki said.  
"Yes sir!" The window rolled back up.  
"Wait! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

* * *

"What is this place?" Rin asked as she looked around.  
"This place is a brand new theme park that my family, the Ootori Group, runs," Kyoya said. "It's called the Tropical Aqua Garden."  
"I don't understand," Haruhi said. "I thought the Ootori Group ran hospitals and that they're focused on the medical business, Kyoya-senpai."  
"Yes, but my family likes to diversity by trying new things. Besides, this place could be classified as a healing facility."  
"Yeah, good point," Rin said and Haruhi nodded.  
"It's therapeutic. Think of all the people who are overworked and would love a vacation in the south tropics. However, they may not have the time off or they may not be able to afford it. Those people can now seek refuge here at this theme park and reduce their stress levels. The Ootori Group's primary concern, has always been for the good health and well-being of the general public." He tilted his glasses up with a fake smile.  
_It all sounds suspicious to me," _Haruhi thought.  
_Yeah, I'm not believing that, _Rin thought.  
"The park doesn't officially open until next month, but the host club was given a special advanced invitation."  
Honey-senpai was riding Mori-senpai's back while the twins were chucking a beach ball to each other.  
"This is so relaxing," Tamaki sighed. "We don't have to worry about keeping our guests entertained for once. It's really like a holiday for handsome young soldiers and a beautiful maiden. Guess that's what you'd call it."

"Haru-chan! Rin-chan!" Honey-senpai called.  
"Do you want to share some coconut juice with me? Or do you want to try some of the mango cake with me?"  
"Uh sure, I'll have some coconut juice with you," Haruhi said.  
"I'm have some cake with you Honey-senpai," Rin said as Honey-senpai walked away. Haruhi watched smiling. She turned around and saw Mori-senpai walking around, watching the birds.  
"Hey you two, you wanna go check out the waterslide?" Kaoru asked with a smirk.  
"Hang on, what's with that pullover you're wearing?" Hikaru asked, for some reason eating a banana.  
"Oh, this thing?" Haruhi said.

* * *

JUST A LITTLE EARILER…4:02PM…CHANGING ROOMS

* * *

Haruhi whined as the twins dragged her to the rooms. Rin simply walked behind them, laughing at Haruhi's misfortune.  
"Here," the twins said. "Do what you got to do."  
"Okay, we'll do what we can," the first maid said.  
"Miss Fujioka, Miss Hayashi, just follow me," the second one said. Haruhi backed away but the twins blocked her.  
"But why?" Haruhi asked.  
"Oh, suck it up princess," Rin said as she entered the room. The two maids had to physically drag Haruhi in.

* * *

"Hold on! What are you doing!? Hey, STOP THAT!"  
"We've been asked to help you two chose a swimsuit."  
"We've brought all of our mother's latest designs for you to choose from," Kaoru shouted from outside.  
"Just chose whatever one you want," Hikaru shouted.

"Miss Hayashi, are you ready to choose one?"  
"Uh, hold on. Let me look at them all first."  
"Of course, take your time."  
She smiled as she walked away, inspecting all the bathing suits.  
"Are you ready Miss Fujioka?" the maids asked.  
"It's time to pick one."  
"Thanks, but I don't need a swimsuit."

_"Why don't you let me select one for you?"  
"No, not that one! I don't want a bikini."  
_Tamaki started to listen through the door.  
_"But you would look so good in this one."  
"No wait, I think this one would look cute."  
"But, that's nothing more than a couple of strings."  
_Tamaki's face flushed so much that steam was coming from it.

Finally the two had chosen. Haruhi had on a pink one-piece with a white skirt attached, a matching hat and sandals.  
Rin had chosen a white and black stripped bikini top with black shorts and black sandals.  
"You coming or not?" Rin asked as she fixed her hair.  
"In a minute, this is too embarrassing," Haruhi groaned.  
"Well, hurry up if you want to avoid Tamaki!"  
Haruhi nodded as Rin exited the room. Tamaki wasn't there.  
"I knew you'd pick that one," Hikaru said smirking.  
"Oh really? And what if I didn't?" Rin asked.  
"I would have lost ten bucks." He wrapped his arms around her waist and she giggled.  
"What a shame. Not like you have enough money anyway."  
"Same goes for you." He bent down and kissed her.

* * *

Haruhi finally walked out of the changing room only to bump into Tamaki. He looked her up and down before his face flushed pure red and he got a huge shiver go up his back. He turned to the side, hiding his face before he handed her some clothing.  
It was a yellow jacket with green plaided shorts.  
"Uh, senpai?" Haruhi asked confused.  
"Just, hurry up and put on it," he said. "A proper woman should not show that much skin until after she's married."

* * *

"So, you're not going to swim Haruhi?" Hikaru asked with his mouth full as he tossed away the banana skin.  
"Hold on, you do swim, don't you?" Kaoru asked.  
"I can swim just as good as the next guy, but this isn't my idea of fun," Haruhi said. "I'm not that big on theme parks. If we're going to just spend all day going off, I'd rather be at home."  
"…What is wrong with you?" Rin asked.  
"Nothing, they're just not fun to me. I mean, I don't understand what's so great about this place anyway. All you really need to play in the water is a plastic pool."  
"A plastic pool? What's that?"  
"Let's see, I guess they're about this big, round and to use it you have to pump it full of air." She tried to show them the shape.  
"You dunce," Hikaru said.  
"That's an inflatable pool dummy," Kaoru said.  
"There's no way something that small could be used as a pool."  
"Yeah," Kaoru finished.  
"Guys, it's a small pool. Haven't you seen little kids playing in one?" Haruhi asked. Out of nowhere, Tamaki snatched the twins and dragged them away into a corner.  
"Actually, I think I've seen those before," Rin said thinking.  
"Really?" Haruhi asked.  
"Yeah, my neighbour's kids play in one."  
"You idiots," they heard Tamaki whisper. "If Haruhi thinks it's a pool then it's a pool. Don't go embarrassing her like that. She can't help it she's an ignorant commoner."  
"So, are we supposed to lie to her?" the twins asked.  
"Is that what you want?"  
"I can't help but feel like I should be offended by that comment."  
"Harsh," Rin muttered.  
"Rin! How can you just walk around like that?" Tamaki asked.  
"Uh, like what?" Rin asked, looking herself over.  
"Quickly, cover yourself up!" He chucked her a green hoodie.  
"Are you serious Tamaki?" she asked annoyed and he nodded.  
She groaned as she slipped the hoodie on.  
"Never mind that, we've got a question for ya," Hikaru said.  
"Why did you make those two put on those coloured monstrosities?" Kaoru asked and Tamaki gasped.  
"I would have thought that you'd be like-" Hikaru said.  
_"I WANT TO SEE HARUHI AND RIN IN A SWIMSUIT!"  
_"-Not making them cover up like that," Hikaru said.  
"It was surprising," Kaoru said.  
"He made them cover up because he doesn't want anyone else to see them in a bathing suit," they said to each other.  
"Do you really think that's it?" Kaoru asked.  
"He might be one of those jealous pervert types," Hikaru said.  
"That's pretty twisted."  
"That's not it at all," Tamaki said. "I was trying to protect their innocence like any father or guardian would. After all, even if they are wearing swimsuits, it is not acceptable for a lady to be walking around half naked in front of boys and-"  
The twins pointed and he turned around.  
Rin growled at him while Haruhi gave him an annoyed stare.  
"But what if I want to go swimming?" Rin asked with a smirk.  
"I can't go in the water with a jacket on."  
"…Don't talk back to me young lady!"  
"Haru-chan! Rin-chan!" Honey-senpai called as he grabbed onto their arms. "Let's play! Do you want to go swimming with me in the current pool?"  
"Nah, I'm not gonna swim today," Haruhi said.  
"I would love too, if Tamaki would let me," Rin whispered.  
"Hold on, you know how to swim. You still need that float?"  
"No, it just looks cuter this way, ya know!"  
He then ran off towards the current pool where Mori-senpai was waiting for him. He chanted 'prancing' a few times.  
"You're right, those bunnies are pretty cute," Haruhi understood.  
"He's so innocent," the twins said.  
"He's so adorable!" Rin gushed.

"No way! You've got it all wrong!"

Suddenly a powerful motor started and the wooden hut in front of them split in half and in appeared Renge. She of course, did her mechanical laugh and Rin groaned.  
"How does she do that?" Haruhi asked. "I mean, it's like she follows us."  
"I know what you mean," Rin commented.  
"Wow, that outfit's pretty impressive," Hikaru said in monotone.  
"But what's with the tattoo on your stomach?" Kaoru asked.  
"Oh that, you don't recognize it?" Renge asked. "I'm cosplaying."  
"Oh really? As who?" Hikaru asked.  
"La la!" Renge sung.  
"La la? Like the manga magazine?" Kaoru asked.  
"Her petite slender frame. Her blue eyes that light up young men's faces. Her singing voice. LA~! I am,  
Kaui Suzragi!"  
"I wouldn't have guessed."  
"How does that, look like that?" Rin asked.  
The anime she was going off, the girl had red curled hair and blue eyes. They looked nothing alike.  
"I had no idea who you were supposed to be," Tamaki said.  
While Renge posed in different positions in front of Haruhi, the twins and Rin dragged Tamaki away.

"Hey boss," Hikaru said. "Are you sure it's okay for Renge-"  
"-To be dressed like that?" Kaoru asked.  
"Well yeah, that's okay," Tamaki said.  
"And why is that?"  
"Because its cosplay, I guess."  
"Oh bull crap. Her clothing is more revealing than mine!"

"Listen up boys…and Rin!" Renge called. "You guys obviously need help noticing Haninozuka-senpai's true motives. Look!"

"Takashi!" Honey-senpai called as he jumped into the current pool. He waved as Mori-senpai smiled at him.  
"What are you talking about?" Tamaki asked.  
"Think about what he said earlier."  
_It just looks cuter this way, ya know!  
_"He's not as sweet and innocent as you may think."  
"I agree," Kyoya said. "Try putting the word 'I' at the beginning of that sentence." They all tried to imagine it.  
_It just looks cuter this way, ya know!_ **_I_**_ look cute!  
_"He planned that?" the five asked.  
"That's Haninozuka for you," Renge said. "In the last episode, he felt threatened by another Lolita type, so he's taken steps to keep his rank. I should give him more credit. He's a lot smarter than I thought." She lowered herself under the floor.  
"HEY! LOOK AT THIS EVERYBODY!"  
They turned around and saw Honey-senpai sitting on Mori-senpai's back as he was swimming.  
"Check it out! Even though we're swimming really fast, we never go any further than we are now!" Honey-senpai called.  
"What's up with him?" Tamaki asked depressed.  
"Could he really be that smart?" Haruhi asked.  
They then heard the sound of a water gun being pumped so they turned around. Tamaki got splashed in the face.  
"Gotcha!" Hikaru said cheekily, holding a water gun.  
"Alright boss, let's go!" Kaoru said. "Let's have a water gun fight."  
"It'll be me and Kaoru vs you. If you get it in the face, you loss, what do you say?" Rin gasped as she ran over to them.  
"Can I join?" she asked cutely and they looked at each other.  
"Sure, why not," the twins said. "Tamaki, you have a team mate."  
"Forget it. Why would I want to waste my time playing a childish game like that?" Tamaki asked.  
The twins though, got a devilish idea. Hikaru grabbed Rin.  
"You know Rin, it's about time that you and I got married."  
"Already? You move fast," she said, catching onto their game.  
"And after we get married, we'll honeymoon in Owatonna," Kaoru said as he grabbed onto Haruhi.  
Tamaki started vigorously pumping the water gun.  
"Do you think I'd let you guys marry my daughters?  
Daddy says NO!" He sprayed the water gun.

* * *

Rin was hiding behind a rock, trying her best to remove her jacket as best as she could. Tamaki had somehow made it almost impossible to remove. "Dammit," she cursed.  
"Problem?" Hikaru asked smirking as he stood over her.  
"Ah!" She jumped into the air and gasped.  
"Dammit, you scared the hell out of me."  
"Sorry, need help?"  
"No, I got it." She turned around and tried to undo the zip.  
"….I don't got it…."  
He chuckled as he turned her around. He easily undid the zip.  
"Wha? How the hell?" she asked in disbelief.  
He stared laughing, trying to hide it as best as he could.  
"…Go ahead, laugh at me."  
So he did.  
Quickly though, he recovered himself.  
"I can't believe he made you wear this," he said.  
"Ya I know, it's an ugly colour." She shrugged the jacket off.  
"But then again, he is trying to protect his 'daughter' until marriage," she said smirking.  
"Yeah, like that's gonna happen," he said as he bent down and kissed her.  
"KAORU! GET BACK HERE!" Tamaki screamed.  
They separated and sighed.  
"Way to ruin the moment," they both muttered.  
"You better put that back on, before he has a fit."  
"Yeah, good idea." She picked the jacket up and she put it on. Hikaru zipped it up for her, because she couldn't do it. They watched as Tamaki ran past them.  
"Why are you talking to the enemy?" Tamaki asked.  
"I wasn't," she sobbed. "He grabbed me. I tried to stop him-"  
"HOW COULD YOU TOUCH MY DARLING DAUGHTER!"  
"I'M GONNA KILL YOU RIN!" Hikaru screamed, running away.  
"DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!"  
"Hmph, I can play them like a violin," she said smirking.

Haruhi was sipping on her drink when Mori-senpai walked over to her. She saw Honey-senpai swimming by himself.  
"Taking a break huh?" she said. "You want something to drink?"  
"Yeah, thanks."  
The twins hid behind a tree while Tamaki was in the open.  
"Tamaki! Get behind cover!" Rin shouted, hiding behind a tree.  
"I'm going straight for them," he said running.  
The twins left their cover and shot at him.  
"I'll get you guys!" he shouted.  
"SIDEWAYS LEAPING SHOT!" He jumped sideways, flying through the air. The twins used an ancient shield for cover.  
"That's cheating," he screamed as his foot landed on a banana peel. He screamed as he slipped all the way across the other side of the area until he smashed face first into a giant totem pole. Suddenly the eyes lit up to a bright red. Something activated.  
"Good job Tamaki," she said as she sprayed him.

They all heard the sound of water running. A lot of water.  
They turned and saw a giant wave hovering over the current pool. Honey-senpai screamed as he wave crashed into him, dragging him underwater, his floater flung into the air.  
"HONEY-SENPAI!" Rin and Haruhi screamed.  
"Mitskuni!" Mori-senpai called as he started running.  
Because of Tamaki, Mori-senpai slipped on a banana peel and skidded across the floor. "Mori-senpai," Haruhi muttered.  
"Gentlemen! We're going after Honey-senpai!" Tamaki said.  
Mori-senpai stumbled before Rin helped him back up.  
"That pool looks like the quickest way! CHARGE!"  
All of the host club ran towards the pool.  
"Wait, I wouldn't go-" Kyoya started.  
He sighed as he heard Tamaki gasp.  
"THERE ARE ALLIGATORS OVER THERE!" the five screamed.

"Okay! So we can't use that pool! Let's try this way next!" Tamaki screamed as they ran the other way.

"AGGGH!" Tamaki screamed.  
"THEY'RE HERE TOO!" Hikaru and Kaoru screamed.  
"AND HERE!" Haruhi screamed.  
"THEY'RE FREAKING EVERYWHERE!" Rin screamed.

The members were huffing and puffing.  
"What's with all the alligators?" Haruhi asked.  
"Beats me," Tamaki groaned.  
"And why are they just out in the open?" Rin asked.  
"Those alligators belong to the park's tropical animal exhibit," Kyoya said, writing something into his book. "I guess it is dangerous to let them run wild. Though, the cause of our present situation seems to be the switch for the current pool. I'll have to have a little chat with our designer." He closed his book.  
"Thanks a lot you guys," he said with a fake smile.  
"I got some great data today."  
"YOU WHAT!?"  
"We're not like guinea pigs!" Rin shouted.

"This is a map of the Tropical Aqua Garden," Kyoya said, pointing. "This, is our current location. We need to get here. I have the feeling that's where Honey-senpai ended up. It might be tough, because to get there, we'd have to go through the jungle area here in the southern block. Distance wise, we're talking about 800 meters."  
"It looks like there's a lot of undeveloped areas. Any idea what could be lurking in those parts of the jungle?" Haruhi asked.  
"Is it even safe?" Rin asked worrying.  
"Since they're still being developed, I don't know."  
"What could be out there could be more dangerous-" Hikaru said.  
"-Than alligators," Kaoru finished.  
"…We are all going to die," Rin muttered to herself.  
"Alright, this is now a mission of survival," Tamaki said. "I know we can make it through this treacherous jungle in one piece. It is our sworn duty to save Honey-senpai!"  
"Since when were you in charge?" Rin asked.  
He went into the corner, depressed.

* * *

The host club members were walking silently through the forest, wondering whether or not they would find him before dark.  
"Wow, this place is like a real jungle huh?" Tamaki asked.  
"Yeah, and I keep hearing all these strange animal calls," Haruhi said annoyed.  
"You don't think that all those animal sounds-" Hikaru said.  
"-Could belong to the real thing, do you?" Kaoru asked.  
"Are there any real animals in this jungle?" Rin asked.  
"To be honest, I'm not sure. I do know that my family strives for authenticity, no matter the cause," Kyoya said.  
"I can vouch for that," Rin commented. Kyoya nodded.  
"What do you mean?" the twins asked.  
"I went to an event of theirs. It was a show about hospitals, where they were promoting how good their health care was. Anyway, instead of actors, they brought in actual sick people from different hospitals. Some of them were even dying.  
Let's just say, I got the flu twice in a row after that."  
"That sucks," Hikaru said.  
"That's not my fault. That was my father," Kyoya said.  
Suddenly, they heard a loud crashing sound and they turned around. Mori-senpai was lying on the floor, a banana peel on his face. Rin bent down and lifted the banana peel off of him. She chucked it over to where Tamaki was without him realising.  
"Mori-senpai is-" Hikaru started.  
"-Acting as clumsy as you do boss," Kaoru finished.  
"Uh, shut up!" Tamaki said. Mori-senpai sat up.  
The sky suddenly darkened and Kyoya checked his watch.  
"Uh-oh. It's about time for the squall."  
"Huh?" the twins asked.  
Rain suddenly poured down on them, soaking them.  
"Quickly, we need to find shelter!" Tamaki screamed as he ran forward. The host club quickly followed.  
"Into the hut!"

* * *

The seven stood underneath the hut, sighing with relief.  
Rin had taken off her jacket as it was making her freeze. She rubbed her arms before she got an arm wrapped around her.  
"Thanks," she said smiling, moving closer.  
"Well, we don't want you freezing to death," he said smirking.  
"Ah, a lovely affection of sibling love," Tamaki said smiling.  
They looked at each other, trying hard not to laugh.  
"Uh, sure," Hikaru said.  
"Whatever you want to call it," Rin said.  
"Mori-senpai, you seem to be really close to Honey-senpai," Haruhi said. "Are the two of you like childhood friends?"  
"Really Haruhi?" Rin asked. Haruhi blinked in confusion.  
"So you don't know-" Hikaru said.  
"-That they're cousins?" Kaoru asked.  
"You're kidding me? They're related?"  
"The Morinozuka family has been serving the Haninozuka family for generations," Kyoya said. Haruhi started to imagine it.  
"However, two generations ago, the families became relatives by marriage and the master-servant relationship, was a thing of the past," Hikaru said.  
"But even so, Mori-senpai has always made a point to accompany Honey-senpai," Kaoru said.  
"Must really get his blood going," Tamaki said. "The blood of a loyal servant flows like a mighty river through Mori-senpai's heart." The twins then started crying into some tissues.  
"What a beautiful story, I'm touched," the twins said.  
"I don't know if I'd call it a beautiful story," Haruhi said.  
"It's more of a cute story," Rin said.  
Haruhi stood up and walked over to Mori-senpai. She gently tapped him on the arm, causing him to turn around.  
"Hey Mori-senpai, it's gonna be alright," she said.  
"I'm sure that Honey-senpai. He's a lot tougher than you might think he is. And if he gets hungry, the trees are full of bananas."  
Tamaki and the twins suddenly got interested.  
"Bananas?" the twins asked.  
"What's he going to say?" Tamaki asked.  
Mori-senpai lightly placed his palm on top of her head.  
"You're right," he said smiling.  
"AH! DON'T TELL ME THAT MORI-SENPAI IS OUT FOR THE SPOT AS HARUHI'S DADDY!" Tamaki screamed.  
"No one wants that spot but you, boss," Hikaru said.  
"It's kind creepy, when you think about it," Kaoru said.  
"Sorry Tamaki, but they are right," Rin said and Tamaki growled.  
"WHAT!? YOU ARE YOU CALLING CREEPY!?"  
"Hello, it's me," Kyoya said into the phone.  
_"Ha! You're a big old perv."  
_"Well, we have an incident that's caused some trouble."  
_"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"  
__"Ha! You're a big old perv."  
__"SHUT UP! I'M NOT A PERV!"_

"Mori-senpai!" Haruhi called out as she ran after him. Mori-senpai was walking through the bushes, looking for Honey-senpai. "You're going the wrong way! Honey-senpai was headed in the opposite direction."  
"No, you're wrong," Mori-senpai said. "He went this way."  
"Hey! Wait up! It's too dangerous to go alone. I'm coming with you," Haruhi said as she started running again.  
_What are those two doing? I'd better go after them.  
_She quickly looked around before running to the jungle.  
All she heard was Haruhi scream.  
Snakes, beetles and jumping onto logs.  
Rin sighed. _Geez, she'd never survive out here.  
_Mori-senpai turned around and stared at her.  
"Haruhi," he said. He stood in front of her before he lifted her up. He carried her in his arms, bridal style.  
Haruhi blushed for some reason. He walked off with her like that.  
Rin quickly rushed after them, hoping to catch up.

* * *

"Yes, at once please," Kyoya said as he hung up.  
_"Senpai's a perv for Haruhi."  
"WOULD YOU JERKS QUIT CALLING ME A PERV?"  
"Senpai's a perv for Haruhi."  
_"My family's private police force are to send in a search and rescue team for us."_  
"I'M SUPPOSED TO BE HER FATHER FIGURE!"  
"Senpai's a perv for Haruhi."  
"THAT'S NOT WHAT A FATHER'S SUPPOSED TO DO!"  
_"They're better equipped to find Honey-senpai than we are."_  
"Senpai's a perv for Haruhi."  
"YOU GUYS WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND ANYWAY!"  
"Senpai's a perv for Haruhi."  
_"Let's just go back to the gate and wait there."  
_"WOULD YOU MORONS CUT IT OUT ALREADY!"  
"Senpai's a perv for Haruhi."  
"SERIOUSLY, I'M GETTING REALLY PISSED!"  
"Senpai's a perv for Haruhi."  
"SHUT UP BEFORE I BEAT YOUR FACES IN!"  
_"…"  
"Hey, where are Mori, Haruhi and Rin?"  
"…What…?"

* * *

"What do you mean where are they?" Kaoru asked. "They should be here with us." He started looking around.  
"My daughters are missing?!" Tamaki screamed.  
"Rin is missing?" Hikaru said as he panicked.  
"Calm down Hikaru, she'll be alright," Kaoru said, reassuring him. He calmed down slightly, knowing his brother was right.  
"Where did they go?!" Tamaki asked in disbelief.  
"Don't worry, we'll find them," Kyoya said.  
He sighed as he pulled out his phone and dialed a number.  
"Gentlemen, we have a new objective. Find Mori-senpai, Haruhi, Rin and Honey-senpai!" Tamaki called as he ran forward. Kaoru sighed as he grudgingly followed.  
"Kyoya, make sure Rin's okay," Hikaru said, knowing he was calling his family's private police force.  
Kyoya nodded as a voice on the other end responded.  
"We have two missing now," Kyoya said.  
"One is a small boy. The other is a girl with blonde hair."  
Hikaru sighed with relief.  
"Thank you, I owe you one," he said as he ran off.  
"…More or less, get the girl first." He then hung up.  
"Hurry up! We've got to find them!" Tamaki called out.

* * *

TROPICAL AQUA GARDEN GENERAL ADMINISTRATION HEADQUARTERS.

* * *

"Immediate emergency mobilization order. I repeat, immediate emergency mobilization order. Master Kyoya's friends have gone missing near the wave pool. Our search targets are a small young man and a girl with blonde hair. Orders are to eliminate any suspicious figures. Show them no mercy. I repeat,  
eliminate any suspicious figures. Show them no mercy."

* * *

"Crap, where did they go?" Rin said annoyed as she tried to look for Haruhi and Mori-senpai. "The others are probably worried sick…I shouldn't have run off on them like that." She sat down on a tree stump, sighing. She closed her eyes for a second before she heard the sound of running towards her. She looked up and saw guns pointing straight at her.  
"AHH!" she screamed as she fell off the stump.  
"You have the right to remain silent," one of them said.  
"I didn't do anything! Don't shoot me!" she screamed. She stood back up, her hands up in the air in surrender.  
"It's alright miss. You're coming with us." He grabbed her arm and she flinched. She roughly pushed him off of her.  
"Don't touch me!" The police officers looked at each other.  
"Subject is resisting."  
"What do we do?"  
"Use force gentlemen."  
"But he said not to harm her."  
"He won't find out." He pulled her arm but she quickly punched him in the stomach with her other arm. The guard groaned as he fell to the ground in pain. Another one came at her and she kicked him in the face. The others watched in shock.  
"Stay away from me!" she screamed as she started running.  
"Subject is running."  
"Go full out on getting her back."  
They quickly followed after her.

* * *

Mori-senpai was walking in a clearing through the rain forest, carrying Haruhi in his arms. He suddenly stopped when he heard numerous footsteps running towards them. Guards slide down from vines in the trees, landing on the ground with a thud. Haruhi's eyes widened as she saw them pointing guns at her.  
"Target confirmed," one of them said.  
Haruhi was the supposed 'young boy'.  
Mori-senpai was recognised as a 'suspicious figure'.  
Two guards nodded to each other. "The target has been captured by a suspicious man. We'll take the target into custody."

* * *

Kyoya suddenly stopped walking and turned around.  
"You know," he said to myself, "I don't believe I mentioned that there are other visitors here…Huh, oh well."

* * *

"You there, put the boy down immediately."  
"If you refuse, we'll remove him forcefully."  
They aimed their guns closer to the two.  
"Hold on!" Haruhi cried before one of the guards grabbed her roughly by her arm. She cried out right before Mori-senpai wacked the guard in the face. The guard flew across the sky and landed into the bushes behind them. The guards turned around.  
"The suspect is resisting. Prepare to fire warning shots."  
"Haruhi! Mori-senpai!" a female voice called out. The guards turned around to see the young blonde running towards them.  
Behind were about a dozen more guards were following. She finally stopped as the guards circled around them.  
"What the hell happened to you?" Haruhi asked.  
"Kyoya's guards, following me."  
"Is she the one?"  
"Yes, she's resisting."  
One of the guards grabbed her by her wrist and she gasped, trying to shove his hand off her.  
"Get the hell of me!"  
Mori-senpai quickly pushed the man off her and he flew into the tree, his back slamming into the trunk of the tree.  
"That's gonna hurt in the morning," Rin said and Haruhi nodded.

"Takashi! Rin-chan! Haruhi-chan! Out of the way!"  
The three looked up at the sky and saw a small blonde haired boy swinging on a vine, flying through the sky.  
He kicked one of the guards in the head as he swiftly landed on the ground. The guards gasped and turned around.  
"What do you think you're doing, pipsqueak?" one of them asked.  
Honey-senpai smirked as he grabbed the guard and smashed him onto the ground. He repeated this with about five more.  
Mori-senpai let Haruhi down as Haruhi stared in complete shock.  
Mori-senpai stood there with his hand on his hip while Rin had a devilish smirk plastered on her face.  
"…Whoa," Haruhi muttered.  
Quickly, all of the guards were lying on the floor, either unconscious or groaning in pain.  
"Whoa."  
Honey-senpai stood back up slowly, before taking a deep breath.  
"You guys should be more careful with who you mess with. Picking on my friends is bad! Got it?"

Rin heard footsteps running behind her. She got grabbed from behind and she screamed. She elbowed the individual in the stomach and he groaned as he released her. She turned around, only to find Hikaru lying on the ground.  
"Oh crap! I'm so sorry!" she said as she bent down. "I thought you were another one of those police officers."  
"Yeah…shouldn't have done that," he groaned as she helped him.  
"Haruhi!" Tamaki cried. "Haruhi, are you alright?"  
"Hey, it's Tama-chan!" Honey-senpai said happily.  
"Oh wow," Hikaru muttered, holding his stomach.  
"Are you okay Honey-senpai?" Kaoru asked.  
"HARUHI!" Tamaki cried out as he grabbed her and hugged her.  
"I was so worried." Haruhi rolled her eyes in annoyance.  
"I'm not sure what happened here, but at least they're still alive," Hikaru said as he moved over and poked the guards.  
"It's pretty amazing that this is Honey-senpai's work," Kaoru said, poking them. "He must have been really holding back."  
"What do you mean he was holding back?" Haruhi asked as she pinched the skin on Tamaki's hand, causing him to weep.  
"So you mean-" Kaoru started.  
"-You don't know about senpai?" Hikaru asked. "Haninozuka's are famous for their martial arts. Not only have they helped train the police and STF forces, but they've also worked with overseas militaries. Even some over in France."  
"Honey-senpai in particular has been called the dread knot of the Haninozuka family," Kyoya said. "By the time he was in middle school, he'd become the national champion in both karate and judo." Honey-senpai turned around and giggled.  
"Mori-senpai's no slouch either," Tamaki said. "He won the national championship for Kendo when he was just in middle school." Mori-senpai turned around with a blank stare.  
"So how were you able to find us Honey-senpai?" Kaoru asked.  
"It wasn't hard," Honey-senpai stated. "It didn't take me long to reach the end of the current pool, so I decided to look for you guys." Rin sighed. _He is smarter than he looks. _  
"We humbly apologise," a voice said. "I am a second generation student at the Ishuzuka dojo." They turned and saw all the guards down on their hands and knees, begging for forgiveness.  
"I'm a student of the Totoroki dojo."  
"And I from the Okatea dojo."  
"We are in your debt."  
"Why? Is something wrong?" Honey-senpai asked.  
"Yes sir, we're so sorry sir. We were unaware that we were searching for Mitskuni Haninozuka. We've committed a terrible offence here. I apologise for this confrontation. But my dojo will be so excited to hear that I've come face to face with the great Haninozuka. I cherish this moment."  
_So he is smart, _Haruhi thought. _He's deeper than I could have imagined. _Haruhi seemed to go into some sort of despair.  
"Takashi," Honey-senpai said, patting him on the head.  
"You did an amazing job of protecting Haru-chan and Rin-chan. I bet you were pretty lonely without me around, huh?"  
"…I don't know if I'd say that," Mori-senpai responded.  
Honey-senpai giggled while Haruhi stared in shock.  
"Well done everyone," Tamaki said. "Today was truly a day filled with glorious team effort."  
"Team effort?" Rin asked. "What are you talking about? You didn't do anything." Tamaki gasped dramatically.  
"I helped plan a search party!" he yelled.  
"Right, sure ya did," Rin said and steam came out of his ears.  
"Aw, is daddy getting angry? We wouldn't want that."  
"THIS IS NO WAY TO SPEAK TO YOUR FATHER YOUNG LADY!"

* * *

The sun was setting and the sky was coloured an orange pink. The host club members were now all walking back to the limo.  
"You know, maybe we should go to the beach next," Hikaru said.  
"Ya, the beach would be nice," Kaoru said.  
"You idiots," Tamaki said. "Haruhi's not interested in anything like that." Rin rolled her eyes, elbowing him.  
"Why does everything have to be based on Haruhi?" she asked.  
"Because Haruhi is-"  
"-Actually, I might like to go to the beach," Haruhi said. The four turned around confused. "I may not be into this silly water park, but I like the ocean. It would be nice to go to the beach."  
Tamaki's eyes widened.  
"And it's so pretty."  
"Yeah, alright," Tamaki said. "Then that's where we'll go next time."  
"We're all gonna go to the beach Tama-chan?" Honey-senpai asked, who was riding on Mori-senpai's shoulders.  
"That'll be fun, don't ya think?"  
"…Yeah," Mori-senpai said smiling.  
"We're really gonna go?" the twins asked.  
"Why wouldn't we?"  
"I wonder what the theme for the next episode is gonna be," Rin said sarcastically. Tamaki turned around with tears in his eyes.  
"Don't spoilt it Rin!" Tamaki cried.  
"Hey, calm down boss," Hikaru said, wrapping his arm around her. Tamaki suddenly turned red, furious from anger.  
"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TOUCHING MY LITTLE GIRL? HIKARU, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"  
"Hikaru! Run for your life!" Kaoru shouted out. Tamaki chased Hikaru around the park, spouting nonsense.  
"While you still have legs!" Rin shouted, laughing.  
"THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT RIN!" Hikaru shouted sarcastically. She did a fake smile as she waved.  
"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" Tamaki screamed.  
"YOU GOTTA CATCH ME FIRST!" Hikaru screamed back.  
"WHEN I CATCH YOU YOU'LL BE DEAD MEAT! YOU HEAR ME?"  
"Oh brother," Rin muttered.  
"This is gonna take a while," Kaoru muttered.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Oh my god! It's finally done!  
I'm so sorry for the long wait. I've been cramming for tests and stuck finishing numerous projects for school.  
Luckily, I have only two days before school holidays. So, for the next two weeks, I should be posting these faster and more regularly.  
_Not making any promises though ;)  
_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Leave your opinions and comments or whatever. Thanks for reading~!_  
_


	8. The Sun, The Sea and the Host Club!

_"__Kaoru, I have something to tell you," Hikaru said sadly.  
"Sure, what is it?" Kaoru asked.  
"Well," he started as he sat on the bed. "There's something going on, that I've been meaning to tell you."  
"…What is it?"  
"…Me and Rin, were in-"  
"-in a relationship?" Kaoru asked smirking. "Am I correct?"  
"H-How did you?"  
"Oh come on, did you think I wouldn't be able to tell? I am smarter than that. You two have been acting different around each other and you seem closer to each other."  
Hikaru sighed, his face turning red.  
"I'm so sorry Kaoru, I should have told you this earlier. I'm such a terrible brother," he said and Kaoru gasped.  
"Don't say such things, Hikaru. I understand how you felt."  
"I wasn't sure how you tell you."  
"I understand, Hikaru, I understand." The two embraced._

* * *

"And that's how Kaoru found how about us," Hikaru said. He had his arm wrapped around Rin's shoulders.  
Kaoru nodded, sitting on the other side of her on the couch.  
"That was an…interesting way to put it," she said.  
"It is a beautiful and touching way to put it," Kaoru said.  
"What's better than two brothers sharing their secrets?"  
"Um, quite a lot," Rin said nervously.  
"That's not nice," the twins said together.  
"What did you expect me to say?"  
"You two!" Tamaki screamed. The three turned around.  
"Would you stop harassing my little girl?!"  
"We're not harassing her," Hikaru said.  
"That's just barbaric," Kaoru finished.  
"Kind of like-"  
"-Something you'd do boss."  
Tamaki gasped dramatically as he went into the corner.  
"Oh not again. Tamaki!" Rin walked over to Tamaki while the twins smirked. She smacked him across the head.

* * *

"The beach?" Haruhi asked.  
"Of course," the twins said. "The beach."  
"But why?" Haruhi was sitting down, her books on the table.  
"Didn't you remember what you said?" Hikaru asked.  
"You said you'd like to go to a real beach," Kaoru said.  
"Did I say that?"  
"Yes Haruhi," the two said in unison. "Here's the fun part."  
"We've brought some swim suits for you and Rin to choose from."  
"Pretty cute, don't ya think?" Hikaru asked, referring to a pink two piece bathing suit with a ruffled top.  
"Not that one!" Honey-senpai wined. "I think that this swim suit would look much cuter." He held up a one piece blue suit with a light blue skirt, a dark blue bow and a light blue collar.  
The twins' tisked at him.  
"I don't think you get it, Honey-senpai," the twins said.  
They suddenly lifted Haruhi off her chair and into the air.  
"Just look," Hikaru said. "This uniform barely hides the fact that Haruhi is as flat as a cutting board."  
"A one piece suit like that would only upset her because it draws attention to her lack of womanly physique," Kaoru said.  
The two then dropped her onto the ground.  
"That's why," they said together. "We carefully selected this two piece suit, you see? The ruffles hide the fact that she's so flat chested."  
"But what about Rin-chan?" Honey-senpai asked.  
"She can chose which ever one she wants-" Hikaru said.  
"-As she'd fit into most of these-" Kaoru said.  
"-Cause she's not flat chested like Haruhi," they finished.  
"But, we have a preference."  
"Like what?" Rin asked as she walked over.  
"Something like this!" They gestured to a two piece swimsuit.  
The top was a blue bikini top with white lining and the bottom was a wavy light blue floral skirt.  
"You two better stop sexually harassing my little girls!" Tamaki yelled. He imagined himself wearing a baseball uniform, smacking the twin baseballs with his baseball bat.  
"I've had enough, OF YOU!" The twins hid behind the table.  
"That means, we're not going, to the beach?"  
"Who said that we're not going?" he asked, holding a bat.  
"Really?" the twins asked. "So you wanna go after all?"  
"Awesome!" Rin cheered with a goofy smile on her face.  
"Can Usu-chan come too?" Honey-senpai asked.  
"I have no problem with that," Kyoya said, writing things down.  
Mori-senpai nodded, looking at a sea shell bikini top.  
"Huh?" Haruhi asked. "We're really gonna go?"  
"Why not?" Tamaki asked. "Let's go to the beach!"

* * *

"So, why did we come to Okinawa?" the twins asked.  
"Because Kyoya's family has a private beach here," Tamaki said.  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Honey-senpai asked.  
"Yeah," Mori-senpai replied.  
"Why couldn't we have gone somewhere more exotic, like Fiji, or even the Caribbean?" Rin asked.  
"Do you think a commoner like Haruhi has a passport?" Kyoya asked smugly.  
"You do realise that I can hear what you're saying right?" Haruhi asked annoyed.

* * *

"Wow, the view from here looks simply breathtaking," Rin said.  
"Yeah, it does," a young male replied.  
"Would you mind staying with me for a little longer? I couldn't bear the thought of watching the beautiful sea without you."  
"Oh Rin, of course I will," the man said.

"It's so beautiful. Tamaki, being alone here with you and looking out at the sea, it's like a dream."  
"It's no dream," Tamaki said. "It's real, but if I could have my way, my princess, I would be in your dreams every night."  
"Oh Tamaki," the girl sighed.

"Take it easy there Hikaru," he called, chasing the volleyball.  
"I'm sorry, I'll get it," Hikaru called as he ran after him.  
"Wait for me Kaoru!"  
"I can't help it. The ball is rolling away."  
The girls sighed, blushing.

Haruhi groaned, sitting underneath a beach umbrella.

"Her alone time with Tamaki is up," Kyoya said. "Next lady, please proceed. Also, next male, please proceed over to Rin." There were two huge lines, one with females and one with males.

"This sucks," Haruhi said. "I thought going to the beach was a day off."  
She looked around and saw Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai, doing some kind of weird dance with two girls.  
"Um, Haruhi?" a girl asked. "Aren't you going to go swimming with us?"  
"No uh, I like looking at the sea from a safe distance."  
"Well, if you're not going to swim, would you mind if we sat here and talked with you?" another one asked.  
"But why? You girls should go swim. You've got cute swimsuits on, why not show them off?" The girls sighed.

"I can't believe he fooled us," Hikaru said.  
"Would've of thought he bring the ladies with us?" Kaoru asked.  
"We certainly didn't expect it."  
"Not to mention all of those guys," Rin said walking over.  
"Rin? How did you get away from them?" they asked.  
"I said I was taking a break."  
"You were invited on this all expenses paid vacation for a reason, and that is to keep our clients entertained," Kyoya said.  
"We know, but with the guests here," Hikaru said.  
"Haruhi can't change into her swimsuit," Kaoru wined.  
"Is that all that matters to you two?" Rin asked.  
"Don't worry, I've got it all under control," Tamaki said. "Our little angel shouldn't be prancing around in a swimsuit. At least not in front of two perverts like you."  
The twins looked at each other.  
"But what Rin's wearing is okay?"  
"Well, most of her body is covered. Plus, it keeps her guests entertained."  
"I'm so glad I can wear things only to keep boys entertained," Rin said sarcastically, rolling her eyes in annoyance.  
"Uh, is Tamaki okay?" Tamaki was staring off into space.

**THE THEATRE OF TAMAKI'S MIND:**

"And then, once the sun has begun to set, Haruhi and I will take a romantic stroll across the shore together."  
_Haruhi was wearing a pink frilly dress and gasped in delight.  
"Oh wow, what a pretty sunset," she said.  
"Oh senpai, I'd love to be here with you forever." She giggled._

"It'll happen, just like that! The greatest day of my life! I don't know if I can handle it!" His face was pure red.  
"What's the matter with Tamaki? Is he having a seizure?"  
"I wouldn't worry about it," Hikaru said.  
"He's gets like this occasionally," Kaoru finished.  
"He'll back in a few minutes," Rin said.

"So, have you guys been in the water yet?" Rin asked.  
"No, not yet. Why?" the twins asked.  
"No reason. I'm just a bit hesitant to try it."  
Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other, smirking.  
"Why?"  
"Cause it might be freezing cold!"  
She then made a high pitch scream as she was picked up off the ground and chucked over Hikaru's shoulder.  
"Hey! Put me down! This is unfair! Kaoru! Help me!"  
"Yeah, like he's gonna help you," Hikaru smirked.  
He carried her over to the shallow end which was surprisingly deep. She gasped, knowing what was gonna happen.  
"Ready?" he asked.  
"No! No! NO!" she screamed as she got tossed into the water.  
She quickly reached the surface again and growled.  
"OH MY GOD! IT'S FREEZING!" she screamed.  
"Well, you wanted to try it," Hikaru said laughing.  
She could see Kaoru on the shore, laughing his head off.  
She smirked as she dove under water and started to swim. He screamed as she stood up and pulled him into the water.  
"God damn, it is cold," he shivered.  
"Karma!" she said laughing as he rolled his eyes playfully.

"HARU-CHAN!" Honey-senpai called. Haruhi looked up.  
"WANNA GO HELLFISH SHUNTING?!"  
Honey-senpai was sitting down on the beach, a pink bucket with a red spade in his hands. Mori-senpai was standing on a rock.  
"I think you're trying to say Shellfish Hunting," Haruhi said.  
"But this doesn't seem like that kind of beach Honey-senpai, you're not gonna find many shell…fish."  
She noticed that the bucket was full of shellfish.  
"Huh?" She then noticed a crab crawling on the sand.  
"HUH!?" She then saw that the whole section was covered in crabs and shellfish. "WHAT THE HELL!? NO WAY!"  
Mori-senpai turned around and climbed onto a giant rock. He looked over and saw Kyoya on the other side.  
"Mori-senpai," he said. "My family's private police force has stopped by. They wanted to make it up to Honey-senpai for attacking him at the water park. So they brought shellfish."  
The officers were handing each other hundreds and hundreds of buckets of shellfish.  
"Hey guys, what's going on?" Rin asked as she walked over.  
"We're Hellfish Hunting," Honey-senpai said.  
"He means Shellfish Hunting," Haruhi corrected.  
"…Where the hell did you find all of these?!"  
Mori-senpai poked her and she turned around. He pointed over to the rock and she sighed. He helped lift her up to the rock where she saw the police force packing up with their trucks.  
"Oh, Hayashi, don't mind us," Kyoya said.  
She slowly ducked back down.  
"Amazing!" Honey-senpai said. "Look how many we got!"  
"We're gonna have some fancy side dishes tonight," Haruhi said. "It's gonna be delicious." She seemed unnaturally happy.  
"My, my," Tamaki said. "Certainly looks like they're enjoying themselves. All is right with the world." Rin and Mori-senpai climbed back down from the rock.  
"SENPAI!" Haruhi called. "DINNER IS GONNA BE AWESOME! IT'S A MAJOR HAUL!" Tamaki blushed.  
"Awwww, I'm just so proud. Look at my little girl," he cooed.  
"That is just…creepy," Rin said moving away from him.

"IT'S A MAJOR HAUL!" The guests turned around confused.  
"IT'S A MAJOR HAUL!" The twins turned around.  
"Say what?" the twins asked.  
"DINNER'S GONNA BE AWESOME! IT'LL BE A REAL TREAT!"  
"Tell me Haruhi," Tamaki said, holding a crab. "Isn't this crab, **crabtivating**?"  
"Oh yeah," Haruhi said laughing.  
"Wow, Kyoya's feeling a bit **crabby** today," Rin said smirking.  
"Yeah, I know right," Haruhi said laughing even more.  
"You're both so cute," Tamaki said sighing.  
"Uh Tamaki, there's a centipede on that crab," Rin said.  
Tamaki went silent.  
"CEN-" a third of the girls screamed.  
"-TI-" another third screamed.  
"-PEDE!" the last girls screamed.  
They all started running away, even the twins and Honey-senpai.  
"Don't worry Rin, we'll protect you," one of the boys said.  
"That's right."  
"We won't let it hurt you."  
"Uh thanks, but I don't really need protection. It's not that scary," Rin said.  
Haruhi then grabbed the centipede and chucked it over the rock.  
"Hey Haruhi," the twins said, leaning their elbows on her shoulders. Tamaki turned to them, glaring.  
"Now I know most girls aren't the bug loving type, and I certainly didn't you think you we're but," Hikaru said.  
"Don't you think you could have been easier on that little guy?"  
"Oh come on, it's not dead. Takes a lot more than that to kill a bug." The girls then came over, gushing at how strong he was. Rin quickly escaped from the guys to rush over to Haruhi.  
"Alright girls, give him some space," she said.  
"C'mon Haruhi, let's get a drink together." She grabbed onto Haruhi's arm and pulled her away from the crowd.  
"Oh, thanks Rin," she said. "You're a lifesaver."  
"No problem." The two bought their drinks and headed underneath the beach umbrella. Haruhi stared at the waves clashing against the shore while Rin pulled out a notepad and a pen and started writing. The two, unaware of the other hosts.

"Well, isn't that just great," Hikaru said.  
"Haruhi and Rin aren't normal," Kaoru said.  
"I thought girls were afraid of bugs."  
"I'm sure both of them are afraid of something," Tamaki said.  
The twins suddenly got an idea.  
"Hey boss, listen up!" Tamaki turned around.  
"We just thought of a new game to play that could be a lot of fun. What do you say? It's called the… 'Who can find out Haruhi and Rin's Weakness Game.' So, think you're up to it?"  
"But that game sounds terrible," Tamaki said.  
"Eh, I guess you're right," Hikaru said. "Besides, they'd only share a weakness with someone they're close too."  
"…What are the rules?!" Tamaki cried.  
"Now that's more like it," the twins said.  
"The deadline is sunset tomorrow," Hikaru said.  
"Whoever finds out either of their weaknesses first, wins."  
"And I have the perfect prize for the game's lucky winner," Kyoya said smirking, holding up six pictures. Three pictures of Haruhi in middle school, and three of Rin. The three gasped.  
"We wanna play too!" Honey-senpai yelled.  
"I guess that means we're all competing," Kyoya said. He kept moving the pictures around and Tamaki kept following them.  
"Hold on! Where did you get those pictures of Haruhi and Rin!"  
"Wait a minute."  
"YOU'VE GOT THREE OF THEM IN THEIR GYM UNIFORMS!"  
"Where did you get those pictures?"  
"I HAVE TO HAVE THEM!"  
"Kyo-chan?"  
"HAND THEM OVER!"  
"I have my sources," Kyoya said, putting them in his pocket.  
"How about we just leave it at that for the moment."

"What are they doing?" Haruhi asked.  
"I think they've invented a new game."  
"Are those pictures?"  
"Of us in middle school?"  
"Uh oh," they said together.

* * *

** LET THE GAMES BEGIN**

* * *

Haruhi was walking in a cave with the twins and two guests.  
"This is it," Hikaru started. "This is the most haunted place in Okinawa. The locals don't even come out here."  
"They say the only time you can find this cave is during low tide," Kaoru started. "Evidently, a lot of people have died down here from drowning. And their souls are still here, taking revenge on anyone who comes into this cave." The girls gasped, shaking.  
"Look!" Hikaru called and something with glowing purple eyes emerged from the darkness, the girls screaming.  
The 'creature's hand' grabbed onto Haruhi's shoulder.  
"What is going on?" she asked as she turned around. "Are you trying to freak me out?"  
She saw Hikaru crouched down behind her, holding a flashlight and a puppet with purple eyes.  
"What's wrong with you? I thought everyone was afraid of ghosts," Kaoru said as he held another puppet.  
"But I've never seen a real one before."

* * *

**…PARANORMAL FEAR STRATEGY…FAILED…**

* * *

"This is it," Hikaru started. "This is the most haunted place in Okinawa. The locals don't even come out here."  
"They say the only time you can find this cave is during low tide," Kaoru started. "Evidently, a lot of people have died down here from drowning. And their souls are still here, taking revenge on anyone who comes into this cave." The girls gasped, shaking.  
"Look!" Hikaru called and something with glowing purple eyes emerged from the darkness, the girls screaming.  
The thing then grabbed onto Rin's shoulder and she turned around.  
"Really? What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to scare me or something?" she asked and then he sighed.  
"Are you kidding me? You too," Kaoru said annoyed.  
"You too? What the hell did I do?"  
"I thought everyone was afraid of ghosts."  
"That may be true, but not fake puppets."

* * *

**…PARANORMAL FEAR STRATEGY…FAILED…AGAIN…**

* * *

"Haru-chan! Could you come over here?" Honey-senpai asked in his cute voice. She nodded as she walked over.  
"What the…?" she mumbled as she saw a giant truck. There were about 30 guards standing around it.  
She stepped onto the truck and stood next to Honey-senpai. He smiled goofily.  
"Well, we're ready whenever you are private police people. Please, lower the door," he said and the guards all saluted. The door then dropped down creating a loud bang. It was dark and silent.  
"IT'S DARK AND SCARY IN HERE! I FEEL LIKE I CAN'T BREATHE! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Honey-senpai cried.

* * *

**…CLAUSTROPHOBIA ATTACK STRATEGY…FAILED...**

* * *

"Um, Honey-senpai? What the hell are you doing?" Rin asked.  
"Come in here with me Rin-chan!" he called from inside the truck. She sighed as she walked over, confused and annoyed.  
"What are they doing here?" she asked, indicating to the guards.  
"We're ready when you are police people. Lower the door!" The door shut and then it went quiet. Too quiet.  
"Um, is something supposed to jump out at me or something?"  
"IT'S DARK AND SCARY IN HERE! I FEEL LIKE I CAN'T BREATH! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Honey-senpai cried.  
"Honey-senpai, calm down," Rin said softly.  
"That's the second time that thing has scared me!"

* * *

**…CLAUSTROPHOBIA ATTACK STRATEGY…FAILED…AGAIN…**

* * *

"Um Mori, you're my senpai, not a senti," Haruhi said as she saw a giant harpoon in her face.  
Mori-senpai sighed at her play on words. He chucked the harpoon down and walked away.

* * *

**…FEAR OF SHARP OBJECTS STRATEGY…FAILED…**

* * *

"Mori-senpai? Unless you're asking me to go harpoon things with you, I suggest you keep your weapons to yourself and out of my face," Rin said.  
Mori-senpai sighed, walking away. "Uh, okay then." Rin shrugged it off and walked off.

* * *

**…FEAR OF SHARP OBJECTS STRATEGY…FAILED…AGAIN…**

* * *

"This game is harder than I thought it'd be," Hikaru said. The twins were sitting on the edge of the bottom step.  
"No kidding. I'm already getting bored of it," Kaoru said.  
"What kind of heroines are they? They must be afraid of something." Kaoru turned to him like he was an idiot.  
"Shouldn't you know Rin's?" he asked.  
"…Why would I?" Hikaru asked and Kaoru sighed.  
"Because you're her boyfriend," he whispered.  
"…She wouldn't tell me." Kaoru laughed bitterly.  
"Of course she wouldn't. She's smarter than I thought."

"Ah ha!" They turned around to see Tamaki crouched down.  
"What's up boss?" Hikaru asked.  
"What are you doing?" Kaoru asked. Tamaki stood up, holding a bucket filled with long moving creatures.  
"I found some rat snakes. Surely they'll freak out when they see these," he said, thinking he was a genius.  
"Anyone would think those are creepy, so it's not really a weakness," Hikaru commented, rolling his eyes.  
"Hold on, I thought there weren't any rat snakes in Okinawa."

Haruhi sighed as she kept walking around the beach, trying to find more delicious food for their dinner that night. Rin sighed, she was bored as hell as her feet were soaking in the water. "Hey Haruhi!" they heard a girl call out. "Rin!" The two turned around and saw three girls standing at the top of a giant rock.  
"The breeze up here feels great," the girl at the front called.  
"It does? About time there's something interesting to do," Rin said as she stood up and started climbing up the rock.  
"Rin! Be careful up there, it's dangerous," Haruhi said.  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Rin said smiling.  
"But what about those girls?"  
"Don't worry about those girls, I'll protect them." She stood up as she reached the top and the girls smiled at her.  
They stood there for a moment, watching the wave's crash onto the rocks, enjoying the nice cool breeze when something caught their attention.

"Hey! There are chicks up here man!" The three girls turned around and saw two males walking over to them.  
"How would you girls like to hang out with the locals?" the second one asked. Rin could tell he was smirking, even without looking at him.  
She didn't want to turn around.  
"No thank you, can you just leave us alone?" the leader of the girls said. The first boy walked to her and grabbed her wrist.  
"Oh come on, we just want to show you girls a good time."  
"Girls! Leave right now! I'll deal with them," Rin said.  
"We'll get help Rin-san," the second girl said. They ran off the rock, looking for help while Rin just stood there.  
"Come on, turn around so I can see your pretty face." She turned around and faced the two with a glare.  
"Dude! She's hot!" the second one said, looking at her body, up and down smirking.  
"Damn right, how would you like to come with us and have a couple drinks?" the first one asked as he walked over. He smirked as he slipped his hands around her waist. She pretend to smile as she wrapped her hands around his neck. She smirked as she lifted her knee and hit him in the crotch, he fell to the ground, groaning in pain. The second one growled.  
"You little brat!" he screamed as he charged of her. She was about to punch him in the face when he stood and gasped.  
"Leave her alone!" She realised what happened. Haruhi had thrown a bucket full of shellfish onto the guy's back. Rin smiled as she tried to go towards Haruhi. The first guy then stood up, groaning before he composed himself.  
"Did you really think you could get away with that?"  
"What did you do to him Rin?" Haruhi whispered.  
"Uh, I kneed him in the crotch," she whispered back.  
"Who the hell are you?" he asked Haruhi.  
"That doesn't matter. Just leave us alone," Rin said. The second guy pulled Rin close to him, trying to kiss her neck.  
"What did I say? Leave her alone!" Haruhi called. Rin smirked as she pushed him away and he fell to the ground. Haruhi smirked as well.  
The first guy growled as he ran over.  
"You little RUNT!" he screamed as he grabbed Haruhi.

* * *

"Those aren't rat snakes! "Those are poisonous habu snakes!" the twins screamed as they ran away from Tamaki, holding the bucket filled with the snakes. Tamaki was having a panic attack.  
"But what do I do with them?" he screamed out.  
"Come on guys! Help me out!"  
"Tamaki!" one of the girls screamed as she stopped running.  
"It's Haruhi and Rin!" Tamaki and the twins gasped in shock.

* * *

"What are you gonna do now loser?" the main guy asked as he held onto Haruhi's shirt, backing her to the edge of the rock.  
"Don't hurt him!" Rin screamed but the second guy grabbed her.  
"Don't try and act so touch you sissy boy."  
"I got an idea kid," the main guy said. "How'd you like to take a dip?" Tamaki rushed onto the rock.  
"Haruhi!" he called, right when Haruhi was pushed off the rock.  
"Haruhi!" Rin called. Tamaki dove straight after Haruhi.  
"Now that he's out of the way," the second guy said as he turned her around and bent down.  
"Get the hell of me!" she screamed. She pushed him so hard that she fell to the ground, landing hard and going unconscious.  
"You loser! Try picking on someone your own size!" she heard, right before everything faded to black.

Rin opened her eyes to find herself moving. She looked around and saw the host club walking along the beach. She noticed that she wasn't actually moving, but she was being carried.  
"W-What happened?" she asked.  
"Don't worry, we'll tell you later," Hikaru said, holding her.  
She looked across the ocean and saw Tamaki walking with an unconscious Haruhi in his arms. She gasped.  
"Haru-chan!" Honey-senpai called out.  
"Boss," Hikaru said.  
"Rin, you're okay," Tamaki said and she nodded.  
"Yeah, I am," she said and Hikaru let her down.  
"So, where'd they go?" Tamaki asked Kyoya. Kyoya grabbed a white shirt and put it over Haruhi.  
"We took their ID cards and respectfully asked them to leave. The girls all went back to their hotel and I called the doctor. He should be arriving here any minute now."  
"Thank you," Tamaki said.  
"Its fine you guys, I don't need a doctor," Haruhi said.  
"…What were you thinking?" he asked. "You know, you're not like Honey-senpai. You're not a martial arts master."  
He grabbed onto her shoulders roughly.  
"Why did you confront them? What made you think you could stand a chance? You against two boys."  
"But it doesn't matter that they're boys and I'm a girl. I was there, I had to do something. There was no time to think. And besides, Rin went against them too."  
"That's no excuse you idiot! Don't forget you're a girl! Besides, Rin was attacked. She took karate lessons. She can defend herself."  
"Look, I'm sorry you had to come and save me senpai. But I don't understand why you're so mad at me right now. I don't think I did anything wrong!" Tamaki let go of her.  
"You don't think so? Fine, whatever you say. But I'm not speaking to you until you can admit that you were wrong."  
Tamaki walked away angrily and Haruhi stared back annoyed.  
"That doctor wasn't just for Haruhi. He's going to check up on you too Rin. Just making sure you didn't damage your head," Kyoya said and she nodded.  
"Whatever, I'm going back to the lodge."  
She walked away with Hikaru following close behind.  
The rest of the members looked at each other worried before they all headed back.

* * *

Rin was sitting on her bed, waiting for the doctor. She had changed into a black jumper showing a white mid-riff top with Paris written on it and a blue skirt.  
There was a knock on the door and she sighed.  
"Come in," she said and the door opened.  
"Rin, the doctor's here," Hikaru said.  
"Just bring him in," she said.  
The doctor then walked in the room.  
"So, I heard that you become unconscious after falling to the ground from a rough shove, correct?" he asked and she nodded.  
"Alright, we'll just make sure everything is normal and then you can continue on with your night."  
She nodded as he took her temperature, asked her basic questions, checked her eye sight, etc.  
Luckily, there was no damage. She sighed with relief.

* * *

"Ta-da!" Honey-senpai cheered. "Here ya go! Don't they look yummy?" Rin walked over in awe.  
"Oh wow, that looks amazing!" Rin said and Honey-senpai eye's brightened and he blushed.  
"Really?" he asked and she nodded as he and Mori-senpai placed the plates of food down on the table.  
"I apologise that there aren't any maids around to help you cook senpai," Kyoya said as he walked over.  
"It's no big deal. We appreciate you letting us stay here. Hey Takashi, will you go get Haru-chan?"  
He nodded as he left the room.  
The members all looked outside the window and saw the gloomy, cloudy and dark sky.  
"It's awfully gloomy out there huh? It looks like it's gonna rain."  
"It's not just gloomy outside," Hikaru said.  
"Its gloomy right here in the dining room as well," Kaoru said.  
"Just take a look at senpai."  
"Come on, quit mopping boss," Hikaru said.  
"Yeah, cheer up Tamaki," Rin said, patting him on the back.  
"You shouldn't have picked a fight with her in the first place."  
Suddenly, the door opened and there stood Haruhi wearing a long pink, frilly dress, with white slippers.  
"Whooooa," Honey-senpai said.  
"Haruhi, where did you get that dress?" the twins asked.  
"From my dad. He must have repacked my bags while I wasn't looking. He's always trying to get me to wear this frilly stuff."  
"That's awesome. Way to go dad," the twins said with a thumbs up. Tamaki was hiding behind the pillar and Rin shook her head.  
"You look so cute Haru-chan!" Honey-senpai said.  
"Oh Rin, are you alright?" she asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. The doctor said there's no damage."  
"Well, that's good to hear," Haruhi said with a smile. Tamaki blushed. Rin smiled back with a giggle. Hikaru blushed.

It was silent in the room as everyone sat down for dinner. The only thing that could be heard was the clock ticking.  
On the left side, Kyoya sat at the end with his book.  
Then came Kaoru, then Rin and finally Hikaru.  
On the right side though, was a different story.  
Mori-senpai was at the end, then came Honey-senpai, then Haruhi and finally Tamaki. No wonder it was so quiet.  
"Well this is uncomfortable," Hikaru whispered.  
"Yeah, kind of awkward," Kaoru whispered back.  
"Who was the idiot that sat those two together?" Rin whispered.  
The twins pointed over to Kyoya and she nodded. _Of course. _  
"Uh, let's dig in Haru-chan," Honey-senpai said nervously.  
"These are the crabs we caught. I bet they're delicious."  
Haruhi grabbed one of the crab legs and ripped it open, making a loud sound causing both Tamaki and Rin to jump.  
Haruhi kept eating them, one after the other.  
"These crabs, taste** incrabable.** Get it?" she asked smirking to Tamaki and he gasped in shock. She had eaten so much that she made a giant pile of crab legs next to her.  
Rin and the twins looked at each other, grabbing one to make sure they got one before Haruhi ate them all.  
"Don't you think you've had enough?" Tamaki asked.  
"Give it a rest."  
"Excuse me, I thought you weren't speaking to me?"  
"You…trying to be cute?" Tamaki asked.  
While Haruhi continued eating, she opened her eye, glaring.  
Tamaki then slammed his hand on the table.  
"Okay fine, I get it," he said. "It seems you refuse to admit you were wrong. See if I care then. I'm going to bed. Kyoya, would you show me to my room?" He then walked away.  
Kyoya wiped his mouth before standing up.  
"No problem," he said. "Well, excuse me everyone."  
Haruhi was just about to break another one, but she couldn't.  
"Maybe he's right," she said out of the blue. "Maybe I do need to learn a way to protect myself."  
"So that's it," the twins said. "He got to you, huh?"  
"Well, it wouldn't hurt you to learn martial arts or something," Hikaru said.  
"But it's not like we're gonna force you to learn it," Kaoru said.  
"I mean, I learnt it, but that was because I was living in an unsafe neighbourhood. But you don't need it," Rin said.  
"Besides, that's not the real issue here," they said together.  
"To be honest, we were all a little worried about how recklessly you acted," Hikaru said and the others nodded.  
"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked. "I didn't cause you guys any trouble or anything." The twins sighed. "Besides, Rin was more reckless than me."  
"Oh get off it, I was defending myself. I didn't get myself thrown off a cliff or anything, unlike someone."  
"But I didn't cause you any trouble."  
"That's not true Haru-chan. I think you should apologise. Kay? You made us all worry, especially Tama-chan. I think you need to apologise to Tama-chan the most."  
"So you, were worried about me?" Haruhi asked. "But why?"  
"You're hopeless," the twins sighed along with Honey-senpai.  
"Trust us though, Rin did act reckless," Hikaru said.  
"But we knew she'd be safe," Kaoru said.  
"But you could have drowned Haruhi. I was so worried," Rin said.  
Haruhi was silent for a moment before she finally spoke.  
"Guys, I'm really sorry."  
The four went over to her and hugged her.  
Mori-senpai stood behind them, eating a whole crab.  
Suddenly Haruhi's face changed and she started looking sick.  
"Is something wrong?" the twins asked.  
"I'm not feeling so good."  
"You must have eaten too much crab," Hikaru said.  
"Be strong Haru-chan!" Honey-senpai said.  
"Let's get her to the nearest restroom. Hurry," Kaoru said.  
"I'll help her there," Rin said as she took Haruhi away.

* * *

"You alright in there Haruhi?" she asked from outside.  
"…No," she said before throwing up again.  
"Oh god," Rin said, plugging her nose. She heard footsteps walking outside and she looked around the corner.  
"Haruhi! I have to go! Get back to your room safely!" She ran out into the hallway and the footsteps stopped.

"Tamaki?" she asked into the darkness.  
"What do you want Rin?" he asked. She turned on the light in the hallway to see him.  
"Well, you're obviously upset for the way Haruhi acted. I have no idea if she's going to apologise or not but I think you should have chosen your words more carefully."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, when you said that 'You're a girl and you can't go against two boys', which offended her and **me**. Just because we're girls, doesn't mean we can't try and help someone. You should have told her how worried you were about her."  
He stood there quiet for a moment.  
"She's reconsidering about what she did. You got to her."  
"Thanks," he said out of nowhere.  
She stood there for a moment for smiling.  
"Did I give you great advice again?"  
"But of course, you were always good at that."  
"No problem," she said as he gave her a hug.  
"Just don't let your emotions get to you." She returned the hug.

* * *

Haruhi opened the door from the bathroom door and looked around the room. _Where am I? _Haruhi thought.  
"Are you okay?" a voice asked and she gasped.  
"I apologise sir, I didn't mean to intrude."  
The man was shirtless and drying his black hair.  
"Don't be silly. It's just me."  
"Kyoya-senpai?" He nodded. "Senpai, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to make everyone worried about me today."  
"Thanks, but I wasn't especially worried about you. Although, I did have a hard time separating Hikaru and Kaoru from those two thugs. They almost beat them half to death. And because of you, I had to send each of the girls a bouquet of flowers to apologise. They've been looking forward to this trip and we don't want to disappoint them." He walked over to her.  
"I'll pay you back for the flowers senpai."  
"Each bouquet cost me 50, 000. That's a grand total of 600, 000 yen, Haruhi." Kyoya suddenly turned the lights off.  
"Uh, why did you turn the lights off?"  
"If you want to, you can pay me back with your body."  
He then grabbed onto Haruhi's wrist and pulled her. She screamed as she landed on the bed with him on top of her.  
"Surely you aren't so naive that you actually believe a person's sex doesn't matter. You left yourself completely defenseless against me." Haruhi gasped. She had caught on.  
"You won't do it, Kyoya-senpai. I know, because it wouldn't do you any good. You won't get anything from it."  
"You're right," he said as he sat up and moved away.  
"You're a fascinating young woman Haruhi."  
"But, I've learnt something from this," she said, sitting up.  
"I guess I never realised, what a nice guy you are senpai."  
He looked at her confused as he put his glasses on.  
"I know what you're doing. You're just trying to prove what Tamaki-senpai said earlier." Kyoya then stood up.  
"I know that you're trying to prove his point. That you're just posing as the bad guy."  
There was a knock on the door.  
"Kyoya! Do you have any lotion?" Tamaki asked as he opened the door. "This sunburn is worse than I…"  
He then noticed Haruhi on the bed and Kyoya shirtless.  
"…You BASTARD!" Kyoya slammed the sun lotion in his face.  
"Here, use as much as you want." He shut the door.  
"Nothing to be gained from it huh? An interesting thought, in its own way," he said as he walked away.

* * *

Rin came back to her room and noticed something on the bed. She turned the light switch on and saw a bouquets of flowers. They were roses, yellow roses with red tips. She went over to the bed and noticed a piece of paper. It read,

_'Rin, this is an apology to what happened out on the beach. Also, this bouquet cost 50, 000 yen. Guess you owe us 50, 000 yen.'  
__~ Kyoya_

She smiled lightly as she rolled her eyes. She chucked them into nearby vase which was filled with water.  
"Knock, knock," Hikaru said as he opened the door.  
"Won't Kaoru be looking for you?" Rin asked.  
"No, he knows where I am," Hikaru said smirking.  
"I'm guessing you're here to win that contest?"  
"Uh, you could say that. I won't force you though."  
They heard the sound of thunder lightly rumbling in the background, making Rin flinch.  
"You alright?" he asked.  
"…Not, really."  
"What's the matter?"  
"Are you afraid of thunder and lightning?"  
"No, loud crashing or banging noises."  
"Oh yeah, you did flinch when Haruhi snapped the crab leg."  
"Shut up alright, it's not funny."  
"Alright, alright, sorry."  
A loud knock on the door scared her and she screamed.  
"Rin? You okay?" Hikaru asked, holding her.  
"Hayashi, calm down. It's just me," Kyoya said.  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
"I could ask you the same."  
"It doesn't matter. You just scared the crap out of her."  
"Guess we have to split the prize now," he said smirking as he walked out the room, shutting the door loudly.  
She flinched and her eyes started watering.  
"What an ass," Hikaru muttered.  
Another loud clash of thunder. She screamed and started crying.  
Hikaru became really worried and he hugged her tighter. He noticed her headphones lying on her pillow and he got an idea. He grabbed them and placed them over her head so she couldn't hear the noise. She gasped. "Thank you," she whispered and he gently turned her head to him.  
"No problem," he said before pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

"What we're you doing alone with him?" Tamaki asked.  
"Uh, nothing, really," Haruhi said.  
"YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT NOTHING WAS GOING ON?! YOU WERE ALONE IN HIS BEDROOM! AND WHY WERE THE LIGHTS OUT?! DON'T YOU LIE TO ME…Never mind. You've been through a lot today. I'm sure you're tired. You should get some sleep." Haruhi gasped at the light sound of thunder.  
"Senpai." She reached her hand out. Lightning flashed and she grabbed onto the back of his shirt. He turned around shocked and she was speechless. Thunder and Lightning clashed again and she screamed and she started shaking.  
"What's wrong Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.  
"It's nothing, I uh, just remembered I have some business to take care of. Excuse me," she said as she climbed into the wardrobe.  
"WHAT BUSINESS COULD YOU HAVE IN A WARDROBE?!"  
Thunder and Lightning clashed again.  
"Haruhi, are you afraid of thunder and lightning? Why'd you lock yourself in there? It seems it be scarier locked up like that."  
"I'm alright. I used to getting through stuff like this by myself."  
"By yourself?"  
Tamaki then got an image of a young Haruhi, crouching underneath the table with a blanket over her body.  
"You're always by yourself. All alone in your home, you never call for help even though we're so close…I get it." He opened the door.  
"I understand now Haruhi. I'm sorry I acted the way I did. You grew up, never relying on anyone else, but not anymore."  
Haruhi lifted her head, her arms wrapped around her knees.  
"You can come out now," he said with his hand out.  
Thunder and Lightning clashed again and she gasped as she jumped out and hugged Tamaki tightly.  
"You don't have to be afraid. I'll always be here for you Haruhi. I promise that you'll never be alone again."  
Haruhi grabbed onto his shirt tighter as the storm raged on.

* * *

"Are you sure it's a good idea-" Hikaru asked.  
"-To leave the two of them alone?" Kaoru asked.  
"She's with our Prince Tamaki," Kyoya said.  
"What could possibly go wrong?"  
"Oh, I could think of a lot of things," Rin said.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru both knocked on the door.  
"Hey boss, we're coming in."  
Tamaki was bent down and Haruhi was sitting on the floor.  
"With the blindfold on, you can't see anything," he said. "And then the earplugs muffle any kind of sound."  
"Yeah, you're right," Haruhi said excitedly.  
"You nasty pervert," Hikaru said.  
"You disgusting human being," Rin said.  
"What kind of foreplay is that?" Kaoru asked.  
"I-It's not like that! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"

* * *

"You better watch your back Haruhi," Hikaru said. Everyone was chucking their bags into the back of the limo.  
"I never would have picked the boss as an S and M pervert," Kaoru said, leaning against the limo.  
"I TOLD YOU, IT WASN'T LIKE THAT AT ALL!"  
"I see, now I know what S and M means," Haruhi said. "I can't believe I almost let you get away with it." She closed the window.  
"I WASN'T TRYING TO DO ANYTHING FREAKY. I WAS TRYING TO HELP YOU!"  
"You're so disgusting," Rin muttered, getting in the limo.  
"Let's go," Kyoya said chuckling.  
The limo started up and it started driving.  
"HEY! DON'T LEAVE WITHOUT ME!" he screamed, chasing after the driving away limo. "WAIT YOU GUYS!"  
"What an idiot," Rin muttered laughing.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Yay! It's done. This was an awesome episode to write.  
It took a while for me to figure out what Rin was afraid of, but I picked one that made some sort of sense to me.  
She's afraid to loud banging/crashing noises because her parents were shot during the night.  
If you guys have ever heard a gun shot, those things are bloody loud.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Leave your opinions and comments or whatever. Thanks for reading~!


	9. A Challenge from Lobelia Girls' Academy!

The gates of Ouran opened slowly as purple flower petals flew through the sky. Three girls twirled gracefully the gate.

* * *

"Really?" Haruhi asked. "All the afternoon classes-"  
"-Have been cancelled?" Rin finished.  
"You mean no one told you?" a girl asked.  
"It's going to be crazy around here for the next two days."  
"Ouran is hosting an exposition for the cultural clubs. Drama and Choir clubs from a bunch of other schools have been invited.  
It's a big event the school holds annually."  
"Is that so?" Haruhi asked.  
"Well, at least we get out of school work," Rin said. The girls laughed and Haruhi sighed, shaking her head.  
"What? You've never tried it?!" the twins exclaimed to Renge.  
"Didn't anyone tell you it's the preferred drink of the host club," Hikaru said as Renge became nervous.  
"And you are our manager so you should drink it too," Kaoru said. Renge started wiping her face with her handkerchief.  
"Well, um, I, I think I've heard of instant coffee before. Oh! That's right! Isn't that when the coffee beans have already been ground up for you?" The twins made a sound, indicating that she was completely wrong and she gasped in shock.  
"That's just ground coffee," Hikaru said. "Instant is something completely different. I don't even think they are any beans in instant coffee. You just mix this powder with hot water and then drink it. You don't have to brew it…Its pretty awesome."  
"So it's basically just like coffee, but not as robust," Kaoru said.  
"And yet it's strangely satisfying."  
"Now that you mention it, we just ran out of it, didn't we?"  
The twins then placed their hands on Haruhi's shoulders.  
"Go buy us some more Haruhi," they said in unison.  
"Why do I have to go get it?" she asked annoyed.  
"Because you're the only commoner," Hikaru said. "No one else knows where to buy it."  
"We've been serving it to our guests lately. And plus, its part of your job," Kaoru said.  
"But the cultural exposition starts soon."  
"Yeah, but it's not mandatory. So if you're not interested, you don't have to go." They both carried her out of the room.  
"And with that being said-" Kaoru said.  
"-Be careful out there!" they said, waving goodbye.  
Rin walked out of the room to meet with Haruhi.  
"Haruhi. Pull yourself together," she said as Haruhi leaned against a wall, trying to keep her balance.  
"I really hate rich people," Haruhi mumbled.  
"That's not nice."  
"Thanks for helping them out Haruhi," one of the girls said.  
"No problem. I just wish they'd buy their own instant coffee."  
"Come on Haruhi, it's not that bad," Rin said.  
"Well, I don't know if that will ever happen, but I'm glad they seem to be having a good time. And it's all thanks to you two."  
"All thanks to us?" Rin and Haruhi asked.  
"See, we've been in the same class as the twins since middle school. They didn't use to be this cheerful and friendly. They were always quiet and withdrawn. They didn't have any friends. It's like they didn't want anyone to get too close. I don't think they liked school every much. They seemed so bored by it. I guess things started to change when the host club was created. Since then, they've come out of their shells, little by little."

* * *

Haruhi walked along the concrete path of the school, coming back from the store, carrying a bag full of commoner's coffee.  
_"But they've really opened up since you two joined the host club. Now they talk and joke with everyone in class."  
"That's why we wanted to make sure that you both knew how grateful we are to you. Because of you two, the twins are enjoying life and living each day to the fullest."  
_Literally, out of nowhere, a banana peel landed on the floor and of course, Haruhi slipped on it. She started to fall backwards, until…a girl with short brown hair caught her gracefully.

"It'd be a shame for any harm to come to that cute face of yours, young lady," the girl said. She had on a school uniform with a long red skirt. She had grey eyes that took Haruhi by surprise. She tossed some hair out of her face and chuckled.  
Haruhi gasped.

* * *

The three first years opened the host club door and looked completely shocked at what they saw.  
The four remaining members wearing full armour, without the helmet.  
"About time, you guys are late," Tamaki said annoyed.  
"Whatever, what the hell is this?" Rin asked.  
"We are the loyal knights of the medieval courts of Ouran, who protect our beautiful princesses in distress."  
"…Just give us our costumes," the three said.  
"Fine then, go and get changed."

The twins came out first, wearing some kind of jester outfit and they looked at each other.  
"Why are you guys dressed in armour and we get this," they said, tugging on their outfits.  
"Doesn't it make perfect sense? You're the jesters and we're the perfect, well behaved and protective knights," Tamaki said.  
Lastly, Rin come out of the dressing room and everyone gasped.  
She had on a purple medieval dress with a glittering tiara. She had her hair in a perfect, neat bun with black high heels.  
"Wow Rin-chan! You look like a real princess!" Honey-senpai exclaimed and Mori-senpai nodded.  
"My darling princess, I will protect you from any danger," Tamaki said, standing in front of her, getting way too into the role.  
"But his darling princess doesn't need protecting," Kyoya said as he walked over with something in a bag.  
"…What is this?" she asked sceptically as she took it.  
"Something you'll like." He smirked as she opened it and gasped.  
"Awesome," she whispered as she held in her hand, a sword.  
"Wow, the princess has a sword," the twins said in monotone.  
"Prince Tamaki, I challenge you to a duel," she announced.  
"I could never battle my darling princess," he said.  
"Never fear, I will challenge you," Hikaru said as he pulled out his sword. The two battled until their swords collided.  
Hikaru twirled their swords which spun Rin around and he caught her in a classical wedding dip.  
"It seems you lose princess," he smirked.  
"Unhand my darling daughter this instant!" Tamaki screamed.  
Hikaru then lifted her back up and smirked.  
"If you want her so bad, come and get me."

Two girls walked down the halls of the Ouran School. The students of Ouran stared at them as they walked past.  
They stopped right in front of the door, leading to the third music room. They looked at each other.  
"This looks like the right place," one of them said.  
The other girl nodded.

"I'd hate to interrupt, but there are girls outside," Kyoya said.  
Tamaki gasped as he brushed himself off and quickly got everyone into position. He made Rin sit on the couch.  
The girls then slammed the door open.  
"Welcome ladies," they all said in unison.  
The two girls glared.  
"Well, well, well. It seems you ladies are from another school," Tamaki said. "I certainly hope we haven't startled you. We love first time guests." His eye seemed to twinkle.  
"We're glad you've come princesses. My darlings, even if the world were to be destroyed, I would put my life on the line as your faithful knight and servant." He then bent down on one knee.  
"I will protect you."  
"Oh really, do you really think you can protect us?" the girl with long hair asked. "That's awfully arrogant of you. Wouldn't you agree? You think, that's what a woman wants to hear, than you're wrong." Tamaki gasped as he stood back up.  
"Oh come on, give him a break Sister Suzuran. Men are just lowly life forms who don't care about anything other than perpetuating their testosterone filled image. By protecting us, he's actually attempting to disguise the fact that he is weak and unable to protect even himself."  
"You're such a clever girl Hinagiku."  
"Don't you think that's a little harsh?" Tamaki asked. "Fine then, what do women like you want to hear?"  
"Maybe something like, 'I would never leave my lover alone'," a voice said and everyone turned to the sound.  
They saw a girl with short brown hair holding Haruhi against her.  
"If we fight, it will be together." She spun Haruhi around.  
"If we fail, we will fail together." She went on one knee.  
"Even if I were to die, I promise you that I will never leave your side, my love." She then leaned down and kissed Haruhi's hand.  
The host club was shocked. Rin was disgusted.  
"Benibara, we thought you'd never show."  
"What are we going to do with you? So tell us where you found this lovely young lady?"  
"I just met her outside of the school. She may be dressed as a boy, but I know the truth. She has such pretty, maidenly eyes."  
"Uh thanks, I guess." Each girl then started rubbing her skin.  
"Wow, her skin is incredibly soft."  
"Isn't it so? I think this one is going to be a little diamond in the rough." Rin shuddered and wanted to hide in a corner.  
"DON'T GO TOUCHING MY HARUHI WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" Tamaki screamed as he ran towards them. She then punched him and sent him flying.  
"Leave her alone!"  
"SHE PUNCHED ME! She's so violent!"  
"Get a hold of yourself," Honey-senpai said.  
"Guess the rumours we heard were true. You guys are just a bunch of weak little punks with no sense between you."  
"Don't you think that's a bit rude to say?" Rin asked as she stood up and walked over to them.  
"Oh, and what do we have here?" the leader asked, walking closer to her. Rin should have moved, but she stood her ground.  
"It seems there is another girl here, in full costume."  
"She must be forced to work here too."  
"Such a beautiful girl. You shouldn't be forced to work for men like them. You should be out enjoying life instead of being locked in a cage, young maiden."  
The leader started stroking Rin's chin.  
"Look, just because I work here, doesn't mean I was forced. Also, don't insult my friends like that."  
"Such a smart and beautiful girl. Sadly, she's been brainwashed by these weak little punks. Don't worry young maiden, you'll overcome it soon enough."  
"Those uniforms, I assume you ladies are from Lobelia Girls' Academy?" Kyoya asked, adjusting his glasses.  
"That's correct," she said as the three chucked their uniforms into the air. Suddenly, everything went black.  
Each of the three girls were in completely different costumes. How could their school uniforms cover those?  
One in a purple tuxedo. One in a blue dress. One in a pink tutu.

A purple spotlight appeared.  
"Lobelia~!" The leader sung in a low voice.  
A blue spotlight appeared.  
"Lobelia~!" The long haired girl sung.  
A pink spotlight appeared.  
"Lobelia~!" The third girl sung in a high voice.  
"Saint Lobelia Academy," the leader said, a lily in her mouth. Highschool second year, Benio Amakusa."  
"Lobelia~!"  
"Second year student, Chizuru Maihara."  
"Lobelia~!"  
"First year student, Hinako Tsuwabuki."  
"Lobelia~!"  
"We are the members of the Saint Lobelia Academy's White Lily League. Also known as…" Benio said, chucking her hat into the hair.  
The three then were wearing even more ridiculous outfits.  
"…The Zuka Club!" they all chanted.  
"….Uhhhhhh…" the host club groaned  
The Zuka Club remained in their pose.  
"…Uhhhhhhhhhh…"  
The Zuka Club was still posing.

"The…Zuka…Club?" Tamaki asked as he fell to the ground.  
Suddenly the twins burst out into insane laughter.  
"What a stupid name," Hikaru said in-between laughs. "The Zuka Club? My stomach hurts!"  
"The Zuka Club?" Kaoru said in-between laughs. "That priceless! They even had those getups on underneath."

"You shouldn't underestimate the Zuka Club!"  
Suddenly Renge laughter filled the room as a powerful motor booted up and a giant pillar lifted up. Renge was sitting on the chair in a purple kimono with a cup of instant coffee.  
"I may not know much about instant coffee, but I've always been fascinated with girls' schools," she said as she took a sip.  
She made a disgusted face as she sneakily spit in out into her napkin. She then chucked the tea cup away.  
"Saint Lobelia Academy. It is truly a woman's world there. The Zuka Club is a group of strong young maidens who consider women to be superior in every way. The club prides itself with it's thirty year history. It's a society of maidens, by maidens, for maidens. Zuka Club activities include, 'Maiden Tea Parties,' 'The Maiden Debate Forum' and most importantly, 'Musical Reviews' performed by the society's top members!" The male members had taken off their armour and were now back in their school uniforms. Rin had taken off her dress and switched back into her uniform and changed her hair back to her side ponytail.  
"You sure have a vast world of knowledge Renge," Kyoya said.  
"Well, I've already admired Saint Lobelias. I just couldn't go to school there though, what would I do without any boys?"  
Renge's pedestal then lowered itself back under the floor.

"A maiden's beauty," Chizuru said. "It means, possessing a spirt, pure enough to not give into power or lust."  
"As a girl you, for a girl you," Hinako said. "We've had quite enough of your male content for woman kind."  
"And our pride comes from having meaningful relationships based on equality," Benio said.  
"Because we're the same sex. And yes, that includes relationships of love."  
"Yeah, you tell them Benibara," Chizuru said.  
"You're awesome Benibara!" Hinako fawned.

"Whatever, we're so over it," Kaoru said, scavenging through the grocery bag. Mori-senpai was swinging around a sword, Kyoya was reading a book, Hikaru was playing a game and  
Honey-senpai was watching him play.  
"Why don't you girls just scram," Hikaru said.  
"I find it hard to believe that you silly boys have nothing to say about our sublime female love," Hinako said.  
"What the hell is she talking about?"  
"Hey, I haven't seen this one before," Kaoru said, referring to the coffee. "Must be a new one."  
"You should feel sorry for them Hinagiku. Their patent host skills don't work on us and now they're all flustered and they don't know what to do with themselves," Chizuru said.  
"True," Benio said. "I must say I'm glad we decided to perform here. It was fun to sneak a peek at the notorious Ouran Host Club." Honey-senpai looked at the others.  
"Hey guys, are we really notorious?" he asked.  
"Yeah," Mori-senpai replied.  
Benio then slammed her hand down next to Haruhi's head and leaned forward. Benio's other hand went and grabbed Rin and pulled over to them and gently pushed her against the wall.  
"And to think they're dragging these sweet young girls down with them," she said and the two looked at each other.  
"The Host Club president might be a pretty little halfer, but he shouldn't be using his looks to create a fictitious romance. Attempting to fool the heart of a young woman is demeaning!  
Your so called 'Club Activities' are nothing more than debasing macho fantasies. I promise you, we will bring you guys down!  
The Ouran Host Club will be abolished!"  
"All Hail Zuka Club!" the three chorused as they made a familiar salute, almost like Hitler's salute.  
"Rin, follow me," Haruhi whispered and she followed.  
"I see," Kyoya said. "I understand your concern, but do you think, maybe, we could finish this later?"  
"Are you saying that you're not going to face us?"  
"Not at all. It's just that our president is still bed ridden from the initial culture shock."  
They all stepped aside to reveal Tamaki, lying on the couch with a blue blanket over him, a white pillow underneath his head and a brown teddy bear.  
"You see Tama-chan is having his nappy time right now."  
"Then wake him up!"

"Alright, let's go," Haruhi said as she walked out with a cup of coffee. Rin sighed and grabbed the other two cups.  
"Excuse me, we made some coffee," Haruhi said.  
"Would you like to have some?" Rin asked.  
"Oh yes, aren't you two the sweetest things."  
"You're real pearls among swine."  
"You know, coffee made by a maiden has a more fragrant aroma."  
"I did not know that," Rin said a little disturbed.  
"But this stuff just instant," Haruhi insisted.  
"How about the five of us have a little tea party," Hinako said.  
"YOU GIRLS HAVE IT ALL WRONG! DON'T YOU SEE THERE'S NOTHING TO BE GAINED BY A RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN TWO WOMEN! IF THAT WERE THE CASE, THEN WHY DID GOD CREATE ADAM AND EVE!?" Tamaki screamed as he shot up from bed and ran towards them. He then slipped on a banana peel he slid across the floor. His index finger then landed in Hinako's burning hot cup of instant coffee and he screamed.  
His finger turned red and was throbbing as he landed on the floor. Honey-senpai tried blowing on his finger to cool it down.  
Haruhi sighed and walked over, bending down to his level.  
"You've got to be more careful senpai," she said as she started bandaging his finger.  
"Thanks Haruhi. Do you always carry bandages around?"  
"Nah, the supermarket was giving them out with the price of instant coffee. You always get free stuff at the supermarket."  
"Free stuff?"  
Rin leaned her head against Hikaru's shoulder.  
"When are they ever gonna learn?" he asked.  
"Probably never. Maybe if he stopped calling her daughter."  
"This little conversation doesn't seem to be going anywhere," Benio said as she stood behind Haruhi. She then grabbed Haruhi's wrist and pulled her close. Tamaki gasped.  
She then grabbed Rin's wrist and pulled her even closer.  
"Now that we know what's going on, we can't allow these maidens to stay here. We'll prepare their paperwork and transfer them over to Lobelia at once. And we'll welcome them to the Zuka Club." Everyone in the room gasped.  
"Whoa, wait a minute," Rin said as she moved away.  
"What's the matter?" Benio asked.  
"There seem to be some misunderstandings here," Haruhi said.  
"I mean first of all, you called senpai a halfer."  
"Cause he is a halfer," Honey-senpai said.  
"He's half French and half Japanese."  
"Haruhi, I told you that before," Rin said annoyed.  
"Well, uh, anyway, I don't think it's far for you to pick on the Host Club just because you don't think they have the same history as you."  
"We barely have any history," Hikaru said. "We were just found two years ago."  
"Yeah, the boss created it whenever he started highschool here."  
"Be that as it may, saying their club activities are only there to satisfy their appetites is just wrong. I mean, it's not like the Host Club is charging their guests or anything."  
"Well, I wouldn't call it a charge, we do have a point system. We offer priority services to the winning bids of auctions on our website. Hey, check our website Haruhi. Your used mechanical pencil, just sold for a winning bid of 30,000 yen. Good for you."  
"WHAT! BUT I THOUGHT I LOST THAT PENCIL! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS BEFORE KYOYA-SENPAI? I HAD NO IDEA YOU WERE COLLECTING MONEY!"  
"So you thought we were all working here as volunteers. While it's not much because of the expensive organising events, we happen to make a small profit from the online auctions."  
"YOU CAN'T GO AROUND SELLING OTHER PEOPLE'S THINGS WITHOUT PERMISSION. THAT'S STEALING!"  
"It wasn't stealing. You dropped that pencil on the floor," the twins said. Haruhi turned around. They pretend to drink tea.  
"WAH! I'M SORRY HARUHI! IT'S NOT LIKE WE WERE HIDING IT FROM YOU! HERE, YOU CAN HAVE MINE! IT'S GOT A CUTE TEDDY BEAR ON IT!" Tamaki screamed, holding her face.  
"Senpai, I don't want your pencil."  
"Then to make it up to you, how about I do this! I'll tell you the secrets to my success and my fondest memories!"  
"Not to be rude senpai but I'm not really interested in that sort of thing." Tamaki gasped dramatically and went into the corner.  
"Not…Interested?"  
"Oh you poor dear. I can't believe they've been deceiving you," Chizuru said as they circled around the two girls.  
"Hey, why don't you just dump these losers and come with us," Hinako said and Rin glared.  
"Excuse me, I think she's been through enough today," Rin said.  
"Why don't you just give her a break."  
"Well said young maiden," Benio said. "We'll give you both some time to think about it. We'll come back for your answer tomorrow." Benio brushed Haruhi's shoulder.  
"Well then…Adieu."  
The three girls left the room, twirling around gracefully.  
Haruhi stared for a moment before she turned around sharply and glared at the male moments of the host club.  
"…I better be going…I have some thinking to do," Haruhi said.  
The other members were a bit, distraught while Kyoya was taking pictures. She walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her as she entered the black void behind the door.  
"Why did you have to tell her the truth?!" Tamaki screamed.  
"YOU JUST ADDED FUEL TO THE FIRE!"  
"The facts are the facts," Kyoya said.  
"Maybe we should have asked before selling her pencil on the internet," Honey-senpai said.  
"That would have been the smart thing to do," Rin said.  
"For all we know it was a keepsake from her mother," Kaoru said.  
"Nah, it was a freebie they were giving out at an electronics store," Hikaru said. Written on the pencil was 'B's Electronics'.  
"What kind of mother would give their kid a cheap pencil to remember them by?" Rin asked.  
"…Good point," Kaoru said nodding.  
"Gentlemen, just think about it," Tamaki said as he placed his hand on the window. "Haruhi may be basically indifferent, but she had to choose, we know she tends to favour men's clothing. Besides, when she first joined the host club, didn't she tell us."  
_'Being in the host club and getting fused over by a bunch of girls may not be that bad.'  
_The host club stared at him as he sighed.  
"Why didn't I realise this before? Perhaps they would be a better match for both Haruhi and Rin. Maybe they'd be better off with…The Zuka Club." The other members knew he had a point.  
"Yeah, they're perfect for a girl's school," Kaoru said.  
"They're going transfer away! Rin-chan, don't leave!" Honey-senpai said as he cried into her uniform.  
"What are we going to do?" Hikaru asked.  
"Haruhi's so smart, passing their scholarship test will be a piece of cake," Kaoru said.  
"And Rin can easily afford all their entrance fees," Hikaru said.  
"And Lobelia has the money to pay off the eight million yen debt Haruhi owes us," Kyoya said and Mori-senpai nodded.  
"Calm down gentlemen, it'll be alright," Tamaki said.  
"Now listen to what I have to say. Now Rin, do you want to leave Ouran Academy, to go to…Lobelia?"  
"Hell no!" she said. "I'm staying here. I'm not going to some preppy girl school where they all spin and twirl gracefully." She then started imitating them dancing around. "Plus, if I go there, I'll get picked on all over again. I'd rather stay here with you goofballs." Honey-senpai's eyes brightened as he hugged her.  
"Oh thank god," Hikaru whispered with relief.  
Tamaki took a deep sigh of relief as he smirked.  
"Since you're not leaving, you can help us," he said.  
"With what?"  
"I've got a secret plan."  
"Oh no, I don't like where this is going," Rin whispered.  
"I couldn't agree more," the twins whispered back.

* * *

"Rin, it's your turn," Tamaki said.  
"What do you mean?" Rin asked.  
"You need to get ready."  
"What? I was just meant to help you guys get ready."  
"Rin, Rin, Rin. This is the host club, every member plays a part. Now hurry up and put this on."  
"I hate you so much."  
"I know."

* * *

**DAY 2 - THE MAIN EVENT - RESCUE HARUHI**

* * *

"I thought today's performance went extremely well," Hinako said as the three walked out of the stage building.  
"Our singing and acting skills are admired wherever we go," Chizuru said with a smirk on her face.  
"That's true. But the main event has yet to begin. Right girls?"

* * *

Rin walked down the hallway, trying to find Haruhi.  
"Hey Rin, over here!" Haruhi yelled and she turned around.  
"Oh hey Haruhi," Rin said as she walked over.  
Haruhi stared at her blankly.  
"…What are you wearing?"  
"One word."  
"Tamaki," they said at the same time causing Haruhi to laugh.  
"Come on, let's get you out of here before those girls come."  
"Yeah, good idea," Rin said.  
"Hi young maidens," Benio said as she turned around.  
"We've come for your decision," Hinako said.  
"Are you prepared to leave?"  
"We're ready to confront those Ouran Host Club idiots and set things straight once and for all," Chizuru said.  
"Set what straight?" Haruhi asked.  
"That you both should come with us and go to school with your own kind," Benio said as she whisked the two down the hall, gracefully as the other two twirled behind them.  
They stopped in front of the third music room and Chizuru gasped. The others looked at her blushing face.  
"Darling Rin, you look like an angel fallen from heaven."  
"Such a pity you're working for those idiot host club boys," Benio said as she rubbed up and down her arms.  
"That's not going to be a problem after today though," Hinako said. Rin shuddered as she moved away from Benio.  
Haruhi then opened the door and gasped.  
The others looked in and looked confused. Rin smirked.  
The room was pitch black and they could see a lump on the floor.  
"Ladies, welcome to the Ouran Host Club," Rin said as she stepped forward into the darkness and bowed.  
Suddenly the lights behind them turned purple and they saw six silhouettes sitting on the floor.  
"Ouran~!" Hikaru sung.  
"Ouran~!" Kaoru sung.  
"Ouran~!" Mori-senpai sung.  
"Ouran~!" Kyoya sung.  
"Ouran~!" Honey-senpai yelled.  
The chandelier turned on and the girls gasped.  
"Ouran~!" Tamaki sung.  
"Host Club~! Welcomes you~!" they all sung together.  
Benio, Hinako, Chizuru and Haruhi were completely dumbfounded. They were all in makeup and dresses.  
"Oh Haruhi, welcome back," Tamaki said as he twirled forward.  
"Look Haru-chan, I'm a princess now. Aren't I cute?"  
"What is the meaning of this?" Benio asked. "Are you trying to make fun of woman kind?"  
"No, that's not it at all," Tamaki said. "Everything's going according to plan. Our strategy is guaranteed to make even a crying child smile. It's the freebie campaign." The other members posed as he laughed.  
"My dears, you ladies have all lived sheltered lives at Lobelia, so you might not know that commoners are weak. They have a weakness for free things. Haruhi, while you may be distracted by the Zuka Club, but choose us, and you will not only get a host club full of brothers, but more than one sister as well."  
Tamaki had on blonde extensions, purple eye shadow, red lipstick, blush, blue earrings and a red ball gown.  
The twins had auburn extensions, green eye shadow, pink lipstick, a fan and a green ball gown.  
Honey-senpai had on blonde extensions, blue eye shadow, pink lipstick, blush, a pink bow and a pink ball gown.  
Usu-chan had red lipstick, mascara and a red bow.  
Mori-senpai had on a blue marching outfit with a white sash, black shoes and a tambourine.  
Kyoya had on black extensions, purple lipstick, a fan, a white headpiece and a purple ball gown.  
Rin had on a white strapless mid-drift top, a dark blue skirt, black heels and her hair out, hanging over her shoulder.  
"See, this way you can experience feminine bonding while staying in the host club!" Tamaki announced. Haruhi had no emotion.  
"Isn't that a great idea? Aren't I pretty?" he asked.  
"We're the Hitachiin sisters, which one of us is cuter?"  
"I'm just teasing you," Hikaru said while Kaoru laughed.  
"Listen Haru-chan, you can call me big sis from now on."  
"Haruhi, aren't I the cutest little sister you've ever seen?"  
Kyoya fanned himself off with a smirk.  
Mori-senpai shook the tambourine and smacked it.  
"Do you idiots really think you can win them over like that?" Benio asked, angry. "I've had enough of your fooling around!"  
Out of nowhere, Haruhi burst out into an insane laughter. She ended up rolling around on the floor.  
"This is too much! I don't even get what you idiots are trying to do! I knew you were a bunch of goofballs, but geez!"  
She sat down on the floor, wiping the tears out of her eyes.  
"Are we really that funny?" Honey-senpai and the twins asked as they went right up to her. She screamed out in laughter.  
"Call me big sister! Come on, do it! Just say it! Big Sister! Say it!"  
"AHHHH! Hahahaha!" Haruhi cried out.  
"Come on! Cut it out!" she said before regaining herself.  
"What were you thinking? What's gotten into you guys? Especially you Rin!" Rin looked away, embarrassed.  
"We did this because we didn't want you to leave the host club Haruhi," Hikaru said and Haruhi gasped, but smiled.  
"Well maiden, have you made a choice?" Benio asked.  
"Yeah, I have," Haruhi said as she stood up and dusted herself off. "I'm sorry, but your club's not for me. While I do think the idea of a girl's school is great and your views are very unique and interesting, but I came to this school with a goal and a plan for my future. So while I appreciate your offer, I really already knew that I was never going to leave Ouran Academy."  
Chizuru and Hinako gasped.  
"Wait, hold on," Tamaki said. "If you knew you weren't going to leave, then why did you act so angry yesterday?"  
"How would you feel if I stole something of yours without asking? I really liked that mechanical pencil. It was easy to write with!"  
"I'm sorry. But I was nice enough and offered you my teddy bear pencil but you said you didn't want it."  
"That's right, and I still don't want it."

"What about you, will you be coming with us?" Chizuru asked as she walked closer to Rin.  
"Yes, surely a girl like you would love our school," Hinako said.  
"Young maiden, would you like to leave with us, or stay here with those idiot host club boys?" Benio asked.  
"But at the Zuka Club, you'd be recognised as the beautiful girl you are," Chizuru said.  
"Yeah, instead of being a servant of selfish men," Hinako said.  
"You're still so young and pure, don't throw it away," Benio said.  
"I'm sorry to burst your bubble of delusion Benio but, I want to stay here, with these idiots. Even though it may not seem like it, I love these guys. They're like my second family."  
Benio stood there shocked. She then smiled.  
"So loyal and kind. You are a real maiden."  
"Oh yeah, I wouldn't be so good in your little club."  
"And why is that?"  
"You know how you refuse to date men. Well-"  
"-She's taken," Hikaru said as he went up to her and wrapped his arm around her.  
"What is the meaning of this? I don't believe you!"  
"Oh really, you don't?" he asked smirking.  
"Don't do anything stupid Hikaru," Kaoru mumbled.  
"Guess I'll have to prove it to you," he smirked as he grabbed Rin by her shoulders and turned her around. He then bent down and kissed her which made Tamaki gasp in absolute shock.  
"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" Tamaki screamed out.

"Benio," Chizuru started.  
"Yes, I know," Benio sighed. "We're not going to give up on you maidens. I swear this to you, someday we'll come and rescue you both from this place! And when we do, we'll abolish the Ouran Host Club! And Rin, I promise you we'll help you overcome the brainwashing that red haired idiot has put you under."  
She paused as she smirked. "Well, adieu."  
The three gracefully twirled out the door as purple flower petals flew through the air.  
Oh, that pesky monkey.  
He threw three banana peels onto the floor, causing the three to slip over them.  
The door shut and the room was silent.

"Hikaru," Tamaki said. "I'm going…TO KILL YOU!"  
Hikaru screamed as Tamaki chased him around the room.  
"I knew it was going to end badly," Kaoru said.  
"Then why didn't you say anything?" Rin asked.  
"So Rin, you and Hikaru are dating?" Haruhi asked. She nodded.  
"You don't seem shocked."  
"We all figured it out," Kyoya said.  
"Well, everyone expect Tama-chan," Honey-senpai said.  
"Tamaki! Stop chasing him around!" Rin called out. Tamaki stopped dead in his tracks. Hikaru sighed with relief.  
Suddenly the lights went out.  
"What the hell just happened?"  
Renge's powerful motor booted up again and the pillar lifted up from out of the ground. She was sitting next to a monkey who had a banana peel in his hands.  
"And so, a new rival, The Zuka Club, has appeared," she said.  
"From this point on the story's going to get more exciting."  
She then peeled the skin off the banana.  
"And we've learnt the truth of Rin's secret. What's going to our Ouran Host Club boys next…and Rin. Hang in there Host Club! Don't give up guys!" she said, taking a bite of her banana.  
"Hey! It's not your job to cook things up!" Tamaki yelled.  
That monkey again chucked a banana peel on the floor.  
Tamaki of course, slipped over it and fell to the ground.  
"Serves you right!" Rin yelled out while laughing.

* * *

**Authors Note: **...I had no idea what to write for this one. This one was really weird to write, especially describing the boys in drag.  
Sorry this one is short, there wasn't much more of the episode to go with. Also, I really hate the Zuka Club.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Leave your opinions and comments or whatever. Thanks for reading~!


	10. A Day in the Life of the Fujioka Family!

Tamaki gasped as he stared right in front of him.  
The other members stared in disbelief.  
The seven were standing in front of the Fujioka household.  
Tamaki had on a green jumper with blue jeans.  
The twins had on red and white jumpers with green pants.  
Kyoya had a sleeveless jacket, a red top with brown pants.  
Mori-senpai had a black jacket, blue top and black pants.  
Honey-senpai had a blue sailor top with blue pants.  
Rin had a loose grey green jumper with black jeans.  
The house was in complete shambles. Ruined. Destroyed.  
"T-This can't be right," Tamaki mumbled.  
It then went silent. Rin sighed.  
"I guess someone's gonna have to knock on that door," she said.  
She looked around before realising no one else was moving. She groaned as she walked over to the ledge of the house, right in front of the rickety door. She cautiously knocked on it before it seemed to creak. It unhinged and started falling. She shrieked as she got pulled back into the safety of Hikaru's arms, just as the door landed on the ground with a thud. All they could hear was Rin's heavy and panicked breath. They then saw a scrawny arm emerge from the shadows and lift the door with the slightest of ease. Once the door was back in place, they could hollow and dark brown eyes through the darkness. The host club gasped.  
"H-Hey everyone," Haruhi said as her whole face was shined down on with sunlight. "Why don't you come in?" Her voice was rough and hoarse.  
The members looked at each other.  
Haruhi had dust on her green hoddie and it seemed to be sown together in many different places. She even had on disgusting green plaided shorts, covered in dirt and dust. She looked absolutely horrible.  
The seven entered the room as the light bulb was turned on. It was literally hanging from the ceiling, activated by a string.  
"I-I know it's not much but please, make yourselves at home."  
The walls were covered in dust, dirt and seemed to be falling apart. Planks of wood were broken and there were loose nails.  
"I'll make you some tea," Haruhi said as she bent down to the cupboard. She reached around and then looked saddened.  
"Oh. I'm sorry. We don't have enough cups. But we do have some bowels," she said placing the things down.  
Somehow the twins, Tamaki, and Rin were huddled together.  
"Hey boss, what's with this place?" Kaoru whispered.  
"Does she actually live here?" Rin whispered.  
"Maybe it's some kind of set, like in the movies," Hikaru whispered and Tamaki gasped.  
"I-I-I-I hope so," he stuttered. "Calm down you guys. I bet this is the store room. I'm positive the infinite cosmos is just on the other side of that closet." He pointed in front of them.  
"Should we try to open it?" the twins asked.  
"Now's not that time!"  
"This is all very strange," Rin muttered to herself.  
"Since you guys decided to come here during lunchtime, my dad said it would be rude if I didn't offer you something to eat." Haruhi then opened another cupboard, which to the host club, lead to nothing but a black hole.  
"We've been fasting for three days to save up money to buy something suited to your tastes." She then twitched. "But it's all worth it as long as you guys like it." She then reached her hand into the black hole and pulled out something.  
"Ta-da. A sushi sampler. It was marked down at the supermarket. How about that?" She then laughed.  
"Haruhi, why would you try to starve yourself? Why would you go to such lengths to give us some food?" Rin cried.  
"B-Because you're my friends. I just want you to be happy."  
"I'm sorry we came to visit Haru-chan! Don't make us eat it!"  
"Stay strong men," Tamaki commanded. "Haruhi has suffered for our benefit so it's the least we can do."  
"But sir, I'm not even sure this is fish," Kaoru said.  
"Oh wow, I can't believe it," Haruhi said amazed. "Isn't this a piece of fancy tuna? I've never tasted it, till now."  
Tamaki gasped as she put the piece of tuna in her mouth.  
"It's delicious," she said after she finished chewing.

"NO HARUHI! THAT'S JUST REGULAR OLD TUNA! IT'S BY NO MEANS FANCY!" Tamaki screamed as he woke up. He took deep breaths before he noticed where he was. In his bedroom. He looked out the window before a smile came onto his face.  
"Just a dream," he said, sighing with relief.

Tamaki ran down the many, many stairs, adjusting his tie.  
"Morning Master Tamaki," an old woman named Shima said.  
"Is there anything we can do for you?"  
"I need to get going," he please. "Please bring the car around front." The limo driver nodded.  
"I bed your pardon Master Tamaki, but what would you like for breakfast this morning?"  
"I DON'T WANT ANY! I ALREADY TOLD YOU I HAVE TO GET GOING!" He was spazzing out, yet again.  
_I can't shake that nightmare I had this morning. I respect the privacy of our club members, and I've never intruded on their personal lives, but…what if Haruhi is really living in poverty? What if that appoval is her home? I have to go see Haruhi and get the truth out of her. I need to get to school.  
_"Hold it right there Master Tamaki!" Shima called. "I can't let you leave the house like that! You're still wearing your pyjama bottoms and your house slippers!"  
Tamaki stopped.  
Tamaki screamed as he ran all the way back upstairs.  
"Well, he's not the brightest young man."  
He came back down, fully changed and he cleared his throat.  
"Thank you Shima, and I'll be going now."  
"I hate to be a bother Master Tamaki, but today is Sunday. Which means you don't have to go to school today, sir."  
"Oh really? Well, why didn't you make me aware of that fact earlier?" Tamaki asked, trying to remain calm.  
"As your maid, it's my duty to help you. However, I want you to become a fine gentlemen. So you must be able to recognise your own mistakes!" She then dragged him down the hall.  
"Since you now have some free time on your hands, why don't we work on your manners?" Tamaki screamed in protest.  
"I HAVE TO MAKE A CALL! SOMEONE BRING ME A PHONE!"  
Quickly, one of the maids handed him a phone and he quickly started dialing a number. He heard Shima scoff with a disgusted tone as she rolled her eyes and walked away. He waited for the phone to ring before he sighed.  
"Hello?" he heard the voice on the other end say.  
"Hey Kyoya, there's something I need to talk to you about."

* * *

_That was some sale, _Haruhi thought as she walked down the street. _There's no better time to head to the supermarket then a Sunday morning. Now all I have to do when I get home is clean and do some laundry. _She stopped in her tracks. There was a limo with people circling around it in awe.  
_What's going on? Why are they in front of our apartment?  
_Haruhi stared in awe as the people in town gossiped.  
"Here you are master," the driver said, opening the door.  
Out walked Tamaki. Then Kyoya. Then Hikaru. Then Kaoru. Then Rin. Then Mori-senpai. Then Honey-senpai.  
They were all wearing the same outfits as in Tamaki's dream.  
Haruhi groaned as she leaned her head against a pole.  
"Whoa, so this is where Haruhi lives?" Kaoru asked.  
"It's pretty big, bigger than I thought it'd be," Hikaru said.  
"Yeah! Look at all the rooms!" Honey-senpai cheered.  
"This is what you might call an agricrite commoner dwelling," Kyoya said. "Haruhi's home is just one of the many units in this building."  
Tamaki then grabbed him by the shoulders.  
"Kyoya!" he called out. "Why, why did you bring Rin and those idiots with us? Especially those two doppelgangers!"  
"Well you see, I knew you didn't have the courage to come here alone, so I thought it be best if everyone came along."  
He then patted the twins on the back. "Alright, let's go home. I guess I underestimated our great leader."  
"What!?" the twins yelled. "I'm not going home!"  
"I'm sorry! Don't leave. I don't want to be alone."  
Rin rolled her eyes. _They wake me up for this, _she thought.  
"Now listen up men," Tamaki started. "DON'T YOU FORGET! We must be polite. This is a casual, 'We just happened to be in the neighbourhood' kind of visit. We're not here to judge the Fujioka family's lifestyle. The words, 'shabby', 'cramped', and 'run down' are absolutely forbidden!"  
"Right! Yes sir!" the twins and Honey-senpai said.  
Rin and Mori-senpai just simply saluted.  
"Don't say anything that offend Haruhi or her father and cause them to ask us to leave."  
"Well it's too late for that!" Haruhi yelled from behind them. Tamaki turned around and gasped. She had on a pink dress, a white t-shirt and blue pants.  
She looked pretty ticked off.  
"That pink dress is pretty cute," four of the members said.  
"Shut up! Get the hell out of here!"  
"AH! HARUHI'S SO MAD, SHE ACTUALLY CURSED AT US!"  
"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" he screamed at the twins.  
"Hey, it wasn't us," they said casually.  
"Don't go blaming them for something you did," Rin said.  
"Just because you're over the fact that-" Kaoru started.  
"-Me and your precious daughter are dating-" Hikaru said.  
"-Doesn't mean you can blame them," Rin finished.  
"WHY ARE YOU ON THEIR SIDE!?"

"Excuse me Haruhi, but is everything alright," a woman asked.  
"Oh hi Miss Landlady," Haruhi responded.  
"Those young men and that young lady are driving such fancy foreign cars. They're not Yakuza are they?"  
"No, they're not."  
"Do you want me to call the police for you?"  
"Pleased to meet you madam," Tamaki said, holding the woman's hand. "My name's Suoh. I'm one of Haruhi's friends."  
"Really? My goodness, aren't you just adorable."  
_"And, he's got her," Haruhi mumbled._  
"We're just stopping by. We didn't mean to cause a scene. I'm sorry," Tamaki said as he flicked his hair out of his face.  
"Oh, it's no problem," the woman said before giggling.  
"I'll stop by later with some snacks for you and your friends. See ya later!" She then ran away, giggling and waving.

* * *

"Okay, here's the deal," Haruhi said as they stood outside her door. "I'm only gonna give you guys a quick peek. 3 seconds. And then you can all go home." Tamaki looked around nervous as if he'd lost something.  
"Look! I brought you a gift Haru-chan," Honey-senpai said, holding a box of cakes that Tamaki recently had in his hands.  
"I know how you love cake. There's both chocolate and strawberry. I think we should have some!"  
"Fine, I guess I'll make some tea," Haruhi said as she turned back around and unlocked the door. When she opened it, Tamaki took a sigh of relief. _At least it's better than my dream.  
_"What a hovel," Hikaru muttered.  
"SHUT UP!" Tamaki screamed, pulling on his cheeks.

"A wooden built two bedroom unit. That's normal for a commoner family of two," Kyoya said as he looked around.  
"Haruhi's such a pipsqueak. At least we know she won't hit her head on the slow ceiling," Kaoru said.  
"Well I think it's a super cute little room," Honey-senpai said.  
"Yeah, it looks nice and…cosy?" Rin said.  
"You don't have to struggle to compliment it," Haruhi groaned.  
"Hold on, are we supposed to take our shoes off too?" Honey-senpai asked.  
"Please, if you don't mind."  
"Did you hear that? We have to take our shoes off! It's kinda like going to the dojo huh?"  
"Yeah," Mori-senpai said.  
"Do you have any slippers for us Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.  
"Wait, the rooms covered with Tatami mats," Kaoru said.  
"In that case, we don't need slippers."  
"Great, thanks for inviting us in," the twins and Honey-senpai said, as they walked past her.  
"Yeah, thanks," Mori-senpai said.  
"It's greatly appreciated," Tamaki said.  
"Yes, thanks Haruhi," Kyoya said.  
"Haruhi, I am so sorry about them," Rin said.  
Haruhi sighed. _At least one of them is normal_, she thought.

"Whoa, talk about small," Hikaru said.  
"Watch your head Mori-senpai," Rin said.  
"Ow," Mori-senpai said.  
"Be careful, that light bulb just hanging from the ceiling," Kaoru said.  
"This place is quite unpleasant, but I think I may of underestimated commoner housing," Tamaki said. "I know it's a tight fit in here men, but just pull your knees together and sit gym style. Commoners have especially developed this position to conserve space."  
Haruhi got really ticked as she turned away.  
"…I'm just gonna sit like this," Rin said, tucking her legs underneath her, sitting on her knees.  
"I'm gonna go make us some tea," Haruhi said annoyed.  
"Hey, here's an idea," Hikaru said. "Why don't you make us this? It's black tea that our father gave us as a souvenir from Africa. Here, try it."  
"Your dad went to Africa?" Rin asked.  
"He travels all around the world." He put his arm around her shoulders as  
"Its best served with milk tea," Kaoru said. "Do you have milk?" Haruhi then stopped to think.  
"I think. When was the last time I bought some milk?" Haruhi then walked away and into the kitchen.  
"Stop it!" Tamaki whispered to the twins, grabbing them. "What the hell are you doing? Don't be so mean to Haruhi you idiots!" The twins looked at him confused.  
"What do you mean?" they asked.  
"I know you're trying to embarrass her by asking her for that African tea. Look! She has no idea how she's supposed to prepare it." He then let go of them.  
"She doesn't even have a teapot," Hikaru said.  
"And she's too embarrassed to tell us that she doesn't," Kaoru said. Rin rolled her eyes.  
"I'm sorry Haruhi. You don't have to go to all that trouble. We don't need any tea. We'd be fine with a glass of water."  
"What? It's no trouble. Besides, I've already made it."  
"Oh, well then in that case," the twins said, trailing off.  
"Man, that was a close one boss," Hikaru sighed with relief.  
"We've been rescued by commoner's wisdom," Tamaki said.  
"What do you mean sir?" Kaoru asked.  
"Nothing we know to be true in our world, holds true here. We have to be careful how we react. One little offhand remark could break Haruhi's heart. That means in this fight, the first person to embarrass Haruhi loses."  
"While your antics are amusing, I don't understand why you feel the need to turn this into a contest," Kyoya said.  
"Yeah, doesn't that seem a little, far-fetched," Rin said.  
"What? Do you want to play too?" Hikaru asked with a smirk.  
"Why should I? I already know who's gonna win."  
"Oh really? Who would that be?"  
"Simple, me."  
"You're such a hard ass," Hikaru said as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Tamaki gasped in disgust.  
"Okay, first of all, get a room. Secondly, the teas ready," Haruhi said as she sat down, placing the cups onto the table.  
"I'm sorry that not all the cups match."  
_At least she's not using chipped bowels and measuring cups._

Haruhi and Rin stared down at the cakes set out.  
They all looked so delicious.  
"Come on Haru-chan, you can chose your cake first."  
"You sure Honey-senpai?"  
"Yeah, go on. We're rich. We eat this stuff all the time," Hikaru said, but got shushed by Kaoru, Tamaki and Rin.  
"I'll have the strawberry."  
"She's so cute," Kaoru and Tamaki said in unison.  
"I wish I could tell her how cute she is," Tamaki said.  
"But there's no telling what would offend her!"  
"The traps of the commoner world are terrifying!" Kaoru said.  
"Go on Rin-chan, it's your turn next."  
"Uh okay, how about the chocolate," Rin said with a smile.  
"She is too cute!" Tamaki said and Hikaru glared.  
"Don't even think about touching my girlfriend."  
"How dare you call your beloved sister that?" Tamaki yelled.  
"Shut up Tamaki!" Rin called and he gasped dramatically.

Haruhi stared down at her food. She then saw a fork placing a strawberry down on her plate. He then repeated that step.  
"You like strawberries right?" Mori-senpai asked.  
"Here, you can have mine."  
"Thanks! That's nice of you Mori-senpai!"  
"Hey Rin-chan! How about we split our strawberries?"  
"Uh, sure thing Honey-senpai," she said as he halved his strawberries and gave half of them to her.  
"Thanks Honey-senpai. You're too cute!"  
"WHY DIDN'T WE THINK OF THAT!" Hikaru cried out.  
"WE COULD HAVE BEEN SHARING STRAWBERRIES WITH THEM!" Tamaki cried out, more dramatically.  
"WHY WOULD WE LET THEM TRICK US!" Kaoru cried out.  
"WHY DO YOU THINK WE CAN'T HEAR YOU?" Rin screamed.  
"AH! DON'T YELL AT ME!" Tamaki cried, going to the corner.  
"Geez, I'm gonna get a headache around here from all this crying, yelling and screaming," Rin groaned.

* * *

"Eating all that cake sure wet my appetite," Honey-senpai said.  
"Yeah, isn't it lunch time about now?" Hikaru asked.  
"Well then, what's for lunch?" the twins, Honey-senpai and Tamaki asked, tilting their head to the right.  
"Would you guys quit being so happy-go-lucky all the time."  
"Yeah, its kind creepy," Rin said, staring at them.  
"We'll take care of it. We did drop in unexpectedly," Kyoya said. "So, we'll pay for lunch. Why don't you just order us some of your favourite sushi."  
"Thanks, but no thanks. If I let you guys pay, I know I'll only regret it later."  
"Oh don't worry Haruhi. We'll just pay for it with the profits from the photos of you we auctioned off."  
"So, I'm really paying for it after all," Haruhi said groaning.  
"Well, if that's what you want, I do have a friend who runs a nice little sushi shop nearby so I can just give him a call. There stuffs pretty high quality." Tamaki gasped.  
He then quickly grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and started writing something down. Once he finished, he quickly rushed over to Haruhi and gave it to her.  
"Be careful Haruhi. Just because the sushi's packaging says Premium, doesn't mean, its high quality," Haruhi read out.  
She then scrunched it up and chucked it in the bin.  
"I'm not stupid. I could figure that out on my own."  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? DADDY EVEN TRIED TO LOOK CASUAL AND NOT EMBARRASS YOU!"  
"So, I guess Tamaki's out," Rin said and Tamaki glared.  
"I'd really love it if you made us something for lunch Haru-chan," Honey-senpai said, his eyes twinkling.  
"NO HONEY-SENPAI!" Hikaru screamed.  
"HOW COULD YOU ASK THAT OF HER?" Kaoru screamed.  
"DON'T UPSET HER! TRY TO RESTRAIN YOURSELF!"  
"I guess I could whip something up but it's gonna take a while. Would you be able to help Rin?"  
"Yeah, sure. Would you be willing to wait for us?"  
"We can wait!"  
"Why didn't we think of asking her that?" the twins asked.  
"Now we'll get to eat, Haruhi and Rin's cooking!" Tamaki cried.  
"I'm gonna have to go to the supermarket again."  
"We're coming with you," Hikaru said.  
"We want to see a commoner's supermarket," Kaoru said.  
"Me too! Me too!" Honey-senpai cheered.  
"Yeah, it could be fun," Rin said.  
"This could be good learning experience," Kyoya said.  
"Yay! Commoner supermarket! Commoner supermarket!"  
"Wah! You're running too fast," Rin cried from outside.  
"This is gonna be fun!" Honey-senpai said.

"Well, that's it, so much for my day off today," Haruhi groaned.  
She then walked into the other room, noticing Tamaki.  
"Hey senpai, aren't you coming with us?" she asked.  
"Yes, I just want to pay respects to your mother before we left."  
"Thank you."  
"…It looks like you take after your mom."  
"Yeah I guess. That's what my dad always tells me."  
"She was a beautiful woman. And I bet a smart one as well."  
"I'm not really good at judging beauty, but she was smart. She was a lawyer," she said, sitting down.  
"Oh yeah? No doubt she was a great lawyer. I can tell. Trust me. You can't fool these eyes Haruhi."  
"Well, I'm not so sure about that senpai."  
He then groaned in annoyance.  
"But my mom…"

* * *

_"Well Haruhi, your mom's gonna go out there and do her best! Watch, we're gonna win this won!"_

* * *

"…She was a great lawyer."  
"…Everyone's outside waiting for us. We should probably get going, don't ya think?" he said nervously as he stood up.  
Unfortunately, he slipped on a banana peel. The two screamed as he fell right on top of Haruhi, but he didn't crush her.  
"That hurt! Are you okay Haruhi?"  
"I am. But you are kinda heavy."  
"I'm home Haruhi!" a woman with a man's voice said as they twirled through the door. She/he had long red hair and light brown eyes. "Hey, why'd ya leave the door open?"  
It then went suddenly quiet as she/he saw what happened.  
"…Welcome home dad," Haruhi said.  
"AHHHHHH!" Tamaki screamed.

* * *

_"In that moment, her father came home," Mori-senpai said.  
"From his shift at the tranny bar," Honey-senpai said.  
"He saw his daughter pinned down."  
"Or so it appeared."  
"Forcefully being held."  
"Or so it appeared."  
"By some strange boy."_

* * *

_Dad? You got to be kidding! This transvestite is Haruhi's father?_  
"So dad, how was work?" she asked casually.  
Tamaki meanwhile, was screaming internally.  
_Just stay calm, it was an accident. I'm sure he'll understand when I explained what happened.  
_Haruhi's father stared at them before a fake smile went onto his face. He then walked over and shoved Tamaki into the wall.  
"I'm sorry. I hated having to leave you alone last night. Must have been lonely," her father said.  
"That sound. He hit really hard," Haruhi stuttered.  
"My left arm has been bothering me lately. It's so sore. Like I went hand to hand with some ferocious beast."  
"Please, it's not what you think," Tamaki tried to say.  
"I could sure use a cup of hot tea right now," her father said.  
"HOT TEA! I'LL GET IT FOR YOU! DO YOU USE FIREWOOD TO BOIL IT? HARUHI! HELP ME OUT! YOUR DAD WANTS TEA!"  
He then screamed as he was crushed by a foot.  
"Oh? Would you look at that? It seems I've come across a little pest. Would you like to tell me why you're addressing my daughter with such informality young man?"  
"Hey boss, what in the world is taking so long?" Hikaru asked.  
"Whoa, check it out. That person we passed downstairs was Haruhi's father," Kaoru said.  
"Oh, well isn't this awkward," Rin said as she walked in.  
"Hikaru! Kaoru! Rin! Help me out here!" Tamaki cried.  
The twins then walked on top of him.  
"It's nice to meet you Haruhi's dad. We're good friends of your daughters, the Hitachiin brothers."  
"So you're a transvestite huh?" Hikaru asked with a smile.  
"You're the first real transvestite we've seen," Kaoru said.  
"You finally made the moves on Haruhi huh?" they asked.  
"Sorry about him, he's a ladies man, if you know what I mean," Hikaru said.  
"He's a pheromone machine. In fact, I'll bet he's fooled around with more ladies then you can count," Kaoru said.  
"He likes to fool around huh?" Haruhi's father asked coldly.  
"NO! I'm not a ladies man! I'm a nice guy! I care about her!"  
_Is he confessing his love?  
_"I'm being completely honest here. I care about Haruhi like she's my own daughter," he said, bowing on his knees.

* * *

_Haruhi's father's first impression of Tamaki: He's an idiot._

* * *

"I get it. You must be the host club I've heard so much about. You certainly are a fine bunch of good looking men. I'm not sure which one of you I like best. What about you dear? And look at his darling little girl. You must be with them as well. I bet you're dating one of these young chaps. I mean, how could you not? They're quite attractive."  
"That's what I've been trying to tell Haruhi," Rin said.  
Haruhi glared at her, than at her father, indicating to her father to not say a word about it.  
"I tell you what, why don't you guys go ahead and call me Ranka. That's the professional name I use at the transvestite bar."  
"Professional name? You mean like a stage name?" Honey-senpai asked.  
"Exactly like that Mitskuni."  
"Hold on. How did you know my name sir?"  
"You two are third years. Mitskuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka." Honey-senpai brightened up.  
"And the two of you are first years in the same class as Haruhi. You're the Hitachiin twins. But I'm not sure which one of you is which. And you're the youngest, a first year in Haruhi's class as well. You're Rin Hayashi. I've heard a lot about you." The three first years gasped.  
"What? So Haruhi told you about us?" Kaoru asked.  
"No, Kyoya told me about you three over the phone!"  
"You know, you really are a beautiful person Ranka."  
"WHAT?!" the host club screamed.  
"Kyoya!" Tamaki said as he grabbed his shoulder.  
"We've been entrusted with the care of his precious daughter. It is only natural that we introduce ourselves and give him periodic reports. Ordinarily, that would be your job." Tamaki let go of his shoulder and flung backwards.  
"I'm impressed that the club has such a great president. Wait a minute, you're only the vice president. Aren't you Kyoya? That president of yours is good for nothing, right?" Tamaki got stung by each comment and was just about dead.  
"YOU NEVER MENTIONED THIS TO ME DAD! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY YOU WERE GETTING CALLS FROM KYOYA-SENPAI?" Haruhi screamed as she stood up.  
"Well what am I supposed to do Haruhi? You rarely tell me anything about school."  
"SO THAT MAKES IT OKAY TO TALK BEHIND MY BACK? COME ON SENPAI, WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP GROWING MUSHROOMS IN OTHER PEOPLE'S CLOSETS!"  
"Haruhi. The thing about you is…You're cute even when you're angry!" Ranka said as he grabbed and hugged her.  
"I don't know what it is about him, but Haruhi's dad reminds me of someone," Hikaru said.  
"This explains why she's so good at handling the boss," Kaoru said. Haruhi then started walking away.  
"Wait! Haruhi! Where are you going?"  
"The supermarket, alright? I have to go shopping and I want to do it by myself. So all of you stay here and try to behave yourselves."  
"Wait! What about me Haruhi?" Rin asked, trying to be cute.  
"Rin. I leave you in charge of these nutbags. You make sure they don't get into any trouble, alright?"  
Rin nodded as Haruhi headed out the door.  
"Wait! We wanna go to the commoner's supermarket!" Hikaru called out and Rin forced him to turn around.  
"I wouldn't push it. Once she's made up her mind, she'll never change it. When she decided she wanted to go to Ouran Academy, she did all the enrolment papers by herself. While I respect her independent spirit, I'd wish she'd be a little more dependable on me sometimes."

* * *

_The Fujioka Family, 8 years ago:_

* * *

_"Haruhi~! So why didn't you tell me that today was bring your parents to school day!?" Ranka asked.  
"Sorry dad! I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to go!"_

_"What? She's not going through a rebellious phase," his co-worker at the liquor store said. "Listen, I hate to be the one to break it to you buddy, but I have a feeling she didn't invite you to school with her because she's embarrassed her daddy's a tranny." Ranka became outraged.  
"So I like to wear women's clothing. What's it matter? I'll never love anyone the way I loved Kotoko and she never had a problem with it, so lay off would you?!"_

_Hey Haruhi! I brought your dad home! He's drunk himself stupid again!" his co-worker yelled, ringing the doorbell.  
"Hello my darling! I'm home!" Ranka yelled as he rushed through the door and hugged Haruhi.  
"You smell like a bar," she commented.  
"He's pretty upset about not being able to go 'Bring your Parents to School Day' today. You should invite him next time."  
"…I can't. I didn't invite you because you work so hard and I thought you could use some time off. I know that you're pretty tired dad. So I thought you could use your day off to catch up on your sleep. I want you to take better care of yourself."  
A single tear rolled Ranka's face as he hugged his daughter.  
Luckily, she hugged him back._

* * *

"I hope you guys know how grateful I am. Since she's found you, she seems to be happier. She seems to be enjoying herself. Wouldn't you agree, Tamaki."  
"You know who I am?" he asked, coming out of the closet.  
"Of course I do. Haruhi's told me a thing or two about you. You're the club's fumbling president, right?"  
Tamaki gasped with a mix of delight and joy.  
"Come to think of it, you're the one who didn't realise Haruhi was a girl until the last moment. You're clueless. Pretty pathetic." Tamaki went back in the closet.  
"And now that we've got introductions out of the way, how would you guys like to have a little fun?"  
The hosts looked at each other, kind of worried.

* * *

Haruhi sighed as she walked down the deserted street.  
"Why didn't he tell me?" she mumbled. "I had no idea Kyoya-senpai was calling my dad and giving him updates."

Behind a street pole where the host club members.  
"So we're going to follow her to the supermarket?" the twins asked. Ranka was now wearing a completely different outfit.  
"Isn't this invading her privacy?" Rin asked.  
"This is what you meant by fun?" Kyoya asked.  
"Yes. I call it the stalking game!" Ranka said.  
_"What an attractive group of young men."  
"And that girl is gorgeous."  
"Are they all movie stars?"  
_"You know, I have a very selfish reason for bringing you out with me. I want to be seen with a bunch of cute boys."  
"But what about my darling-" Tamaki started.  
"-Don't even finish that sentence," Rin said bitterly.  
"But of course. This little cutie makes us look a bunch of celebrities," Ranka said, squeezing Rin's cheeks.  
"Well this is uncomfortable," she whispered to the twins.  
"Sure enough, those two are defiantly cut from the same cloth," the twins commented.

* * *

**MARUTOBI SUPERMARKET**

* * *

Haruhi stared at the food in front of her, wondering whether or not to put it in her shopping basket.  
Tamaki and Ranka stood far away and watched as she put one in and walked away.  
The twins poked out from corners, quickly hiding back.  
Honey-senpai ran through the aisle.  
Mori-senpai dragged him back.  
Rin was trying to keep the twins under control.  
"Do you really think it's necessary to follow her around like this?" Tamaki asked as Haruhi walked past them.  
"Are you that worried about her?"  
"As you know, Haruhi lost her mother at a young age. Afterwards, she took care of all the household chores and shopping by herself. I decided to start following her whenever she would leave the house. Maybe I'm just being overprotective. I worry about her all the time. I'm the only one who can protect her, ya know?"

* * *

_Haruhi, 6 years ago:_

_"Hey, what are you doing here Dad?" Haruhi asked.  
"Oh, looks like you caught me Haruhi! I followed you here so I could carry your shopping baskets. You know how daddy loves accessories. Now why don't you just hand it over."  
"…You're so weird," she said laughing._

* * *

"Either she doesn't know how to depend on others, or she refuses to. She's always been so independent and so strong. And she has this uncanny ability to affect others without even realising it."  
"That's true. I've seen it. I understand." Ranka gasped.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU UNDERSTAND? YOU THINK YOU'RE GONNA WIN ME OVER JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE HANDSOME? I'M WARNING YOU! I'M NOT READY TO LET GO YET!" Ranka screamed as he pulled on roughly pulled on Tamaki's cheeks. He screamed in agony.  
"You could at least let go of my face," Tamaki tried to say.  
"YOU'VE GOT SOME NERVE! YOU BARELY KNOW HARUHI! THAT MEANS, FROM THIS DAY FORWARD, YOU'RE MY ENEMY!" Tamaki then screamed as Ranka kicked him.  
Tamaki fell right behind Haruhi and she turned around.  
"What the…? Hey, what are you doing here senpai?"  
"Oh, looks like you caught me Haruhi! I followed you here so I could carry your shopping baskets. You know how daddy loves accessories. Now why don't you just hand it over."  
"…You're so weird," she said laughing. Ranka stood up.  
"What's with the mushrooms?" Haruhi asked.

"Weee! Faster Takashi!" Honey-senpai said, being pushed around in a shopping trolley by Mori-senpai.

"Do these double coupons mean I need two?" Kyoya asked.

"Look! There's a stack of commoner's coffee," Hikaru said.  
"Well, come on then! Let's go!" Rin said, grabbing Hikaru's hand as they started walking with Kaoru not far behind.

"Is there anything in particular you wanted to eat?" Haruhi asked.  
"How about, a stew pot. One with lots of meat and no chrysanthemum," Tamaki said, a little embarrassed.  
"That's a great idea. A stew pot would be good considering that we need to feed a lot of people. It's kinda warm for it though."

"I know it's going to happen eventually. One day, my precious little girl, will be all grown up. And she'll want that special someone by her side. JUST THINKING ABOUT IT GETS MY BLOOD BOILING!" Ranka screamed.  
"Here Tamaki, how about chrysanthemum. You're favourite."  
"Wah, no, I, uh," Tamaki stuttered.  
"Wow, there's so much food here," Hikaru said.  
"I'm glad I didn't get any chrysanthemum."  
"Wow Rin-chan and Haru-chan. Good work you two!"  
"Why thank you Honey-senpai!" Rin said with a huge goofy grin on her face.  
"What's going on here?" Haruhi asked.  
"Don't hog all the meat though," Kaoru said.  
"It's delicious!" Honey-senpai cheered.  
"It's not that bad," Mori-senpai said.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Hello yet again! This one was a...weird...chapter to write. It's actually a weird episode to begin with.  
So, I hope it's good because I had no idea where to put Rin in this chapter, but I somehow worked her in there. It's also kinda short.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Leave your opinions and comments or whatever. Thanks for reading~!


	11. Big Brother is a Prince!

A young blonde haired girl sighed as she stared at the lake in front of her. She had cute high pigtails and shiny blue eyes. She seemed to be about only five years old. She took a deep breath before continuing on her journey.  
"There might be a big nasty monster out here," she said. "I better hurry up, and try to find my big brother. My big brother is a strong and handsome prince. So I'm sure he'd be able to beat a monster for me." A big cat opened its eyes and stood up from inside the bushes. It yawned as it ran away.

She walked down the hallways of Ouran Academy. She stopped once she reached a door. The sign read, 'Music Room #3'.  
The door was slightly open and all she could see was a bright light. She became intrigued but remembered her goal and opened the door. There was a bright light with red rose petals flowing through the air. Once the light had cleared she gasped.  
"Welcome." There were eight police officers in front of her. Seven males and one female.  
"Oh my, what an unusually young guest," Tamaki said. "Well, I'm glad you're here. My little lost kitty-cat."

* * *

_When I opened the door, the police were there waiting for me._

* * *

"Little kitty-cat, why have you come to see us today?" Her cheeks turned red before she pointed at him.  
"It's a reverse harem!" The host club gasped. "This is a reverse harem!" They stood in silence.  
"That can't be right. I must have heard wrong. I think there still some water in my ear from when I went swimming."  
"Water in the ear, that's gotta be it," Hikaru said nervously.  
"I'm sure we just heard her wrong. There's no way this cute little girl said the words 'reverse harem'. Something's going on with our ears," Kaoru said.  
"There's debauchery here." They gasped. "Yay! There's debauchery here, isn't there?!"  
She pointed to Kyoya. "You're the glasses character."  
She pointed to Honey-senpai. "You're the Boy Lolita."  
Then to Mori-senpai. "And the Stoic Type."  
She pointed to the twins. "Twincest."  
Then to Haruhi. "The Bookworm." Haruhi groaned.  
"And the Eye Candy!" Rin glared at her.  
She then looked at Tamaki, who suddenly got nervous. She gasped as her eyes suddenly started tearing up.  
"Big…brother," she mumbled. She then jumped at him. "My brother's blonde! You must be him!" She clung onto him.  
"You never told us about this," Hikaru said.  
"Since when did you have a little sister?" Kaoru asked.  
"I don't. I'm defiantly an only child, at least as far as I know."  
"Wouldn't she be a bit too young to be your sister?" Rin asked.  
"That's what I was thinking!" Tamaki said, trying to get the little girl's grip away from his neck.  
"The more I look at you, the two of you do look alike," Honey-senpai said. "You're both blonde after all."  
"I want to know if glasses character is superior to big brother," Kyoya said.  
"But does it really matter? I can't believe she called me bookworm," Haruhi said annoyed.  
"At least she didn't call you the eye candy," Rin muttered.  
"Excuse me, you want to tell me your name little one?" Tamaki asked.  
"Kirimi."  
"Kirimi?" Haruhi thought picturing a fillet.  
"Kirimi-chan, I'm afraid you've made a mistake," Tamaki said as he put her down. "I'm really sorry. I don't have a younger sister."  
"Are you sure? You're blonde, just like me," Kirimi whimpered.  
Tamaki gasped as his cheeks turned red. His eyes watering.  
"Well, that's true," he whimpered. "I give in! As of this moment, I'm your new big brother!" He twirled Kirimi around.  
"I know you get carried away by emotions," Haruhi stared. "But don't you think it's irresponsible to keep empty promises?"  
"Don't listen to that mean Haruhi! I'm not irresponsible! Come with me and I'll look after you!"  
"What should we do Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked.  
"We should probably try to find out if she actually has a brother at this school," Kyoya said. Tamaki put Kirimi down.

_"Kirimi~" _a voice cooed from the darkness. _"Kirimi~"_  
Everyone turned around towards the door. Suddenly an attractive blonde haired boy with blue eyes poked his head through the door.  
"Hey uh, who the hell are you?" the twins asked.  
"He looks like a foreigner," Honey-senpai said.  
"What's up with that?" Haruhi asked. "Why does the door look different all of a sudden?"  
"Oh Kirimi," the boy said as he moved away from the door.  
"Master," a bald man with dark blue eyes said, wearing a suit.  
"You forgot your cloak," a woman said with brown hair and brown eyes said, wearing a purple Victorian dress.  
The two then put a dark cloak around the boy and spun him around. Once he'd regained his balance his hair was darker and he had a yellow cat puppet.  
"Nekozawa-senpai?!" the twins, Haruhi, Rin and Tamaki asked in disbelief.  
"Master Umehito is terribly vulnerable to any kind of bright light," Kuretake said. She was the Nekozawa family maid. "For that reason, if he doesn't trap himself in black he will fall victim to the brightness of the outside world and undoubtedly collapse. And just to be comfortable, he even has to cover his beautiful blonde hair with a dark wig!" She then twirled away, being dramatic in every way possible.  
"And on the other hand, his sister, Mistress Kirimi is afraid of dark, dimly lit places," Kadomatsu said. He was the Nekozawa family secretary.  
"So this little girl is Nekozawa-senpai's younger sister?" Haruhi asked, pointing to Kirimi who was hugging Tamaki.  
"You are quite insightful. Yes, that would be correct sir."  
Tamaki then placed Kirimi on the ground as she blushed.  
"So, this little girl's name is Kirimi Nekozawa?" Rin asked.  
"You are quite right young lady."  
"Kirimi, so this is where you've been hiding?" Nekozawa asked as he did a very creepy laugh. Kirimi's eyes stared watering.  
"Brother! Save me from the monster!" She jumped into Tamaki's arms. Rin winced. She'd just called her brother a monster, though without realising it.  
"Please, don't be scared. I'd like to introduce you to someone. This is Beelzenef. The Nekozawa family has worshiped cats for generations." He crept forward, getting closer to them.  
"You know, I get the feeling she's not scared of the puppet," Haruhi said. "Call me crazy, but I think it's you." Kyoya nodded.  
"Geez Haruhi, could you be any more blunt?" Rin asked.  
"I'm not blunt," Haruhi said and Rin face palmed.  
"It's probably your clothes," the twins said. "We'll help you change. Kay?" They rushed over and started pulling on his cloak.  
"Don't do that! It's far too bright! I might die!"  
"I know, why don't we just darken the room?" Honey-senpai asked as he grabbed the curtain and started pulling it over the windows.  
"WAH! Don't do that!" Kirimi cried. Honey-senpai stopped once he heard the crying.  
"Don't worry little one," Tamaki said, trying to reassure her.  
"By the looks of it, someone's unhappy," Kyoya said.  
"It's a tragedy that these two siblings are polar opposites," Kuretake said. "As of this, they've become known as the Nekozawa family's Romeo and Juliet."  
"But Romeo and Juliet weren't brother and sister," Haruhi said. "I think they're situation was a little different."  
"And plus, that ended terribly for everyone," Rin said.  
"Oh I'm well aware of that. To be honest, it's just something I came up with on the fly. Pretty impressive huh? I thought it might make the story more dramatic!"  
"Oh, I see," Haruhi muttered.  
"We were sent by the Master's family, to get our beloved Mistress Kirimi back home safely," Kadomatsu said, bowing.  
"Is the rest of the family-" Hikaru started.  
"-As out of touch as the three of you?" Kaoru finished.  
"How dare you say such a terrible thing?! The Nekozawa's are a distinguished family! They're descendants of the Tokarev dynasty of Russia!" Kuretake screamed, grabbing onto Nekozawa.  
"Tokarev huh?" Kyoya asked as the host club tilted their heads.  
"Isn't that a type of gun?" Rin asked in disbelief.  
"Wait, you mean Romanov, right?" Tamaki asked.  
"There's a legend that says once every few hundred years, a Nekozawa child is born. A child who is destined to be possessed by the darkness exactly like our Master Umehito. That legend may or may not be true."  
"That seems a bit indecisive," Rin said.  
"What do you mean it may or may not be true?" Honey-senpai asked.  
"Is it or isn't it?" the twins asked.  
"Mistress Kirimi fell in love with the handsome fairy tale older brother she'd seen in portraits. However, as a result of his condition the Master is unable to go near his sister, without being shrouded in black. Once she learned her brother was enrolled in a high school here, she decided to go looking for him. That's what bought her to your host club. We've tried to keep her comforted by reading her bedtime stories about princely characters like her brother. But we ran out of stories. So recently, we decided to start reading her Shoujo Manga that had princely characters in them. And I'm afraid she's become completely addicted."  
"Shoujo Manga?" Haruhi asked.

_"There's debauchery here. Yay! There's debauchery here, isn't there?!"_

"I see. So that's where it came from," the twins said.  
"I never thought reading could corrupt a child like that," Rin said.  
"Is there really debauchery in Shoujo Manga?" Haruhi asked. "But Sashimi-chan is so young."  
"Sashimi-chan? What the hell Haruhi?" Rin asked.  
"Not Sashimi," Kaoru said.  
"It's Kirimi," Nekozawa said with his puppet Beelzenef.  
"So Kirimi-chan doesn't know you're her real older brother Nekozawa-senpai?" she asked and Nekozawa gasped. He then lied on the ground, crying dramatically.  
"Yes, we've talked to her but she refuses to believe us."  
"That's so sad," Honey-senpai said, rubbing his eyes. "No wonder Neko-chan is so upset."  
"It's painful," Nekozawa said. "So that's why…every night I offer prayers…in hopes that one day…Kirimi will come to embrace…the darkness…"  
"I think you've got it backwards buddy," the twins said.  
"You should try and get accustomed to the light," Hikaru said.  
"What are you trying to do to your sister?" Kaoru asked.  
"Come along Mistress Kirimi," Kadomatsu said.  
"It's time to go home," Kuretake said.  
"WAHHH! I'M NOT GOING WITH YOU! I DON'T WANNA GO HOME! I WANNA STAY WITH MY BIG BROTHER!"  
Nekozawa gasped, trying to hide his emotions.  
"Nekozawa-senpai?" Tamaki asked. Kirimi cried into his shoulder.  
"Don't worry about me Suoh," Nekozawa said. She turned around. "All I want is for my sister to be happy. Make sure, she gets the love she deserves!" He then ran out of the room.  
"Wait a minute, senpai!" Tamaki called.  
"Hold on Nekozawa!" Rin called out as the door slammed.  
"Sibling relations are a problem in any family," Kyoya said. Tamaki and Rin looked at him.  
"Even so, I'm kinda jealous," Haruhi said. "I grew up an only child so I can't really relate. But I can't imagine how tough it must be to have a sibling so different from you that you can't even spend time with them." Rin lowered her head. Tamaki sighed as he lowered Kirimi down onto the ground.  
"Is something wrong?" she asked. "Tell me big brother."  
"I'm sorry Kirimi-chan. But I'm not the big brother you've been looking for. Don't worry, he's little out there. Believe it or not, you have a big brother who's more handsome than I am. And I promise you, he's a real prince." Kirimi gasped as she blushed.  
"But senpai," Haruhi started.  
"Once she stepped forth into this room, Kirimi-chan became a guest of the host club. And, it's our job, to make all our guests happy. It's an absolute tragedy to see a brother and sister at odds this way. We have to do something to help them. Starting now, 'Operation, Change Nekozawa-senpai into the princely character of Kirimi-chan's dreams' is underway!"  
"Are you serious?" the twins asked.  
"But sir," Kadomatsu said.  
"You want to change Umehito from a prince of darkness to a prince of light? I don't even know if that's possible."  
"Senpai! Quit getting carried away by your emotions! Don't make promises you can't keep!" Haruhi yelled. Tamaki smirked.  
"Oh yee of little faith. Have you forgotten that we have an expert on our side? Someone who knows the importance of changing characters."  
"You don't think-" Hikaru started.  
"-He's talking about-" Kaoru said.  
Suddenly the sound of Renge's insane laughter filled the room as the powerful motor started and she was lifted through the floor and into the room on her pedestal.  
"Yep. Sure enough," the twins said. Once Renge had finished laughing she smiled and did a little pose. Everything was silent.  
"I'm sorry guys, but I have to leave," Rin said, her head still down, her bangs covering her eyes.  
"What's wrong Rin-chan?" Honey-senpai asked.  
"N-Nothing, I just have to…go," she said before she bolted out the room, trying to hide her tears from them.  
"Wait! Rin!" Hikaru called but Kaoru grabbed his hand.  
"Just let her go," he whispered and Hikaru turned around.  
"What's with her?" Renge asked annoyed.  
"Leave her alone Renge," Tamaki said. "She's got a lot to deal with." Haruhi looked at the door, a worried look on her face.

* * *

Rin ran through the halls until she ran out of breath. She landed right next to a pillar and leant against it. She slid down as the tears started rolling down her face.  
"Of course. Another pair of siblings have to go through torture," she muttered, not believing how much of a coincidence it was. She suddenly heard footsteps coming towards her and she gasped. She tried to hide her face and quiet her sobs.  
"Excuse me young lady, is everything alright?" a boy asked as he stood in front of her. She wiped her eyes quickly before looking up. The boy had blonde styled hair and brown eyes.  
"Yeah, everything's fine," she said.  
"Yeah, I can tell," he said jokingly. She glared. He then sat down next to her. "Seriously, you alright?"  
"Yeah, just, remembering painful memories."  
"Oh, I know what that's like. What about, if you don't mind me asking." She smiled. He reminded her so much of her brother.  
"My brother," she said.  
"Is he…?"  
"No, he's not dead. He just left the country, without saying goodbye. But, he said he's coming back soon."  
"Well, maybe he's already here," he said with a smirk.  
"W-What do you mean?" she asked.  
"Rin. It's me." She gasped, not moving.  
"R-Ren?" she asked, her eyes starting to water again.  
"The one and only," he said gently and she smiled. She grabbed onto him, almost hugging the life out of him. He gasped, catching his breath before hugging her back, smiling into her hair.  
"You came back after all," she whispered.  
"Of course I did," he whispered back.  
"I thought I'd never see you again."  
"Nothing can keep us apart. Plus, America was boring." She giggled as she sighed, all her worries flying off her shoulders.  
"Now come on, wipe those tears and let's get that big smile back on your face," he said as he wiped her tear stained cheeks.  
Her goofy smile came back and he grinned.  
"There's the sister I know," he said as he helped her stand.  
"Wait, where will you be staying?" Rin asked.  
"With you? Why?" Ren asked.  
"Well, I sorta, got kicked out of the house."  
"WHAT?!"  
"But don't worry, I'm living with some friends from my class."  
"Well, I guess I'm rooming with them as well. Sadly though, I have to go. The school only let me in for a few minutes."  
"B-But I don't want you to leave."  
"Don't worry, I'll see you again after school."  
"Wait, I'll write the address for you," she said as she quickly searched for a pen and paper. Ren smirked as he handed her a little ripped bit of paper and his trademark pen.  
"I knew you'd forget." She smirked as she took it off him and started writing the twins' address. He took it off her once she finished and shoved it into his pocket.  
"Well, I guess I'll see you tonight," she said.  
"Yeah, you will," he said as he kissed her forehead and smiled.

* * *

It was a few minutes past three and the host club was closed. It was bright in Science Room #3, right before the curtains closed and the room was darkened. A candelabra was the only light in the room.  
"Your golden locks glow in the candlelight," Nekozawa said, his cloak left on a chair at the back of the room. "Your skin like ivory. Your smile mysterious as a flower illuminated by the moonlight. Such beauty. It's as if…you're a cursed wax doll…shrouded in darkness and filled with malevolence!" He was smacked with a fan.  
"NO WAY! YOU'VE GOT IT ALL WRONG YOU NUMB SKULL!" Renge screamed as Nekozawa fell to the ground. Renge's hair suddenly became snakes and she became like Medusa. "WHO TOLD YOU TO SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!? HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO USE OCCULT TERMS!"  
"I'm really sorry, but my vocabulary is a bit limited without those words," Nekozawa said, shaking from either fear or nerves.  
"You're not allowed to talk back to me either! You got that? A princely character would not make up some petty excuse like that!" She smacked him repeatedly with the fan. "However, it's okay to have a dark side, some girls like that. Cute brooding characters go well with young girls, however, referencing anything to the occult is out of the question. Mori-senpai, go ahead and add that to the board." Mori-senpai nodded.  
"Wax…Doll," he said as he wrote it down.

"Looks like Renge's really on top of things," Kyoya said.  
"Yeah. She's on a roll," Honey-senpai said.  
"But I don't think the lines she's feeding him are appropriate to use on his sister," Hikaru said.  
"I'm pretty sure his sister is not some teenage girl and is not attracted to him" Rin said, crossing her arms.  
"You sure you're alright?" he asked and she nodded.  
"Yeah, everything's fine," she said smiling. He put his arm around her chair and she put her head against his shoulder.  
"You just gonna sit and watch boss?" Kaoru asked.  
"Of course, I don't wanna end up with a curse on me," Tamaki said. Renge then put a smile on her face.  
"Okay! It seems you've memorized most of your character lines. I think it's about time we moved on. Are you ready senpai?"  
"Oh please no," Nekozawa gasped, his voice distressed and terrified. "It's too soon. I can't handle it yet!"  
"Evil…BEAM!" Renge shouted as she shone a torch at him. He screamed out in pain as he faced away from it.  
"DON'T LET A SIMPLE FLASHLIGHT GET THE BEST OF YOU! WORK UP YOUR NERVE! IT'S NOT PHYSICALLY AFFECTING YOU! SO THAT MEANS IT MUST BE PSYCHOLOGICAL! EVEN EDGAR WAS ABLE TO FACE THE CROSS ONCE HE GAINED THE COURAGE!"  
"And I thought you rejected the occult."  
"Of course, fiction is good. Fashion is not."  
"Oh, is that so," Tamaki said.  
"Don't judge him," Hikaru said.  
"You're the one always wearing weird cosplay," Kaoru said.  
"Don't believe her Nekozawa," Rin said. Renge glared.  
"You've got to put your heart in the delivery of these lines. You have to imagine that you're talking to Kirimi-chan."  
"That's easy for you to say. But that doesn't look anything like her." The substitute Kirimi was Tamaki's brown bear with a blonde wig and a pink sailor outfit.  
"WOULD YOU QUIT COMPLAINING? Look at her through the eyes of your heart," Renge said as she picked up the bear. "THE EYES OF YOUR HEART!"  
"That's right. Remember why you're doing this," Tamaki said. "It's all for Kirimi-chan's sake. Just give it a shot. It will look like her if you use your imagination." The twins got an idea.  
"Are you thinking what we're thinking?" they asked Rin.  
"Of course I am," she said smirking as they left.  
Nekozawa sighed as he looked at the bear in front of him.  
"Here ya go boss," the twins said. Tamaki turned around.  
"We got this one ready just for you," Hikaru said.  
"We think you should go ahead and confess your love to this Haruhi doll," Kaoru said.  
"Wait, this doll, is supposed to be, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.  
"You should teach him, by example."  
"Come on Tamaki, it will look like her if you use your imagination," Rin said smirking as she grabbed him by the shoulders. Tamaki closed his eyes.  
"Haruhi…I," he started. He then used his 'mind power'._  
"Yes senpai?" Haruhi asked, sitting on the ground blushing in her pink ruffled bathing suit. _

"Excuse me," Haruhi said and Tamaki gasped.  
"Haruhi, you're…the real one," he said, still holding the mannequin. "But…when did you get here." He then chucked it across the room, trying to hide it from her.  
"Kirimi came back to the club room looking for you. If you've got time to do disgusting things like this, surely you can spare some time to hang out with her for a while!"  
"Wah? Disgusting?!" He then went into the corner. The twins then burst out into laughter, Rin trying to hide hers.  
"Why don't you hang out with her Haruhi?" Kyoya asked. "What's the matter, don't like children?"  
"No, it's not like I don't like them or anything."

* * *

_"Read more Bookworm!" Kirimi yelled.  
"I've finally made all these men my love slaves," Haruhi read, clearly annoyed and ticked off. "Oh my! Who should I have come entertain me this evening?"_

* * *

"She's made me read about 50 volumes of Shoujo Manga to her over the whole day and they really are full of debauchery and reverse harems."  
"Big brother?" Kirimi's voice quietly called out. She looked around before her lip started trembling. "This room is dark and scary."  
She then started crying into her hands.  
"Oh Kirimi-chan, I asked you to wait for me in the other room," Haruhi said as she rushed over, stroking the girl's hair.  
"What's wrong little one?" Tamaki asked as he walked over. "There, there now. See, there's nothing to be afraid of." He had lifted her off the ground and taken her out in the bright hallway. He spun her around as she laughed and giggled.  
Nekozawa lowered his head, listening to his sister being happy with someone else as her brother. He suddenly lifted his head with a determined look on his face.  
The host club was watching Tamaki twirl the girl around, a smile on all their faces. Renge's voice though caught their attention.  
"Senpai?" she asked Nekozawa who held the torch in his hand.  
"I'm a handsome princely big brother. I'm a handsome princely big brother. I'm a handsome princely big brother. I'm a handsome princely big brother. I'm a handsome princely big brother. I'm a handsome princely big brother. I'm a handsome princely big brother, AND I'M NOT AFRAID OF THIS FLASHLIGHT! SELF EVIL BEAM!" he screamed as he shone the light in his face.  
"He did it!" Honey-senpai said. Mori-senpai applauded.  
"Nekozawa-senpai has come a long way," Renge said. "He's able to shine a flashlight right in his own face."  
"Bravo senpai, bravo," the twins said, pulling on a party popper.  
"Well done Nekozawa," Rin said with a smile.  
"Good job, I'm impressed," Haruhi said clapping.  
"You did it! Your sister's going to be so proud," Tamaki said. "Look there Kirimi-chan, that gentlemen is your real big brother." Kirimi stared in shock at Nekozawa. He seemed to sparkle.  
_"Big brother!" Kirimi said as she jumped onto him for a hug.  
"Kirimi," Nekozawa said as he hugged her.  
_"You're just complicating things," Haruhi said to Tamaki. "Could you please cut it out? It's not going to help anyway." That whole scene was of course, Tamaki's imagination.  
"…Huh? Did you just say something?"  
"Never mind."  
"Kirimi," Nekozawa said as he turned around. Kirimi gasped. His face looked really creepy with the torch shining on his face. She was in shock. She was so terrified that she couldn't move.

"WAHHHHH!" she cried as she ran away.  
"Kirimi! Wait!" he called, dropping the torch. But it was too late.  
"So I guess shining the flashlight in his face-" Hikaru said.  
"-Scared her and sent her running," Kaoru finished.  
"Oh Kirimi," Nekozawa sighed before dropping to the floor, crying.  
"Nekozawa-senpai?" Tamaki asked.  
"I've had enough. Even if I continue your special training, there's no guarantee that Kirimi will ever accept me. I think she'd be better off, if you acted as her brother in my stead, Suoh."  
"But that's ridiculous," Tamaki said. "You're the big brother she's looking for." Nekozawa lifted his head. "If you really care about her, you'll do whatever it takes to win her over."  
"You can't want to give up already," Rin said walking over. "She's your little sister, not Tamaki's." Nekozawa sat in silence.  
The twins stared out the window as the curtains opened.  
"Hey look, Kirimi-chan hasn't made it out of the courtyard," Hikaru said as Rin walked to the window.  
"There's something down there with her," Kaoru said.  
"It's just a cat," she said. Nekozawa gasped and turned around.  
"You're family sure does love cats," Hikaru said.  
"Even strays warm up to you guys," Kaoru said.  
"What did you say?" Nekozawa asked as he ran to the window. "They're revered by our family, it's true. But Kirimi wouldn't participate in something as occult as befriending a stray cat. Kirimi is afraid of animals and cats are the creatures she fears the most." The host club stared at him in shock.

The cat's eyes narrowed at her with an evil glint and she gasped, a worried and terrified look in her eyes.

Nekozawa gasped before closing his eyes.  
"Kirimi!" he shouted as he jumped out the window, smashing the glass which scattered across the ground below him.  
"Nekozawa-senpai!" Tamaki called.  
"But he's not wearing his black cloak," Haruhi said.  
"That's not the problem here!" Rin shouted.

Kirimi gasped as her eyes quickly started watering.  
"Someone help," she squeaked out, trembling.  
"Kirimi!" he called and she gasped, turning around. She watched as Nekozawa ran straight towards her. "KIRIMI!" He then leaped towards her and her eyes widened. She remembered staring at the giant picture of her brother in the house and her eyes filled with tears, happy tears.  
"BIG BROTHER!" She screamed as she jumped into his awaiting arms, the two siblings in a loving embrace.

"Will ya look at that," Honey-senpai said.  
"That is so cute," Rin said with a blush on her face.  
"This is all thanks to my special training," Renge said.

"There's no need to be afraid Kirimi," he said. "I promise it won't come anywhere near you, alright?" He placed her on the ground. He then put his puppet Beelzenef onto his hand. "This is Beelzenef. With this puppet's power, I can…curse…" he then collapsed onto the ground, convulsing in the sunlight. The host club watched as the last bit of glass fell to the floor. Kirimi stared as her brother finally lied still on the ground. The cat yawned as he stood up and walked away.

* * *

"So, what are we going to do about that broken window?" Rin asked as the three sat in the limo on the way home.  
"Oh, don't worry about that," Hikaru said.  
"Tamaki's paying for that," Kaoru said.  
"Well, that works well for me," she said as they stopped. They stepped out of the limo, only to hear a male scream from inside. The three looked at each other before the door slammed open.  
"Come on! I have so many outfits for you!" they heard Yuzuha yell as a boy ran out the door. "Come back!"  
"Help me!" he screamed as he ran behind Rin.  
"Who the hell are you?" the twins asked.  
"And why are you touching my girlfriend?"  
"Your girlfriend?" the boy asked.  
"Guys! Calm down. Hikaru, this is my older brother Ren. Ren, this is my boyfriend Hikaru," Rin said as she introduced them.  
"Oh…hi," Hikaru said nervous.  
"…Hi," Ren said back. His eyes then widened.  
"There you are. You're not getting away from me," Yuzuha said with a giant smile on her face. She then gasped. "Well isn't this great! Both siblings are here together! IT's time for photos!" She then grabbed the two by their arms and dragged them back into the house. The twins looked at each other before sighing.  
"Yeah mother, we're home too," they said as they walked in.

The two siblings came out wearing outfits from Yuzuha fashion line.  
Rin had a creamy pink strapless dress with ruffles at the bottom with white heels and her hair hung over her shoulder.  
Ren had on a black leather jacket, a grey t-shirt, black jeans, black shoes with a grey scarf. The twins gasped.  
"You too look amazing!" she said as she touched them on the shoulders. Ren looked at Rin, nervous.  
"What's she gonna do with us?" he whispered.  
"She's gonna make us model," Rin whispered back.  
"Hikaru! Kaoru! Set them up next to the white screen. It's time to model!" Yuzuha then walked out the room. The twins then walked forward and pushed them towards the door.  
"You can still get us out of this," Rin whispered.  
"Please, help us," Ren whispered.  
"Sorry, wish we could," Hikaru said smirking.  
"But we don't want to upset our mother," Kaoru said.  
The two gulped as they were pushed out of the room.

They were finally done with the torture. Rin and Ren both sighed as they fell onto the bed. They had changed and were now in their pyjamas which were both singlets and shorts.  
"I hate this family," Ren muttered and Rin giggled.  
"Of course you do," she said back.  
"You know, you never told me that you were living with teenage boys."  
"Well I'm sorry, you didn't give me enough time."  
"You know how I feel about boys."  
"I know, ever since Kyoya you can't trust any boys around me."  
"Yes, and yet I find out that you've already moved on."  
"You're point?"  
"…Even though I may disagree, I'm proud that you moved on."  
"You're proud of me?"  
"Of course, I don't want you swallowing yourself in self-pity over some guy that isn't even worth you."  
"…Thank you," she whispered as she hugged him.  
"No problem, now get some sleep," he said as he left the room.

* * *

SEVERAL DAYS LATER AT THE HOST CLUB

* * *

"Ren, how long has it been?" Tamaki asked.  
"Too long, so, this is the infamous host club," Ren said as he walked around the third music room.  
"But of course, Rin must have told you about how I'm the king of this host club!"  
"Uh no, she didn't." Tamaki went into the corner.  
"So, you're Rin's older brother?" Haruhi asked and he nodded.  
"That's so cool! You two look so much alike," Honey-senpai said.  
"Yeah," Mori-senpai stated.  
"R-Really? Thanks," Ren said nervous.  
Suddenly the powerful motor started and Renge's insane laughter rang through the room. She came out of the floor and gasped with stars in her eyes as she saw Ren. She then pointed to him and he flinched.  
"You there!" she commanded.  
"Me?" Ren asked.  
"You must join the host club! At once!" Renge said.  
"What?" all the host club said.  
"W-Why?" he asked.  
"Renge, he's shy around girls," Rin said and Ren nodded, blushing.  
"Exactly! You are an attractive young man that girls in this school can fantasize over. And plus, a lot of girls are attracted to mature older men, especially if they are shy around girls. So, he'd be 'The Shy Type', without a doubt."  
"The Shy Type?"  
"Renge, this isn't necessary," Rin said.  
"No wait Rin, she might be right," Tamaki said.  
"Excuse me?" the two siblings said.  
"There are still a lot of girls who refuse to go to the host club. If we add another member, one much older and more mature, then we would get more customers and earn more money," Kyoya said. "So, what do you say Hayashi?" Everyone's eyes went on Ren.  
"W-Well, I have nothing else to do." They all smiled, even though Rin was slightly annoyed that he was forced into it.

Suddenly the door opened and in poked Nekozawa wearing his black cloak and wig once again. He had his yellow cat puppet Beelzenef on his hand yet again. He then walked away, lurking down the hallways of Ouran once again.  
"Nekozawa-senpai?" Tamaki asked.  
"He probably got more sun than he ever had in that one day," Hikaru said and Kaoru nodded.  
"That may be true, but he went running for the darkness again," Honey-senpai said, holding onto Usu-chan.  
"Yeah, we should have known," Kaoru said. "What a waste. He's back to wearing all those black clothes again."  
"Is anyone gonna fill me in?" Ren whispered.  
"Eventually," Rin whispered.  
"But even so," Haruhi started. "It did do some good."

* * *

Kirimi giggled as she sat down on a chair. It was placed in front of the portrait of her princely older brother. She had paint in her hands and was painting something onto the picture. Nekozawa was hiding behind the wall, poking his head out. Kirimi noticed something in the corner of her eye and turned around. Nekozawa quickly hid behind the wall, starting to walk away. Kirimi stared for a moment before getting up and going to investigate. She saw that he was slowly walking away and took the chance. She quickly caught up to him and grabbed onto his cloak. He gasped as he turned around. The two stared at each other in silence. Neither of them knew what to say to each other. Kirimi broke the silence by giggling, her face blushing as she smiled. Nekozawa stared for a second before he smiled himself, blushing as Beelzenef became flustered.

"Now I know that if a monster ever appears, I will have a princely big brother to protect me. Even if it means dashing out into the sunlight, the one thing he fears most of all."

The portrait of her princely big brother now had Beelzenef over his hand, painted on by his cute little sister.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Yay! Ren has finally appeared. I thought it would appropriate considering this episode is all about a brother and a younger sister. It seemed so fitting. I'm starting to realise that it's hard to make things dramatic without awesome imagery and music to back it up.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Leave your opinions and comments or whatever. Thanks for reading~!


	12. Honey-Senpai's Three Bitter Days!

Rin entered the room as she saw Haruhi running towards her.  
"Rin! Help me!" Haruhi called out.  
"Why? What's happened now?"  
"Oh Haruhi~!" she heard the twins call from across the room.  
"Oh, now I understand. Yeah, you better run." Haruhi glared at her before she grabbed her hand and dragged her around the room.  
"So, is this normal?" Ren asked.  
"Yeah, more or less," Kyoya said. Ren glared.  
"I wasn't talking to you," he said.  
"You asked a question, so I answered." Ren growled.  
"You are such an ass." Kyoya rolled his eyes. Clearly, Ren still hadn't forgiven Kyoya for what he'd done to his little sister.  
"Ren! Help me!" Rin screamed.  
"I would but, it's too funny," Ren said, trying not to laugh. All too quickly though, the twins caught Rin and Haruhi.  
"What do you think you're doing Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.  
"Why are you dragging Rin around the room?" Kaoru asked.  
"Because you were gonna put me in ridiculous outfits!"  
"That's no excuse," they said in unison.  
"But anyway, now that you're here Rin," Hikaru smirked.  
"You can join in on the fun," Kaoru smirked. The two girls looked at each other, gulping. They tried running again, but the twins grabbed them. Rin was grabbed by the waist by Hikaru and lifted into the air. Kaoru grabbed Haruhi by her shoulders. Because of this, Haruhi struggled away and bumped into the front of Kaoru with her back, causing him to smash into the table behind him. The first years gasped as they saw what had happened. Now on the table was Usu-chan, covered in tea.  
"Now you've done it!" Tamaki called as he ran over.  
"It's done alright," Hikaru said.  
"But it's not our fault," Kaoru said.  
"What?! You're the idiots that bumped into it right?"  
"Only because these two were running away," Hikaru said.  
"We were trying to catch them so we could have some fun and dress them up in cosplay," Kaoru said. By now, the two were hugging the death out of the two.  
"So what? We cosplay all the time!"  
"But we weren't going with the usual host club costumes," Hikaru said with a gigantic smile on his face.  
"We were gonna dress them up in bunny cosplay, Haruhi being disguised as a girl," Kaoru said, doing the same as his brother.  
"Disguised...as a girl?" Haruhi said.  
"She is a girl," Rin said.  
"You'd like to see it too, wouldn't you, boss?" the twins said. Tamaki then gasped as he blushed, imaging it. He imagined Haruhi in a pink leotard with black fishnet stockings, a pink bowtie, bunny ears, pink high heels and a fluffy tail. He then imagined Rin a black leotard with black fishnet stockings, white bowtie, bunny ears, black high heels and a fluffy tail. His then turned completely red and Ren glared. _There is no way in hell that's happening!_  
"I defiantly want to see that," Tamaki mumbled. "WHAT AM I THINKING?! THERE'S NO TIME FOR THINGS LIKE THAT! I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE UP TO! YOU'RE TRYING TO DISTRACT ME FROM THE MESS YOU'VE MADE! GET AWAY FROM HARUHI YOU PUNKS! LEAVE MY DARLING RIN ALONE!"  
"No way," the twins said.  
"Let me go!" Haruhi yelled squirming.  
"This is ridiculous," Rin said. Hikaru smirked.  
"What's ridiculous," he said as he kissed her neck softly. Tamaki's face suddenly flamed through anger.  
"GET OFF OF MY DARLING DAUGHTER YOU PUNK!"  
"Excuse me, we don't have any guests at the moment and I don't care if you make a racket," Kyoya started, typing on his laptop.  
"YOU SHOULD NOT TOUCH HER LIKE THAT!"  
"But please, be careful."  
"SHE'S YOUR PRECIOUS AND INNOCENT SISTER!"  
"You don't wanna wake Honey-senpai."  
"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!" Tamaki stopped shaking Hikaru as he froze. The twins did the same. Ren blinked.  
"…What happened to them?" he asked, unsure of what was going on.  
"Oh, they're frozen right now," Rin said.  
"They can freeze?"  
"We're in an anime, they can do whatever they want." Haruhi then looked over to where the sleeping Honey-senpai was. He was asleep on the couch with a pillow and a pink blanket. There was a whole blue tent thing over the top, creating the darkness so he could sleep in the always bright room.  
"He's a third year who still takes afternoon naps?" Haruhi asked as she walked over. "Well, we're gonna have to tell him about the bunny at some point. Let's just wake him up and apologize."  
"No wait! Don't get any closer to Honey-senpai!" the twins and Tamaki shouted while whispering.  
"Come back, it's safer over here," Tamaki whispered. The three were hidden behind the couch.  
"What are you talking about?" Haruhi asked.  
"Honey-senpai wakes up in a very bad mood after napping."  
"Huh?"  
"Now this may be just a rumour, but the Haninozuka family once visited as US military base to give combat training. Supposedly, Honey-senpai slept through most of it because of his jet lag."

_"__Hey master, are you doing okay?" a soldier asked, shaking him._

"Then a solider came in and carelessly tried to wake him up as he'd been sleeping for so long."

_Honey-senpai then stirred as he slowly sat up.  
"I'm…still…sleepy," he said with a red aura around him.  
"OH DEAR GOD!" the soldier screamed an explosion went off. The smoke was pink and in the shape of Usu-chan._

"On that day, he wiped out two entire platoons of soldiers. But not just any soldiers. Global ranks. And I've heard that we've had diplomatic issues with America ever since that day."  
"How terrifying!" the twins said.  
"And now we've got a bigger problem. Usu-chan was hand made for him by his deceased grandmother. You've seen the way he carries it around. That little bunny is his prized possession. I can't imagine how he's going to react when he wakes up, and sees that his precious Usu-chan is ruined." They then imagined how the school was going to blow up the exact same way as the military base did.  
"HE'S GOING TO DO TO US WHAT HE DID TO THOSE TWO PLATOONS!" the three screamed out in panic.  
"They actually believe that?" Ren whispered.  
"Of course they do," Rin said in monotone.  
"How are you dating one of them again?"  
"…I don't know. Not for smarts, that's how."

"You're exaggerating. There's no way for that to be true. I mean, come on," Haruhi said and the three stopped.  
"It is! And there's more evidence that Honey-senpai has an evil side to him. His blood type is AB, how do you like that?"  
"Yeah, so what?" Haruhi asked.  
"But Haruhi, that means he's the same blood type as Kyoya!" Haruhi then gasped dramatically, finally understanding. The four then turned around nervously, looking at Kyoya who was still typing away on his laptop.  
"What's the matter? You have a problem with my blood type?"  
"And what does that matter? My blood type is AB too," Rin said.  
"And mine," Ren said.  
"Well that explains why you two hate being woken up," the twins said. Haruhi then gasped as she turned to face the reader(s).  
"Oh, those of you reading this with type AB, please don't take any offense to this." Suddenly, Honey-senpai rolled over, making a noise and the four gasped, terrified.  
"This is bad," Tamaki said. "We have to do something quick before he wakes up. Hikaru, Kaoru." He then clicked.  
"Sir!" they whispered.  
"Go get your folk's Cessna. Fly to Osorezan and bring back a medium. We'll channel his grandmother and she can guide us through it. We can make a new Usu-chan for Honey-senpai." He then pulled out a hand drawn map from his pocket. "Take this map of the Aomori Prefecture with you. And don't forget to bring back apple juice, apple jam and the Nebuta souvenir dolls."  
"But we don't have that much time," Hikaru said.  
"We're used to your crazy ideas," Kaoru started. "But you should come up with something more practical."  
"Why don't you just take him to the dry cleaners?" Rin asked.  
"Great idea Rin! In the meantime, Haruhi, you're gonna have to wear the bunny suit," Tamaki said, holding up an Usu-chan costume.  
"Yeah, good idea boss," the twins said as Rin nodded, glad it wasn't her.  
"Forget about it," Haruhi stated. "I'M NOT GOING TO WEAR THAT STUPID BUNNY SUIT! IT'S NOT GONNA WORK! HE'LL KNOW IT'S ME!"  
"No he won't! He won't be able to tell the difference if he's just waking up from a nap!" Tamaki screamed, holding onto her so she couldn't escape.  
"WELL THEN, WHY DON'T YOU WEAR IT SENPAI?"  
"It won't be as cute if I wear it!"  
"YES IT WILL!"  
"It's the least you could do!" Tamaki yelled.  
"THEN MAKE RIN WEAR IT!"  
"Hell no! You are not dragging me into this!"  
"LET GO OF ME WOULD YA?!"  
"Come on! You have to step in!"  
"SENPAI! COME ON! STOP IT!" Honey-senpai than sat up.  
"AH! He's awake! We'll have to use a substitute! We've got no choice!"

Honey-senpai rubbed his eyes as he then lowered his hand. He stared down at the teddy **bear **in front of him. **Tamaki's** teddy bear. It was brown and looked nothing like the pink Usu-chan that Honey-senpai loved so much. The twins and Tamaki shuddered as they hid behind the couch. Honey-senpai then picked up the bear by its arm and slammed it into the ground causing Tamaki to scream.  
"AHHH! NOT MY TEDDY BEAR!"  
"HE'S GONNA COME AFTER US NEXT!" Hikaru screamed.  
"AH! HE JUST SPOTTED HIS BUNNY RABBIT!" Kaoru screamed. They watched in silence as Honey-senpai walked over to the table where Usu-chan lay, covered in tea. He lifted Usu-chan up. He then looked over at the cowering three.  
"Who's responsible for this?" he asked coldly. "Who got Usu-chan dirty?" The three screamed.  
"Someone help! Mori-senpai! Don't let him hurt us!"  
"He wanted tea. So Usu-chan decided to have a drink." Everything went silent.  
"I see. So that's why his face is all dirty, isn't it?" Honey-senpai had gone back to his original self. "Hey, do you think he wants some cake too?" He held Usu-chan up to Mori-senpai who still had an emotionless face.  
"I'm sure he does Honey-senpai," Rin said smiling.  
"Let's get him some cake then!" He ran off, taking Rin and Mori-senpai's hands and dragging them along.  
The twins and Tamaki though were on their hands and knees, crying and groaning. Haruhi just stared at them, face palming.  
"I wish I had some popcorn right now," Ren said smirking causing Haruhi to laugh.

* * *

"Honey? How do you like to have chocolate?"  
"Moose? Bonbons? Wait, I bet chocolate cake is your favourite!"  
"Um, let's see, well, I like them all," Honey-senpai said. "I love anything chocolate, Usu-chan, and all of you ladies."  
"He's so cute!" They all squealed and blushed.

"Mitskuni Haninozuka. Otherwise known as Honey-senpai. Age seventeen. Ouran Academy, third year, Class A and a member of the Host Club. His favourite things include cake, chocolate and bunnies. His famous words and Boy Lolita characteristics."

"That was a close call earlier, huh senpai?" Haruhi asked.  
"No kidding. I'm glad we settled that Usu-chan incident without any violence," Tamaki said smiling.

"Honey-senpai's catchphrases include, 'I love candy' and 'I love cute things'. And while some find these charming, I'm not sold on his cutesy boy image. It's not exciting enough. It's feels like something's missing in his character arch!" That was of course, Renge doing the narration with a microphone.

Haruhi walked over to the table, holding a tray of tea cups.  
"Uh Honey-senpai. You can't keep eating nothing but sweets all the time. You know, you're gonna end up with a cavity."  
"Oh don't worry. I always brush my teeth." He then placed a slice of cake in his mouth. When he took a bit, he gasped in pain. All the members stopped what they were doing and turned around.  
"Honey-senpai?" Haruhi asked. "Is it…?" He held his cheek.  
"Nah, it's nothing. Kay?" he asked sadly. The twins, Rin and Ren all rushed over. The twins grabbed Honey-senpai.  
"Honey-senpai, I need to check your mouth. Okay?" Rin asked.  
"NO!" Honey-senpai screamed out as he squirmed around.  
"Hold still," Hikaru said.  
"Honey-senpai, please, quit squirming," Kaoru said.  
"There's nothing wrong! Quit messing with me Leave me alone!" Honey-senpai gasped as Mori-senpai lunged at him, grabbing his cheeks and pushing him onto the couch, lying on top of him. The girls around them squealed with delight.  
"Yes! That's it! That's it!" Renge said. "That's what was missing! It's… MOE~!" she sung as she rushed over, breathing heavily. Mori-senpai roughly pushed Honey-senpai's cheeks until he couldn't take the pain and opened his mouth.  
"So, is it…a cavity?" Tamaki asked.  
"Yeah," Mori-senpai said as they looked at the hole in his tooth.  
"It's alright. I'll be okay," Honey-senpai said with tears in his eyes. Mori-senpai turned around.  
"Tamaki," he started.  
"Yes, you're right. I'll take care of this." He then cleared his throat. "Until Honey-senpai gets over his cavity, I'm afraid he can't have sweets." Honey-senpai sat up and screamed. "Therefore, we'll ask you be supportive and refrain from eating snacks in the club room until this ordeal is over."  
"No…No don't Takashi," Honey-senpai cried. "Please don't take my snacks away. You can't…don't do it! What will I do without them?" Mori-senpai then picked up the piece of cake and walked away. "I can handle it! Please don't take away my cake!"  
"No more cake." Honey-senpai screamed as he felt like he was falling into a black hole with lightening all around him.

"And that's how it all began. One little cavity and suddenly Honey-senpai's life became a living hell."

* * *

Honey-senpai was walking down the halls of Ouran, a bandage wrapped around his head, around the swollen cheek.  
"Poor Honey-senpai looks so miserable. It's a shame the host club banned snakes."  
"It must be really difficult for him. I hope this doesn't seem insensitive, I know he's in pain but…"  
"Awww. He's so cute!" He looked like he was wearing bunny ears.  
"Mitskuni. Bag," Mori-senpai said as he walked over.  
"I can carry it."  
"Yes you can. Hand it over." Honey-senpai handed it over as Mori-senpai opened it. He turned it upside down and they watched as the hundreds of candy bars fell out, making a giant pile on the ground in front of them.  
"I was just looking. I wasn't gonna eat them."  
"Really? If you're just looking, then try this." He then handed Honey-senpai a pamphlet of half off candy. "I'll keep the real stuff." Honey-senpai's eyes started watering. Honey-senpai screamed again as he felt like he was falling into a black hole with lightening all around him.

"Whoa man, that was rough," the twins said.  
"I can't help but feel sorry for him," Haruhi said.  
"Poor Honey-senpai," Rin sighed.  
"You know, I had no idea Mori-senpai could be that brutal," Hikaru said, his arm around Rin as they walked down the hall.  
"You wouldn't expect it," Kaoru said. "I thought his principals kept him from doing anything to Honey-senpai."  
"And to think he could get the boss to go along with him." Haruhi stopped walking as she lowered her head, thinking.  
"Hey Haruhi, you coming or what?" Rin asked. Haruhi looked up and saw that the three had stopped.  
"Yeah, I'm coming."

* * *

THE HOST CLUB IS NOW OPEN FOR BUSINESS

* * *

"It's too bad Tamaki. I've been dying to give you some of the chocolate made by our new pâtissier. My family just hired him from France, but I can't share them with you because you're not eating sweets."  
"Do not fret, my princess," Tamaki said. "For the present, I must abstain for poor Honey-senpai's sake, but eventually we'll be able to share chocolate together again." The girl turned to face him, blushing.  
"The friendship you all have is absolutely beautiful."  
"I believe things will work out for the best this way, my dear." He lightly grabbed her hand. "I'm sure it's delicious but, no chocolate could ever withstand the heatwave of my love. It would all melt and go to waste." The girl smiled as she blushed.  
"Oh Tamaki," she said sighing dreamily.

"Ren, how was your trip to America?"  
"It must have been hard leaving your sister."  
"Y-Yeah, it was. B-But America was a n-nice experience. T-Though I would have preferred it if m-my sister was there."  
"Oh wow, you really care about Rin-chan huh?"  
"You're so kind and caring."  
"W-Why thank you ladies," Ren stuttered and they squealed.

"Darling Rin, how long has it been?"  
"Far too long, I've missed you three."  
"Really?"  
"You missed us?"  
"But of course, you guys are so cute that I couldn't function probably without you. I couldn't wait to see you again." The boys blushed as they watched her cheeks reddened as she smiled. "Oh you guys, you make me blush without even trying." Their faces became bright red.

"Impressive boss," Hikaru said as Tamaki walked past them. "That was quite an act."  
"Missing sweets aren't you?" Kaoru asked.  
"Buzz off. The club's number one priority is the guests. All that matters is their happiness."  
"You had better watch yourselves out there," Kyoya said. "Don't give any sweets to Honey-senpai, no matter what tricks he resorts too. Oh, and incidentally, those instructions come from Mori-senpai. This isn't my doing." He then walked off.  
"So, is it just me or does he seem to be enjoying this?" Hikaru asked.  
"No, he is," Rin said as she walked over.  
"He's enjoying it way too much," Ren said.  
"By the way, well done over there Rin," Tamaki said.  
"Yeah, way to trick the customers," the twins said.  
"Whatever, I'm just doing my job."  
"That doesn't sound harsh at all," Ren said smirking. Rin glared.

* * *

Haruhi was walking outside, carrying her books when she noticed something. Two people. A boy and a girl, facing each other. Upon closer inspection, she found that it was Mori-senpai and a girl with brown hair. She quickly hid behind a pillar.

"I just can't hide it any longer," the girl said. "I have to get this off my chest. I need to know what you're feelings are towards me and if you'll accept my love." Mori-senpai looked at her blankly. Haruhi stared in shock as he placed a hand in his pocket.  
"Would you please?" Silence. "Unless there's someone else? Please tell me. Is there someone else who's dear to you?" Silence. The girl sighed as she lowered her head. "There is, isn't there?" Silence. The girl started crying. "I should have known." She then ran off, crying into her hands. Haruhi then sighed, thinking.

* * *

**HONEY-SENPAI'S 'GET SWEETS' STRATEGY  
NO. 1: USE THE CUTE**

"Look Takashi! My cavities all better now!" Honey-senpai said as he giggled, running towards him.  
"You sure?" Mori-senpai asked, reading a book.  
"The swelling's even gone down!"  
"Has it?"  
"So, do you think I could have a piece of cake? Just one? Please?" Mori-senpai then shoved a blue popsicle into Honey-senpai's mouth, which he accidentally bit on. His cheek then swelled up again, tears in his eyes as he held his cheek, shuddering.  
"You're not fully recovered yet." He then walked away.

**HONEY-SENPAI'S 'GET SWEETS' STRATEGY  
NO. 2: THE INDIRECT METHOD**

Honey-senpai smiled as he walked past two guests who were sitting down at the table, eating sandwiches and sipping tea. The two looked up as they saw him walking past them. He then stopped and turned to face him. They gasped, turning away.  
"What are you ladies drinking?" he asked as he walked to them.  
"Um, 'Dirchingly Tea'. It's really good."  
"Yeah? What are you going to have to eat?"  
"Uh, well, I was going to have a sandwich."  
"Know what you need? Some sweets. That tea would go well with something sweet. Like, maybe some cake. Come on, what'd ya say?" The guests looked at each other nervously.  
"It would be good with cake."  
"It sure would." The guests then got very moody. The two then quickly stood up and ran.  
"We're so sorry Honey!"  
"But it's for your own good!"  
"Wait!" He then started crying as he lowered his head, sighing.

**HONEY-SENPAI'S 'GET SWEETS' STRATEGY  
NO. 3: PULLING AT HEARTSTRINGS**

Honey-senpai gloomily walked over to Haruhi, who turned around. "Honey-senpai?" she asked as he grabbed her arm.  
"Haru-chan? Am I a bad person?" He lifted his head to show his tears and trembling lip. "I just don't understand why God hates me. What have I done?" Haruhi gasped as she instantly felt sorry for him. She quickly looked around and then shushed him.  
"Okay fine, but this once, got it?" she said as she rummaged through her blazer pocket. Honey-senpai quickly beamed up.  
"Is it a snack?" he asked.  
"Yeah," she said as she placed it in his hands. "Here." What she had just handed him, was Kyoto kelp. "It's the same colour as chocolate. Try it." He then realised that he chose the wrong person. He sighed gloomily as she walked away smiling.

**HONEY-SENPAI'S 'GET SWEETS' STRATEGY  
NO. 4: THE LAST RESORT**

Rin sighed as she tapped her pen against the blank sheet of paper. "God, why can't I think of anything to write?" she asked herself. She then noticed something touch her leg. She looked down and saw Honey-senpai lying on the floor, grabbing onto her leg. "Uh, Honey-senpai? Are you alright?"  
"Rin-chan. Please, help me," he said crying.  
"What's wrong Honey-senpai?"  
"I…can't take it. Rin-chan, please, give me a sweet." She looked down at him and sighed, putting her things down.  
"Honey-senpai. I'm sorry. I can't do that."  
"B-But…why?"  
"It's for your own good." She then stood up and tried to walk. She couldn't though, as he held her leg hostage.  
"Uh, could you let go?" He hesitantly let go and fell to the floor. She picked up her pen and paper and walked away. He groaned as he lie on the floor, not moving.

* * *

CANDY PROHIBITION ORDER, DAY 3

* * *

Honey-senpai walked around in circles, clutching onto his Usu-chan, obviously irritated from the lack of sweets.  
"Uh, is he alright?" Ren asked.  
"Obviously not," Rin said. "He's just walking around in circles."  
"He's gonna crack," Tamaki said.  
"Would somebody please talk to him?" Kaoru asked.  
"If you're so keen, why don't you?" Rin asked.  
"Cause he's scaring me." A door suddenly opened.  
"He's heading for the candy!" Hikaru said as he stood up.  
"No need to worry, we emptied out all the sweets," Kyoya said.  
"Kyoya-senpai, you seem really chipper today," Haruhi said.  
"He's always chipper in dire situations," Ren said.  
"There's no need to bring this up now," Rin said, trying to calm him down.  
"Exactly as Hayashi said, no need to bring anything that happened in the past into this."  
"Just shut up Kyoya," Ren said annoyed.

Honey-senpai opened one of the cupboard doors and stared inside, looking for some kind of sweet. Instead, he found Tamaki's brown bear staring back at him. He picked it up and then roughly chucked it onto the ground. Tamaki screamed.  
"HE KEEPS DOING THAT TO MY TEDDY BEAR!" Honey-senpai then stumbled out the room and not long after, he fell to the ground in one swift motion.  
"Well, there he goes," Kaoru said.  
"Three days and he gives up," Hikaru said.  
"Man, how sad," Rin said.  
"Shows how much he loves those things," Ren said.  
"Uh, Honey-senpai?" Tamaki asked as he poked him. Out of nowhere, Honey-senpai bits down on Tamaki's hand, causing him to scream out in pain. "SOMEBODY HELP ME! HE'S EATING MY ARM OFF!"  
"He's reminding me of a piranha," Rin said. The others nodded. Mori-senpai sighed as he stood up and walked over. As Mori-senpai walked over, Tamaki cries were becoming louder and more painful to listen too. Honey-senpai was a beast.  
"Mitskuni. Don't take this out on other people," he said. His teeth relinquished from Tamaki's hand. Honey-senpai scrunched his face up from the comment. Tamaki rubbed his hand as he sighed with relief, tears running down his face.  
"You saved me. I thought I was a goner," Tamaki said crying.  
"It's disgraceful," Mori-senpai said.  
"Takashi," Honey-senpai said as he turned around sharply and grabbed him. "You idiot!" he screamed as he threw him over his shoulder. The host club members gasped in shock. Mori-senpai roughly landed on his back as he skidded across the ground. "A little bit isn't gonna hurt me! You're so mean! You're such a hard head! That's it, I hate you! I HATE YOU TAKASH!" Mori-senpai sat up, face saddened. Honey-senpai then screamed as he ran out of the room crying.  
"Honey-senpai!" Tamaki called as he ran after him. The door shut behind them and the room became silent.  
"Hey, Mori-senpai," Hikaru started.  
"That was harsh. Will you be alright?" Kaoru asked. Mori-senpai then stood up and stumbled over to a table. The table gave way and he fell onto the floor again, a vase smashing on the ground. Rin rushed over to help. Mori-senpai just sat there, replaying those four words in his head, over and over again.  
"Are you okay Mori-senpai?" Rin asked.  
"Oh wow senpai, looks like he really got to you," Hikaru said. "I don't know what's going on but it seems like your self-destructing."  
"Maybe Honey-senpai wouldn't hate you if you hadn't of been so hard on him in the first place," Kaoru said.  
"It was on purpose," Haruhi said. The twins looked at her. "Mori-senpai, have you by any chance been acting that way because you're trying to get Honey-senpai to hate you?" Rin stood up and backed away, giving him some much needed space.  
"Why would he do that?" Hikaru asked.  
"It makes no sense," Kaoru said. "That would be like, the end of the world for Mori-senpai."  
"Why would he do it no purpose?" they asked.  
"Well maybe, because he was trying to punish himself." Mori-senpai sat in silence. "I'm right, aren't I?"  
"Yeah, you are. This is my fault."  
"But what could you have done for this to be your fault?" Rin asked. "It's not like you made him get the cavity or anything."  
"Mitskuni has a cavity, because I'm careless. Twice before his naptime, I forgot, to make him brush his teeth."  
"But that's not really your responsibility," Hikaru said.  
"He should know better," Kaoru said.  
"But if Mitskuni has to get false teeth, it'll be, my fault."  
"Uhhh, don't worry, that's not gonna happen," they said.  
"Wow, what a pessimist," Haruhi said.  
"That's rich coming from you," Rin muttered.  
"That's rich coming from **you**," Ren said to Rin.  
"I wouldn't be able to live with myself right now, if he hadn't thrown me down."  
"Because he felt at fault, Mori-senpai wanted some kind of punishment from Honey-senpai to make up for his failure," Kyoya said.  
"Well," the twins started.  
"While that certainly makes a nice story and everything," Hikaru said.  
"It was just a little cavity," Kaoru said. "Right?"

Suddenly the door opened and Honey-senpai stood there. He heard footsteps as he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder.  
"Well, there you have it, Honey-senpai," Tamaki said. "What will you do now?" Honey-senpai's eyes started watering as his lip trembled. He then started crying as he ran towards the fallen Mori-senpai. He looked up in surprise as Honey-senpai bent down next to him.  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry Takashi! I promise, I won't forget to brush my teeth again! I won't forget!" Mori-senpai smiled as he grabbed onto Honey-senpai and hugged him. The rest of the members smiled as they watched the cute moment in front of them.

* * *

SEVERAL DAYS LATER

* * *

"A few days later, Honey-senpai recovered from his painful cavity. So the Host Club decided to lift their ban on sweets. And Honey-senpai can greedily stuff his face again once more."

Kyoya sighed as he stared at all the papers in front of him.  
"What's with Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked. "He looks depressed about something."  
"Because Honey-senpai's back to eating snacks again," Hikaru said.  
"All those sweets get expensive," Kaoru said.  
"Why don't you just go buy them somewhere else for less money?" Rin asked.  
"We would, but we have to keep up our standards somehow," the twins said causing Haruhi to glare.  
"Isn't that a bit harsh?" Ren asked.  
"No, not really."  
"Trust me, they've said and done worse," Rin said.  
"Um, excuse me," a girl said.  
"Oh my, looks like we have a new guest gentlemen," Tamaki said as Mori-senpai gasped. It was the girl who confessed to him. "Are you a fan of Mori-senpai?" Haruhi gasped.  
_It's that girl_, she thought. The girl walked over to them.  
"Well Mori, I understand now," she said. "I know who you feel so strongly about. And it's okay." She heard the sound of clattering and she gasped. She turned around and saw Honey-senpai with a piece of cake on his fork, putting it in his mouth. She looked away, to the floor and then back at Mori-senpai who stared blankly back at her. She then lowered her head. "I must say I find it a little surprising that it's Honey. To think he's so special to you, I don't know, it's just so…I can't explain it. It's just so…YAY!" Suddenly she lifted her head with hearts in her eyes. Haruhi sweat dropped at the outcome of all that. Renge's hand then tapped the girl on the shoulder who turned to look at her.  
"Congratulations!" Renge said into the microphone. "You've just taken your first big step into a brand new world." The girl smiled as she nodded, looking over to Honey-senpai. During all that, Mori-senpai had walked over to Honey-senpai with a napkin.  
"Mitskuni, you've made a mess," he said as he wiped the icing off of his cheek. Honey-senpai smiled as he giggled. The girls all around them squealed with hearts all around them.  
"That's right ladies! It's MOE! It's the greatest! I just can't get enough of it!" Renge screamed into the microphone.  
"You know, even if this all looks and feels like a happy ending," Haruhi started. "I don't think everyone out there thinks that MOE is the best way to wrap things up."  
"MOE!" the girls screamed and Rin covered her ears.  
"Must you be so loud!" she cursed.  
"Calm down Rin," Hikaru said as he patted her on the back.  
"Oh good grief," Haruhi said.  
"Why us?" Rin said.  
"I hate the world," Ren muttered.

* * *

**Authors Note: **You know, a sick day makes me bored. So, I decided to write. And this is what happened. I spent a whole day writing this while dying in bed. Fun. Anyway, this one was hard to write. Mainly because it's Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai. I think they're harder characters to write for than the others, mainly because I have no idea how to write them without making them OOC. But, hopefully I did alright.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Leave your opinions and comments or whatever. Thanks for reading~!


	13. Haruhi in Wonderland!

It was exactly three o'clock when the pink clock tower rung. While this was happening, two people were walking through the gates and towards the pink school. Once was a teenage girl with long brown hair with a blue middle school uniform. The other was what seemed like her father with a brown ponytail and a black suit.

"I'm happy to say your daughter's future here at Ouran Academy is assured," the chairman said. "Her test scores are nothing short of brilliant." Her father sighed.  
"That's the trouble," he said. "She's too smart for her own good. She insisted on going through the entire application process without my help. After she aced the entrance exams, she even tried to persuade me not to come with her today. Can you imagine?" Her father chuckled.  
"Is that right?" the chairman asked. He then turned to face her. "Miss Fujioka, would you mind if your father and I spoke privately? You're more than welcome to explore the grounds, if you'd like. Of course, most of the students have gone for spring break, but you might make some new friends even so."  
"Go on sweetheart. Let your daddy and the nice dean here handle all the boring paperwork for you. Okay?"  
"Alright, thanks dad," she said as she stood up and left.  
"She's quite an independent spirit," the chairman said. "Children of her intelligence often are. It must be lonesome for you."  
"I wonder if she'll enjoy herself here," he said as the door closed.

* * *

Haruhi walked up the tiring flight of red carpeted stairs which lead to the top floor of the school. She groaned at how glamorous the pink chandelier was on the ceiling. She walked past a giant window, watching the white birds fly past in the blue sky. She gasped when she heard the clock ringing. She noticed that it said it was three o'clock. But how? She then noticed that the door at the end of the hall was slightly open. She saw something that kind of resembled an arm waving at her. She looked closer. Inside the room was a pink stuffed rabbit, dancing around with a banana in its mouth. "Wha?" she whispered out as she ran towards the door. The room was labelled 'Music Room #3'. She peered through the door to see a banana peel lying on the floor with an arrow pointing to it. The stuffed rabbit was walking away from her. It then stopped and out of nowhere, a powerful motor booted up and the room started to shake. Suddenly a line formed in the ground, making a circle around it. That part then started lowering itself into the ground, leaving a hole in the ground.  
"A rabbit?" Haruhi asked. "But it's stuffed." The rabbit turned around and waved its right ear at her as it disappeared. "Hey wait! Wait a minute!" she shouted as she ran towards it. Her foot then stepped on the banana peel and she slipped. She then realised what was going to happen as she stared down the hole. She screamed in confusion as she fell straight down.

She continued to scream as she kept falling faster and faster. The tunnel never seemed to end. A white light lit up the whole tunnel and she gasped, closing her eyes. She screamed as her bottom fell through the opening of a vase. She took a second for she sighed. "I'm…okay," she said with a smile. Because of the new sudden weight, the vase fell off of its platform and Haruhi landed on the ground, face first. She groaned out in pain. "Ow," she said. She grabbed the vase and tried to pull it off her, but with no luck. "Oh come on, this isn't fair." She then heard something. She looked up and noticed a small boy dressed up as a mouse exit through the top of a grand piano. It then grabbed something to hold the opening up which he lodged in between the piano. "Excuse me!" Haruhi called out. The mouse looked up but then gasped at what he saw. "I've got myself kinda stuck in this thing." She seemed to slither toward him. "If you wouldn't mind giving me a hand, I would really appreciate it." The mouse then jumped off the piano and her eyes widened. "Hey!" The mouse grabbed a banana out of the palm tree. "Where are you going?" It landed on the ground, a far bit away from her. He unpeeled the banana and turned around to face her. He then took a big bite of the banana and he disappeared into a puff of pink smoke. "Huh?! He disappeared!?" She then saw the mouse ran out from the smoke, but he had shrunken significantly. "Wait, please come back!" The mouse screamed out in a chipmunk like voice as it started talking in gibberish. It madly ran away from her and towards a small pink door in the middle of the back wall. She slithered over to the door and opened it. Inside she saw the mouse talking to the stuffed rabbit. Once the mouse noticed she saw there, he sprinted in the darkness. The rabbit turned around and started running after the mouse. Haruhi closed the door as she slithered back to the piano. She lifted herself up, looking inside it. All that was inside though were strings, screws and other mechanics. "Where did that thing even come from?" she questioned. She then looked all around the room. "There's gotta be another way out of here, right?" All she saw though was the small door. "Unless…" She looked at a bunch of bananas that the mouse had dropped by accident that were on the floor. She quickly snatched them and ate them all. Quickly, she was surrounded by pink smoke and she shrunk. She lifted the vase off of her and she ran towards the small door.

Light bulbs turned on and they seemed to form a word. "Female," Haruhi read as she walked down the dark hallway. Suddenly the wall next to her lit up. It started a countdown…3…2…1…Banana peel? "Banana?" she asked as she slipped on a banana peel. She skidded all the way down the hall, light bulbs lightening up as she passed them until she reached a hole. She saw a down arrow and she gasped. Above her, the ceiling was lit up to say 'Caution'. She screamed as she fell down the hole, yet again. She screamed as she landed in a tree. She sighed with relief until the branch broke. She then fell to the ground and grunted in pain. "Ow, that hurt," Haruhi mumbled. She heard two voices laughing and she looked up. There was a girl and boy with blonde hair. The boys was styled. The girls was in a high ponytail. They seemed to be siblings. They both had dark brown eyes and had on orange-yellow t-shirts with a white collar. The boy had a blue bow tie while the girl had a blue ribbon. The boy had on red pants while his sister had a red poufy skirt. She wore high heels and he wore runners.  
"Hey? Are you alright?" the sister asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Haruhi responded.  
"That's good," the brother said.  
"Now we can play a game!" they said together.  
"A game?" Haruhi asked as she stood up.  
"Yes, a game," the sister said.  
"It'll be fun," the brother said. Haruhi looked around her, finding herself in some kind of garden.  
"Sorry, I'm not interested in playing ga-"  
"Who said you had a choice?" the brother asked.  
"Come on! Let's go have fun!" the sister said. They each grabbed onto a different arm and dragged Haruhi over to the fountain.  
"What are we doing here?" Haruhi asked.  
"This game is really easy," the brother said.  
"Just don't fall into the fountain," the sister said. Haruhi raised an eyebrow. They came up behind her.  
"This doesn't seem much of a-" she stopped as she felt herself falling. She noticed that the two siblings were smiling at her as she landed in the freezing cold water. She screamed out as she jumped out of the cold water. "What the hell?!"  
"We told you-" the brother started.  
"-Not to fall in the water," the sister finished.  
"Yeah, but you pushed me!" The two siblings looked at each other. "You didn't say that you were allowed to do that!"  
"We didn't?" they asked.  
"No, you didn't," Haruhi said as she shivered.  
"You didn't like that game?" the brother asked.  
"No, I didn't," Haruhi said.  
"I have an idea! Let's go play another game!" the sister said.  
"What now?"  
"Let's play Hide and Seek!" they said together.  
"…Really?" Haruhi asked annoyed. The two nodded.  
"We'll hide," the brother said.  
"And you seek!" the sister said. Haruhi sighed.  
"Fine," she said. She just wanted them away from her. She closed her eyes and started counting. She heard the two giggle as they ran off. Once she'd finished counting, she opened her eyes and noticed that they had vanished. She sighed with relief.  
"Good, now how do I get back?" she asked herself as she started walking. She walked past numerous good hiding spots but didn't bother checking. She stopped though when she saw a building. She walked up to it and opened the door. She didn't even get a chance to look around when she felt two hands push her in the back. She started falling forward and splashed in the water. The last thing she heard were those two voices laughing their heads off as they ran off and closed the door.

Haruhi had her eyes closed, sinking to the bottom. She opened her eyes and gasped as she noticed the lack of air. She covered her mouth as she quickly swam to the top. She gasped as she reached the surface and noticed that the water showed the sky's reflection as clear as day. She looked around and noticed where she was. "Okay? So now I'm in a pool?" she asked herself as she swam to a gold staircase at the edge of the pool. She grabbed onto the handles as she pulled herself up to the first step.  
"You've cried quite a bit huh?" a male's voice said.  
"What?" Haruhi asked.  
"You must have to fill a pool this size. See, this water is an accumulation of all the tears you've shed in life. It's quite impressive actually. It looks like you've been through your fair share of hardships." It was a caterpillar talking to her and it was blowing bubbles. "Speaking of which, I'd get out of there if I were you. It isn't safe." Haruhi stared at him.  
"Huh?" she said before she heard a splash in the water. She gasped as she turned around. She saw three female heads pop out of the water with clear cylinders on their heads. They moved toward hers and they had mechanical crocodiles attached to them. They opened their jaws at her and she screamed as she literally jumped out of the pool and grabbed onto a pillar. The crocodiles just missed as they smashed back into the water.  
"What…in the world?" Haruhi asked as she breathed heavily and rapidly. "What were those things?" Those things travelled backwards and sunk back into the water. "This place is way more dangerous than I thought. Hang on, am I back to my original size?" she asked as she checked herself over.  
"Not yet," the caterpillar said. "But we can take care of that for you, if you're interested." Haruhi then walked over to him.  
"What are you talking about?" she asked. The caterpillar sighed as he blew another bunch of bubbles.  
"It won't be cheap though. Ah, we have guests." She looked and noticed that there were two people walking towards them. One was a cloaked figure and the other was a blonde little girl.  
"Yes, hello," the cloaked figure said. "Might my sister and I have a little mushrooms?" He used a cat puppet to talk with.  
"Of course. We can settle your tab at the end of month," the caterpillar said as he wrote something down in his book.  
"You know, I think you're the most shroud caterpillar I've met," Haruhi said as she leaned on the purple mushroom the caterpillar was sitting on. "What kind of stuff are you always writing down in the book of yours huh?"  
"Oh anything, and everything." He stopped writing. "That's odd. You said always just now. And you and I have never met."  
"Always?" Haruhi asked. The cloaked figure and his sister picked up a mushroom each from the tree. "Did I? That's weird, isn't it?" The two took a bite of the mushroom and suddenly there bodies started changing as a bright light illuminated from them.  
"I'm…getting…smaller," the cloaked figure said as his voice started changing. Soon, the cloak fell to the ground and out crawled a blonde haired and blue eyed baby.  
"I'm getting bigger," the blonde girl said as her voice changed. Soon, her clothes became shorter and she became a teenage girl.  
"Uh, I'm sorry. That's not exactly what I had in mind when I said getting back to size," Haruhi said. Suddenly, she heard a door open. She gasped as she turned around. She noticed that the baby was crawling away. "Hey! That little baby is crawling away all by itself!" Haruhi shouted.  
"It's not any of my business," the caterpillar said as he stroked the blonde teenager's chin with his pen. Haruhi stood there for a second before turning around and running through the door.

She slammed the doors open as she fell to the ground. She had slipped over a banana peel. There were hundreds of them surrounding her. "Nice going," someone said as they laughed.  
"You may refer to me as duchess," a girl with light brown hair said. She wore a long green dress with a green bow in her hair. She seemed to be sitting on a chair on top of a pedestal.  
"Huh?" Haruhi said as she sat up.  
"The woman over there making banana soup is my cook." She turned around and saw a woman wearing a poufy yellow dress with an apron and a blue bow. "And this worthless lay about is my cat." She pointed to an auburn haired cat. He had purple ears, a pink tail, a purple stripped top with dark purple sleeves and pink gloves. He also had dark purple pants with a yellow scarf and pink boots. Haruhi then stood up.  
"Pretty amazing cat. I've never seen one smirk like that before," she said. She froze when something flew past her head. It was a ladle and the duchess dodged it.  
"WHY DO I HAVE TO BE THE STINKING COOK!?" the red haired cook screamed as she started chucking everything around her. "IT'S NOT FAIR! I QUIT! YOU ALWAYS HAVE FUN AND I ALWAYS HAVE TO PLAY THE VILLAIN!" The duchess dodged everything that was thrown at her, not even batting an eyelash. "TAMAKI YOU IDIOT!" the cook screamed as she ran out of the room screaming and crying. Haruhi walked up to the duchess.  
"So, does this mean you're the baby's mother?" she asked. The duchess was holding the blonde haired baby from earlier.  
"Are you concerned for the child?" the duchess asked.  
"I'm just glad he found his way home. It's the best thing for him. Being with your mother is always the best thing." The duchess remained silent before she looked at the window.  
"Well, I must be off then. Would you look after him while I'm gone?" She handed Haruhi the baby. Suddenly a powerful motor booted up and the room shook.  
"For how long?" Haruhi asked as the duchess started to spin and sink into the ground.  
"I couldn't say. I've been summoned to appear in court."  
"In court?" The duchess was now gone.  
"You know she's just pulling your leg," the cat said. "That doll doesn't even belong to her in the first place." Haruhi looked at him before looking down and noticing that the baby was now a wooden cat doll.  
"Hey, what happened to-" The cat had disappeared. Haruhi then sighed as she placed the doll on the couch and left the room.

She walked down the empty corridors outside of the school, only hearing the sound of her own footsteps. She stopped when she noticed the cat from earlier leaning against a pillar.  
"Mr Cat," she said. The cat smirked as it went behind the pillar. "Hey! Wait!" she called out.  
"Over here," a different voice said. She turned and saw it was the cat, but it had a completely different voice. "Pretty neat huh?"  
"Uh, I guess," Haruhi said.  
"I can disappear-"  
"-And reappear, anywhere," the cat said as he stood behind her.  
"That's nice," she said and the cat smirked. "Listen, I'm a little turned around. Mind telling me the best way to get out of here?"  
"That all depends-"  
"-On where you're trying to go," the cat said as he stood beside her but on the left.  
"Home of course," she said. "Back to where I was before." The cat disappeared. The cat then appeared on the other side.  
"I'm afraid leaving without an audience with the Queen-"  
"-Is strictly forbidden," the cat as he was at her left again.  
"An audience with the queen?" she asked as the cat disappeared. When the cat seemed to not be coming back, she started walking again after about a few seconds.  
"You might say-"  
"-That the Queen-"  
"-Keeps tabs-"  
"-On all her subjects."  
"This is ridiculous. If you want to talk, come out and stand still. Both of you."  
"Both of us?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Never mind," Haruhi sighed as she started walking again. As she walked the two came out of their hiding spots and looked at each other confused.

She heard the clock going off again, signifying that it was three o'clock. She stood outside next to a pond where she saw four teacups of different colours lined up in a circle. She noticed that in one of them was a yellow dodo. She had a green teacup in front of her and was gazing into the sky.  
"I hope he comes back soon," the dodo sighed as Haruhi walked past her. A single cherry blossom petal landed in her tea.

She walked down the giant room which was filled with many long tables covered with white cloth. There were small tables as well but nearly every chair seemed to be empty. There seemed to be only three people in the whole room, besides herself. She walked past them but had to take a second look. Once she did, she travelled back over to them. "Excuse me?" she asked.  
"No room," the boy with a top hat said.  
"Yeah, no room left, sorry," a boy with bunny ears said.  
"Huh?" Haruhi asked.  
"There's no room," they said together.  
"I got it," she said as she started walking away.  
"Hey! You! Don't just brush us off like that!" the one in the top hat and red coat yelled.  
"We were only kidding! There's plenty of room left!" the one with bunny ears and a pink coat exclaimed. "See?" he asked. Haruhi stopped as she turned around.

"Can I ask you guys a question about this place?" Haruhi asked as she sat down in front of them.  
"Your hair's pretty long huh?" the one with the top hat asked.  
"What?"  
"That's actually a rather good look for you. Be that as it may, you'll still have to wear it much shorter in the future though."  
"And why do you exactly care about my hair?" She then noticed a trolley that had moved next to the table.  
"So you're wearing a skirt today?" the bunny eared one asked.  
"Yeah well, believe it or not I am a girl. Not that it matters either way." She then noticed how much cake the bunny eared one was eating. Quite a lot of cake was still on that trolley. "You know if you keep scarfing down junk food, you're gonna get cavities." The bunny eared one seemed to shudder, like he remembered something terrible. Suddenly, the third member, who was asleep, woke up as his nose bubble popped.  
"Be sure to brush your teeth," he said.  
"Okay?" he said nervously. The mouse then fell back asleep.  
"So I guess nose bubbles do pop," Haruhi muttered.  
"A riddle!" the red coated one said.  
"A riddle?"  
"In what way are lean and fancy tuna alike?"  
"Aren't they the same thing?" He then moved closer to her.  
"Incorrect! They're not the same thing at all! Even in dreams, commoners and still commoners," he said moving away. Out of nowhere, a headless mannequin wearing a blue bathing suit was next to them, holding a bottle of wine.  
"Hey! Would you like a glass of red wine?" the bunny eared one asked.  
"Sorry, the consumption of alcohol by minors is against the law."  
"I guess getting her to play the part of Alice, was a bit of a stretch," the red coated one whispered.  
"She's just not feeling the part," the bunny eared one whispered. "Still though, she's kinda cute."  
"Yes she is!" The clock once again rung. Suddenly, hundreds of clocks appeared, all saying the time of three o'clock.  
"It's always three o'clock here." He checked his pocket watch.  
"Which means it's always snack time!"  
"So then, where is this place we're in anyway?" Haruhi asked. "I mean, a little while ago I was with my dad, filling out the enrollment paperwork." He closed his pocket watch.  
"Riddle me this. What do me and your father share in common now because of, you."  
"Because of me?" He nodded with a smile. "Wait, this is Ouran Academy, right?"  
"What will you do, once you're enrolled?"  
"Huh?"  
"After you've enrolled here. What will you do?"  
"What will I…? Study I suppose."  
"And what else?" She gasped.  
"What else?"  
"Yes, is that all?"  
"Well, yeah."  
"What for?"  
"What?"  
"What for?" Haruhi thought for a moment before she smiled.  
"You see there's something specific I want to be when I grow up. That's why I'm enrolling here into Ouran. To prepare myself for a bright future."  
"That's really sweet," the bunny eared one said. "So what do you want to be when you grow up?"  
"Well my dream is to be-"  
"-What good are dreams when all you do is work? There's more to life then hitting the books, I hope you know."  
"But I have to study to do well."  
"It's all fine, but what about, having a good time?"  
"Having a good time?"  
"Having a good time."  
"Having a good time," the bunny eared one said.  
"Having a good time," the mouse said.  
"Having a…good time," Haruhi said.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of trumpets being blown.  
"What was that for?" she asked as she turned to the window.  
"The Queen is now holding court."  
"The Queen?"  
"The duchess is scheduled to be executed," the bunny eared one said as he shoved a giant slice of cake in his mouth.  
"That's an outrage!" Haruhi said as she slammed on the table.  
"One does not fight the Queen's whim. Trust me."  
"Well I can't sit here and do nothing!" she said as turned around and ran out the room.  
"Even when she's dreaming, Haru-chan is still Haru-chan."  
"Uh huh."

The clock tower rung again, signifying that it was three o'clock. Everywhere around the school was quiet and suddenly empty.

The spotlight shined down on her as she stared at the floor.  
"Duchess, you stand before us now, accused of coming to the Royal Music Festival by invitation." The duchess stood on a giant pillar which was covered in a white cloth with red roses. Another two spotlights appeared and they showed the King and Queen, sitting on their golden thrones. "Do you confess to your transgression?" the king asked. The door slammed open.  
"What transgression?" A spotlight appeared and showed Haruhi as she huffed and puffed, catching her breath.  
"Who dares disrupt this court?"  
"…I do," Haruhi said. "I'm here as legal counsel for the accused."  
"With all due respect your Majesty, it is my duty to attend the Royal Music Festival," the duchess said as Haruhi walked towards the King and Queen.  
"Even if it means leaving your precious child alone?" the Queen asked. "Your crime is not of attendance, but of abandonment. This act is unforgivable. To cause such loneliness in a child."  
"Your Majesty, the child wasn't abandoned," Haruhi said. "When a mother has to be away, providing for the family, the children know she's doing it out of love. Sure, they might get lonely from time to time, but, they understand. Besides, if you execute the duchess, how is her child any better off?"  
"Silence yourself young lady!" the King commanded. "There's no room for your emotions in this courtroom!"  
"But that's impossible! To pass judgement without motion, you might as well just leave it up to a machine!"  
"Outstanding insolence," the King muttered. "Tell me, precisely how long have you been in the legal profession! Are you even qualified to practice law in this court? Are you not in fact guilty yourself? Why don't we discuss, your crime?"  
"What are you talking about?" Haruhi asked. A spotlight appeared and showed a broken vase. "I submit one renaissance vase, destroyed by you."  
"That's the vase from earlier," she muttered. "But it defiantly was in one piece at a time. I couldn't have been the one who broke it!"  
"A likely story, but if not you, then who's the culprit?"  
"I have no idea, but I'm telling you it wasn't me!" She then saw someone reach out for the vase as it fell. "What the…?" She then saw it smash into a million pieces on the ground. "Or was it…"  
"Witnesses! Those party to the crime of this so called lawyer are commanded to come forward and testify!" the King commanded.  
"Excuse me, pardon the interruption," a voice said. A spot light appeared and there were two people standing there.  
"It would our privilege, your Majesty," the boy with the top hat said. She then noticed the blonde haired girl smirking.  
"What are you doing here?" Haruhi asked.  
"Of course, she might have broken the vase," the girl said. "But is that the real crime here?"  
"What are you talking about?" the King and Haruhi asked.  
"This girl here has committed an even worse crime than smashing a renaissance vase. She's boring."  
"Huh?" Haruhi asked annoyed.  
"This girl might have what you charitably call a drab approach to student life," the red coated one said.  
"What?" Haruhi asked.  
"School work. School work. She won't let the slightest bit of fun upset her routine."  
"Oh yeah? Well at least I have a routine Tamaki-senpai!" Suddenly all the lights turned on and she saw how many chandeliers there were in the room. She saw hundreds of girls, holding different coloured masks on sticks, standing above them on the balcony. They were all gushing and laughing.  
"What's going on here?" Haruhi asked. She saw the blonde walked toward her before she touched her on the shoulder.  
"Now how is it you know my name?" Tamaki asked.  
"Huh?" He then stood up and turned around.  
"My name, how do you know it?"  
"Yes, however do you know his name? However do you know it?" the girls surrounding them all asked in unison. Then the pedestal behind her lowered to the ground. She saw a tree branch next to her and she noticed the blonde climbing it.  
"Yeah, and somehow you know we were twins," the cats said.  
"And about my little black book, lest we forget," the caterpillar said as he sat on his mushroom.  
"And about my cavity," the bunny eared on said, eating cake.  
"How is that?" the mouse asked.  
"How is that?" the bunny eared one asked.  
"How is that?" the twins asked.  
"How is that?" the duchess asked.  
"How is that?" the sister asked.  
"How is that?" the brother asked.  
"How is that?" the caterpillar asked.  
"How is that?" Tamaki asked. Haruhi stood in shock.  
"Well, I," she stuttered.  
"Hasn't it sunk in yet?" the King asked. Tamaki then stood out of the way, presenting the King and Queen. "You've made a lot of wonderful friends here Haruhi." He took of his mask and headpiece and long red hair came flowing out. "Now haven't you."  
"Dad, you're the king?" Haruhi asked. "And does that mean?" She went silent. "Does that mean…? It couldn't be…" She gasped as the Queen stood up and walked towards her.  
"You've gotten so big. Where does the time go?" Haruhi gasped as her eyes widened. "I'm sorry. I made it so hard for you. And so, now is the time to make up for it. Don't be afraid to enjoy yourself, alright?" the Queen asked as she stopped in front of her. Tears slid down her cheeks as Haruhi ran forward, tears flowing from her eyes as well. She then jumped forward, reaching out to her mother for a hug. Then everything faded to white…

* * *

Haruhi rested her head against her arms. "…Mom…" she whispered out as a tear fell from her eyes.  
"Haruhi?" Tamaki asked and she opened her eyes. She lifted her head up from off the table and wiped her eyes. "Wow, I don't think I've ever seen you doze off before."  
"Hurry up and get ready. We have guests coming any minute now," Kyoya said.  
"Come on Haruhi, you still need to get changed," Rin said.  
"We don't have all day," Ren said.  
Tamaki wore a white suit, a white top with a red rose.  
Kyoya wore a long ponytail, a purple cap, and black poufy clothing with a red fan in his hands.  
The twins had the exact same clothes on as in her dream. They were holding a blue dress with a white apron on it.  
Honey-senpai wore bunny ears, a pink coat and had a giant clock wrapped around his neck that said three o'clock.  
Mori-senpai was wearing a full suit of armour with a sword.  
Rin and Ren were wearing the same outfits as in her dream.  
"You know, you guys have way to much fun, you know that right?" Haruhi asked. "I have to admit it though, around here, I can hardly even tell when I'm awake," she said smiling.

* * *

**Authors Note: **You guessed it. Another day of being bored and lying in bed. So, I wrote this one. This one was amazingly fun to write. If you couldn't tell who each person was supposed to play, I'll tell you here.  
Tamaki - Mad Hatter  
Honey-senpai - March Hare  
Mori-senpai - Door Mouse  
Hikaru & Kaoru - Cheshire Cats  
Renge - Duchess (Obviously)  
Rin - Tweedledee  
Ren - Tweedledum  
And a cameo from Kanako who was the Dodo.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Leave your opinions and comments or whatever. Thanks for reading~!


	14. Covering the Famous Host Club!

"Mr President, our circulation has dropped into single digits." One of the articles was about an alien city being discovered in Ouran Elementary.  
"Just give me the numbers please. How many newspapers did we sell this week?"  
"Two copies," the boy on the right said as he and the one on the left each help up two fingers.  
"That's all?" the president asked.  
"Yes sir."  
"Ukyo, did you buy a newspaper?"  
"I did sir," he said as he pulled out a copy from his blazer.  
"And Sakyo, what about you?"  
"Of course," he responded, pulling out a copy.  
"So you're saying, no one from outside the newspaper club bought one?"  
"Well, yes," Ukyo said. "Unfortunately, the does seem to be the case, sir."  
"This is quite a predicament. Next week's addition will be the last one for the semester. We don't come up with better results before the summer vacation, the club will be shut down before the end of the school year." He stood up and walked to the window. "Oh, by the way, how's that other club doing?"  
"Well sir," the two said as they pulled out copies.  
"The collection 'I Love Love Love Tamaki Special' sold out as soon as it went on sale. All one thousand copies," Ukyo said.  
"'Moe-Moe Ouran Diaries Volume 8', published by Renge Hoshakuji, also sold out as soon as it went on sale. It's already in its second printing."  
"…I should have known. There's the ones who have the most power here at Ouran."

Meanwhile, the Host Club was opening for business. They were all dressed in clothing from the Heian Era and services were outside for the day.  
"Welcome back ladies and gentlemen," they all said in unison.

* * *

"But we can't do this Tamaki. There are so many girls who love you and if we get any closer, I'm afraid that they're all going to hate me for it." Tamaki then pulled her closer and she gasped, tears appearing in her eyes.  
"Princess," he whispered. "These beautiful hydrangeas will keep us hidden from the others. You don't need to worry." He then turned her around so the two were facing each other. "For this moment, I belong to no one but you. The spirts of the hydrangeas will keep our rendezvous a secret."  
"Oh Tamaki, I yearn to be with you!"  
"Princess…"  
"Oh my!"

Kaoru picked up two shell pieces and pushed them together. No matter how hard he tried, they wouldn't connect together.  
"Sorry Kaoru," the girls chorused.  
"No way. I lost again," he said and the girls giggled.  
"Now go easy on him princesses," Hikaru said. "Kaoru is quite the cry-baby."  
"Hikaru! That is not true! I'm not a cry-baby!"  
"Oh, so you're gonna deny it huh?" he asked with a smirk as he grabbed Kaoru's chin. "What about when the two of us are alone playing punishment games? Tell us what happens then Kaoru."  
"Well, that's because you…" He cut himself off as Kaoru lifted his head up, causing the girls to scream out, blushing madly as Hikaru rubbed Kaoru's chin.

"It's your turn Rin," Ren called as he kicked the ball to her. She giggled happily as she stopped it with her foot. She then kicked it and tried to keep it in the air. The other boys came to join in, making sure she didn't drop it.  
"Wow, you're really good at this Rin-chan," the boy said.  
"Really? You think so?" she asked as she caught it in her hands.  
"Yeah," the three boys said together.  
"Oh, you guys are too sweet," she said as she smiled. She went up to the first boy and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed madly as the other boys sighed.  
"Man, you are so lucky," the other two said. She giggled as she rustled their hair.

Ren was watching the scene in front of him, slightly glaring.  
"What's the matter Ren-kun?" one of the girls asked.  
"Uh, n-nothing. I-I'm just a bit o-overprotective over my l-little sister. T-That's all," he stuttered, blushing.  
"Awww! That is so cute!" the second girl said.  
"I wish someone could worry about me like that," the third said.  
"I-I'm sure you'll f-find someone like that one day. You're all v-very pretty girls. Y-You should have no problem." The girls had huge smiles on their faces, blushing and squealing.

"Wow, I never noticed the courtyard had such a lovely stream."  
"It's called the Yarimizu Channel," Kyoya said. "It is said that during the Heian Era, people would better experience the seasons by watching the petals or autumn leaves that drifted along the water. I had it specially made for all of you, hoping it would express my desire to spend all four seasons with you. So then, what do you day ladies?" he asked as he pulled out a book which he had labelled for reservations. "This fall, there's an autumn leaves tea party with a limited amount of invitations."  
"Oh! Sign me up!" the three girls said.

"Now watch as we work together to eat soba!" Honey-senpai said. Mori-senpai was hidden behind him, using his arms instead of Honey-senpai's. Somehow, Mori-senpai, without seeing, grabbed onto a piece of soba and lifted it out of the bowel. Sadly though, he missed Honey-senpai's mouth and hit him in the cheek with the chopsticks. Honey-senpai cried out in pain.  
"Awww, he's so cute!" the girls gushed as they covered their reddened cheeks with their hands.

_It's so peaceful, _Haruhi thought as she stood by herself. _I guess I'm finally getting used to this. Took me long enough. It's been this way since I've started school here. _"Haruhi! Duck!" Tamaki called out as he ran towards her. She turned around and saw a Kamari ball flying towards her. She screamed as Tamaki grabbed her and pushed them both to the ground, the ball barley missing them.  
"Hikaru! You came this close to snuffing out the light of Haruhi's life!" Tamaki screamed out as he stood up. He didn't realise though that he was crushing Haruhi in the process. _So much for it being peaceful.  
_"Hey, it's your fault for not catching the ball in the first place boss," Hikaru said.  
"Yeah, who knew you'd be so bad at Kamari?" Kaoru asked. "So much for him being the Genji of Ouran Academy."  
"WHAT!" Tamaki screamed out.

_"YOU WANT TO SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU PERVERTED PUNKS?" _They could hear Tamaki scream from outside.  
"If we want the newspaper club to survive, I'm afraid we're gonna have to ask them for help," the president said.  
_"So what? We're not afraid to say it to your face."_  
"No Mr President. It's too dangerous to get involved with those guys," Ukyo said.  
_"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!"_  
_"Tamaki, calm down. You're killing Haruhi."_  
"He's right," Sakyo said.  
_"We're just saying the truth here."_  
"Not only could the club get shut down but you could get expelled."

"You think so? Well check this out! STARLIGHT, KICK!" Tamaki shouted as he kicked the ball as hard as he could.  
"WHAT?" Hikaru yelled.  
"SO FAST!" Kaoru exclaimed.  
"HOW THE HELL?" Rin cried. The ball then soared straight over their heads and all the way to the other building.  
"Take care of yourself!" the twins called out to the ball as it flew away. Rin sighed with relief as Tamaki gasped.  
"It might be fast, but you have no control," Rin smirked. Tamaki sighed as he went into the corner, depressed.

"Calm down, there's nothing to worry about," the president said as he adjusted his glasses. "We have no choice but to ask them for help. However, that doesn't mean I'll fall victim to their-" The ball smashed through the window and struck him in the back of the head, causing him to fall unconscious.  
"President!" the two called out.

* * *

"We're terribly sorry about that," Tamaki said as he bowed his head. Haruhi, Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai were cleaning the broken glass on the floor. The twins and Rin were reading one of their newspapers and Kyoya and Ren stood in front of their desk.  
"It's no big deal," the president said. "Could have happened to anyone. Just a ball flying through a window and hitting me upside the head."  
"Please, accept our apology," Tamaki said again.  
"Well, this works out perfectly. I was just thinking about approaching the host club about a cover story. I don't suppose you'd be interested?"  
"I didn't know we had a newspaper club," Haruhi said.  
"It's more gossip rag than newspaper," Hikaru said.  
"Yeah, like a trashy tabloid," Kaoru said. "It's filled with stories about scandalous love affairs, family power struggles and junk like that."  
"It's just a lame gossip rag that specializes in stirring up scandal," Hikaru said.  
"And everyone knows it's all lies so nobody reads it anymore," they said in unison.  
"No wonder people don't buy it," Rin said.  
"It just seems petty," Ren said.  
"You know, I guess we kinda have lost sight of the truth because we've been so worried about drawing in more readers. It's a shame we're just realising our error. Now that the paper is at risk." Tamaki gasped. "We finally realised what we should have been reporting to the students of Ouran." The three stood up and bowed. "Help us please. For our last paper for the semester, we'd like to do an up close special edition, revealing the charms of Ouran's Host Club members. I'm begging you. Without your help, our club will close."  
"You can count on us," Tamaki said. "On behalf of the Host Club, I-" He screamed out as Kyoya pushed him out of the way.  
"-Have to decline," Kyoya said.  
"But Kyoya! He got hurt because of me! What's the big deal?!"  
"Sorry, we have a policy prohibiting us from sharing any personal information with anyone other than our guests."  
_"So they want to do a story on us? What's the problem? HUH? You don't get to make the decisions! I'm the boss! ME! ME!"  
_"But we'd be more than happy to pay any medical expenses related to your injury."  
"And another thing, what makes you think we want to help you spread more rumours and gossip?" Kaoru asked. "We've got a reputation to uphold and you'd just ruin it." Haruhi stood in the middle, looking back and forth between the two twins.  
"Besides, you guys cause a lot of trouble for other people. And who'd want to get mixed up in that?" Hikaru asked.  
_It's scary how much they don't realise about themselves.  
_"I mean, I already have enough rumours being spread about me. I don't need ones being spread about my personal life from the newspaper club," Rin said.  
"I understand," the president said as he sat down. "Well, I guess you really can't erase the sins of the past, can you? People won't even give you the opportunity to try and redeem yourself. AH! My head is killing me!" He slammed his head against the desk.  
"President!" the other two called as they rushed over to him.  
"I'm okay. Don't worry you two. OH NO! I'm getting dizzy!"  
"President!"  
"No wait, I'm fine. AHHH!"  
"President!"  
"It's way too obvious," Ren muttered.  
"They're begging for sympathy," Rin mumbled.  
"I guess all we can do at this point is disband with grace!"  
"No! You don't have to!" Tamaki said. "You can always make a fresh start! We will help! We will rally up the power of our host club! And we can re-establish the newspaper club together!"  
"Well, count us out," the twins said.  
"You're way too trusting boss," Hikaru said. "We can't just go along with everything you do forever."  
"Yeah, we've had enough," Kaoru said. Haruhi was being dragged away. Hikaru then wrapped his other arm around Rin's waist.  
"We're going too," Rin said.  
"We can't trust them," Ren said.  
"We're going too Tamaki," Kyoya said. "We're holding an evaluation meeting. Mostly about you."  
"Hold it!" Tamaki called and they all stopped. "How can you be so heartless? These men are about to lose their club. Don't you feel sorry for them?" He then turned around. "Their family's breaking up!" he yelled as he started crying. The newspaper club behind him all started crying as well. "I demand you help them! And that is a direct order!"  
"We're not going to do it!" the twins, Rin and Kyoya yelled. Tamaki screamed as he felt the world around him shatter into a thousand broken pieces.

**MUSIC ROOM #3**

Tamaki sat in the corner, moving the Kamari ball back and forth with his index finger. Mori-senpai was sipping tea while Honey-senpai was eating cake. Ren was writing things down, basically doing Rin's math homework for her.  
"Well, he's obviously upset with us," Hikaru said.  
"Yeah, and he hasn't even changed clothes," Kaoru said.  
"I hate when he ignores us when we're right in front of him," Kyoya said. "He's such a child."  
"He started doing this at age two," Rin said. "I guess habits don't die young."  
"Nah, Tama-chan's just a lonely guy, that's all," Honey-senpai said as Haruhi looked over to him.  
"A club is like a family," Tamaki pouted. "There family's about to be broken up. I feel sorry for them."  
"I hate to give in, but would it be that bad if we helped them out with the newspaper?" Haruhi asked.  
"Since when are you taking his side?" Kaoru asked.  
"Since never. Just listen okay. I know any moment now he's gonna look over here with those puppy dog eyes he uses when he wants something and none of us will be able to resist so he'll win."  
"Let me guess, you're speaking from experience, aren't you?" the twins asked.  
"Yep. Plus, I've told her to watch out for that look numerous times before," Rin said and they nodded.  
"Besides, isn't this the kind of thing you guys go for?"  
"Well, no. It seems like more trouble than it's worth."  
"What about you Honey-senpai?" Haruhi asked.  
"Count me out! I have this cake to eat and Takashi sits with me, right?" Honey-senpai asked. Mori-senpai nodded.  
"What about you Rin?" she asked.  
"Hell no. Not happening," she said and Haruhi sighed. She felt Tamaki's eyes looking at her and she turned around. When she did, he turned away but then looked back. He looked at the ball before he turned around and looked at them.  
_Those are the eyes, _Haruhi thought. He looked at the ball before he turned around and looked at them.  
_The puppy dog eyes, _the twins thought. He looked at the ball before he turned around and looked at them.  
_I hate you so much Tamaki, _Rin thought. He looked at the ball before he turned around and looked at them.  
Kyoya remained silent but it still got him. He sighed.  
"There will be some conditions," he said and Tamaki barked. "The outline for their article will be selected by us. Interviews are strictly prohibited and its vital our client's lives be confidential."  
"Bark! Bark!" Tamaki barked, being a dog.  
"Do we agree?" he asked as he closed his book.  
"Well, if you think its cool Kyoya-senpai," Hikaru said.  
"Then we do too," Kaoru said.  
"I'll do it since Kyo-chan says its okay," Honey-senpai said.  
"Fine, I'll do it as well," Rin said.  
_That's the Shadow King for you, _Haruhi thought.

* * *

"Of course, if you'll allow us to cover you, we promise to observe your conditions," the president, Akira, said.  
"Well then, you may start tomorrow," Kyoya said.  
"Excellent."  
"So how is that bump on your forehead feeling?"  
"Oh that. It's no big deal. I hardly feel it anymore. I owe a lot to this bump cause without it, we'd have never come together to make this article."  
"That's true, but we're still very sorry it happened." He then put a first aid kit on the desk. "I brought you a little something as an apology of sorts." He then opened the box. "This is the first aid kit, made by my family's company."  
"Thank you, I appreciate it."  
"No problem. Please, excuse me."  
"Oh, it just dogged on me. Your family runs the Ootori group, right? They manufacture medical equipment, don't they?"  
"We mostly deal with hospital management."  
"I'm so glad we'll be working together. My father is a president as well of the Komatsuzawa Publishing firm."  
"Yes, I am well aware of that. So, being president of the newspaper club is your way of preparing to take over the family company?"  
"Well yes, to an extent but I have this younger brother. A bright young man and my father's very proud of him, you see? So now my father has decided to change the management of the company over to my younger brother. Thereby passing over me." He bit his thumb. "The eldest son, first born. However, if I'm able to finish my third year at Ouran Academy as the president of a successful newspaper club, I think he may reconsider my candidacy as his successor. Do you understand? I cannot allow this club to fall apart, no matter what!"  
"Please excuse me," Kyoya said as he walked out of the room.  
"Mr President, are we to assume you were trying to win over Kyoya Ootori?" Ukyo asked.  
"Of course, my only real enemy here is Tamaki Suoh. Originally, I had planned to use the power of the school newspaper to become popular at Ouran Academy. But then, Suoh showed up and started his stupid Host Club. And suddenly, he became the big man on campus."  
"But President, that's not what Sakyo and I heard."  
"Yeah, and I thought the newspaper you printed before was just as unpopular as it is now."  
"That's enough!" Akira shouted. The two jumped. "It only takes one phone call to mother, and I can have all business between my publishing firm and your families cut off. They obviously got special standings. They're not affiliated with any sports or cultural clubs. They don't even have an adviser. All they do in that club is fake romance. Those poor girls and guys that visit them are being suckered. That must be Suoh's way of exploiting his power. Using his parent's authority to let him and his buddies do whatever they want with those girls. All of those Host Club members, including Kyoya Ootori, were supposed to be my underlings. And that girl, could have been much more to me than an underling. Tamaki Suoh, he's more shroud than you'd expect. He may seem like a friendly guy, he's got the act down. But I'm positive he's got a dark side. I'll dig until I find something scandalous! That'll teach him a lesson!" He slammed his hand down on the first aid kit, making a loud bang.

* * *

Akira stared in shock, not knowing what to say. Tamaki was facing a tree, his eyes closed as he leant against it. The eight other members were standing all the way down the end of the garden. The host club members started moving forward. "The Daruma doll…fell o….ver!" Tamaki said as he turned around. All the members stopped. "The…Daruma doll…fell o….ver!" They stopped again. "The Daruma doll fell o…ver!" He groaned. "The Daruma door fell o..ver!" He was getting ticked off. "The Daruma doll fell over!" The newspaper club stared in shock. "The Daruma doll fell fell over! I saw you move! Hikaru and Kaoru!"  
"What? We didn't move boss!"  
"I saw you! I saw you!"

"Is this some kind of new religion?" Ukyo asked.  
"Why are you asking me?" Akira asked. "How the hell should I know?"  
"You know, I can't blame you for being shocked," Tamaki said as he gracefully came over. "I was unfamiliar with it myself. It's a commoner's game! They have a wide variety. And none of them require you spending any money. All you need is a few friends to play with!"  
"And what does this have to do with our coverage of the host club?"  
"YOU NEED TO LEARN FRIENDLINESS!" he yelled and the newspaper jumped. "If you want to clear the negative reputation of the newspaper club and capture the hearts of your readers, you must try to be more down to earth! I can just imagine the headlines now! The handsome boys and the gorgeous girl of the Host Club enjoy commoner's games. With pictures of us frolicking in the scenery of the early summer. It'll be the perfect face list for your front page. And it gives you the chance to know a certain commoner is happier, reliving his childhood here with us!" Tamaki turned to Haruhi and smiled at her, waving.  
_Oh great. He's looking at me. I should probably start acting like I'm happy to be here. _

"But president, I don't think I understand what he's saying," Ukyo said.  
"Are you sure this guy isn't just a complete idiot?" Sakyo asked.  
"Don't let your guard down just yet. This is all part of his strategy." He then noticed Haruhi standing there, groaning. "The commoner in question," he muttered. "Perfect."  
"Why can't this just be over," she groaned.  
"You're Fujioka, right? You wouldn't mind if I asked you a few questions, would you?"  
"Um, sure."  
"So why did you join the host club?"  
"Well uh, honestly, I joined because I was forced too."  
"You're an honour student here on a scholarship, correct?"  
"Yeah, I am."  
"So in other words, the fact that you're a member of Host Club is just another example of how the Suoh family flaunt their power."  
"Say what?"  
"Now if you would please tell me all about Tamaki's dark side. If you can help me out here, we just might be able to set you free."  
"Sorry, but as far as I can tell he doesn't have a dark side."  
"That can't be right. You expect me to believe a group of high schoolers actually enjoy playing these games?"  
"I don't think it's that weird."  
"You've got to be kidding me."  
"Rin knows more about Tamaki than I do. Maybe you should go ask her." He then smirked.  
"Oh really? Haruhi, would you go get her then?" Haruhi nodded before she went over to them.  
"Rin, they want you." Rin turned around.  
"Uh, alright," she said as she walked towards the newspaper club.

"Ah, Miss Hayashi. Would you mind if we asked you some questions?" Akira asked as the other two took pictures.  
"Go ahead. Shoot," she said.  
"Now, why did you join the host club?"  
"Well, technically I was forced too because guys wanted to pay to see me."  
"Oh really? Aren't you the only female in the club?"  
"Yeah, that's right."  
"Another example of how the Suoh family flaunts their power. Taking advantage of a young girl to please the men around them."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Tell me, does Tamaki have a dark side? Tell me all about it." She went silent for a few seconds before she started laughing. "What's so funny?" he asked.  
"Tamaki? Dark side? Those two things don't go together. Trust me when I say that Tamaki doesn't have a dark side."  
"You're kidding? You expect me to believe the high schoolers want to play these childish games?"  
"Well yeah, I like them."  
"Oh, but you're different." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "If you tell me the truth, I can help you escape from Tamaki and his stupid friends."  
"They're my friends too. Don't say things like that about them."  
"CHOP!" Suddenly, the twins came over and sliced his hand off her shoulder and ran off, holding her hands.  
"Now come and get us!" the twins and Honey-senpai yelled.  
"Hey Wait! THAT'S NOT WHERE YOUR SUPPOSED TO CUT YA KNOW!?" Tamaki screamed, still linked to Kyoya by their pinkie fingers.

"Now we're playing 'Kick the Can'. And you're it Kyoya," Tamaki said as he pointed at him.  
"If I must," he said.  
"STARLIGHT…KICK!" Tamaki screamed as he kicked the can as hard as he could. The can soared past the newspaper club and Akira screamed out. He then regained himself. Rin watched as the can bounced off numerous different trees.  
"If you honestly think I'd fall for the same trick again, you've got another thing co-" The can smacked him in the head.  
"President!"  
"Haruhi, come with me," Tamaki whispered as he grabbed Haruhi's hand and dragged her into the hedge maze.  
_I don't think he has a dark side. Could he? Now that I think about it, I don't know anything about Tamaki-senpai's family. _

Kyoya placed the smashed can down on the ground and started counting. Akira stood back up, groaning in pain.  
"I refuse to put up with their shenanigans any longer," he said as he walked away, angrily. "You pay for this, Tamaki Suoh." Kyoya counted to six before he stood up and smirked.

"Did you get us lost senpai?" Haruhi asked. Tamaki gasped. "We are lost, aren't we?"  
"Look! Haruhi! I found a great hiding place over here!" Tamaki called from around the corner.  
"Yeah, we're totally lost."

"So, we're stranded until somebody finds us?" Haruhi asked. He barked. "Oh great. It's a good thing you made Kyoya-senpai it." He barked again. "Are you messing with me?" He shook his head and panted like a dog. Haruhi groaned. "You know, I never thought I'd be playing these silly games again when I got into highschool."  
"But don't you think this is fun?"  
"I guess. But I haven't played any of this stuff since Elementary School."  
"Yeah? I see. It's new to me. When I was growing up, I never really had any friends that were my age. Rin was a year younger and Ren was two years older than me. My mother would get sick every easily and I was always worried about her so I didn't go out and play much. Instead, I would do my best to cheer her up. I'd always sit beside her and play the piano. Those two always stayed with me while I was taking care of my mother. That's how Rin learnt to play. That's probably why now I love playing these silly games with all of you. It's a lot of fun." Haruhi smiled. "We should do this again sometime."  
"I think so too."

"I'm writing the article," Akira said as he walked down the halls of Ouran.  
"But wait, Mr President," Ukyo said.  
"It's too dangerous to write gossip about Suoh," Sakyo said. "You don't have any evidence sir." Akira started biting his thumb.  
_Who needs evidence? All I have to do is expose him and everyone will see it. If I set my mind to it, I can imagine any number of articles to cause commotion in the idiots of this Academy.  
_"I'm going to expose Tamaki for the twit he is!" He slammed open to the newspaper club and gasped.  
"So we were right all along," Kaoru said.  
"You two," he said as he stared at the twins sitting on his desk.  
"Well, I guess it was pretty obvious," Hikaru said.  
"The boss is the only one who hasn't caught on yet. He can be really dense when it pertains to anything about himself."  
"I should warn you, if you threaten him, there will be consequences."  
"Are you ready to have the Hitachiin's and every other club members family's as your enemy?"  
"And really? Trying to sweet talk me? Are you that weak?" Rin asked as she stood behind their desk. "Even though my family is no more, I have connections to many other families and a private police force."  
"And if you try and sweet talk my sister again, there will be consequences from not only me, but her boyfriend as well," Ren said as he stood next to her, smirking.  
"I knew it! You're nothing but his lackeys! He's holding his parent's power over all of you!"  
"That's not true," Honey-senpai said. The newspaper club turned around. "We don't hang out with Tama-chan because of his parents. We love him. We all like being around him. And that's why we choose to be here."  
"He may be a hopeless idiot, but even so," Kyoya said as he sat on top of one of their newspaper stacks.

_"Hey Kyoya, let's start a club together!"_

_"Why, hello there Haninozuka-senpai. I know this is sudden, but I was wondering if you'd join a host club I am starting."_

_"Morinozuka-senpai" He gave him a thumbs up._

_"You kids seem to have a lot of free time. If you ever get bored, you should come join our new club."_

_"Rin-chan, you're the first real friend I've ever had. Let's be friends forever."_

_"Hey Ren, don't worry. I'll help you protect your little sister from any danger! Okay? We'll work together!"_

"Well," Hikaru said.  
"What will you do?" Kaoru asked.  
"Please leave Tama-chan alone," Honey-senpai said. "Okay?"  
"I'll get you all. It's not just about him anymore. I'll write an article that will ruin all of you!" Akira screamed out.  
"Go ahead. Be my guest," Kyoya said as he picked up the first aid kit. "Although..." He tapped a button on the bottom of the box and out popped a disk drive. "What do you think we should do about this little disk?" He held it in between his fingers. "You see, it's been here since yesterday. And it recorded everything."  
"I wonder what kind of stuff could be on that little disk," Rin asked with a smirk on her face. The two other members of the newspaper club shuddered at the memory.  
"President," Ukyo cried.  
"Just give up already," Sakyo said. Akira suddenly fell to the floor on his hands and knees.  
"Let me explain it to you in terms you can understand," Kyoya said as he walked towards them. "You will do well to remember that the Ootori Group and the Hitachiin family alone, have enough stock to remove your father's position as president of the Komatsuzawa Publishing firm. However, we would never do something like that? We are not like you." All the host club members had smiles on their faces from the despair that the newspaper club's president was showing. "What we strive for, is something fundamentally different." The host club members started walking out the door till only Hikaru and Rin were left.  
"Oh, and by the way," Hikaru said as he stood at the door. "Try and touch my girlfriend again, and I'll get Kyoya's private police force, along with myself and her brother, to teach you a lesson." He grabbed onto Rin's hand as the two walked out the door.

"I found you," Kyoya said and Tamaki and Haruhi both barked. They lifted their heads from off the table and gasped when they saw all the host club members standing before them.  
"Where's the newspaper club?" Tamaki asked as they started walking.  
"They had to cancel, something came up," the twins said as they walked by two roses. One blue and one orange.  
"They said they're going to focus on writing more respectable articles," Hikaru said.  
"And maybe they'll get by without having to shut down," Kaoru said.  
"Oh really? That's good news," Tamaki said.  
"Let's hurry back to the club room and eat some cake!" Honey-senpai said as he sat upon Mori-senpai's shoulders.  
"Yeah," Mori-senpai said as they passed another two roses. One pink and one a dark blue.  
"That does sound good. Cake! Cake!" Tamaki cheered.  
"Maybe I could finally finish my math homework," Rin said.  
"You mean, I could finish your math homework," Ren said.  
"Oh, you two are so cute," Tamaki said as he patted them on the shoulder as they walked past two roses. One was yellow and the other was yellow with red tips.  
"Kyoya-senpai. I was wondering," Haruhi started as they walked past a purple rose. "Is the Suoh family really that big of a deal around here?"  
"Well, the foundation of their business lies in corporate finances but they do have some extensive real-estate as well. You've heard of the Royal Grand Hotel and the Ooto Theatre. They also have a hand in other things like schools for example."  
"I didn't know that. Which school?" Kyoya stopped walking.  
"Why, Ouran Academy." Haruhi gasped. "You've been here long enough so you should know at least what the chairman's name is. You know, if you think about it, you're able to attend school here because of the financial aid you receive from Tamaki's family," Kyoya said as they walked past two roses. A red one and a light green one. "You should be grateful to them."  
"Haruhi~!" Tamaki called. Haruhi slowly turned her head, like she was a robot, stiff. "Hurry up or we're going to leave you! I would hate for you to end up lost again." Haruhi sighed as she realised that Tamaki, dim witted Tamaki, was the chairman's son. She took a second to regain herself before she groaned, catching up to them.

* * *

**Authors Note: **...Guess what today is! That's right! Another day, stuck in bed. I've only realised how much I'm spoiling you guys with these updates. Just don't hate once I recover and start going back to school. Kay? This one sucked to write. I hate the newspaper club.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Leave your opinions and comments or whatever. Thanks for reading~!


	15. The Refreshing Battle in Karuizawa!

All they heard was the annoying ring tone.  
"Hikaru, you're phone," Kaoru groaned as he woke up.  
"Answer it for me will you?" Hikaru groaned.  
"No way. Don't you recognise that ringtone?"  
"You gotta be kidding me. We're only three days into summer vacation. Why can't he let us sleep in?" he asked as he reached all around for his phone.  
"He's probably been up since dawn," Kaoru said as Hikaru finally got the phone. They both sat up as Hikaru sighed.  
"Yeah what?" Hikaru asked as he answered his cell.

**Kyoya: **"Tamaki doesn't want to tell us unless the Hayashi's answer their cell phones."  
**Hikaru: **"I already told him that they hate being waken up in the morning. Especially Rin."  
**Honey: **"He's still trying."  
**Mori-senpai: **"Yeah."  
The twins then heard two ring tones from down the hall.  
**Ren: **"…What?"  
**Kyoya: **"Where's your sister?"  
**Ren: **"Ring her again and she'll wake up."  
They heard the ringtone again and they heard a loud groan.  
**Rin: **"What…the…hell…do you…want?"  
**Hikaru: **"Calm down babe, you can sleep after."  
**Honey: **"So, are we all here now?"  
**Kyoya: **"Tamaki, you can go now."  
**Tamaki: **"SHE'S GONE! MY BELOVED DAUGHTER HAS VANISHED OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH! SHE MUST HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED BY A BUNCH OF GYPSIES. I JUST KNOW IT! CONTACT THE POLICE! WE HAVE TO REQUST AN EMERGANCY DEPLOYMENT OF THE STF!"  
**Rin: **"Stop yelling!"  
**Ren: **"If you don't, Rin's gonna kill you."  
**Hikaru: **"Wait, slow down. You're not making any sense here, now what?"

**Hikaru: **"What do you mean Haruhi's gone?"

**Honey: **"So Haru-chan is really missing?"  
**Mori: **"And her family is bankrupt?"  
**Tamaki: **"It's the only explanation! I've been trying to get through to her home phone and her father's work for the past several days but no one will answer! They've been evicted and forced into solitude! WE HAVE TO RESCUE THEM!"  
**Honey: **"WAH! Haru-chan!"  
**Hikaru: **"Please boss, not so loud."  
**Rin: **"Or I'll rip your vocal chords out."  
**Tamaki: **"AH! PLEASE DON'T!"  
**Rin: **"Did you even listen to what I said?"  
**Hikaru: **"Anyway, have you tried calling her cell phone yet?"  
**Tamaki: **"Cell phone? WHY ON EARTH WOULD SHE HAVE A CELL PHONE?!" Then Tamaki clicked. "Of course. She was issued one by a secret network of underground commoners known as the 'Beign Exchange!"  
**Kyoya: **"Not to interrupt your delusion but, Haruhi is currently in Karuizawa."  
**Tamaki: **"So Haruhi, was turned out of her home, kidnapped by gypsies and forced into servitude…in Karuizawa?"  
**Kyoya: **"Moron."  
**Rin: **"She's clearly on some kind of vacation."  
**Ren: **"Geez Tamaki, you really are dense."

* * *

"Thank you. Have a nice day," Haruhi said as a person walked out the door, making the bell ring. She was at a place called the 'Pension Misuzu', clearing the table of the dirty plates and cups. She then noticed the bell ring again as the door opened. "Hi. Good morning!" she said with a cheery smile.  
_Who thought working at a bed and breakfast could be the ideal way to spend my summer?_

* * *

"So, she's gone off and left us huh?" Hikaru said.  
"Looks like it," Kaoru said.  
"Good morning masters," the twin maids said as they came in.  
"Good morning," they said back. Hikaru then pulled the covers off, revealing that wasn't wearing pants and he had a weird elephant statue which sprayed confetti.  
"Your breakfast is waiting for you downstairs." Hikaru sighed as the twin maids showed no reaction to his little stunt.  
"Alright, we'll be down in a minute," Kaoru said.  
"Very good sirs. We'll go wake up Mistress Hayashi."  
"We're not married!" Hikaru shouted at them. The twin maids then left the room with an evil look on their faces.

Rin lied in bed, trying her best to go back to sleep after that annoying and loud phone call from Tamaki. He worries too much. She felt herself falling back to sleep when she heard the door open.  
"Good morning Mistress Hayashi," the twin maids said.  
"Go away," Rin groaned as she rolled over.  
"It's time to get ready." They then smirked evilly.  
"No." She then screamed as she felt them lifting her out of bed and carrying her to the bathroom. "This is uncalled for!"

Ren had finished getting changed when he heard the feminine scream. He chuckled to himself, wondering what kind of torture the devil maids, as he liked to call them, would put her through.  
He looked at himself in the mirror. He had on a black buttoned t-shirt with dark grey shorts.  
He walked down the stairs to see the servants placing their breakfast down on the table. He thanked them as he sat down. The servants blushed and ran away, gossiping. He then saw the twins walk down, luckily, they had changed.  
Hikaru had on a loose blue tank top with a black singlet underneath with orange pants.  
Kaoru had on a sleeveless light green jacket with a black singlet and orange pants. They had to match somehow.  
"Good morning," Ren said to them as they sat down.  
"Morning," they responded. Hikaru then looked around.  
"Where's Rin?" he asked.  
"With the maids." Finally, Rin came down.  
She had a sleeveless demin jacket, a white short sleeved shirt with black shorts and white high heels.  
"Good morning," the three said.  
"Ugh," she said as she slammed her head on the table.

Haruhi stood outside of the pension, hanging up the giant white sheets onto the clothes line. _At first, I was a little apprehensive about not telling the guys my plans for the summer. I would have told Rin, but they would have forced it out of her. And besides, it isn't really like they have the free time to keep tabs on me anyway, right? _She picked up the laundry basket. _This place is so tranquil. Fresh air, quaint setting, perfect island get away for a girl to catch up on her studies. It's going to be great._

Suddenly, the wind picked up and the sheets started blowing rapidly. She turned around to see what it was.  
"HARUHI!" Tamaki yelled into a megaphone, standing in a giant blue and yellow helicopter. "FEAR NOT! DADDY'S COME TO SAVE YOU!" Rin then took the megaphone.  
"I'm sorry Haruhi! They forced me to come!"  
_And by great, I mean evidently a nightmare._

* * *

"My! What dashing young men you are! These hunks must belong to Haruhi! And this gorgeous girl! You must belong to one of these hunks, don't you?" a man named Misuzu asked. Big surprise though, he was a transvestite.  
"Another fluttering tranny?" Tamaki asked.  
"Why don't you call me Misuzu-chi!"  
"He's an old friend of Ranka's," Kyoya said. "They used to work together at the same shop years ago."  
"Well, naturally you would know," Tamaki said annoyed.  
"Kill me," Haruhi muttered.  
"I went into business for myself two years ago! And believe you me, running this pension is like living a fairy tale!" Misuzu said as he spun around in circles, waving his arms around.  
"Is Haru-chan like your indentured servant?" Honey-senpai asked.  
"She's more like an unpaided employee. This also happens to be Ranka's preferred way of keeping track of his daughter while he's busy working."  
"What the? How do you know all of this stuff?" Tamaki asked.  
"Kill me," Haruhi muttered again.  
"'Take my little girl under your wing' he says. He practically begged me. And since I still can't afford the expensive hired help, it works out for everyone. She's a model employee really. It's such a shame I can't pay her anything. Oh, tell me boys, what do you think of this cute little apron she's wearing? I made it myself!"  
"You are quite an exquisite seamstress," Tamaki said.

Now they were outside, enjoying some tea, sitting at a table.  
"A job huh?" Kaoru asked.  
"I don't get it," Hikaru said. "You turned down our trip to Bali for this?"  
"And we even asked her to go with us to Switzerland," Honey-senpai said. "Didn't we?"  
"We did," Mori-senpai said.  
"What is wrong with you Haruhi?" Rin asked.  
"You're not much fun, are you?" Ren asked.  
"Yeah, well I still don't have a passport, remember?"  
"Which is precisely why I recommended one of our domestic resorts," Kyoya said. "And at a discount no less." Out of nowhere, Tamaki jumped out of the bushes.  
"Traitors," he said. "Asking Haruhi to go on a summer vacation with you behind my back. Have you no feeling of loyalty? Of any solitude?" He then fell to his hands and knees. "Togetherness is our guiding principal. I worked myself to the bone to uphold that and this the thanks I get."  
"Why was your cell phone-" Hikaru said.  
"-Turned off?" Kaoru asked.  
"I just don't think about it really," Haruhi said.  
"Did you say, you have a cell phone?" Tamaki asked as he walked over. Haruhi pulled out a red one. Hikaru pulled out a blue one. Kaoru pulled out an orange one and Rin pulled out a yellow one with red stripes on it.  
"We convinced Haruhi that she should borrow one of ours, to keep in touch," Hikaru said. "And we gave one to Rin because she desperately need one.  
"It's part of a friends and family plan," Kaoru said.  
"Yeah, we're in each other's top five," Hikaru said.  
"TOP FIVE?!" Tamaki exclaimed. He then imagined the four first years skipping, holding hands in a path of flowers. "Friends and…family? But what, I'm your daddy and buddy. I'm part of the plan too, right?"  
"No way in hell," Rin said.  
"Senpai, whatever planet you're on, come home," Haruhi said.  
"No, he can stay there."

"Speaking of which, why are you guys even here?" she asked. "I'm gonna have to see you guys every day when the new term starts. Don't I have the right to spend my summer vacation the way I want too?"  
"According to the handbook, jobs are prohibited," Kyoya said.  
"I uh, had no idea," Haruhi said, her voice cracking.  
"Hey, did ya hear?" Hikaru asked. "Haruhi went got herself a job without the school's permission."  
"No way," Kaoru said. "That's grounds for expulsion."  
"I think Karuizawa is way better than Switzerland anyway," Honey-senpai as he clung onto Mori-senpai's back, reading a Karuizawa Guidebook. Mori-senpai nodded.  
"And overseas travel is so exhausting," Kyoya said.  
"No kidding, it's also expensive," Rin said.  
"Of course, you have to right to spend your summer vacation as you please, but then, like it or not, so do we," Tamaki said. "And you know, I for one find Pension Misuzu exceptionally charming."  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Haruhi screamed as she held her head before she fell to the ground, groaning in misery.

_Tamaki stirred as he woke up, lifting his head off the soft pillow.  
"Rise and shine, my sleepy headed senpai," he heard Haruhi say from the door. "Haruhi's made a special breakfast, just for you!" She then placed the breakfast tray on a nearby bench.  
"Oh, how lovely," he said as he grabbed her chin. "Come sit with me, stay a while."  
"No, I couldn't," she said as she moved away. "I'm a servant here and you're one of our honoured guests. It's not allowed."  
"But who's to find out if it's just the two of us?" She then gasped as he pulled her down onto the bed, sitting her in his lap. "Stay here with me and silly rules will no longer matter."  
"Senpai," she stuttered out as she blushed._

"Uh, senpai?" Haruhi asked as Tamaki was stuck in his day dream. That was 'The Theatre of Tamaki's Mind (in Karuizawa)'. "Hello?" she asked annoyed.

"I'm sorry boys. I'd love to have you all as guests but I'm afraid there's only one vacant room left," Misuzu said.  
"Only one room you say? Well, that settles it," Tamaki said. "I'll have to stay here and represent the club."  
"Hey, that isn't fair," Honey-senpai wined.  
"Have you no feeling of loyalty?" Hikaru asked. "Of any solidarity boss?"  
"Togetherness is our guiding principal," Kaoru said. The twins looked at each other, smirking.  
"My own words, twisted, and thrown right back in my face."  
"Here's an idea," Hikaru said. "We bet you'll like it. Why not hold a little competition?"  
"Call it, 'The Guest Relations Odd-Jobs Contest at Pension Misuzu'," Kaoru said and Tamaki perked up.  
"It's very simple. We all just lend a hand around the place for the afternoon."  
"And whoever makes the greatest impression on Misuzu-chi, gets to sleep in the vacant guest bedroom."  
"That's brilliant! I think that's an absolutely delightful idea!" Misuzu said. "Yes, the winner of the contest will be determined by how refreshing they are. Remember, refreshing is the name of the game and guest relations."  
"Refreshing! Refreshing! Yay!" the twins cheered.  
"Now, don't think this is going to be a walk in the park! Cause I plan on working you boys to the bone!"  
"Ughhh, sounds like a blast," Haruhi groaned as she realised how her summer vacation…was now over.

* * *

**AND SO…LET THE CONTEST BEGIN!**

* * *

Tamaki was hammering away at a nail as Honey-senpai watched, eating some cake. They were supposed to be fixing the fence.  
"You may not believe this, but this is the first time I've ever held a hammer in my life," Tamaki said.  
"Just watching you work makes me tired," Honey-senpai said.  
"You there!" Misuzu said. "No complaining. A three point deduction." The two gasped dramatically. Because of this, Tamaki smashed his thumb with the hammer. His thumb was red and throbbing as he fell to the ground, crying.  
"The pain," he whimpered. "The pain."  
"And no wining. Another three points." Honey-senpai stood in front of Misuzu, giggling and acting cute. "You think that's gonna change my mind?" He froze. Misuzu left the two depressed as he went off to find the others.

"Welcome," the twins said as they turned around. The two female newcomers blushed as they felt a refreshing breeze go past them, red rose petals flying past.  
"W-We have reservations made for a second floor bedroom," one of the girls said.  
"Yes, of course. Right this way ladies," Hikaru said.  
"We've been expecting you," Kaoru said as the two led them up the stairs. "But we weren't expecting you to be so young and pretty."  
"Fine, fine," Misuzu said with a smile as he watched them. "Not exactly subtle but they do get the job done, so five refresher points for them." Mori-senpai walked over. "Oh Mori, the legs on this table are wobbly. Would you be a dear and fix it out back please?" Mori-senpai then lifted up the table.  
"Sure thing," he said as he walked.  
"Oooh, nothing wasted in word or deed. Five refresher points!"  
"So, what's a refresher point?" Haruhi asked.  
"Haruhi, what do you think guests are after when they come all the way out for vacation here in Karuizawa?"  
"Let's see, the nice weather?" Haruhi asked.  
"Oh it's much more than that. They come for what they can't get in the city. Refreshing air, refreshing scenery, and refreshingly gorgeous young men! And now, thanks to your friends and their contest, my pension will have a reputation for being the premier host spot for vacationers in search of the finest eye candy Karuizawa can offer!"  
"Okay, sounds like you have a plan. And it's uncanny how much you remind me of someone else I know," Haruhi said, referring to Renge Hoshakuji.

The bell rang again as the door opened, revealing two boys.  
"Welcome gentlemen, how can I help you?" Rin asked. She had changed into wearing the cute apron that Misuzu had made.  
"Uh, we're here for a reservation on the second floor," the first one said, feeling a nice cool breeze go past him.  
"Of course, we've been expecting you. Why don't you follow me to your room? I'm sure you gentlemen will enjoy your stay here. If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask." She smiled cutely at them as she led them up the stairs.  
"Now this competition is really heating up! Five refresher points to the lovely lady!" Misuzu said from the bottom of the stairs.

_Why does it always feel like I bring the host club with me where ever I go? _Haruhi thought as she walked outside. She then noticed Kyoya and Ren sitting at a table together, drinking tea.  
"Kyoya-senpai, Ren-senpai, you're keeping your distance from this," Haruhi stated as she walked over.  
"Of course, winning means I'd have to stay here alone, which doesn't appeal to me," Kyoya said.  
"Plus, Rin wants to win. There's no point in me competing for it if my little sister's competing as well," Ren said.  
"That's very nice of you," Haruhi said smiling.  
"I'll just sit back and watch things unfold and head for the cottage," Kyoya said with a smirk.  
"The cottage?" Haruhi asked. "You mean, your families?"  
"That's right. We all have one in the area. All expect the Hayashi's, but they stay at the twins' cottage."  
_Then why make such a fuss about staying here?_  
"So who's your favourite to win?" Kyoya asked. "There must be someone you have in mind? Do you care to bet?"  
"Well, I'd rather Rin win, but I don't want to bet. I don't have a clue who'd actually win."  
"Really? It's easy enough to tell at a glance. Honey-senpai's brand of cute doesn't quite fit Misuzu's notion of profession. So I'm afraid he's out. Tamaki comes a little closer to the ideal, provided he keeps his mouth shut. But, we all know the likelihood of that."  
"So, that's a no," Ren said and Kyoya nodded.  
"Ordinarily you think Hikaru and Kaoru." Suddenly they heard the sound of wood being chopped so they turned to look. The girls inside did the same as they looked out the window. "Then again, seems we have a dark horse."

It was Mori-senpai, shirtless, holding an axe in his hands. He chopped down some firewood, for some reason, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He took a sip of water, the girls inside sighing.  
"So refreshing," one of the girls said.  
"That's twenty more refresher points for Mori!"

"So you think he's the one?" Haruhi asked.  
"Except if Honey-senpai drops out, Mori-senpai is bound to go along with him. His competing in the game is more or less conditional to that."  
"You don't think Rin will win?"  
"Oh, she's got a great chance. Maybe an even better chance than the twins. But, if Misuzu prefers the refreshing qualities of males better, I think we know how it will end." Haruhi nodded. Ren looked a little saddened, but he understood.  
"So that means-" Hikaru started.  
"-Victory, will be ours," Kaoru finished.  
"Hey, not so fast boys," Rin said as she walked over. "There is, as Kyoya said, a great chance for me." She smirked.  
"What are you wearing?" Ren asked.  
"An apron? I thought I'd dress for the occasion."  
"You are weird," he said back. She stuck her tongue out at him.  
"As Rin said, maybe not. I couldn't help but notice that the only room available has a single bed. So, if you won, you couldn't both stay," Haruhi said.  
"No big deal, you can just bring another bed over from the cottage," Hikaru said.  
"Yeah, we could even squeeze into the single," Kaoru said.  
"That's so cute," Rin said as she hugged onto Hikaru's arm.  
"How sweet. I guess you guys really are always together," Haruhi said with a smile.  
"Always," Kaoru said.  
"The two of us have been together since we were born," Hikaru said. "So we haven't ever needed anyone else."  
"We never bothered making any friends until a few years ago. We thought the world was made up of idiots."  
"Well, that is kind of true," Ren muttered.  
"But then, well, that was before we met you two," Hikaru said. "We'd totally let you two sleep with us."  
"Uh thanks, I'll pass," Haruhi said.  
"Yeah, I'm not sleeping anywhere near you after that stunt you pulled this morning," Rin said.  
"You heard about that?" he asked.  
"Kaoru told me." He glared at Kaoru who smiled.  
"I'll get you later," Hikaru told him.  
"I'll be waiting," Kaoru said smirking.  
"The contest isn't quite decided yet," Kyoya said. "There is a number of ways to make this game more interesting."  
_This guy's always got something up his sleeve. Does that qualify as refreshing?  
_"Oh yeah? Thinking of helping the boss are you?" Kaoru asked.  
"We're not going to lose. It's no use," Hikaru said.  
"We'll see about that," Rin said as Kyoya smirked.

"There, all in a day's work," Tamaki said as he stood up, trying to be refreshing as he held his hand to his head. He may look refreshing, but his work was crap.  
"Your repairs are totally unrefreshing. Three point deduction," Misuzu said as he walked away. Tamaki gasped. He then crouched and became depressed.  
"He used so much of his energy on trying to be refreshing that his work suffered for it," Haruhi stated. "Is he alright in the head?"  
"He's never had an actual job before, ya know," Kyoya said.  
"And there the twins go again," Ren said pointing.

They saw the twins laughing as Hikaru grabbed the hose and started spraying Kaoru.  
"Hey, cut it out! That's cold," Kaoru said while laughing.  
"We have to chill the watermelon," Hikaru said. "That's how our guests like it." The girls near them squealed.  
"So refreshing," they sighed.  
"Boys, mind if I borrow the hose?" Rin asked as she walked over.  
"And what do you need it for?" they asked.  
"I have to water the flowers. They need to bloom. I've noticed how much the ladies here love looking at the beautiful flowers," she said with a smile and the girls sighed. "And of course, beautiful ladies should be able to enjoy the beautiful scenery."  
"She's so cute!"  
"So refreshing," they squealed as she started watering the flowers with a blush on her face.  
"Damn, she's good," the twins muttered to each other.  
"Twenty refresher points to Rin!" Misuzu called.

Tamaki fell to his hands and knees. _I'll lose to those two idiots if this keeps up. And though I'm sure Haruhi would love some company of the same gender, she needs a father's influence. Failure is not an option. Haruhi's respect for me is on the line.  
_"SHE HAS TO UNDERSTAND THAT I'M WORTHY OF BEING CONSIDERED PART OF HER TOP FIVE!"  
"Glanderous ambitions aside, I think your approach to winning is a bit skewed," Kyoya said as he walked over.  
"Kyoya, can't you see that her esteem for me as a father figure hangs in the balance?"  
"If I may offer some advice, there is something only you and a certain other person can pull off. That is, if you chose the right music." Tamaki gasped.

The pension filled with beautiful music, coming from the white grand piano in the dining area. The guests from upstairs came down to listen to the music. The guests in the dining area were delighted. Even people from outside came to look.  
"Come on, let's drop in for some tea," a girl said.  
"Alright," her boyfriend said as the two walked in. It was of course, Tamaki playing the piano. Misuzu was amazed at the beautiful music, distracting Mori-senpai from finishing his work.

_So much for us, _Kaoru thought as he smiled.  
"Kaoru? You're out here alone?" Haruhi asked, carrying a laundry basket. "Where's Hikaru?"  
"He went to go get some trash bags for us."  
"Oh," she said as she walked past. "Do you still think you'll win?"  
"I don't know. Kyoya-senpai has created a monster. The boss didn't even know this place had a piano until he pointed it out to him."

Hikaru sighed as he went out into the storage room. The lights were off and the room was pitch black. His hand searched the wall for the light switch until he finally found it. He finally flicked it on and jumped, holding his breath.  
"Boo!" Rin screamed as she jumped out at him.  
"Bloody hell Rin!" he cursed and she laughed.  
"You should have seen your face. It was too cute!" she said.  
"Really?" he asked with a smirk on his face.  
"Anyway, what are you doing here?"  
"I was looking for some trash bags. What are you doing here?"  
"I was looking for a dust pan." She then sighed as she listened to the beautiful music playing. "If only I'd known."  
"What?"  
"If only I'd known there was a piano. I could have used that to my advantage."  
"Oh well. What's done is done."  
"You said it," she sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I'd hate to admit it, but this music is so peaceful."  
"Yeah, it is," he said as he sighed, enjoying the moment.

Two girls opened their window, wanting to hear the beautiful music better. They sighed happily as the music filled their room. Unfortunately, the flower vase on their window sill get knocked from the window opening and fell off the window sill. One of the girls gasped loud enough for Haruhi to look up. Kaoru gasped as he lunged forward. "Look out!" he yelled as he pushed her out of the way. Everything went silent as everyone heard the vase smash onto the wood.

"What was that?" Rin asked as her head shot up. "It sounded like it came from outside." Hikaru gasped.  
"Kaoru," he said and her eyes widened. Both of them rushed out of the storage room and out of the pension.

"I'm so sorry! Are you two alright?" the girl asked from the window. Luckily, Kaoru and Haruhi had gotten away in time. The water from the vase flowed over the wood, the flower petals being scattered around the vase. Kaoru lifted his head.  
"Don't worry! We're okay!" he yelled back. "Right?" he asked Haruhi, placing his hand on her shoulder.  
"Uh yeah, thanks," Haruhi said smiling.  
"Kaoru!" Hikaru called as he rushed over. Haruhi noticed that Rin followed not too far behind.  
"Haruhi, Kaoru, are you okay?" Rin asked.  
"I'm fine," Haruhi said as she sat up.  
"Yeah, I'm alright," he said with a smile. He only then noticed the scratch on his cheek. He touched it with surprise, like he hadn't even felt it when it happened.  
"You're hurt. Let me see," Hikaru said as he grabbing Kaoru's shoulder, making him face him.  
"I'm fine. It's only a little cut." Hikaru sighed with relief as he lowered his head, resting on Kaoru's shoulder. "Hikaru?"  
"Don't scare me like that."  
"Hey, I'm sorry. Do you…forgive me?" he asked with a smile. Hikaru lifted his head. The two smiled at each other.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Misuzu said as he cried. "One hundred points for refreshing brotherly love! A perfect score! And the victory goes to….the Hitachiin brothers!"

Tamaki slammed down on the keys as he gasped, finding it suddenly hard to breath. "So begins…the long dark night…of my soul," he said as everything around him seemed to turn black.

"Congrats you guys," Haruhi said.  
"Well done you two," Rin said as she patted them on the back.  
"Oh, it was nothing really," they said creepily.  
"Wait, hang on a second," Haruhi said twitching. "Was all of that…staged?"  
"Well now, who could say?" the twins said.  
Inside, Kyoya, Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai stared at a depressed Tamaki who had slammed his head against the keys.

"Don't think I forgot about you Rin," Misuzu said once they all come back inside and into the dining area.  
"What do you mean?" Honey-senpai asked.  
"For having the second highest score, she gets to share the double bed with my darling worker, Haruhi!"  
"…WHAT?!" Tamaki screamed.  
"That wasn't part of the rules," Haruhi said.  
"Don't you remember? I was the judge so I get to make the rules! Besides, she could help you serve and clean up around here. Wouldn't that be fun?" Misuzu asked as he grabbed the two girls' shoulders.  
"Oh wonderful," Haruhi muttered, though she was happy she wouldn't have to work so hard. If Rin did half of the work, she could get to finish her studies for the summer.  
"This is going to be great!" Rin said, happy that she still got to stay here, even if she didn't win.  
"If I had known that, I would have played the piano all day! How is this fair?!" Tamaki cursed.  
"Get over it. You lost. Deal with it," Rin said smirking. Tamaki turned white and went into the corner.  
"Damn it. I just got him out of that," Kyoya sighed.

Inside the guest bedroom, the twins were sitting on their new bed. Hikaru clutched onto Kaoru's hand, shaking.  
"I'm okay, I promise," Kaoru said, a Band-Aid on his face, covering the scratch. "You should we won without having to go to the quarrelling brother's strategy. Well?"

* * *

The next morning, Kaoru woke up on the floor. Hikaru was lying on the edge of the bed, still asleep. It seems that in the middle of the night, Hikaru had kicked him out of bed. Kaoru groaned as he sat up, rubbing his back.

"Come on, I said I was sorry. What do you want me to do?" Hikaru asked as the twins walked down the stairs. "I didn't mean to kick you out of bed. It was an accident." Haruhi and Rin both turned around towards the staircase.  
"Accident or not, my back is killing me," Kaoru said. The two then sat down at a table and the two went over to serve them.  
"Good morning?" Rin asked with a smirk as she leaned down and kissed Hikaru on the cheek.  
"Oh yeah, it's really peachy," he said. "Get us some breakfast, please?" he asked Haruhi. "I'll have two pieces of baguette toast with clarified butter garnet-sealed syrup."  
"I'll take poached eggs with bacon and a bowel of whole grain cereal," Kaoru said. Haruhi looked at them nervously. "The kind with those little bits of dry fruit in them."  
"Hold on," Haruhi started.  
"That stuff isn't on the menu," Rin said.  
"Huh?" they exclaimed. Tamaki then jumped at them and punched them in the head.  
"Just who in the world do you think you are?" he asked. "Acting like members of a privileged aristocracy on holiday!"  
"We are aristocracy," Hikaru said.  
"So are you boss," Kaoru said.  
"And for that matter, so is Rin," they said in unison.  
"I got forced to work here so I could stay here. There's a difference," Rin said, crossing her arms over her apron.  
"You are missing the whole point of travel. When in Rome, do as the Romans do. That's what I say. Look at this," he said as he lifted the lid off of a circle tray, revealing numerous types of delicious food. "Karuizawa cuisine fit for a king! Cold pasteurized Jersey steaks, fresh juice, highland vegetables, smoked salmon cooked over cherry wood. Local pride I might add. And last but not least, freshly baked bread with homemade jam. Bon Appétit!" Tamaki hid something behind his back.  
"Since when have you-" Hikaru started.  
"-Been such a connoisseur?" Kaoru asked.  
"Oh, since he's been learning from Misuzu," Haruhi said. "He's been in the kitchen with him all morning long."  
"While the two of you were sleeping the day away, I decided to start a Refreshing Host Workshop. I even wrote a manual." He then handed the four a manual and they started reading it.  
"You really need a life," Haruhi groaned.  
"While you are acting as my apprentice, you may not treat me as your senpai. That is the first rule I have written."  
"Oh really?" Haruhi asked. Rin gasped as she saw one of the rules and suddenly slammed her head against the table. "Uh, what's wrong with her?"  
"She must have read Rule No. 5," Kaoru said.  
"What's Rule No. 5?" Haruhi asked.  
"It says we have to be up by 6am," Hikaru said.  
"Have Kyoya-senpai and Honey-senpai read through the manual yet?" Kaoru asked and Tamaki suddenly became very scared.  
"Don't forget about the Hayashi's," Haruhi said. "They both hate being woken up early as well." Tamaki then remembered.  
**Kyoya **had the eyes of the **Devil.**  
**Honey-senpai **had the eyes of a **Beast, **along with Usu-chan.  
**Ren **had the eyes of a **Monster.**  
**Rin** had the eyes of a **Killer**. A serial killer.  
Tamaki started crying as he hid in the corner.  
"Hey look, we're sorry boss," Hikaru said.  
"We didn't mean to stir up painful memories," Kaoru said. Haruhi sighed as she tried to get Rin back to normal.

The little bell rang as the door opened.  
"Good morning," the voice said. "Arai produce." It was a teenage boy with a blue hat on his head. He closed the door behind him, carrying a box of vegetables.  
"Good morning to you," Misuzu said as he walked over. "Working boy eh? A high schooler?"  
"Yes ma'am. I'm helping out at my uncle's shop for the summer."  
"HOW REFRESHING!" he screamed, causing the boy to flinch. "Haruhi! Would you put these in the refrigerator for me?"  
"Okay," Haruhi said as she walked over. The boy's hat dropped to the ground as he gasped.  
"Haruhi…Fujioka?" he asked. Haruhi stopped walking and her eyes widened.  
"Hey, Arai," she said as they stared at each other. The twins and Tamaki rushed over, staring in confusion.  
"…Huh?" they asked in unison.

* * *

**Authors Note: **I just love how the episode leaves us with a strange cliffhanger like that. It amuses me. (BTW, I'm still in bed, sick.)  
This was a really fun episode to write. I, of course, had to enter Rin in the Refreshing Contest. How could I not?  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Leave your opinions and comments or whatever. Thanks for reading~!


	16. Operation Rin and Kyoya's Last Date!

"Haruhi…Fujioka?" he asked. Haruhi stopped walking and her eyes widened.  
"Hey, Arai," she said as they stared at each other.  
"So uh, these your friends?" he asked.  
"Oh yeah. This is Hikaru and Kaoru. They're in my class. And this is my sen-"

_"__While you are acting as my apprentice, you may not treat me as your senpai."_

"-An acquaintance of mine." Misuzu slammed down on the piano keys as Tamaki felt like he had been struck with lightning.  
"Misuzu," Tamaki whimpered. "Please don't add any sound effects to my moment of despair."  
"Oh, sorry," he said with a smile on his face.  
"Haruhi~!" She turned around and saw Rin standing behind her. "Who's this?" she asked.  
"Oh, this is Arai. Arai, this is Rin. She's also in my class."  
"Pleasure to meet you," Rin said as she smiled.  
"Uh, yeah, s-same here," he stuttered blushing.

"I haven't seen you since graduation," Haruhi said.  
"Yeah, you cut all your hair off. It's such a shame," Arai said.  
"I don't think so. I mean, since I've cut it, it has been easier to manage." She then played with a small strand of hair.  
"So, how's Ouran treating you? Do you keep in touch with anyone from middle school anymore?"  
"Yeah, a little. Kazumi still calls me. What about you?"

"So, then he's a friend of Haruhi's from middle school?" Kyoya asked. The hosts were all at the other side of the room.  
"They've had zero contact since graduation so in my opinion, they're not friends, just former classmates," Hikaru said.  
"I'd hate to say it, but he's jealous," Rin whispered to Kaoru.  
"Yeah, how are you feeling about this?" he asked.  
"Terrible," she said.

"So these guys, are all in a club with you?" Arai asked.  
"Host club."  
"Oh, is that so. Even Rin?"  
"Even Rin."  
"Interesting."  
"Hey! Haruhi! Shouldn't you be working? You shouldn't be slacking off!" Hikaru called, holding his drink up.  
"Misuzu said I could take a break," Haruhi said. "Plus, Rin's still working. Get her to do it." Rin glared at her.  
"You just had to rub it in," she muttered as she snatched his drink out his hand and went to refill it. Haruhi turned around when she heard the sound of paper ripping. She noticed Tamaki, away from everyone, crouched, ripping up pieces of paper.  
"Hey! Quit making more garbage I'll have to take out."  
"It's not garbage. I'm making a hamster home."  
"But senpai, you don't have a hamster."  
"I'm not your senpai. I'm just an acquaintance of yours."  
"Oh cut the crap Tamaki," Rin said as she walked over and smacked him in the head.  
"Ow! That was uncalled for!"  
"Deal with it!"  
"THAT IS NO WAY TO TALK TO YOUR FATHER!"  
"You're not my father," Rin said and he gasped.  
"Wow, you knew you Ouran guys were so funny," Arai said as he chuckled. "You know, it's such a prestigious school. I've always imagined it was a whole other world."  
"It's a whole different world alright," Haruhi said.  
"To be honest with you Fujioka, I was kind of worried that you were gonna have a hard time going to such an elite school. I'm glad to see you're doing well."  
"Aww! That is so cute!" Rin said as her eyes sparkled. Arai blushed at Haruhi's smile and at Rin's cuteness.  
"Who are you, Renge?" Haruhi asked. Rin glared.  
"But uh, it's not like I was the only one worried about you, lots of people were," Arai said as he put his hand through his hair. "A-And it's not that cute. Unlike you." He muttered the last part under his breath, but Hikaru still heard it.  
"What's with him? He's trying to use the 'Refreshing Innocence' approach. Someone should tell him we already had a refreshing contest," Hikaru said bitterly.  
"You're being unusually critical," Kyoya said.  
"Yeah, what's with you today?" Ren asked.  
"I'm just saying, it's obvious this guy's got a thing for the both of them. It's sickening to watch him try and flirt." Arai looked away, slightly embarrassed. Haruhi slammed her hands against the table as she stood up.  
"Hikaru! What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked. "Quit acting like such a jerk!"  
"Haruhi, calm down," Rin said.  
"Hey, don't worry about it. He's right, I did have a thing for you once," Arai said nervously. Tamaki, the twins and Rin gasped. "But who cares, you already turned me down." All the members of the host club were shocked. Haruhi was the most shocked.  
"Why do you look so surprised?" Kyoya asked.  
"Uh, I didn't know," she said shocked.  
"You have to fill us in on this story Arai," Tamaki said as he rushed over. "When did this happen?"  
"Well, it happened about a year ago," he started…

**MIDDLE SCHOOL, 3RD YEAR – SUMMER**

_Arai ran down the halls of their middle school. He caught sight of her. "Fujioka!" he called out and she turned around. She had long hair that reached her mid back and had a full fringe. He stopped to catch his breath as she stopped walking. "I heard, you're taking the honour student exam for Ouran Academy." She nodded. "You are? Well, you might just make it in with your grades. Although, I was sure you'd be going to Higashi High."  
"I'm taking the test for Higashi too," she said. "I don't know if I'll be accepted into Ouran."  
"Yeah, well, I guess I'll just cheer for you. I'd of liked to go to the same high school as you."  
"Well, okay then. You really should have said something to me sooner."  
"You mean…"  
"I'm pretty sure Ouran is awarding more than one honour scholarship."  
"Oh…that." Haruhi smiled, not understanding.  
"And even if there is only one, you can't give up going to the school of your dreams for someone else's sake. If only one of us gets in, there won't be any hard feelings, right? We should both do our best. I know, let's go and ask the counsellor about it." She turned around to walk away.  
"Fujioka!" Arai called as he grabbed her hand. She turned around, shocked at his actions. "I…I want…I want you to go with me!"  
"Yeah, I wanted to check the application deadline too. Let's go to the staffroom together." Arai sighed. He saw that one coming._

Haruhi was in shock. How could she have been that clueless?  
"Haruhi," Kyoya said with a stern tone. "You broke this innocent man's heart just to get a laugh from some sick joke?"  
"Uh no, I didn't understand what he meant," Haruhi said, feeling like she was being interrogated by the police.  
"This crime is pretty serious huh?" Honey-senpai asked.  
"Yeah," Mori-senpai replied. She suddenly turned around.  
"I'm so sorry," she said as she bowed.  
"Huh? So you're turning me down a whole year later?" Arai asked. "Don't worry Fujioka, I'm over it already. You didn't realise what I meant which means you weren't interested. But you know, I was always drawn to that far off look in your eyes. And the way you'd look someone in the eyes when you spoke to them, I liked that about you. I always thought you were special."  
"You think that much of my little girl?" Tamaki asked as he grabbed both of Arai's wrists. "Don't worry, I'll never forget your gallantry."  
"But what, if that's how you felt about Haru-chan, then why did you become flustered around Rin-chan?" Honey-senpai asked.  
"Yes, please explain this," Kyoya said with a glare.  
"Well, uh," Arai started.  
"Don't worry Arai, you don't have to say anything," Rin said as she touched him on the shoulder. "Don't feel pressured." Arai noticed the hand on his shoulder and turned around. He looked at the smiling Rin and blushed.  
"That's it! You like my darling daughter because of how innocent and cute she is! That's why, isn't it?" Tamaki asked. Arai looked from him to Rin who gently smiled.  
"T-That's not the only reason. Even though I've only known you for about an hour or so, you seem really kind and gentle. You make me feel like I've known you forever, just because of your smile." Tamaki blushed, tears gushing out of his eyes.  
"That's nice of you Arai," Rin said.  
"T-Thanks," he stuttered.  
"You think that of my precious little girl?" Tamaki asked.  
"Stop calling me little. Just because I'm the youngest, doesn't mean anything!" Rin shouted and Tamaki whimpered. Arai started to laugh. At the other side of the room, Hikaru picked up his recently filled drink and nosily slurped it, causing Kaoru to look at him with concern.

"Wow, you guys went to Kyoto for your middle school field trip," Honey-senpai asked. Kyoya, Tamaki, Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai, Arai and Haruhi were all sitting at a table. "How unusual that you stayed in the country."  
"Nah, it's quite normal for us really," Arai said.  
"You know, I've always been a big fan of Kyoto," Tamaki said.  
"I can't tell you how many times he's made me tour the towers with him," Kyoya said. Arai then looked down at his drink, noticing that it had somehow emptied. He didn't even need to say a word as Rin came down with orange juice and poured him a new drink.  
"T-Thank you," he said. Still nervous about what he said to her earlier. She nodded and smiled as she walked away. Over on the other side of the room, Kaoru and Hikaru sat by themselves.  
"What should we do? They're having a good time over there. We could join them," Kaoru said.  
"No, I'm not going too. I can't believe the boss is hanging out with the jerk," Hikaru said bitterly. Kaoru looked at him in shock.  
"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Tamaki called. "Get over here. This might be our only chance to hear what Haruhi was like in middle school."  
"Sorry, but I'm not interested," Hikaru said. "Man, how stupid can you guys get? Where's the fun in sitting around and talking about somebody's past? I don't see the appeal. Besides, doesn't that guy realise that Haruhi and Rin don't want anything to do with him?" Haruhi then stood up. "They've got plenty of friends." Haruhi walked over to him. "So they don't need you around." Haruhi raised her hand as she smacked him across the face.  
"That's not something for you to decide Hikaru," Haruhi yelled. "I'm not gonna tolerate you insulting my friends. You got that!"  
"Are you okay?" Rin asked softly as she rushed over to him, seeing the red mark on his cheek. "You shouldn't have acted like that Hikaru," she said, trying not to provoke him.  
"But why…why should anyone else even matter to you?" Hikaru asked and Haruhi gasped. "I thought we were your friends! And I thought I was your boyfriend Rin! Aren't we or are we?!" Everything around them went silent.  
"Hikaru," Rin started but he ran out of the room.  
"Hikaru! Wait!" Kaoru called as he rushed after him. They ran the stairs and towards their room.  
"They're world is still so small. It's such a shame," Tamaki said. Rin sighed as she sat down on the chair. She held her head in her hands, not knowing what to do.  
"He's going to be okay Rin," Ren said as he rubbed her back.  
"Don't worry Rin, it's not your fault," Haruhi said as she patted her on the back.  
"Technically, it is," Kyoya said as he adjusted his glasses.  
"Kyoya?" Tamaki asked.  
"If she had told Arai the fact that she was in a relationship, then he wouldn't have tried shamelessly flirting with her."  
"He wasn't flirting. He was just being nice," Rin said.  
"Sure, you believe your delusion. Meanwhile, I'll be in the real world where your relationship could fall apart because of you flirting with a guy you hadn't even met before. I guess pretty girls really can't stay in a relationship." Haruhi glared at him. Tamaki became speechless. Arai's eyes widened.  
"I wasn't…I…" Her eyes started watering as she ran up the stairs, accidentally bumping into Haruhi on the way. She slammed Haruhi's door behind her and she started crying.  
"Rin! Wait up!" Ren called as he ran after her, glaring at Kyoya as he passed him.

* * *

Kaoru knocked on the open door as he walked into the room, seeing Hikaru sitting on their bed.  
"That's some temper you've got there. Aren't you a bit old for that?" Kaoru asked.  
"Don't pretend like you weren't upset too," Hikaru said.  
"Well, maybe I was. But I'm more rational than you." Kaoru then smiled as he walked over and sat on the bed. "I don't think I've ever seen you act so selfishly before. Like a little child. Haruhi was surprised. Rin was completely shocked."  
"Well, I couldn't help it. I was really upset but I can't figure out why."  
"Here's an idea. Why don't you go apologise to Arai?"

"I'm really sorry Arai," Haruhi said as the remaining five members stood outside. Arai stood beside his bicycle.  
"It's okay," he said. "I don't know what I did, but he sure seemed to set him off, didn't it?" Then, the door opened and Honey-senpai turned around.  
"Hika-chan," Honey-senpai said and the others turned around. He walked down the steps and towards them.  
"I was out of line…I'm sorry."  
"Thanks, don't worry about it. Well, see ya soon Fujioka!" he said as he sat on his bicycle and started pedalling away. "Bye guys!"  
"Bye Bye~!" Honey-senpai yelled as he waved spastically. The others members waved as they watched him leave.  
"So Kaoru, tell me why you're pretending to be Hikaru," Haruhi said and the other members gasped. "Hey! What happened to that scratch on your cheek?" She pulled his cheek.  
"I just covered it up with some concealer. Don't worry about Hikaru, he'll get over his temper once Rin goes in there and talks to him. He just needs reassurance."

Rin knew what she had to do. Kaoru had told her from outside her door. She had to make everything right. She dried her eyes as she walked towards the door, hesitating. She sighed before she knocked on it, hearing an annoyed sigh from inside the room.  
"What?" he asked. She slowly opened the door. Inside, she saw Hikaru lying in bed shirtless, playing some kind of video game. He didn't turn around to see who it was. She closed the door behind her as she went towards the bed and sat down.  
"Hikaru, I'm sorry," she said. He paused his game.  
"What are you sorry about?" he asked.  
"I'm sorry for not telling him that we were together. And I'm sorry that I didn't realise he was flirting with me." He sighed as he sat up and turned to face her.  
"It's not your fault." She sighed with relief.  
"Then whose fault is it?" she asked smirking. He sighed.  
"You just hate me don't you?" he asked. "Fine, it's my fault. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I'm sorry."  
"Awww, it's alright!" she said as she hugged him. He rolled his eyes, but he smiled as he hugged her back.  
"You forgive to easily, don't you?"  
"Only if it's you." He chuckled at that. He lightly grabbed her chin and lifted her head, kissing her. She of course, kissed back.

The next morning, Rin woke up to the sound of the devil maids. "Good morning Mistress Hayashi, it's time to get ready!"  
"No, I'm not going anywhere today," she mumbled. The devil maid smirks as they ripped the covers off her bed and lifted her up.  
"Hey! What the hell are you doing! Let me go!"  
What they didn't know, was that Kaoru was outside, smirking. They had put her in a white and greyish blue stripped dress with silver buckled heels.

"Alright Rin, this is the spot," Ren said as he covered her eyes.  
"I do not like this. Where the hell are you taking me?"  
"Oh, you'll find out."  
"Tamaki, why am I standing in the middle of the street?" she heard someone ask and she gasped.  
"Oops," Ren said as he removed his hands. Rin's eyes widened as she saw who stood there. It was Kyoya, wearing a beige short sleeved jacket with a black t-shirt and black jeans.  
"No! No! NO!" Rin screamed as she tried running but Ren grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back.  
"I'm sorry Rin, but this wasn't my decision," Ren said as he fixed her in place.  
"Kyoya, you must take her out. This has to be your apology for what happened yesterday. Got it?" Tamaki asked.  
"If I must," Kyoya said sighing.  
"Good." Tamaki than walked away, as did Ren.

"So," Rin started. It was very awkward.  
"Let's get this straight. This is an apology for how I acted. Let's just get this over with so Tamaki can stop bugging me about it."  
"…Alright. But I don't have to enjoy it."  
"Fine by me," he said as the two started walking.

"What the hell!? This is not acceptable!" Hikaru shouted from inside a store as he charged for the door.  
"Hikaru! Hold up!" Kaoru said as he grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him back.  
"She's my girlfriend! Why is Kyoya going on a date with her?!"  
"This is not a date," Ren said.  
"Then what the hell is it?"  
"It's a teaching exercise. It's more for Kyoya than Rin. He told me everything. They didn't really break up. Because our step-parents lost a lot of money at one point, Kyoya's father forced him to break up with her. Apparently, he didn't want his son to be associated with a 'commoner'. He said it would look for his company."  
"That is horrible," Honey-senpai cried.  
"Ever since that day, he's been acting cold to her. But that's not how he really feels. He loves her. He just doesn't know it."

"So, where should we go first?" Rin asked.  
"Doesn't bother me. I couldn't care less."  
"Oh," she said as she went deep in thought. Kyoya sighed, pinching his nose bridge. _Tamaki's going to pay for this. _From the sidelines, Tamaki was on fire, furious as hell.  
"This is boring! Nothing is happening! Mori-senpai! Go and act like a thug so Kyoya can go and save her!"  
"That wouldn't be a good idea. They'd recognise him," Haruhi said.  
"I have an idea," Ren said with a smirk.

"Ice cream! Ice cream!" Honey-senpai called out as he walked down the street. He was wearing a disguise. Rin's head perked up as she stared at the small 'adult'.  
"What the?" she muttered. Suddenly, a large figure rushed out and dragged him away, pushing him into a corner.  
"Bad idea," the figure said to the small 'adult'.  
_That was clearly Honey-senpai. Those idiots, what are they doing? Trying to embarrass themselves more than they already are?  
_"That sounds like a good idea," Rin said.  
"Excuse me?" Kyoya asked.  
"Ice cream. Haruhi told me that Karuizawa is rumoured to have the best ice cream around. Let's go!" She said as she walked over to the little ice cream stand around the corner. Kyoya sighed as he followed. "I'll have, that one, please," she said to the shop owner and he nodded. Soon enough, he handed her a simple vanilla ice cream cone. "Thank you," she said as she payed him.  
"How come you didn't offer me one?" he asked.  
"Isn't it obvious? You don't care for sweets," she said.  
"I didn't think you'd remember that."  
"I have a good memory." She then took a lick of her ice cream and started walking again. He smiled slightly to himself at her snarky attitude and followed suit.

"See, he does care about her," Ren said as he pointed it out.  
"Wow, I never knew Kyoya-senpai could even feel emotions like love," Haruhi said.  
"I'm still not happy with this," Hikaru said as he tried to walk away. Kaoru grabbed him and pulled him back again.  
"Don't you want to make sure he doesn't do anything to her?"  
"Of course I do," he said.  
"Well then, I guess you have to stay," Kaoru said.

* * *

"More food? Geez, I didn't think you ate that much."  
"It's not all for me. It's for the others as well. It's a thank you gift for letting me come along with Karuizawa."  
"Interesting."  
"There's a lot of things you don't know about me. I actually care about other people's feelings. Maybe one day, you'll learn how to as well. Now come on, let's hurry and get this over with." She started walking off again, holding a bag of food.  
"That's an interesting notion, in its own way," Kyoya said with a smirk on his face as he followed.

They sat down at a bench, wondering what the hell to do next. Ren sighed as he stood from their hiding spot.  
"This is going nowhere. He hasn't told her yet. I need to get him to do it, but how?"  
"Uh Ren-senpai, you're thinking aloud again," Haruhi said.  
"I got it!" He then ran out of their hiding spot and hid behind the two. Kyoya turned around glared. "Do it," he whispered.  
"No way in hell," Kyoya whispered back.  
"Did you say something?" Rin asked.  
"Nope." Rin then turned away, confused.  
"Do it!"  
"No."  
"Do it!"  
"What the hell was that?" Rin asked as she turned around. Kyoya sighed with annoyance when he felt Ren poking him in the back.  
"Rin, I know this is sudden. But, there's something I have to tell you." He mentally glared at Ren for making him do this.  
"Oh god. What is it now?" she asked annoyed.  
_Boy, I don't remember having this bad of mood swings.  
_"The real reason it ended." Rin's eyes widened.  
"Can we not talk about it," she said.  
"Trust me, I would rather talk about it. But, I'm kind of being forced too."  
"Fine then, get it over with." He hesitated before he sighed in annoyance again, feeling Ren still poking him.  
"I didn't have a say in it."  
"What the hell do you mean by that?"  
"I mean, I didn't have a say in it. It was all my father's idea. He wanted me to break up with you because of money."  
"Oh I gathered that genius."  
"He didn't want me to be associated with 'a commoner', as he says. He thought it look bad if one of his sons was dating someone who was poor."  
"You expect me to believe that your father is that shallow of a person that he would break two people up just because of a bit of insignificant money."  
"Would I lie to you?" he asked.  
"Yes! Of course you would! You're you." She then stood up. "You are always spouting out some bullshit, hiding what you actually feel towards other people. You have no reason to do anything without having some kind of motive. And maybe, blaming your father for your selfishness is payback for him pressuring you to do much, even though you're not capable of it. And I don't care if this was supposed to be 'an apology' forced onto you by Tamaki. I hope he pesters you to the day you die." She then stomped away, clearly ticked off. Kyoya sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. _Damn it, I hate it when she's right._ He turned around and faced a shocked Ren. He looked regretful as well.  
"Kyoya, I'm sorry. I didn't think-"  
"No matter. How she feels doesn't necessarily concern me anymore," Kyoya said as he stuck his hands in his pockets. "Come on, let's head back to the pension." He then started walking away, his face emotionless.

"Whoa, that was rough," Haruhi said as they walked out of their hiding spot. "I didn't know Rin was capable of that much hate and anger."  
"Yeah, who knew?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru remained silent, not knowing what to say.  
"Someone should go talk to Kyo-chan," Honey-senpai said.  
"Yeah," Mori-senpai said.  
"I'll do it," Tamaki said as he rushed after his friend.

Rin walked down the streets of Karuizawa, hurt and angered. She didn't know if it was because of how much guilt she felt, or if it was the weather changing, but she felt a cold breeze flow through her body. She watched as people stared at her, wondering if she was okay. She wasn't. Her ex had just made her feel remorse for him, made her open old wounds she'd thought had healed over the year. But they hadn't. They had just been forgotten. The Host Club made everything better. She sighed as she rubbed her arms.

"Miss? Are you alright?" a woman asked and she gasped. She turned around, after feeling the woman's hand on her shoulder.  
"Oh yes, I'm fine," she said.  
"You sure? You look distressed."  
"No, everything's fine. I'm just thinking. But, thank you for asking," she said as the woman nodded, walking away. Rin sighed as she looked up at the sky. It was turning grey. The nice, beautiful sunny day was vanishing. It seemed like God did it on purpose. Or maybe it was just coincidence. Either way, it matched her mood. She felt the raindrops hit her head as she groaned.

* * *

"I'm getting worried," Hikaru said. "She's been out for a long time."  
"Relax Hikaru. It's Rin. She'll be okay," Kaoru said, trying to reassure his brother. They watched as it started pouring rain outside. Haruhi flinched slightly, knowing what was coming. Suddenly, a loud crash of thunder filled the silent room and she gasped, tugging harder on her clothes. There was a lightening flash outside and she started shaking. She didn't know what to do. She as silently as she could, walked out the room. Once the door had closed behind her, she sprinted up the stairs and into her room. She curled herself up into a ball, hoping the storm would pass.

Rin screamed out as she ran down the streets. She had to find a place for shelter. Another thunder clash and she screamed again, her eyes overflowing with salty tears. _Where the hell am I? There's gotta be someplace I can hide! I have to get out of here! I'm gonna lose it! I could even die from fright! _She stopped against a tree, breathing heavily from all the running. She looked up and saw a place. It was a small hospital. She sighed. _That's my only choice?_ She hated hospitals, though she had no idea why. Another crack of thunder blew through the sky and she screamed as she ran inside the church. She didn't even care about shutting the door. As long as she got out of there.

"This isn't good," Mori-senpai said as he stared outside.  
"I hope Rin-chan is okay," Honey-senpai said.  
"I'm going to check on Haruhi," Tamaki said as he walked out of the room, running up the stairs.  
"That's it! I'm going!" Hikaru shouted as he started heading out the room.  
"Wait! Where are you going?" Kaoru asked.  
"To find my girlfriend," he said as he ran out of the pension and out into the streets, not caring if he'd get wet by the rain.

"Excuse me! Have you seen a girl with long blonde hair, brown eyes?" he asked a woman on the streets.  
"I did. Sorry, but I'm not sure where she went."  
"Crap, thanks anyway," Hikaru shouted as he started running again. He heard the crashes of thunder and lightning around him. Each time he was getting more and more worried. He stopped when he reached a tree. He placed his hand against it, trying to catch his breath. He heard the loud crash of the thunder and he heard a scream and sobs. He looked up and saw a small hospital in front of him. The door was slightly open and he saw drips of water at the entrance.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki called as he knocked on the door. He could hear her sobs from outside the door. He couldn't wait for her to answer. He opened the door and saw her hidden under her blankets, curled up in a ball. He couldn't bear the thought of how scared she was. He gently shut the door behind him as he entered the room. He walked over to the bed and lifted the covers off her, seeing her eyes filled with tears. He pulled her in for a hug, taking her surprise. Another crack of thunder and lightning filled the room and she clutched onto his shirt, lightly crying into his chest. "You don't have to be afraid Haruhi. It's okay."

* * *

He walked inside and saw how dark it was inside. The only light in the building came from the window, the lightening brightening up the room. The hospital seemed abandoned. Thunder crashed again and he heard her sob again. "Rin?" he called out. He walked over to the reception desk. He went behind the desk and saw her there. Shaking, covering her ears, crying and screaming. He couldn't stand to see her like that. He bent down to her level.  
"H-Hikaru," she stuttered. The thunder crashed again and she screamed as he covered her mouth. He put the big headphones he had around his neck on her ears and wrapped his arms around her. "T-Thank you," she whispered smiling.  
"It's going to be okay," he said to her.  
"I just feel so guilty."  
"Don't worry about that right now. Just think how nice it's going to be once you get home, safe and sound."  
"It'd be great," she said as she leaned her head against his shoulder. "Thank you Hikaru, for everything." She lifted her head up and kissed him on the lips, him kissing back almost immediately. The thunder seemed to quiet down as the storm seemed to fade, but they didn't care.

* * *

The next day rushed through, the sky was blue and sunny again and there was not a single cloud in the sky. Kyoya sat at one of the tables, writing things into his little black notebook. Rin sighed from the other side as she grudgingly started walking.  
"Kyoya? Can I talk to you?" Rin asked as she walked over to him. She had the apron on again as she still had to work there.  
"I don't know. Your behaviour yesterday was very unlady like."  
"Yes, I know. And I'm here to apologise."  
"Let me guess, Ren told you off and made you apologise?"  
"…Yeah, that's right."  
"Figures. Even though your actions, though hurtful, were self-explanatory. Apology accepted."  
"Thank you. Though I still hate you."  
"Wouldn't have it any other way."

The bell rang again as the door opened.  
"What's up?" Arai asked as he entered the pension.  
"Hey, good morning Arai," Haruhi said as she finished cleaning the cups and plates.  
"I brought you guys a watermelon. My uncle's got the best in town." He held up a watermelon in a little bag.  
"Oh wow, it's huge!" Honey-senpai said as he rushed over.  
"That's certainly an impressive melon," Tamaki said.  
"That's pretty amazing," Rin said. Arai then heard footsteps and looked to the right. He saw Hikaru silently walking over to him. The two looked at each other before Arai smiled. It was like they communicated through the silence.  
"Here," he said and Hikaru gasped but smiled.  
"Thanks a lot," he said as he took the bag.  
"Yay! Everything is forgiven!" Rin said as she leaned her arm against Hikaru's shoulder. He looked at her like he was going to laugh, but he held it in.

"I have a question," Ren said. Him, Kaoru and Kyoya all stood at the top of the staircase, watching the scene below them. "Did you ever think that the date might have gone well and that she would have fallen in love with him?" Kyoya rolled his eyes.  
"I'm right here ya know?" he asked and Ren nodded.  
"Oh I know."  
"Nah. That wouldn't happen. Rin's completely in love with Hikaru. And Hikaru really does loves her. And not just a simple teenage love. He's just hasn't realised it yet. He's kind of a dummy that way."  
"Hey! Get down here! It's time for some melon!" Tamaki called and Kaoru had to laugh.  
"Well, he's lucky then. Because our club's full of dummies, for all different reasons," Kyoya said with a smirk.

* * *

**Authors Note: **This is my last day being at home sick. Tomorrow, I'm being forced to head back to school (Even though I'm still sick).  
Just the joys of being a Year 9 student. This chapter was really tiring. Yes I know, I made it sad. And yes, I changed most the episode. Oh well.  
I had no idea how I was going to write Hikaru and Haruhi on a date otherwise, so this is what I came up with.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Leave your opinions and comments or whatever. Thanks for reading~!


End file.
